Misfit Princess
by darkiceone
Summary: Kagome is just trying to live her life to the fullest. but what happens when her life is turned upside down only to be backed into a corner and forced to chose between love and family? Read and Find out. rating may change to M for furture lemon chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other day, she sat in her room studying and learning what needed to be learned. She was the only daughter of a low class family and all hope depended on her. She would learn and get a higher education so that she would be able to help her family more. Just as she had finished the last of her summer assignments, she reached for her phone and dialed her best friend's number to see what they would do on the last day of summer break.

It didn't take long for her friend to pick up and once she had heard the girls' voice greet her, she said, "Good to know that you were waiting. Hope you weren't waiting long for me."

"Not really, just finished talking with Ayame and Rin. They are ready to go to the party." She answered.

"Good, so am I meeting you girls there or are we all driving in your car?" she asked as she stood up from her desk to look for something to wear.

"That all depends on you Kagome." She replied.

"Come on Sango, I need to know so that I can come up with a lie to tell my parents." Kagome replied as she looked through her closet.

"Well how about I wait for the other two and we'll pick you up in a bit. Wear that black chained skirt with skulls on it with the off the shoulder blood red shirt that goes with it." Sango stated.

"What about shoes?" Kagome asked as she began to pick out her cloths for the night.

"The black Jessica Simpson shoes with the knee length shocks." Sango answered.

"See you in a few then." Kagome stated before hanging up her phone.

Once she had hung up with her best friend, Kagome began to get ready. Just as she had finished getting her earnings, Kagome found her steel toe boots in the corner of her room. With a grin on her face, she reached for the boots and put them on. She didn't feel like wearing heels and the boots were a much better fit for her outfit then the heels. Just as she was about to gather her things, Kagome turned around to come face to face with her mother as she asked, "Just where do you think you are going at this hour?"

"I'm going out to a party with the girls. I'll be spending the night at Sango's." Kagome answered as if it were nothing since she didn't really feel like lying to her parents this time around.

"You have school tomorrow; you are not allowed to go out." Her mother replied.

"Says you, I'm going to be eighteen soon and I will be able to run my own life. I may dress differently but I know better, I've always known better." Kagome replied with a frown on her face.

"It's not that we don't trust you dear," her mother began only to stop at Kagome's words.

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't trust everyone else." Kagome repeated. "I'll be fine; I can take care of myself."

After thinking things through, she nodded her head and said, "Alright dear, just call home when you have gotten to Sango's alright. I don't really care what time it is. I just don't want your father worrying so much."

"I will, bye mom." Kagome replied as she heard her friend's car pull up to the house.

"Call if you need anything." Her mother called out.

"Well do." Kagome called back as she slammed the door shut and ran to the car.

After throwing her things into the trunk of the car, Kagome jumped into the front seat as she heard one of her friends' say, "Giving you shit again?"

"Not really, I think they are finally starting to trust me again." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"To think they would just get over it. I mean so what if you came home high and drunk once, its senior year and it's not like we are going to do that again." A girl with red hair was heard.

"Yeah well unlike the rest of us, Kagome here was also discovered as a cutter." A girl with a high pony tail was heard as Sango began to drive away from the house.

"Shut up you guys, it's not like she wanted to get caught." Sango jumped in.

"It's alright Sango, they're right. Anyway what do you think everyone is going to say when they see that even the misfit's show up to the biggest party of the year?" Kagome stated with an evil grin on her face.

"Some will leave out of fear."

"Others will leave out of hate."

"But most will stay to see what we will do next." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Alright, so Rin, Ayame you girls ready?" Kagome asked as Sango drove past the city limits.

"Hell yeah, this year we all have to find boyfriends." Rin was heard as she jumped up and down.

"Would you stop it, I don't want to get pulled over." Sango hissed.

"On that note, shot gun not driving us home." Ayame was heard.

"Shot gun." Rin and Sango immediately called after.

"Uh…fine I guess I'm not drinking tonight." Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Sorry Kagome, guess you were to slow." Ayame teased.

As they made their way to the party, those that had made it on time began to dance, drink and enjoy their youth while they could. Although they lived in a peaceful kingdom, the King and Queen had ordered that no one was allowed to drink unless they were of age; meaning, that they could not drink until they were twenty-one years of age. The black haired miko stood in the coward with a smile on her face.

She was the center of attention at all parties and the leader of all of the most well known people at her school. It had been her idea to plan this event. After taking her first shot of the night, she turned her attention to her friend as she heard her say, "Have you heard that the new transfer students are showing up."

"Oh, who invited them? I didn't invite them and I don't want people I don't know showing up and ruining my party." The girl hissed.

"Don't worry Kikiyo, Kanna tells me that they will fit right in with us. Rumor has it they are the sons of the Lord of the West, the kings most trusted friend." The wind demon growled out.

"Really, well I want to be the first to greet, I also want you to bring me the person who invited them." Kikiyo ordered.

"As you wish…come Kana."

"And Kagura." Kikiyo called.

"Yes?" Kagura answered.

"Make sure that they don't keep me waiting." Kikiyo stated as her miko aura flared.

"Of course not." Kagura answered as she and her sister went in search of the one how had invited the only two people that could take Kikiyo's place as the most powerful person in the school.

Kikiyo was the daughter of a long line of miko's. She came from the miko family that served the King and Queen, the people she would one day serve and be protected by. However her place as that most powerful person at school could and probably would be taken once it got around that the son of Lord Taisho were now attending their school. _'I'm going to have to go out with one of them if I want to keep my spot.' _

Just as she was about to go and look for her two friends, Kikiyo turned around when she heard Kagura's voice say, "Found him, only you may not like it."

"Like what?" Kikiyo asked.

"I hear you're looking for me. Did you finally agree to bare my children?" a familiar voice was heard.

"You mean to tell me that the school pervert knows them and is the one who invited them." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as she used her miko powers to try to pin the male down only to be shocked when she could not do so.

"Be careful there Kikiyo. I am a trained monk." He stated with a calm and serious voice.

"Ha, a pervert like you will never be seen as a monk you leech." Kikiyo hissed.

With a grin on his face, the males with violet eyes leaned into the miko's ear and whispered, "Watch it little girl…I'm related to those to…I'm sure you've been told by know by your parents just who I really am."

"Kikiyo?" Kagura called as she pulled monk away from her.

"Damn it Miroku, stay away from me." Kikiyo hissed as she stormed off.

Once the three girls had left his side, Miroku couldn't help but grin. He had already warned his two cousins and knew that Kikiyo would not have it her way. Hell, they were not going to be liked since they were just like him. Although he was not at the bottom of the social food chain, he wasn't at the top either. He was where the punks and middle class were, which was not bad. _'She is defiantly not getting what she wants.' _Miroku thought as he walked away.

Meanwhile, the black, eclipse pulled into the parking area with music blasting and girls laughing. Just as they had gotten off of the car, the four girls were approached by a group of boys. These boys were known as Kikiyo's used and brain washed boy toys that did everything and anything for her. While Ayame and Sango stood at the ready, Kagome and Rin stood before they six boys as they heard the leader, the oldest of Kikiyo's toys, say, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here you fucking out casts."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sango was heard.

"We're here for the party." Ayame added sweetly.

"Got a problem with it?" Rin challenged.

"Yeah, we do." He growled.

"What you going to do about it?" Kagome asked as she got ready to face the six boys that were trying to stop her and her friends from joining the party.

"We're going to get you to leave." He stated as the guys began to surround them.

Before the girls could even do a thing, they jumped back as the guys jumped away from them as well as a black mustang sped up to the group. While Ayame let out a low growl, Kagome and Rin kept their eyes locked on the boys who were still ready to attack them. While Sango and Rin turned to see who were the idiots that had almost hit them with their car Kagome jumped forward and blocked the attack that had been aimed at Rin.

As soon as she heard the fight start, Ayame let out an even louder growl as she yelled out, "Bastards!"

"Damn it…" Sango hissed as she quickly joined in.

"Wait for me." Rin called as she jumped in to help her friends.

While the three girls began to attack and knock out the guys that had thrown the first punch, two males got out of their car. While other watched the four girls and kick ass, the boys that had been in the black mustang walked out only to be greeted by their cousin. Just as the inu hanyou had closed his car door, he turned to his cousin/best friend and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Seems like the misfits are at it again. They never learn." Miroku stated as he shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know what you are talking about dear cousin." The full blooded inu demon growled as he kept his eyes locked on the girl with a high ponytail.

"They're the misfits of the school. They don't play by the rules and if you start something with any of these girls you can be damn sure that they'll finish it." Miroku explained.

"Feh, you know these girls?" the hanyou growled.

"You can say that." Miroku answered as he moved out of the way as the bull demon was sent flying past him.

"This Sesshomaru is impressed."

"But they're not that good." The hanyou growled as he was about to jump in when he noticed that some other demon was about to jump in with a knife in hand.

"Just watch." Miroku stated as he stopped his cousin from jumping in. "Besides if you get caught fighting again, I'm going to be the one in trouble, not you."

"Feh," was all he had to say.

While Ayame pulled Rin out of the way, Sango moved back as they noticed their friend getting serious. Just as they had gotten out of harm's way, Kagome jumped over the demon that had almost hit her and threw him at the demon with the knife. Just as he was about to charge at her, Kagome shook her head and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might get hurt," as she took her stance for her to fight them seriously.

"Enough!" a pissed off voice was heard.

"Well if it isn't the mistress of the brain washed toys." Rin was heard as she stood up straight.

"Just what the hell do you four think you are doing here ruining the biggest party of the year?" Kikiyo hissed as she was joined by Kagura and Kanna.

"Last I heard the party was for all graduating seniors of Shikon High." Ayame growled.

"So the way I see it, we're where we are supposed to be." Sango added.

"Got a problem with it…cousin?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Just don't fuck things up…come on everyone, back to the party" Kikiyo ordered as she glared at the four girls before taking her leave.

"Still really can't believe that you're related to that bitch." Sango hissed.

"Can't choose your family, anyway let's go and get some drinks." Kagome replied.

"What about the bastards that almost hit us?" Ayame growled out in anger.

"Forget them, besides, we're here to have a great time. Just relax." Rin stated.

"Nicely put, now to go and find the drinks." Sango stated as she and Kagome began to lead the way into the party of eighteen year olds.

Before the girls could even get into the party, they stood up when they heard a familiar voice yell out, "Sango my love! How I've missed you."

"Looks like one of us have got a boyfriend already now all that is left to make it official." Rin teased.

"Yeah, should we leave you two alone?" Ayame added.

"Shut up, we are not dating; the bastard won't leave me the fuck alone." Sango hissed.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome hissed as she watched Miroku reach them.

"I would like to offer you girls a drink. I'm sure you all are looking for something and I happen to know where everything and anything is." Miroku offered.

"Um…" Kagome stated as she turned to look at Sango.

"Don't look at me." Sango hissed. "I'm not making the call this time."

"Sure you are." Ayame growled.

"You're the one that knows the monk better than any of us here." Rin added.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Miroku offered.

After giving him a look over Sango nodded her head and said, "Fine, but only because I really want to drink right now."

"And don't worry Kagome is the one driving us home." Rin replied before he could even ask.

"Dually noted, but first I'd like to introduce you to my cousins." Miroku stated as he turned around only to find the two inu brothers gone from sight.

"What cousins?" Ayame asked.

"Uh…never mind, I'll take you girls to get your drinks. Then I will have to excuse myself to find the two idiots." Miroku replied.

"You guys stay together, I have to go and take care of something." Kagome was heard.

"What is it?" Ayame asked in a worried voice.

"Seems like he cashed the party when I told him not to." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Looks like you'll have to get him out of here before things get ugly." Rin stated.

"Let us go with you." Sango replied in a worried voice.

"Guys she can take care of herself, come on, let's get to drinking." Ayame growled in her defense.

"I'll call for you guys if anything." Kagome promised before entering the teen filled party.

"What did she mean by someone cashed the party. Kikiyo used a barrier so that only people from our school can get in." Miroku replied.

"Don't worry about it, just lead the way." Sango replied as she tried to get the attention off of her best friend. _'That's why I told her not to get involved but did she listen? On the up side, we all got a chance at our own fun.' _

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I know it may be a bit confusing but bear with me. All explanations will be made soon. After all our main characters have been introduced. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she walked to the other side of the clearing where most of the couples were making out, Kagome looked around with a frown on her face. She didn't like the fact that he came or the fact that he had managed to get into the damn party in the first place. Just as she was about to give up her search, Kagome froze when she heard his deep, cold voice growl out, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because we are done, get that through your thick skull you idiot." Kagome hissed out in anger as she turned around to face the neko demon. _'Idiot thinks I won't notice.' _

"You can't be serious, not after all we've been through." He growled back as he took a step toward her.

"Its thanks to you that I was nearly killed and it is thanks to you that I had to lie about all the wounds I got." Kagome hissed out. "I don't like lying to my parents when I don't have to."

"Look, I've already told you I'm sorry about almost getting you killed and about not telling you who my family was." He growled.

"Sorry isn't going to change shit. Just how the hell did you get in here anyway?" Kagome asked as she looked around to see if he had used one of her old friends to get into the party.

"I have my ways, now come on, let's go and talk somewhere more privet." He growled as he reached for her.

"I'm done talking to you. Fuck off; you are no longer a part of my life so deal with it." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave only to stop as he grabbed her hand and led her to the shadows of the woods.

"You're coming with me…baby…otherwise those friends of yours won't stay safe." He growled out as he dug his nail into her skin.

Before he could even draw out blood, Kagome pulled free and threw him to the shadows before running to go and check on her friends. She should have known that he was going to come along with friends, she should have told them to follow her but she didn't want to get them involved. _'I guess in the end I ended up dragging them into all of this.' _Kagome thought as she ran through the coward.

Just as she had reached her friends Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she found them sitting around in a circle with a barrier around them. Making a mental note to thank the perverted monk, Kagome walked up to her friends and said, "Time to get the fuck out of here."

"What are you talking about, we just started drinking." Rin stated.

"Yeah, not to mention that Miroku said he'd bring by some of his punk friends so that we could all play a drinking game." Ayame whined.

"What happened?" Sango asked in a worried voice as she stood up.

"I'm driving, you girls can take as many drinks as you want to go but we need to get out here. I'll explain on the way." Kagome stated as she began to look around.

"Kagome…you're starting to worry me." Rin stated as she took the last of her shots so that she could grab a few drinks and a very expensive looking bottle of liquor.

As soon as she saw her ex making his way toward them with a very large group of friends, Kagome took in a deep breath and look at them before saying, "I need to get you all out of here. Just get to Sango's and make sure that your dad has Kirara at the ready and that you have weapons with you."

"Kagome, what did the son of a bitch tell you." Sango hissed out in anger.

They had never seen her like this before. For the first time, Kagome had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to do if they reached them before they could leave. After taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome looked at Sango, Ayame, and Rin and said, "Just trust me alright? I need you girls to get the hell out of here. I need to end this once and for all."

"You better call us the moment you can." Rin hissed out in anger as she dropped the bottles and began to make her way to Sango's car with her keys in hand. She was the one that had drunk the least in the little time they had been there.

"Kagome," Sango called as she noticed the guys that were getting closer to them.

"I'll be fine, the cops should be getting here soon, I know what to do and what I am going to tell them. Just trust me." Kagome stated.

"You better get your ass to Sango's place." Ayame growled as she began to drag her friend with her.

"Will do." Kagome replied before walking over to meet the group.

"Change your mind pet?" he growled as she reached them.

"You can say that, but you better keep your boys away from my girls." Kagome warned.

"Why is that?" he growled as he reached for her.

"Because your boys have much more to worry about when it come to dealing with my girls and you know it." Kagome whispered as she took her stance.

Before he could even laugh at her or even say a word, Kagome laughed at the neko demon before her as they stood still as they heard all of her class mates, yell out that were cops were here and that the party was over. While everyone began to run around them, Kagome stood still ready to stop any one of them that dared to get in her way. Before the youngest of the group could try to run as planned, she had jumped over the group and knocked the first of them out. As she danced around them while avoiding all attacks, Kagome reached for their weapons and threw them away from reach. She had to find a way to make sure to keep them on her while she slowly removed all of their weapons from them.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha had all been speaking with most of Miroku's friends when the cries were heard. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at one another, Miroku's friends began to run like a bat out of hell. After making sure that they were all gone, Miroku turned to his two cousins and said, "I need to get you two the fuck out of here. Come on, I know where we can drive to but you'll have to give me the keys."

"Hell no, it's my car." Inuyasha growled.

"Cough over the keys unless you want father to have both our asses." Sesshomaru growled out as he began to run toward the car.

"One wrong move and I'm driving." Inuyasha growled as he handed his keys over to his cousin.

"Agreed; come on before we're caught." Miroku was heard.

"Hurry up!" Sesshomaru roared through all the chaos.

But just as they had reached the car, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all watched as the girl they had seen before dance her way in between the men that were trying to grab her. They watched as she knocked each of them out one by one while blocking and dancing as she avoided each and every attack. Just as she had jumped over the last of the younger guys that she had knocked out, Kagome was thrown to the ground by the leader of the group.

'_Shit…I fucked up…didn't think he was trained that well.' _Kagome thought as she tried to soften her fall as best as she could.

"Shit, you guys get the hell out of here; I got to go help her." Miroku was heard as he stopped running.

"Don't start joking around man, we need to get going." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not joking around; I'm going to help her, Sesshomaru I'm sure you'll know which way I was going to take." Miroku was heard.

"How the hell are you two going to get out of here?" Sesshomaru asked as he need sure to make of point about being bossed around.

"I don't have time for this, stay if you want to fucking stay for all I care but I'm going to go and help her out." Miroku stated before running toward the wounded girl.

As she struggled to stand up while ignoring the pain at the back of her head, Kagome turned around to find the grinning neko demon before her. Just as he had pulled her up to her feet, Kagome instantly pulled away while using her sharpened nails to cut him across the face. Before he could even touch her she dropped to her knees while saying, "I would rather get in trouble and have you thrown in jail then running for it."

"Then we're both going done baby girl, because I got you on paper with me and the boys." He growled out as he moved to slap her.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with him and whispered, "both you and I both know that you will die the moment something happens to me…I know that you're not him…I know who you really are. Were you really that sure that I had fallen for it…please, I can see right through you and you're nothing more than a lackey that thought he could get lucky with me."

"Worthless girl, know your place as my new toy." He growled. "Besides the boss has no use for you anymore now that he got himself a new girl…you know the rules."

"And you should know that your rules have never and will never apply to me." Kagome growled back with a grin on her face.

Before he could even hit her, the neko was thrown back as Kagome was picked up and off the ground by someone. Just as she turned around to thank whoever was helping her, Kagome passed out at the sight of her blood. Just as Inuyasha had caught her, Sesshomaru ran to start the car, while Miroku began to leave his seal on the demons so that they could not be awakened until he was called into the court in two days. _'I do want to show up on the first day of school after all so I have to make it hard for them to point it back to me.' _

"Oh shit, hurry up Miroku the wench passed out." Inuyasha growled as he ran toward the car.

"If you two don't get the fuck in I'm leaving you both." Sesshomaru was heard before the roar of the engine was heard.

Knowing that his would keep his promise, Miroku and Inuyasha jumped into the car before Sesshomaru sped off like a bat out of hell. After a while of ridding in silence, and making sure that the wound had stopped bleeding, Inuyasha looked at Miroku and asked, "Just what the hell kind of people does this chick piss off?"

"She didn't piss off anyone. She used to date the idiot but he doesn't take not of an answer." Miroku answered.

"You mean to tell me that this girl use to date the most wanted arms dealer in this kingdom and you never once said a word?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I didn't find out until she began to get attacked at school and picked up in the middle of lunch by force, her parents didn't know and she would have liked it that way." Miroku explained.

"Why do you protect her so much?" Inuyasha growled out as he allowed the girl to rest in his arms.

"Because I'm trying to get on her best friends good side since I want to date her." Miroku answered truthfully.

But before any one could say a word, they heard a low hiss come from the now waking girl as Inuyasha locked eyes with his best friend and said, "You better pray to any and all gods that are willing to listen to you right now because if this girl heard you, you are in a world of pain."

"Don't I know it?" Miroku mumbled before he turned to Sesshomaru to say, "Make a left here and go straight for about twenty minutes."

"Where are you taking us? Are we really taking this girl to your house?" Inuyasha asked as he began to move with her so that she wouldn't reopen her wound.

Before Miroku could answer, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "I think we should take her to get treated first. I'm going to the hospital."

"No…" the girls' weak voice was heard as she tried to ignore her aching head. "If I go to the hospital they are going to ask questions and will want to call my parents…so no."

"Then where exactly would you like this Sesshomaru to take you?" he growled.

"Cut the crap, you were taking just find a while ago…and for the record Miroku, if I didn't owe you one I would have beaten your sorry ass by now." Kagome warned.

"Uh….Um…sorry." Miroku tried to say with a smile on his face.

"You need the wound looked at." Inuyasha pointed out as he kept her from seeing the dried blood on her neck and front of the shirt.

"And I will have it looked at, just let me off once we reach the city." Kagome stated as she stayed in the hanyou's arms.

"No offence, but you need to have it looked at by someone that knows what they are doing." Miroku pointed out.

With a grin on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said, "The girls know what they are doing, we've been hurt a lot worst during our summer training."

"Training with whom?" Sesshomaru asked with a curious voice.

"Miroku…do you know what family Sango is from?" Kagome couldn't help but ask with a grin on her face. _'She is going to kill me…but probably not until I'm all healed.' _

"No, no one would tell me, I've already asked around." Miroku answered.

"Stalker much?" Inuyasha growled.

After another deep breath and reached for one of the hands that held her down, Kagome smiled and answered, "She is the eldest of the Taijiya family. I don't have to tell you who her father is…do I?"

"No…no you don't." Miroku whispered.

"Well you have fucked yourself over monk." Inuyasha growled.

"Indeed he has." Sesshomaru added.

"Well either way, Sango and the girls will pick me up when I call them…on that note." Kagome was heard as she suddenly sat up, threw her cell phone out the window before letting herself fall back down in pure pain.

"What did you do that for?" Miroku asked.

"Getting rid of the only way they could have tracked me down." Kagome hissed.

"You should have just asked." Inuyasha growled as he began to apply pressure to her wound again.

"Sorry…now can I use any ones cell phone?" Kagome asked as she allowed Inuyasha to help her. Usually she didn't really take help from anyone but at the moment she did not need to show up wounded and unsure of what the hell was going on because of the pain she was going through.

"You can use mine." Inuyasha offered.

As she slowly shook her head, Kagome let out a low hiss before saying, "Miroku your phone."

"Why do you want to us my phone?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Cut the crap, I know you have her number, she's told me that you won't stop calling her or texting her and asking her out. Trust me." Kagome hissed.

"What do you mean trust you? The last time she told you that I grabbed her you kicked my ass and I had to go to the hospital." Miroku shot back.

"That was to teach you a lesson and to make sure you'd never forget to ask a girl before grabbing her, especially one of my best friends." Kagome hissed. "Now hand me the damn phone."

"What do you want my cousin's phone for? My brother has offered his." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You're brother isn't the one that is trying to get on my best friends good graces…is he?" Kagome asked as she looked up to lock eyes with the hanyou that held her.

"Feh, I don't know the chick." Inuyasha growled before bending down to whisper, "And I'm not interested in her…"

"Promise you won't hurt me?" Miroku asked.

"I promise, now give me the phone before I forget my plan." Kagome replied.

"Plan for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get those two together, now do you guys have extra clothing with you?" Kagome asked as she reached for the phone that Miroku offered her.

"Of course we do." Sesshomaru answered. "We are planning on staying with my cousin for the night."

"Good, now shut the fuck up and let me get things straight and organized." Kagome hissed out as she finally sat up with the help of Inuyasha. _'I have no idea what the hell I'm doing but I guess I should give them a chance, hell…I'm sure Rin would love the brother.' _

As she waited for her friends to answer, Kagome realized that she would have to call Sango to her phone at least a total of five times before she would actually pick up the call. I mean who could blame her? The guys wouldn't leave her alone after she had told him to fuck off; she had even gone as far as leaving him on the floor by kicking him where the sun don't shine.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for the second chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I know that you all may be lost but I promise that everything will be explained in the next chapter. **

** Darkiceone **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three girls had just finished getting their things together. It was almost midnight and they were starting to get worried. Just as Sango had just finished placing the beds they had moved down to the living room in place, she froze when she heard Ayame's enraged filled voice growl out, "Answer that god damn phone and tell the little son of a bitch to fuck off before I hunt him down and feed him his own balls."

"I second that." A stressed out Rin was heard.

"I'll d more than feed him his own balls." Sango hissed as she grabbed her phone and answered with a, "What the hell do you want?"

"Finally, I was starting to think I would have to get the monk to pull over so that I could use a fucking pay phone." Kagome's pissed off voice was heard.

Before Sango could even say a word, Ayame's worried filled voice was heard growl out, "What the hell is she doing with the monk?"

"What?" Rin was heard.

"Uh, listen up, I'm close by and I'll explain everything when we get there." Kagome replied.

"WE? What the hell do you mean by we?" Sango hissed as she began to realize just who Kagome was planning on bringing to her house.

"I think you know, but to be safe, can you please have a room ready for Miroku and his two cousins. Otherwise I'll be spending the night with the guys that saved my sorry ass." Kagome hissed before hanging up on her friend.

"What the hell did she say?" Rin roared with worry.

After taking a calming breath, Sango faced her two friends and answered, "She's bringing the monk and his two cousins with her. We owe them one."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rin snapped as she watched Sango make her way to her father's study.

Ayame turned to face Rin and said, "It means those idiots helped Kagome out and she needs our help cleaning some wounds. Come on let's go and get the first aid kit while Sango makes sure it's alright with her father that we have some boys over the night before school starts."

"I don't like this…not one bit." Rin hissed out as she followed after Ayame.

After handing the phone back to Miroku, Kagome cleared her throat and said, "I got a room for you three if you want to stay. If you wish to do what you had planned to do then its fine with me and will solve a lot of problems as well."

Before Inuyasha or his brother could say a word, Miroku said, "Of course we'd like to stay with you ladies. What better way to spend the night before school starts than with four beautiful ladies like yourselves."

"Cut the crap and just get us to Sango's house. I know you know where she lives so let Sesshomaru here know." Kagome hissed as she began to slowly lie back down.

"Bossy much?" Inuyasha growled as he helped her lie down any way.

With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled and said, "Always."

By the time Sango had come back down, she had found Ayame and Rin in the living room waiting for her and for their guest to arrive. She had told her father that she would be have three more guest that Kagome had invited and that he was welcomed to meet her friends. Just as she took a seat, Ayame looked at her and asked, "You didn't tell him that she was hurt did you?"

"Nope, and I don't plan to." Sango replied.

"You do remember his little habit of testing Kagome everything he sees her right?" Rin added.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten." Sango answered in a calm voice.

"She's hurt and you're going to let your father test her? How nice, you do know she is going to kick your ass." Ayame pointed out.

"If she can't keep up with my dad like usual, it means we'll have to get her sorry ass to the hospital." Sango pointed out.

Realizing where this was heading to, Rin nodded and added, "And the only way to get her to see this herself is when she losses; then she won't fight us on this."

"Nice thinking." Ayame pointed out.

"Yeah, now to hope that she was somewhat treated by those idiots on the drive over here." Sango hissed as she moved her arms from her lap so that her two tailed demon cat could lie down on her lap.

After a while of waiting, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all sat still when they heard the knock on the door. After making sure that her father was ready for her best friend to walk in, Sango stood up while her demon cat jumped off of her and over to the stair cases as she moved to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, Sango narrowed her eyes and hissed out, "You have better gotten the son of a bitch in jail otherwise I'll hunt him down."

"I promise, he's in jail, I would have been too if it weren't for this three." Kagome pointed out as she walked into the house as if it was her place. It mind as well have been her place since Sango's house was like a second home to her.

"Sango you look stunning as always." Miroku greeted.

"Cut the crap, my dad is here monk." Sango warned as she opened the door for her guest to walk in.

Just as the three had walked in the three boys froze with mouth opens as they watched, Kagome block and counter attack the man that had appeared out of nowhere. As she kept up with him and made sure to knock him down, Kagome smiled as she caught the weapon that was thrown at her. After catching it without a second thought, Kagome turned to face Rin and said, "Thanks," before jumping over the sword that would have hit her.

"You're slower today…why?" the man asked as he began to pick up his speed.

"Just tried…but I still won." Kagome replied as he took hold of his sword and took it from him before knocking him down and pinning him down with both weapons that were now in her ownership.

"So it would seem. Make sure you girls go to bed early." He replied as he showed that he lost.

"We will, right girls?" Kagome called as she pulled back and helped the Sango's father off the ground.

"Now, who are these guest of yours Kagome?" he asked.

"Um…just three guys that helped save my butt at the party…you don't mind right?" Kagome answered in a sweet and innocent voice.

"So it's cool? Right dad?" Sango added as she introduced the three boys to her father.

The moment they had seen the man they knew that they were in deep shit. The man standing before them trusted by the king and was the king's right hand. He sat the right of the king at the Kings court and had always been strict with everyone in the meetings. _'I'm going to kill you Miroku if we get caught.' _Inuyasha thought as he stood still hoping that he would not say a word.

Sango's father looked at the three boys and had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe that Kagome had gotten help from the sons of the second highest person in the Kings' Court to help her. Realizing that they could just as easily rat him out if he were to say a word, he gave them one more look over and said, "So long as they have their own room I don't see a problem. Kagome get that wound stitched up. I need to go back to my study."

"I wonder way." Inuyasha growled so low that only Sesshomaru and Ayame had heard him.

Glaring at the hanyou, Ayame bared her fangs and growled, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

'_Stupid mutt.' _Sesshomaru thought before he said, "I'm sure he doesn't like the idea of us staying with you girls tonight."

"Ayame can you please just come and help Rin stitch me up." Kagome was heard as she fell into Sango's waiting arms.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so much." Sango hissed.

"I know, but I didn't want him to worry." Kagome answered.

"We already cleaned the needle and heated it up, so just sit still." Rin warned her.

"Don't I always." Kagome asked.

"Well there was that one time." Ayame pointed out.

"That one point was when I was pushed by a certain someone." Kagome teased before they all began to laugh.

"I think we just missed something." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Not to ruin your fun down memory lane but what exactly are we going to be doing this evening?" Miroku was heard.

"Right, what are we doing?" Kagome asked before completely laying down so that Rin could get started.

"Is that even safe?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the girls.

"I trust her," was all Kagome hissed.

"We'll be going up to the game room with my brother in a bit. That was what my father wants." Sango explained.

"Don't move." Ayame growled as she began to clean off the dry blood from her wound so that Rin could continue to stitch her up.

As s she stayed still Kagome closed her eyes and took in deep breath as she listened to Miroku nag at Sango and Rin explaining to Sesshomaru why it was going to be alright and how she had learned how to do all of this. Just as Rin had finished, everyone froze when they heard Sango's younger brother ask, "Why is the bastard that's always grabbing your butt here in our livening?"

"Excuse me?" her father cold and dark tone was heard as he appeared from behind the boy.

"Run monk run." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his face.

"Uh…I apologize." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"So you think it's funny do you? I'll show you something real funny." He stated.

But before he could move to grab the monk before him, everyone watched with an opened mouth as Sango stood in front of him before saying, "That was a long time ago and I beat the shit out of him already so it would not be fair. Kagome has also put him in the hospital for his actions. So leave it be."

"Sango?" Kohaku's confused voice was heard.

"Don't look at me like that, why am I going to allow you to beat the shit out of him when he just helped my best friend get out of trouble. When he brought her here instead of just dumping her at the hospital so that she could get caught? I won't stand for it." Sango yelled.

"As much as I hate it, I agree." Ayame growled as she stood next to Sango.

"As do I." Rin was heard as she pulled away from Kagome only to grip the blade she had used to cut the string.

Realizing that there was nothing he could do now, Sango's father stormed off and to his room to speak with his wife about this matter. Once he was gone, Sango glared at her brother and said, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Hell yeah, I wanted to see him get his ass kicked by dad." Kohaku answered as he glared at Miroku.

"Feh, so what are we doing?" Inuyasha growled as he changed the subject.

"Simple…Kohaku did you get the things?" Kagome was heard as she sat up.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy and I had to sneak it in so that father wouldn't catch you four again. And for the record I'm sticking around this time to look after you girls." Kohaku answered.

"Great and thanks for the help and for caring." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Now how about we make our way to the game room?" Ayame was heard.

"But remember, this is the last time I'm helping you guys with this." Kohaku pointed out.

"Yeah, but that means you'll have to show the guys to their rooms." Rin pointed out.

"I don't care, come now come on before we're caught." Kohaku stated before leading the way.

Once they had reached the game room, Kagome ran over to the DDR machine they had and turned it on while Ayame turned on the Xbox 360 to play modern war fair. Once everyone had gone to their own game, Sango smile as her brother brought over a small little box with a lock on it. Curious to see what she was doing, and what she was going to be handing out, Miroku walked over to her and asked, "What is that?"

"You'll see, but I don't think you'll want to give it a try." Sango replied.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

As Rin, Ayame, and Kagome reached Sango, Kagome was heard say, "You're misfits for a reason you know. Do you remember what happened freshman year?"

"Yeah, school was canceled until the blood was cleaned off, which by the way what the hell were you thinking?" Miroku answered.

"Yeah well that didn't stop us." Ayame growled as she reached for a small blue pill.

"We're still pill poppers only we don't do it as often as we use to." Rin added as she looked in the box for the pill she had asked for.

Before any of the girls could take one, they were left speech less, when the box was knocked out of Sango's hands by Miroku. Before Ayame could say a word, her pill was taken from her and thrown across the room by Inuyasha while Rin's pill was crushed before her by none other than Sesshomaru. With a sweet voice, Kagome locked eyes with all of the guys and asked, "Do you have any idea how much those cost me?"

"Feh, I don't give a damn, you should have stop this the first time you almost died." Inuyasha growled in anger as he took a step toward her to see if she really meant to fight him.

"Uh…oh well, now what?" Rin asked as she turned away to go and sit next to the grinning boy that sat behind Sango.

"What the hell do you think it's so funny Kohaku?" Ayame growled out in anger as she joined the three of them.

Sango looked at Miroku's angry face and couldn't help but not feel angry. Instead she felt bad; the look he was giving her was a mixture of anger and worry. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Sango closed her eyes and whispered, "Sorry for worrying you."

"Well, now what are we going to do boys?" Kagome asked with a playful grin on her face.

"I have an idea." Kohaku was heard.

"Which would be?" Sango asked as she sat on her brother's lap with a grin on her face.

After knocking his sister off of his lap, Kohaku got up to leave and answered, "Twister."

"Sounds like fun…you're not playing Kohaku?" Kagome asked as she removed her boots.

"No, I'm heading to bed since I don't have to watch you idiots anymore. It's my first day of the first year of high school for me and I don't want to be late to meet up with friends." Kohaku answered before leaving the room.

Once the door were closed and Kohaku was gone, Sango nodded her head in understanding as Kagome reached for the games, as Rin grinned while locking eyes with Sesshomaru and saying, "Well then why not make the game interesting."

"Interesting how?" Sesshomaru growled as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"How about strip twister?" Miroku offered with a grin on his own as he kept his eyes locked with those of Sango's.

"For once monk, we are on the same page." Sango replied as she removed her shoes and shocks.

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well while you guys get this started, I need to go and change into my sleeping clothing since you girls are already changed." Kagome stated.

"Will we be allowed to change as well?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin on his face.

Feeling trapped, Ayame let out a low growl and said, "I'm not going to play, you girls have fun I'm going to my boy friend's house."

"Since when have you had a boyfriend?" Rin asked.

"I've been seeing him since the last two months of school." Ayame growled. "Sorry I never told you girls but it's not something you'd end up liking. I'm leaving now."

"Why would we get mad?" Kagome asked.

"Just drop it." Sango added in Ayame's defense.

"No, I want to know who she has been dating behind our backs. What the hell happened to our promise Ayame?" Rin hissed out in anger and hurt.

"Rin drop it." Sango stated.

"Yeah, it's her thing and we should respect it, just give us a call if you need anything girl." Kagome stated as she turned around to leave to go and change.

Not needing any more to be said, Ayame ran out while leaving a pissed off Rin behind, a stressed out Sango and a trusting Kagome behind her. She knew that it was wrong of her. Hell she shouldn't even be considered her friends, at least not Kagome's. _'Please forgive me when you find out…please don't hate me for dating your ex.' _Ayame thought as she used her demon speed to reach her boyfriend's house within thirty minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't put the game in but I want to get to the story and the main theme of the story to you. **

The night was spent with games and drinking. Soon Kagome found herself getting out of bed so that she could get ready for school. Just as she had finished stretching out her muscles, Kagome froze when she left something tighten its hold on her. As she opened her eyes to see what it was that was holding her, Kagome heard a low growl say, "Don't move…I don't want to get up yet."

"I'm wide awake and we need to get ready for school." Kagome hissed as she pulled away only to be thankful that she still had her long baggy T-shirt on her.

"No." he growled out as he pulled her toward him.

"Let go…I will not tell you again." Kagome hissed out in anger.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, Kagome threw him out of her bed as she jumped out of bed and ran to one of her best friend's room. As she stormed into Rin's room she found a surprised, red faced Rin slapping the shit out of the dazed inu demon that lay on the bed. Realizing that probably didn't remember what they had done last night, Kagome yelled at Rin and said, "Stupid it's not his fault you got fucked up and wouldn't let him go…stop slapping him."

"Feh, she can continue…this shit is funny." Inuyasha was heard as he stood behind Kagome with his arms wrapping around her once more.

"Right, sorry." Rin whispered as she stopped slapping Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru demands you apologize."

"She did, deal with it now get ready for school because we're leaving with or without you." Kagome was heard as she once again threw Inuyasha off of her as she moved to go back to her room to take a bath and get ready.

"Sure thing, you wake Sango up?" Rin was heard.

"No, you want to wake her up?" Kagome called as she slammed the door to her room shut.

"Don't mind her; she is usually like this every morning." Rin stated as she walked out of the room to go and wake Sango up.

Once Rin was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "Just what do you think you are doing dear little brother? Have you forgotten that you are engaged to another woman that you will be meeting soon?"

"Same could be said about you. Kagura is going to kill you." Inuyasha growled.

"I think both will kill us once they realize that we're the ones that they saw with our dear cousin." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I take it we are going to be staying with Miroku until we get it our way?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't have to guess, we are not going to marry those power hungry women." Sesshomaru growled. "They will only shame us."

Rin walked into the room only to rush out and run into Kagome's room. Once she was safely behind the door, Rin turned to look for Kagome one to realize that she was in the shower. Before Kagome could even call out to her, Rin took in a deep breath and walked into the shower saying, "Sorry but I just got scared and I need you to tell me everything is going to be alright."

"What the hell are you talking about? And in case you haven't noticed I'm not in the fucking tub so turn your back or close your eyes." Kagome hissed.

"Sorry and my eyes are closed…secondly I just saw Sango and Miroku together." Rin stated.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"I mean 'together' together." Rin hissed out.

"Oh for crying out loud it's not like you haven't seen anything like it. I mean you've watched porn before right?" Kagome replied.

"Whatever, so are we talking to Ayame today?" Rin asked as she changed the subject.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Kagome asked as she turned reached for a towel to cover herself up.

"After last night I figured you'd be pissed." Rin answered. "You're always making sure that we never go out with the wrong guy and you don't even blow it when you barely find out that she's been seeing a guy? It's like what the fuck."

"When she's ready to tell us she'll tell us, now jump in before it gets too late, I'll get you some clothing once I've gotten dressed." Kagome stated as she walked out of the bath room.

"Will do; just get me the skirt I brought with the black bra, neon green spaghetti strap, and the black zip up shirt." Rin stated as she began to remove her clothing and get ready for school.

"Will do." Kagome stated before getting dressed.

After walking out of the shower and getting dressed, Kagome walked into Rin's room only to find that the guys were already gone. After leaving Rin's clothing in her room, Kagome made sure that Sango had already jumped into the shower before going to go and look for them. Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome froze when she heard Miroku's calm voice say, "I can assure you that the way I act at school has nothing to do with the way I wish to act. I know my place and I will not be disrespected. Do not forget Mr. Taijiya that I am also a member of the Kings' Court."

"What about you two? Do you have any idea what your father; Lord Taisho will do to me if he found out that I covered for the two of you?" Noble man Taijiya was heard.

"Not as much as you will be in if this Sesshomaru tells my father what you have been allowing those girls to do. Not only are they pill-poppers but one of them dated the most wanted arms dealer and you did nothing."

"You don't need to go that far Sesshomaru." Inuyasha jumped in.

"Indeed, that will not be necessary for you to do." Miroku added.

Before Sango's father or Sesshomaru could say a word, all men froze when they heard Kagome's cold voice ask, "And why is that? Do you just want to help us out of your good heart or is it so that my best friend will give it up for you again?"

"What?" Noble man Taijiya was heard.

"Kagome." Miroku whispered.

"I knew it was too good to be true. After today you can forget my kindness." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"Kagome, you can't tell them." Sango's father was heard.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them a thing so long as they keep their distance and start acting like the little proper boys they truly are. I hate fakes and I will be tempted to tell the truth if they don't stay away from us." Kagome warned before taking her leave to go and meet up with her friends.

"This isn't good." Inuyasha growled out.

"Defiantly not good." Miroku added in.

"You're telling me, I still need to speak with my daughter." Taijiya was heard.

"Why your daughter?" Sesshomaru growled, "I taught that it was agreed that no one outside of the court would know which school we chose to go to school at."

Instead of being interrupted by Kagome, this time Mr. Taijiya was stopped by his son's statement, "She may be in high school and banded from the court but that doesn't mean she's stupid. She knew you all the moment she saw you three. Face it, at the moment you are at her hands, not my fathers."

"Kohaku!" his father yelled.

"Well, got to get going to school, you three should do the same since you can't be seen arriving at school with the misfits." Kohaku was heard as he ran off and out of the door.

Knowing that he was right, the three males bid their farewells and took their leave, leaving the girls to wait for one another before arriving at school. Although everyone would be wearing what they wanted, all seniors would be assigned their uniforms. It was tradition in the school. Every year until you reached your senior year you were allowed to wear what you wanted. Once you reached senior year, on the first day you were given a uniform, depending on what color and what class you were in, depended on how high your GPA was.

Once they were in the car and all ready to go, Kagome, Rin, and Sango all got in the car and made their way to school hoping to run into their friend once they got there. Once they had arrived, Sango got out of the car along with Kagome and Rin by her side. While all the freshman just stared at them, those who knew them got out of their way. Just as they had reached Kagome's locker, they ran into Ayame. With a smile on her face, Kagome greeted her friend and said, "Hope you had a nice night."

"I did, did you guys have fun too?" Ayame answered as she began to open her own locker.

"You can say that, anyway you ready for the year?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

Taking that as a sign that she was sorry, Ayame smile and said, "Yeah can't wait to see if I got the color my parents wanted me to get."

"I hope to god I get what my parents wanted. They already told me what was going to happen to me if I didn't, especially after all the hell I put them through freshman year." Kagome mumbled as she hit her head against her locker.

"You'll do fine." Rin was heard, "You have the highest grades out of all of us so we can only hope that we're not all separated."

"Well shall we all go and face our doom?" Sango was heard as she smiled at Ayame.

"Yeah, let's cause what trouble we can before we're split into different classes." Rin added in.

As the four made their way to the area where they had to report for their uniform and for the opening meeting. Their opening meeting was different when compared to the rest of the school. Not wanting to be the first of the group to get her colors, Kagome moved behind Rin so that she was the last one and watched as Ayame stated her full name and waited to be given her colors for the semester.

If you had a low to average GPA you received a white blouse with a green tie, long white shocks and a matching green skirt; light green for a low average and dark green for an average GPA. If you were above average you fit with the blue color, same style just a difference in color. Now for those who were of very well off family or highly above normal, you received a red color. But for those that were to meant, and should be recognized as the top of the class, only twelve students were given the black tie. It was usually the children of noble men and prince and princesses that were given this color.

'_Sango was Noble men's Taijiya daughter so she was guaranteed a red color. Well almost guaranteed …depending on her grades. Ayame was the granddaughter of the head of the south wolf demon tribe and would end up at blue like she was expected to be in. Not Rin was a surprise; she was an orphan and didn't have to meet anyone's expectations so she would be at with Ayame or Sango. As for myself…I have no fucking clue.' _Kagome thought as she took a step forward just as Sango was being taken care of.

"Looks like Sango met her father's request, she got red." Rin whispered.

"I hope I get what was demanded of me." Ayame replied as she walked up to get her color and uniform.

"Damn…when the hell did she have so much time to fucking study her ass off?" Rin mumbled as she watched Ayame smile with joy when she was given the black tie.

"I have no clue but good for her." Kagome answered.

"Wish me luck." Rin replied before stepping forward.

"Good luck." Kagome mumbled.

As Kagome watched Rin smile with joy when she was given the same color as Sango, Kagome couldn't help but feel sad, as if she was going to be left alone. Rin and Sango would for sure be roomed together. They were going to have their last year of classes together while Ayame got pulled from the group she would be alone in the blue or green group, she just knew it. She had always had a good sense to telling what was going to happen and she hated it now more than ever. Just as she had reached the table, Kagome was met by a very sweet smile by the bitchiest teacher in the school. Before she could hiss out a smart ass reply, Kagome froze when she heard her say, "Ms. Kagome, would you follow me please,"

"Crap…I got left behind didn't I?" Kagome hissed out in anger. _'My parents are going to kill me if I got left back a grade.' _

"No, it's nothing like that my dear, come here, we have your uniform over here and we'll like for you to get changed at once." She answered.

Having no choice but to do as she was told, Kagome took in a deep breath and followed after the hair demon that had just talked to her so sweetly. Rin, Ayame, and Sango all sat together with their uniforms in hand. They had lost sight of Kagome and had not been able to wait for her since they had all been yelled at to take a seat. Well most of their class avoided them, the three just kept a look out for Kagome. After a while of looking, Rin let out a long sigh as Sango said, "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I…what are we going to do?" Ayame growled as she tried to look for a while out so that they could go and look for their best friend.

"How about we just say we need to go to the bath room." Rin offered. "Most girls are going to try on their uniform any way."

"Do you really think they would believe us?" Ayame asked.

"Hell I wouldn't believe us." Sango was heard.

"She has a point." Ayame pointed out.

"Fine, then just what the hell are we going to do?" Rin hissed out.

"Do what about ladies?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Get lost monk." Ayame growled out.

"Yeah, we don't have time for your shit right now." Rin added.

"Go away Miroku." Sango hissed out in anger.

"Oh come on…I lost my friends too…can't I just sit behind you girls at least?" Miroku replied.

"You get to sit in front of us or you get to be thrown through a window. Which would you prefer." Ayame stated.

"In front it is." Miroku quickly answered before taking his seat.

"Good, now back to what we were talking about." Rin was heard as she turned to face her two friends.

But before either one of them could say a word, Sango, Ayame, and Rin took their seats as the lights began to dim. Once they were all quite, they watched as the principle walked up to the mike with a smile on his face. He rarely smiled and when he did it usually didn't mean it was a good thing. Ayame turned to Rin and asked, "Do you have a straw on you?"

"We don't need detention on the first day, so no." Rin answered.

"Shh…Ayame can you sense Kagome now?" Sango was heard.

"Why do you know how to sense auras?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yeah, feels like she is behind the stage…shit do you think she got in trouble?" Ayame answered.

"I'm going over there if she doesn't show up soon." Rin added.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Are you short on hearing now too? She's behind the curtain." Rin hissed.

But before Miroku could explain what it was he knew, the four turned back to the front to face they stage as they heard the principle say, "And now, I would like to present to you the top five students of your class, these students will be your student council so feel free to ask them or see them if you need anything."

"What? I don't remember voting." Rin hissed.

"You don't have to vote senior year, the top five students are automatically chosen." Miroku answered.

"May I present to you your class Historian, Kikiyo Hitomi. Your class, Treasurer Kagura Yue, your class Secretary Sesshomaru Taisho, your Vice President Inuyasha Taisho and your Class President…Takahashi Kagome."

The moment the name of the leader of the misfits had been called out the entire room had been filled with silence. While her friends watched with dropped jaws, Kagome was made to go to the front of the stage with a frown on her face, others couldn't help but laugh. She had the highest grades out of all of their class, she, the misfit of the school had bit even Kikiyo and the two noble men's sons. It was just too unbelievable. As she was forced to take the mike from the principle to make her opening speech, the only thoughts that were running through her head were, _'This is going to be one hell of an interesting year.' _

**A/N: well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this little twist at the end. **** Please let me know what you all think and if you have any questions feel free to ask. **** REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moment she had been handed the mike, Kagome smile at the class before her and looked around at all the shocked faces. Once the principle had given her some space, Kagome took a step toward the stage as she smile and said, "Well isn't this some fucked up shit. Here I thought that it would be the greatest year of my teenaged life before having to get a job only to find out I have been named the class president. Well as your class president I announce my first order of business," she said as she locked eyes with her three heads while getting them to start getting up to leave.

"I officially resign as your student body president and would like to hand it over to Taisho Inuyasha. To take the place of Ms. Kikiyo Hitomi I would like to recommend Kanna as the Historian of the class so that everyone else will move up according to what they had been listened as. Now if you excuse me, I got some things to do before class." Kagome finished before throwing the mike over her shoulder and jumping off of the stage.

While Rin and Sango ran up ahead to open the doors for their escape, Ayame watched with tear filled eyes. Now that Kagome had made it to the top of the top with her she would find out by, the end of the day, who it was that she was dating and why she had wanted to keep it a secret. _'And when she finds out I can only hope that she forgives me.' _Ayame thought as she stood up to go and sit by Koga.

It hadn't been until they had reached their hang out spot that the three had realized that Ayame had not joined them. Before Rin could ask what was going on or why Ayame didn't come with them, Sango smiled and said, "She probably decided to make sure we had more time to talk…Kagome what the fuck. How the hell did you get a higher grade then them?"

"I don't know, I just did all of my work last minute, you girls know me…I had no idea that they were all right answers since we don't get our grades until senior year, I figured I'd be at green or blue." Kagome answered.

"So what now? I don't think they are going to let you go that easily." Rin replied.

"I know, for now I guess you girls will have to go home without me I'm sure they'll have me in detention today." Kagome stated.

"Don't be so sure, you are the class president now, I'm sure you will be let go with a warning for now." Sango stated.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

"See ya." Rin stated before she and Sango ran off to their first class.

"Takahashi, Kagome you are to follow us." The principle was heard.

"You've missed up my first day just enough thank you; I just want to get to class." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"You will come with us now or you will wait to be pulled out of class." The principle challenged.

Knowing that she had no choice, Kagome let out a long sigh before nodding her head and saying, "I'll follow, but I'm not going to listen to everything you have to say, first of all I want the proof that you didn't fuck me over in all of this."

"I assumed you would say that so I have already requested for all of the paper work to be prepared for you in your office." The principle replied.

Not liking the way that sounded, Kagome just stayed quiet and waited for them to lead the way. She knew that she would have to make sure to get things solved before the end of the day. She didn't want people starting to treat her differently. Hell if any one even tried to do it again then she was going to kick their ass. Once she had been left alone to do all of the calculations, Kagome took in a deep breath and could only hope that she would be done before the end of the day.

By the time lunch came around, Rin and Sango were ready to take the whole school apart just to find their friend. Just as Rin and Sango were about to go and question the rest of the student council, they were stopped as Miroku got in their way with a smile on his face. Before he could even say a word, Rin pulled a pen from her hair and hissed, "Move or be stabbed, chose."

"Uh…care to hear me out?" Miroku asked as he raised his arms in the air. "I am related to the vice president after all."

"Talk." Sango hissed.

"She is probably double checking the math of the faculty that did it to make sure that she is the highest of the senior class. Since she is currently the student body president they have allowed her to see all the work." Miroku explained.

"So we're supposed to just sit around. I don't think so." Rin stated.

"Yeah, we need to get to her…to help her." Sango added.

But before Miroku could say a word against it, the three froze when they heard the assistant principle's voice say, "Will Sango, Rin, and Ayame from the senior class please report to locker number 233."

"That's Kagome's locker." Rin pointed out.

"Well we better get going before everyone tries to see what exactly has been left for us by the student president herself." Sango suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, hopefully Ayame will be there too…I'm worried about her." Rin admitted.

"Yeah, I'm worried too." Sango added in a soft voice. Although she didn't have much to worry about she still had no idea what her two other friends would think of her once they found out that she had help the wolf demon keep her secret from the two of them.

And just as they had hoped, the two found their friend waiting for them with a note in hand. She held an envelope in her hand with her own name and two others with Rin's and Sango's name on it as well. Once they had reached her, Rin hugged her friend while saying, "I hope you didn't get hurt. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but what the hell is going on?" Ayame growled as she handed them their letters. "Its Kagome's hand writing and her scent is on it so we don't have to worry about it being a fake."

"So this is from her?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, so whatever she knows so far she is letting us know now so that we don't worry later or try to bust her out and get into trouble." Sango explained.

"Did she come up with another plan?" Ayame asked.

"Well, let's find out." Rin replied as she began to open her letter.

Each letter had been slightly different but the message was loud and clear. They were to leave after school without waiting for her and go and explain things to her parents incase this was all a lie. She didn't want them getting into trouble so she made sure that they understand just what it was she was going to do to them if they even tried. Once each of them finished reading their letter, they all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Before Rin or Sango could say a word, Ayame said, "well looks like we'll be cleaning up after school for her."

"Seems like it, but what the hell are we going to do once we've done what she asked?" Rin asked. "She doesn't exactly have a ride home you know."

"With how the seniors reacted I'm sure the school is going to make sure she gets home safely. You know how those old fools like keeping tradition." Sango answered.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what exactly are we going to do after we have talked to her parents." Ayame was heard.

"We'll think of something." Sango stated.

"But for now I suggest we get our butts to class. The bell is going to ring and we don't want to cause problems…at least not until they hand over our best friend." Rin added with a grin on her face.

"Agreed. Then we'll all meet at my car." Sango stated before they each ran their own way to go to their lockers and grab what they needed for their next class.

While everyone else in the school was in their classes, while they had enjoyed their lunch by meeting up with their friends she had been locked up and doing math over and over again to get her answer. Finally it was almost the end of the day when she had finished her work and she couldn't believe it. They had not done a single mistake. She had the highest GPA and therefore had the claim to be the seniors class presided. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome lowered her head and couldn't help but mumble, "Just what the hell am I going to do now?"

"Now you will keep tradition and meet your council today after all classes have been released so that you can start planning your goals for the semester and for the year." The Principle was heard.

"They will not follow me, no one likes me. Just move Kikiyo or one of the Taisho's like it was supposed to be and say it was a mistake." Kagome hissed as he pushed her chair back while standing up.

"We cannot do that and you know it. This has been the way of the school since the feudal times and we will not change tradition." The Principle answered.

"So what? You are going to make me do this when I want nothing to do with it? You are fucking crazy if you think that I will be forced into this." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"You silly girl, you're so hell bent on getting out of this that you refuse to realized just what it means for your family as well. Because of your grades you can be considered a good apprentice once you have graduated from here. You will be able to give your family status." The principle told her.

As soon as he his words had been said, Kagome froze, she hadn't thought about her family since it was mostly her choice to make. She knew that they would understand, they had never make her do anything that she didn't want to do and she was sure that they were not going to start making her now. After taking a deep breath, Kagome thought about it. If she did this, if she went through with this, she would be able to help her family. Once the principle saw that she was thinking about it, he grinned and added, "If you do this I'm sure you will be given a job with one of the nobles and they can grant you power before recommending you as a noble yourself."

"Do not take me for a fool." Kagome finally hissed out in anger as she grabbed hold of her belongings. "I know that out of all of the history of this kingdom there has yet to be a woman holding a position of power. I don't think they will start now simply because I am smarter than their current heirs."

"You do not know this, we do not this, I'm sure that if you try your best and prove yourself better their heirs you may get a chance to be the first woman to be declared a noble." He replied.

"No, I will not be brain washed, if you refuse to dismiss I will speak with my parents…I know they will see it from my point of view once I have explained things to them." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"Are you so sure? We send them a letter that should have arrived today during school hours. I'm sure they can't wait to see you at the moment." He replied.

"Bastard, you self righteous bastard; how dare you think that you will be able to use them against me." Kagome hissed out in anger as she stormed out of the room.

By the time she had reached the outside of the school she realized that she was all alone in the school. Everyone was gone and she had no way to get home but to walk home. After taking in a deep breath and turning around to flip off the principle, Kagome began to make her way home while trying to think of a way out of this mess. She knew that her friends were probably too late and had been unable to do a thing but at least they would have some short of idea as to how she felt about the whole thing.

But it wasn't until she was half way home that she realized that she could have changed her grades and could have gotten out of here when she had the chance. Just as she had stormed into the house, Kagome froze when she heard her mother call out, "Kagome! Kagome I'm so proud of you."

"To think our girl would out smart even the son's of the Taisho family." her father added.

As she hugged her mother and father, it was then that Kagome had realized that it would kill them if she told them what she wanted to do. It was also then that she realized she would have to stick to it. So as she hid her sadness and hurt from her eyes and expression, Kagome pulled away from the two and told them what she was going to be in charge of and who it was that answered to her so that they would be happier.

After taking in a deep breath and hugging the two of them, Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, but it's not for sure yet, the others want to make sure that the math was done right. Until I'm presented with the gift from the king and queen like tradition states, I'm only a temp."

"I'm sure they won't find any mistakes dear." Her father stated.

"And even if they did, we'd still be proud knowing that you were so close and that you made it to the top of your class." Her mother added while glaring at her husband. "Right dear?"

"Right, right." He quickly answered.

"Thanks, I'm going to go up and call the girls. I wasn't really able to see them much after they took me away." Kagome replied.

"Alright, just make sure to do your homework and we'll call you when dinner is ready." Her mother replied.

"I will thanks." Kagome stated before running up to her room and locking the room.

As soon as she was in her room, Kagome dropped her bags and walked over to her desk and pulled out her laptop. Although her parents didn't make enough, she had saved enough to get herself a good one after two years worth of saving. Just as she had turned it on and kicked off her shoes, she turned around only to find a note on her bed. After making sure that her computer was still loading, Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

As she focused on the letter that lay on her bed she could feel the wind beginning to pick up in her room even through there was no window open at the time. Just as she had opened her eyes, Kagome grinned as she opened the letter while logging into her account in her laptop. Just a she had finished logging into her computer, Kagome read the note. It was from Rin and Sango and it said: **sorry we didn't catch you at all today. This sucks, you better find some way to get yourself out of this before we start up something. **** Anyway just letting you know that we're here and to get you're sorry ass online the moment you get home. **

With a grin on her face, Kagome quickly logged into her email and began to chat with her friends while explaining to them that this was not just some twisted fucking joke and that she had no choice but to do it. After chatting with her friends and doing her homework, the load that had been assigned the first day, Kagome took a bath and went to sleep hoping that no one would try to treat her differently just because of the rank she now held. She was a misfit and she was going to stay a fucking misfit until the end of their high school education and then some.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That next day, Kagome was picked up by Sango, Rin, and Ayame. While Ayame seemed off, Rin and Sango seemed a bit upset. She had no idea what was going on and at the moment she didn't have time to figure it out so that she could try to help out. Just as they had reached the school, Sango parked as Rin said, "So since you and Ayame have classes together I take it we're going to be waiting for you girls now. Since those advanced teachers don't let out on time."

"Yeah, I didn't get anything to eat this morning so can one of you girls just buy me something? I promise to pay you back." Kagome asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah and I'll be the princess of this shit whole, just don't keep us waiting so long, we have to discuss how we are going to make our little club this year." Rin replied.

"Right, we need to form a misfits club so that our freshman aren't afraid to be themselves, I know my brother is going to join." Sango added.

"Speaking of which why wasn't he riding with us today?" Kagome asked.

"He heard you got promoted if you will so he figured he would stay clear to avoid making enemies so soon." Ayame answered with a wolfish grin on her face.

"I take it you wouldn't take my spot?" Kagome offered with a playful grin of her own.

Before Ayame could say a word, the three of them turned around to glare at the slut of the school as they heard her say, "She is not allowed, besides, who would want a wolf bitch anyway."

"I sure as hell wouldn't." Kagura added with a wicked grin on her face.

'_Those bitches…just wait until Koga is around…you three are going to wish you would have stayed away from me.' _Ayame thought as she let out a warning growl.

"Fuck of slut, we're busy." Rin hissed out in anger.

"Or what, the little orphan girl is going to go crying home?" Kagura asked. "Please, I fear nothing and no one. I am as free as the wind."

"You have to come with us, we have a meeting with the principle and I'm sure you know what it is about by now." Kikiyo hissed as she reached to grab hold of Kagome only to be pushed back as Sango intervened.

"Don't push your luck." Kagome warned as she took hold of her bag, "Or have you forgotten that you answer to me now."

"Like if I would ever do anything you told me to." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

With a grin on her face, Kagome laughed before saying, "We both know that once I've stepped out of the office today you will have no choice."

"Watch it Kagome." Rin hissed out in anger as she got ready to throw her hidden dagger at the wind demon before her.

"So what? That isn't going to change things…well at least for me that is; I still get to see my friends." Kikiyo mocked before taking her leave.

"God help me I'm going to kill her one of these days." Sango hissed.

"Not if I do it first." Kagome whispered.

"You're second in line to that one." Ayame growled out in anger.

"I call shotgun on that Kagura bitch." Rin hissed.

"To do what exactly?" a deep, cold growl was heard.

"Well if it isn't the Taisho brothers." Ayame growled, "What could we do for you today?"

"Yes, what can we do?" Kagome hissed out as she pushed pass her friends to stand before the two inu demons.

"We're here to make sure you're coming to your titling today." Sesshomaru growled out.

"I see, well I guess I'll just follow the both of you, better you two then the bitch and the slut." Kagome stated.

"Kagome." Rin called out in worry.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you girls later…I'll try to get out of one of my advances classes and pull you out." Kagome stated before being dragged off by the inu hanyou.

As they watched the two walk away with their friend, Ayame simile at her friend before running off to go and find her boyfriend. Once she was out of sight, Rin shook her head while Sango couldn't help but smile. But before Rin could even make a comment on the matter, Sango grabbed hold of her and said, "Come on, we need to make sure Miroku is willing to be our spy."

"Why would we need a spy?" Rin asked.

"Because I don't trust those bitches and we're not in the same classes as she and Ayame are. Besides, I have a feeling that she was going to be too busy with her boyfriend." Sango explained.

"Point taken but how do we find the pervert?" Rin asked as they began to walk into the building with their arms linked together.

"Oh, I think I can think of something." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

As she walked alongside the two brothers, Kagome could feel the stares of the underclassmen and her fellow class mates alike. She didn't like it but there was nothing she could do about it. After taking a calming breath and glaring at all those around her, Kagome wrapped her arm with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru so that she could make it look like they were walking to wherever it was they were going. Just as they had arrived, Kagome was glared at by both Kagura and Kikiyo.

With a grin on her face, Kagome smile at them and said, "Good morning Kikiyo, Kagura, I trust you slept well."

"As well as I could knowing that you are about to ruin the last year of my high school life." Kagura growled out in anger as she took hold of her fan.

"I slept just fine." Kikiyo answered with a fake smile.

"I'm so happy to hear, now is any one going to tell me why the hell we are all here and why you are allowing this mess to continue when we all know that I don't belong here." Kagome stated as she moved to sit at the edge of the window.

"Damn right." Kagura was heard.

"We are not sure of that…at least not yet." Sesshomaru growled.

"And until we have been given the royal word that this is not a mistake we must respect her for who she is to us at the moment. You both should know what we are talking about." Inuyasha added.

"But I don't…care to explain." Kagome replied with a calm and even tone.

"Well, it would seem that you are not fit to sever with us if you do not know this part of the school's history." Kikiyo stated with a grin on her face.

"Maybe now they'll get rid of the bitch." Kagura added.

"If we were to do that then we would not be following tradition, even if this is not what we had expended." The Principle was heard as he walked in along with the Kings advisor.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she stood up straight to face the principle.

"How rude, is this how you speak to your parents?" the advisor was heard.

Kagome glared at the man before him and replied, "No, as a matter of fact I don't talk to my fucking parents this way. I show them more fucking respect but since I don't give a rats ass as to who the fuck you are or what the hell you want with me I could give a flying fuck as to what you think of me."

While the advisor began to fume at the lack of respect he had just been shown, Kikiyo and Kagura couldn't help but smile behind him knowing that they were going to get rid of her sooner than they had planned on. Before the advisor could move to strike the girl, he was stopped by the principle's words, "You have to excuse her she doesn't have not the proper training of a lady. She is the child but of a hard working citizen. She does not know the rules she will now have to enforce and live by."

"Then she best be taught, as of now she will be taught how to be a proper lady by Kikiyo Hitomi, whom I have heard much about." He replied.

"Then let her be the fucking president. I just want to go back and be myself." Kagome hissed.

"Although this has never happened, you are the first child to be the apprentice of the Kings right hand and therefore you will conduct yourself accordingly." The advisor was heard. "Furthermore, you will be taught how to properly dance by both Taisho's since they have had more than enough practice."

"We will teach her well." Sesshomaru replied.

"I will do what I can but it will be all up to her." Kikiyo was heard as she stood up straight. "I can only tell her and show her how to be a proper lady, whether she wishes to be or not is up to her. Therefore I should not be held accountable."

"Duly noted." The advisor stated. "Now then, Takahashi, Kagome, do you know why I stand before you today?"

"I have no clue." Kagome answered in a tried voice.

"I am here to present to you the royal gift that the King and Queen have offered you for serving them, for choosing to serve them until the day you are no longer needed." The advisor spoke.

"This is so not happening, I will not do this." Kagome stated as she tried to leave only to be stopped by Kikiyo and Kagura.

"Kagome, Takahashi, now student council president, soon to be the apprentice of the Kings right hand, I now grant you the power and hence you cannot be touched by any unless they had the Kings approval. Take this gift and be protected from those that wish you harm." He stated as he showed her the necklace that was to be given to her.

It was a simple necklace with a blue sapphire jewel. She had no idea what she was going to do if she took it now but something told her that she needed to accept this, she needed to have it and if that meant she would have to be the stupid president so be it. _'I'll just give out orders and spend most of my time with the girls.' _Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath and left everyone speech less when she answered, "I Kagome, Takahashi, gladly and willing accept this gift. I will serve my King until I am no longer needed or until I draw my last breath for this kingdom and its people."

With an approving smile on his face, the advisor placed the necklace around her neck and took a step back from her before saying, "Now you may begin your work."

"Well, now that this is finished, why don't I show you out while these kids begin their work." The principle was heard.

"Indeed, we will get a hold of you once the king is ready to be presented with your council." The advisor stated before he took his leave.

Once they were out of the room, Kagome covered her face as she tried to figure out what it was she was going to do now. She had not only damned herself but now she had to find a way to hang out with friends, solve problems that didn't need the kings attention and do homework as well as study for all of her classes. This was defiantly not something she wanted. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Kikiyo say, "Unless you have something to say I'm going to class."

"I am too." Kagura added.

"No, we will meet later on today; I'll let you know when, for now it would be best if we all got to class, we all have the same academic classes after all." Kagome was heard as she not only took her backpack but a list of things she had to start working on that had been left for her.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish for us to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually, you two will be helping me with something." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll be making sure that the girls are doing alright during lunch. I'll allow you to be late but only long enough so that you can leave a letter with them." Kagome answered before she began to walk out of the room and toward her class.

As she waited for the two to catch up to her, Kagome couldn't help but feel sick as she realized just who she would be having class with this semester. After the whole drama that had happened her freshman year, she and Koga had always been put in differed classes. This year she could no longer avoid him. She was going to see him and have to face him from here on out. _'Well…it's a good thing I have Ayame at my side now.' _Kagome thought happily as she took in a calming breath and continued to make her way toward her home room class.

But just as she had opened the door to walk into her class room, Kagome froze in shock at what she had found. There before her sat Ayame, one of her best friends, sitting in the lap of her ex-boyfriend as she allowed him to kiss and nip her neck. The moment their eyes met, Kagome's heart stopped in pure pain, anger, and confusion. But before either one of the girls could say a word, Kagome took her seat as the teacher walked in and began their home room class.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think so far. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think, REIVEW!**

** Darkiceone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the class began, Kagome sat at the back of the class by herself. Everyone sat in the front taking notes and sitting with friends since they had all been together since junior high. The class room they were in was meant for twenty students thus, she was able to be alone and away from the coward that she did know see as friends. As she took her notes quickly, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was begin watched. And it wasn't until she had looked up from her notes that she realized that it had been Koga that had been staring at her.

With a sweet smile on her face, Kagome gave him the finger before going back to taking notes for her home room class. As soon as the bell had let them go, Kagome took her time gathering her things as she tried to calm her nervous. She didn't care if Ayame was going out with Koga, the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was knowing if the son of a bitch was going to hurt her like she had been hurt.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Ayame's calm voice ask, "Are you coming, we have gym with the girls right now."

"Really? We all have gym together?" Kagome asked as she looked up to face the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will be waiting for us." Ayame stated as she offered Kagome a smile. "You know them, if we take too long they are going to worry, bad enough they were freaking out yesterday."

"I'm sure they were, come on…um…they don't know do they?" Kagome asked in a serious voice.

"Well…Sango does, she's known for a while, Rin doesn't…don't really know how she is going to take it…or how you took it." Ayame answered in a low, gentle voice.

"I see, well I guess we'll just have to buy Rin a cookie or something…wait, how did you do it yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"I stayed away from Koga, he told me not to do it again." Ayame answered. "But I could care, he has his friends and I have mine."

Not wanting to push the issue, Kagome nodded and made her way to gym where she and her other friends were finally going to get a chance to get together. Once they had changed and finished their laps, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame all sat at the monkey bars that were only used for their exams. While Rin and Sango sat, Kagome and Ayame slowly stood up on one of the bars as they began to work on their balance. Just as the two had stood up, Rin took in a deep breath and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I have to go take care of some things in the student council room. We need to start planning the Halloween party for the school and I need to make a list of things before I need with the under classmen's presidents." Kagome explained.

"You really can't get out of this can you?" Sango asked.

"No, they made sure I couldn't even if I wanted to back out now." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"How did they do that?" Rin asked in a curious voice as she looked over her shoulder to find Ayame standing still while Kagome began to try to stand on one leg.

"This damn necklace." Kagome answered as she pointed to the necklace that hangs from her neck.

"How the hell did they get close enough to you to put that damn thing on you in the first place?" Ayame replied as she offered Kagome her hands so that she would have something to hold to as she began to life her leg higher and higher into the air.

"Don't ask, but if you girls want I'm sure I'll be able to sneak out and we'll be able to head on over to the spot." Kagome offered as she tried to lighten up the mood while continuing to lift her leg up so that she could get a better stretch.

"Sure, since Miroku had to go and throw out the stuff we just bought we'll see what we can get there." Rin added with a grin on her face.

"Can get what where?" Miroku was heard as he and his friend came up to the girls.

"Great, what the hell do you want monk?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I just came to see what you girls were up too." Miroku stated.

"Ummm…can you bend any other way?" one of Miroku's friends was heard as he tilted his head to get a better view of Kagome's now exposed underwear.

Before Ayame could let go of Kagome and before Sango and Rin could even hit the idiot boy, Kagome was pulled down and carried bridal style as they heard a low growl say, "Fuck off,"

"I could have handled it myself…now put me down Taisho." Kagome hissed out in anger as she ignored the pain that she now felt since she was pulled out of her stretching without any warning.

"Cousin I didn't know you and her were seeing each other." Miroku was heard as his two friends ran off.

"We're not, but she represents all of us in the student council…" Inuyasha growled as he tried to drop her on her ass only to watch as she landed on her feet.

"Can't you boys just leave her be, she is after all in the middle of class." Rin hissed out in anger.

"If she is done then she needs to be working on her student council work. It's due by lunch." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Watch yourself dog boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Rin warned as she took a challenging step toward him.

"I've got it done for a while now, it just hasn't been written done." Kagome answered as she jumped up to get back on the monkey bars.

"Are you ok? Do you need to stretch again?" Ayame asked.

"No, she won't." Inuyasha growled.

"I can and I will." Kagome hissed out.

Before they could even continue what they were fighting about, Kagome and the others froze when they heard the bell ring signaling that it was time for their next class. Before Miroku could say a word, Kagome jumped off and walked away as she was followed by her friends. As they watched the girls walk away, Miroku shook his head and couldn't help but smile as he said, "Boy are you guys in for a rough year."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"It means we'll have to tame the bitches before we can get anything done." Sesshomaru growled in anger before storming off to go change.

"Feh, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into does he?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I can promise one thing, if he hurts Rin…your brother is going to be messing a lim." Miroku answered as she began to make his way to get changed.

Just as they had finished changing, Kagome told her friends that she would see them after school, after her meeting. Just as she had walked into her history class, Kagome found that the only seat available to her was between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Not only were they glaring at her, but she had to take in a calming breath when she found Koga sitting in front of her instead of Ayame. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher ask, "Is everything alright Kagome?"

"Yes, I was just surprised that there are fewer desks here." Kagome commented as she began to make her way to the only open seat.

"Would you like another desk brought in?" her teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine…what are we going to be covering today?" Kagome asked as she took her seat and pulled out her note book for notes.

"Every well then, now today we are going to start our class from the warning states era. It was during this time that we began to build a bond between the humans and demons that wanted peace…"

As the teacher began the lesson, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to take her notes. By the time lunch had rolled around, Kagome began to make her way to the office while the others grabbed their meals. Kagome would not eat with them. She would wait for her friend or until after school. Just as she had reached the office they had been given to work in, Kagome stared at her empty desk before taking a seat. After pulling out the piece of paper where she had written down what she wanted them to do before they met with the other student council members, Kagome looked up as she heard a voice say, "You need to eat something."

"No, I'll eat when I'm done here." Kagome hissed out in anger. "Besides what do you care, I'm no longer your friend."

As Kikiyo shrugged and took her seat, she looked eyes with Kagome and said, "I know, but I don't need you giving us all the work just because you don't want to eat with us."

"Like it or not we are all going to have to get along." Kagura was heard as she walked in with a grin on her face.

"She can't be here; she is not a member of the student council." Kagome hissed as she watched Kanna walk in.

"I will not leave my sister alone." Kagura growled out in anger.

"That is not my problem; she needs to make some friends anyway…Kanna leave." Kagome ordered.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kagura growled as she got ready to attack.

"She is the student body president and she will be listened to." Inuyasha was heard as he and his brother walked into the room.

"So she is…can we get started?" Kikiyo was heard.

"Very well, everyone take your sit." Kagome stated as she extended her arms before the table so that they could all take a seat.

Once they were all seated, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "From this moment on record the time, date, and everything that is said."

"As you wish." Kikiyo hissed as she set her meal aside and pulled out a notebook.

"Have you finished what was left for you?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I have, now this is what I want done before we even being to meet with the other student council." Kagome stated.

"What exactly would you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked before she could continue.

"If you would have let me finished I would told you already." Kagome hissed as she glared at the inu hanyou.

"Do we have to write this down?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be making a basic layout of the school. Things have changed and the layouts that they have for us are out of date." Kagome stated.

"And you know this how?" Kikiyo asked.

"I've seen the layouts before, now Kagura you will have to get a list of all the home room classes and a total amount of how many students that are currently enrolled, if there to many you will also be in charge of finding a new location for the ball that will fit everyone in the school." Kagome explained.

"Alright, but what will be the use of us getting the layout for you when you might not even use it." Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru, what is the account that we were left with?" Kagome asked as she ignored his question.

"We are left with a grand total of $400,000 yen. The pervious council also left us with a payment that they have yet to finish making." Sesshomaru answered as he looked over the books.

"What?" Kikiyo yelled in anger. "That means we will have to raise a lot for this semester."

"Indeed." Kagome agreed.

"Feh, how are we going to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've already come up with a few ideas. But for the moment, Sesshomaru will completely pay off the debt, and Kikiyo will be working with me on making arrangements on getting some funds from some of the families that have a long history with the school." Kagome answered.

"That is never going to work." Kagura was heard. "Most of the families have stopped investing their funds since they don't have families here at the moment and won't have them until we are already out of here."

"That is why; Kikiyo will be pulling out the long list of history for each family to look over when and if I will have to have a word with them. This is all I have for you today and I will have more for you in two days time. I'm sure that's more than enough time for you all to get what I have asked for by then…this meeting is over."

"Is this really all?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, the rest that was left I will be handling. I'm sure you need to warm yourselves up to all the work I will be giving out since you haven't worked that much on such things. Now leave the office, I have other matters to settle before I can get back to class." Kagome hissed out her ordered before pulling out some papers that had been left for her in the desk.

When they wouldn't move out of the room, Kagome slammed her hands on the table and yelled out, "NOW!"

Once they had left the room, Kagome let out a long sigh as she took in a deep breath. She knew that she could have given them more work, but the last thing she needed was them ignoring her. Once she showed them that she could carry her own weight, she would hand them more work. But for now she would have to pull this out of her ass one way or another. _'I better get all of this organized so that I don't have to stay that late today…the girls are going to be waiting for me.' _Kagome thought as she began to make small notes of what to work on first and what to leave for last.

By the time she had gotten everything organized and the list completed Kagome found that she was about to be late for class and that she had just messed lunch. Hoping that her friends would have something for her, or at least that Ayame had saved her a piece of bread, Kagome made her class with her books and the note book where she was writing everything that had to be done and every order she would give out in the student council.

"Ms. Kagome please make sure to get the notes from Ayame when you are done with the assignment. I'm sure this should be easy enough for you since you have already proven to know this martial." Her teacher was heard.

"Yes sir." Kagome answered as she took the handout and everyone was working on and took her seat.

As she walked pass Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome smiled at Ayame, who was waiting for her at the back of the class and away from everyone else. Unlike the class before, this one had several desks for them to use and move around with; probably because they were going to be seats apart when it was time for any exams or quizzes.

**A/N: Well there you have it; this is it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it so far. It will start to evolve soon enough. Please let me know what you all think. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as school had let out, Kagome had told Ayame to pass on the message that she would not be able to go with them after all; she had too many things to do before she could go home. With that done, Kagome began to make her way to the principal's office so that she would request a list of the main families and of a contact number to the king's advisor so that she would request them to help. After finding his office empty and no one in side to help her, she made her way to the office to take care of the other things that she had been given to do. Just as she had reached the office, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can start by letting go of Ayame so that she no longer has to be following you around. She's my girl and I'm not going to have her stay a misfit this last year." He growled as he took a step toward her.

"What she wants to do I will support her, me and the other girls however is another story. You can come in here thinking that I would break my friendship just because you want it to….you idiot but that doesn't mean that I'll do what you ask." Kagome hissed back at the wolf demon as she walked pass him and sat at her desk.

"I think you're just jealous of what we have." He growled.

As soon as she had heard him say that, Kagome busted out into laughter before she said, "Jealous of you…ha…I know how you can be and what you are capable of better than anyone Koga. So get over yourself and get the fuck out of here. I have better things to do then to tell you off."

"Bitch," Koga growled as he quickly moved to stand behind her so that he could dig his claws into her shoulders. "Don't think you are better than me just because you managed to make it to the top…you know damn well that I won't hold back."

As she tried to get him to let her go, Kagome hissed out, "I don't think highly of myself as much as you and your airhead friends do…now let me go you idiot or so help me god I will throw you out of the fucking window."

"What can the little girl do? You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think you can stop me now?" Koga growled as he leaned into her neck to lick it.

Having had enough, Kagome flipped him over her shoulder, not caring that his claws were going to do more damage then what he had already done as she sent him flying into the desk in front of her. As she watched him land on his feet, Kagome stood up straight and tall as she glared at him while saying, "I had another boyfriend after you Koga. Do not forget that he taught me well."

"That doesn't matter to me at all baby." Koga growled as he charged at her.

"Idiot." Kagome hissed before she jumped out of the way only to land on Kikiyo's desk.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had just finished with what they had been told to do. Although it hadn't taken them as long as it should have, the two looked at one another before shrugging it off. They had what they needed to do and if she needed anything more of them she could always just ask. Just as they had reached the front of the building, Inuyasha froze when he heard a loud crash at the side of the building. Before he could even catch to see what it was, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "We don't have time, father needs us at home."

"What for? Besides it won't take long." Inuyasha growled back.

"The King is visiting today, he needs something." Sesshomaru answered as if it were just some normal guest coming to their house.

"Come on, just to see what it was. We are after all student council members." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine but only because it's our job as members of the student council and only because we are the only member here that will be able to track someone down should it be needed." Sesshomaru growled.

Just as the two brothers had reached the side of the building they found nothing but broken glass and some blood. They instantly recognized Koga's scent but couldn't pick up on anyone else's blood other than his. Inuyasha looked up only to find that the window next to the student council room was broken. Before he could jump up to go and look for whoever that had pushed the wolf demon he was stopped by his brothers words, "we have to go, there is no one here and this can be taken care of tomorrow."

"Feh, let's go." Inuyasha growled.

"We are dealing with a miko; to go right now would be foolish since she already hurt that foolish wolf." Sesshomaru added as the two began to make their way to their car.

"Like I car who hurts the damn wolf, we're the ones that are going to have to fix that fucking window tomorrow." Inuyasha growled in anger as the two walked away.

"Indeed, since our student council presented is a human she won't be able to do a thing." Sesshomaru added.

"Well if you put it that way, I suppose you are right. Let's just get home before I'm tempted to do it right now." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

Just as they had reached the parking lot, they watched as a black car pulled in and parked half assed. Before they could even see who it was, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and he blocked the girls way while saying, "School is over, if you have a club activity then you can stay but I club activities haven't started. What do you think you are doing here?"

"Move it fluffy I'm not in the mood." Rin hissed out in anger as she held her bag close to her.

"Feh, this is interesting." Inuyasha was heard a he watched his brother.

"I will not, at least not until you get back into that car and leave." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't try me." Rin warned for the last time.

"It's alright guys, they're with me." Miroku was heard as he got out of the car with Sago at his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Better yet, what are you doing with these two?"

"They are helping me find something, oh and your dad just called me. He wants to know, and I quote, where the fuck you two are at." Miroku answered with a grin.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at Rin.

"Thank god." Rin hissed back before she ran off.

While Sango stayed behind to question Miroku as to why he was helping them with this. Just as Rin had reached the third floor of the building, she found one of her best friends sitting by the girl's bath room. Kagome was covered in cuts and burses and could barely walk. Just as she had reached Kagome's side, Rin looked over her and asked, "What the hell happened here? I thought you had minor injuries not major ones. You told me they were all minor."

"Yeah, I do…just hurry up and help me. I got things to do." Kagome stated as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You got some nerve girl." Rin hissed as she opened her bag and began to pull out all of the first aid kit she had packed.

"So, who was it?" Sango was heard as she and Miroku reached the two.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "And what is the monk doing here?"

"He helped us get pass those two dogs of yours." Sango answered with a grin.

"They are not my dogs." Kagome hissed out in anger as Rin began to clean the firsts of her many wounds.

"Whatever the case may be you need to be properly looked at. Look at you, you're covered in blood." Rin exclaimed.

"I could help….if you let me of course." Miroku offered as he got closer to Kagome.

"No, I'm fine…but Sango I could use a favor and I promise to pay you back as soon as I can." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"What do you mean your fine? You need some stitches with some of these fucking wounds." Rin hissed out.

"Girl you will owe interest." Sango hissed as she turned around with her phone already in hand.

"Boy do I know it." Kagome mumbled.

"What about me?" Miroku asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, can you start purifying most of the blood out of the office? It's mostly demon blood in there." Kagome stated.

"Hold still." Rin hissed out.

"Alright, will do." Miroku stated before making his way to the council room.

Once he was gone, Sango stood behind the two and asked, "So, is it safe to assume that it was him that did this?"

Not wanting to make Sango regret trusting Ayame's secret, Kagome shook her head and said, "No, some of the 'in cowards' followers thought they could take it upon themselves to try to get me out of my seat."

"Idiots are going to pay, what are the misfits doing about this?" Rin asked.

"We are going to go along as planned." Kagome hissed as she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Well, then I guess while you finish up with your work we'll start catching out the roof. Tell the monk we'll be back." Sango stated.

"Yeah, make sure he doesn't catch us…I get the feeling he is hiding something from us." Rin added.

"Will do." Kagome stated as she began to walk toward the office. But before they could all get too far, Kagome turned around and said, "Oh, Sango what about the window replacement?"

"Taken care of…it'll be done at night." Sango answered.

"Thanks." Kagome stated.

After watching her two friends take their leave, Kagome walked into the room just as Miroku had finished up. As she closed the door behind her, Kagome allowed Miroku to look her over. If he tried to heal her from there she would grab the necklace and hope that it would protect her from unwanted healing. Just as she walked pass them, Miroku shook his head and said, "I'll talk to him. This won't happen again. I give you my word."

"Your word as what, as a member of the King's court? I don't think so." Kagome stated as she began to sound like a member herself. "I did not request your help nor did I allow you to assume that I would accept it."

"So what will you have me do then Ms. Student Council President?" Miroku asked.

"I will have you do nothing. If I must give it as an order so be it. You will also not tell a soul about this. I do not need any one trying to protect me when I can take care of myself." Kagome hissed.

With a grin on his face, Miroku raised his hands and said, "Very well, my lady, I will do as you instructed."

"I am not a lady, nor do I wish to be. Now get out of here and help me clean up the next room. The science class next door." Kagome stated as she sat down to finish what she had started.

Having nothing else to say to her, Miroku walked out of the room with a grin on his face. He had no idea that she could sound so calm and so, well so much like a noble. Just as she had taken a deep breath, Kagome began to finish what she could before she and her friends took their leave. _'I just hope mama and dad are not mad that I'm getting home so late.' _ Kagome couldn't help but think.

Meanwhile, the two sat at the table with grins on their faces. If they could just get more bidders they would be able to make a lot of money before leaving the country. They had a secret that no one else knew and they would use it to gain money so that they could finally be happy and become a true family; a family without a child that wasn't there. As she set the table she said, "Are we almost ready?"

"Yes, we just need to lure in two more buyers and we'll be making a lot of money." He answered.

"Good, once we have what we need we'll have to leave…where we would go?" she asked as she began to set the cups.

"We'll think of something. For now let her enjoy the little happiness she has now, we'll sell her off to the highest bidder and then get the hell out of here." He answered as she moved toward his wife and wrapped his arms around his wife. "We'll move to a land where there are no kings or queens. Where we can make our own life and live it the way we will it."

"Oh, how I long for it to come soon." She whispered as she leaned into his hold. "But at least we know we will not be caught."

"I know. What a fool…he has no idea the mistake he has made." He stated.

"The king will regret it…he will once he realizes that he will never see her again." She added as she began to pull away from him so that she could start to serve the plates.

"Indeed…but I'm sure he has his reasons." He stated as he tried to defend the king for giving up his first born child.

"I bet he was just disappointed and wanted a first born son. I bet that's why they announced the death of the infant when they could." She added.

"Well not like it matters now, his wife died at the birth of the son he wanted. There is no turning back now for him." He added.

"I would agree…now we better get a hold of our selves. She will be home soon." She stated.

Before her husband could say a word, the two froze when they heard the front door open and close. Before they could call out to their daughter and tell her to go up to her room instead of walking in on them while they had their true desires out in the open for her to read, they listened with relief as they heard her call out, "I'm not hungry, I'm going to do my homework and go to sleep. Night."

"Are you alright." she called out in a fake worried voice.

"Yeah, just a long day…I'll be fine in the morning." Kagome called back before running back up to her room.

Once they were sure that she would no longer be coming back down to bother them, the two looked at each other with grins on their faces as they sat down to eat without their daughter. The daughter that would make them enough money to leave the country, to buy a house in another country, and the daughter that would allow them to live their life without work in another country; they would eat to their hearts content. Yes, they would have to thank her before they handed her over, they would thank her as they watched her drugged body begin knocked out so that she could be taken away and out of their lives forever.

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And just to let you all know, this will be a long story, I think it me just be longer than 37 chapters….no more than 45 I promise. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two had arrived at school with a spare window to replace the broken one they had seen yesterday. But just as they had finished parking, they noticed that they were not the first ones at school. The now all too familiar black car that Sesshomaru had come to hate was already parked and the engine had already had enough time to cool off. Just as Inuyasha got out to get the window out of their car, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "I don't like this, what could they be doing here all night?"

"Who says they were here all night? Now help me fix this shit." Inuyasha growled as he walked to the front of the car with the window in hand.

"It would seem that we were not needed." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled as he carefully placed the window down.

"Look, the window has been fixed already." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Who the fuck did that?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I can think of someone." Sesshomaru growled out.

Not caring if the new glass would break, Inuyasha roughly let it go and began to follow his brother in the direction of the two girls that were already at school. Just as they had reached the back of the school, the two inu brothers found Sango and Rin surrounded with a few books with a sleeping Kagome resting her head on Rin's lap. Just as Rin was about to reach over for one of her open books, she looked up and froze when she saw the two looking at them. After taking a calming breath, Rin turned to Sango and said, "We have company."

"Tell the monk to leave…I need to finish my math homework…like an hour ago." Sango hissed.

"It's not the monk." Rin hissed as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"What are you three doing here so early?" Inuyasha was heard as his brother kept his eyes locked with Rin.

"Doing homework, are you blind?" Sango answered with a smile on her face as she looked up from her open book to lock eyes with the both that now glared at her.

"So if you don't mind, leave." Rin added.

"Did you see anyone fix the broken window?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, we left last night and just got here a few minutes ago." Rin answered.

"Don't lie." Inuyasha growled. "We can tell when you lie."

"So what if we did?" Sango stated as she glanced at Rin before looking at the two again. "What's it to you?"

"We were going to fix it; it is our job to keep this school running." Sesshomaru growled. "So please inform us who fixed it."

"Why should we, we don't answer to you." Rin stated just as she finished picking up her books.

"You do answer to us. We are your student body members. Anything we want to know, you have to tell us." Inuyasha growled out.

"So answer the question, before we make you." Sesshomaru added.

"Do you have any idea who it is you are talking to in that tone of voice?" Sango hissed out in pure anger as she stood up to stand in front of Rin and Kagome.

If it weren't for her wounded friend resting in her lap, Rin would have jumped up and pushed Sesshomaru back when she saw him take a step forward. But before anyone else could say a word and before anyone could do anything that they would have regretted, Kagome let out a long sigh as she hissed out, "Shut up all of you, I'm trying to sleep here."

"You should be getting work done in that office of yours." Inuyasha shot back.

"I should, but I'm tired, I fixed the fucking window when I noticed it last night." Kagome answered as she slowly pushed herself out of Rin's lap.

"You need to sleep a bit more, you stayed up all night again and that's not good for you." Sango was heard as she turned her back to the two inu demons to face her friend.

"Like the saying goes, 'there is no rest for the wicked…' anyway, what are you all fighting about now?" Kagome asked as she finally sat up straight and on her own.

"They think that we answer to them." Sango hissed.

"No, you guys don't…we answer to no one." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"That's what we were trying to tell them." Rin added as she kept her worried gaze on her friend.

"Now wait a minute wench." Inuyasha growled. "They answer to the school and to us."

"No, you answer to me and the school. They, however, answer to me and me alone." Kagome hissed out in anger as she stood up without a second though about her wounds. _'Forget about that.' _Kagome thought as she kept the pain out of her eyes as she felt all of her cuts and burses come to life.

"That is not how it works." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at Rin.

"From now on it does, now if you don't mind; follow me so that I can see what you got done last night." Kagome ordered as she accepted her backpack that was carefully handed to her by Rin.

"See you in lunch?" Sango was heard.

"Yeah, I'll be here so you girls just make sure that you get my lunch and pain killers." Kagome answered.

"If you don't stop pill popping soon we will have to take that matter to the principle." Inuyasha growled out in a slightly worried voice.

"She's not pill popping them…" Rin's angry voice was heard only to be stopped by Sango.

"Fine, then, we won't give it to her." Sango hissed back.

"Later girls." Kagome stated as she looked at the two inu demons and said, "Lead the way boys."

As they watched her walk away with the two inu demons Sango shook her head as she heard Rin say, "We should have just told them, they are suppose to protect her."

"Yeah, but that's not what she wants and you know it. Now come on, we got our own plan of pay back don't we?" Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Oh right, we do." Rin answered as she picked her things up and began to follow after her best friend.

Once they had reached the student council room, Kagome took her seat and waited for the two to hand her the map they had come up with. Just as she had finished looking over it, the three looked up only to find the principle walking in and saying, "good morning my busy bees."

"What the fuck do you want?" Kagome was heard as she looked back down to the map.

"Good morning sir." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were heard as they glared at her.

"I have some good news for you, but I suppose it would be better if everyone was here." He replied as he ignored Kagome's rude remark.

"Would you like to call a meeting during lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he got the student council's planner out.

"I would in fact, however I will have to speak with your president first…will that be alright?" the principle stated in a mocking tone.

As her eyes darkened in anger, Kagome stood up, dissipate the pain she was feeling, and hissed out, "It would seem that my vice president is the one in charge at the moment so I will leave the matter to him, however I will say this. On the days that I have made plans with my friends they will always, ALWAYS, come first. I could care less what you think or have to say on the matter. So if there is something you wish for me to know now would be the best time to tell me or you could always have my vice president here tell me what I missed. Now if you excuse me I have matters to get together."

"I see, well then perhaps I will inform you now." He stated in a weak and defeated voice. "You all have had reservation made at a spa house in the country side so that you all can get to know each other a bit more. It will also be the time that Kagura and Kikiyo will teach you how to be a proper lady so I advise you to go…it is not optional you must go; now you will be given the train tickets later on today and the dates you will be attending. If YOU will excuse me, I also have other matters to tend to."

"Leave, that goes for you two as well." Kagome hissed out in anger so that she could cover up her pain.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru growled as he dragged his brother out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, the principle turned to the two and said, "I would like to speak with you two for a moment, if you have the time."

"As you wish president." Sesshomaru answered.

"What do you need us to do?" Inuyasha asked as he caught the look in his eye once they were out of the room.

"I would like for you two to look after her, she is not like most girls, but it only means that she has been hurt a lot more then what you both have been told by rumors." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in a curious voice.

"What aren't you telling us?" Sesshomaru added.

"Follow me, I'll have your teachers informed that you will be late." he stated in a tired voice.

As soon as they had left her alone in the room, Kagome had fallen back into her chair in pure pain. She didn't like hurting but she refused to be healed. Ever since she was young she never wanted to be healed by a monk or miko. It scared it her in a way but she also didn't trust them. They could always create a link and she did not want to risk it. _'Uh…that bastard is going to pay.' _Kagome thought in anger as she took in calm and even breaths. She had no idea what she was going to do for her P.E class but she was sure she would be able to do something.

After putting away the map that she had been given, Kagome reached for her backpack, and as much as it hurt to sling it over her shoulder to carry it to her class, she began to make her way from the student council room to her class. Just as she had walked in and taken her sit, she looked up when she heard her best friend say, "Hey, where were you this morning? The girls said you had some stuff to take care of."

"Yeah, nothing much so don't worry about it Ayame, so what did you do yesterday? Just went home?" Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

With a smile on her face, Ayame hit her on her arms just where she had been cut before saying, "Oh come on now, it's not like you had any time for us…are you eating lunch with us?"

"Yeah…" Kagome answered as she tried to hide the pain from her voice, "I got a lot of shit done so I'm good."

"Great, so what…" before Ayame could finish her question, the two turned to face the door to the class when they heard Koga call out to her.

"Ayame!" Koga growled.

"Hold on, give me a second will you." Ayame growled back before turning back to face her friend to add, "don't worry, not like if he could push me around…by the way you should have told me you hadn't gotten much sleep."

"Yeah, just hurry up and go to him, the last thing I need is him giving me shit." Kagome hissed out in pain and anger.

"If he even dares all you got to do is tell me, I'll let you and the girls in on a little secret once we meet in lunch…so don't worry." Ayame stated before she went to see what her boyfriend wanted.

As she watched her go to Koga, Kagome glared at the wolf demon before putting her head down. She could only hope that the other demons in the class would be unable to smell the light blood that would come off of her scent. Hopefully no one would ask questions, why would they any way? She was the leader of the schools misfits; she was the misfit princess, the one that kept them all together and the one that did most of the fighting to protect her friends. No one really cared about her that much so she would be alright. Half way through the class, Kagome turned from the front of the board as she watched the two inu brothers walk in with a note in hand. As they walked in they quickly glanced at her before facing the teacher once more.

It was then that she had realized how she would be able to get out of her gym class, out of the class that taught her how to fight and keep her healthy. She would call a meeting with Kagura and Kikiyo in the student council room so that she could be the one to tell them about their trip as a whole. She knew that would be the only way she would be able to get out of her hurting herself more. Just as the bell had rang, Kagome stood up without a problem and quickly made her way to speak with the teacher before the two could question her.

"I'll go ahead and let him know, now Kikiyo, Kagura, you need to follow Kagome please. She has some things for you to do and to speak with you about." The teacher was heard as she stopped the two girls.

"Yes sense, we understand." The two were heard as the smiled at Kagome.

Not sure of what she had done, Kagome nodded and reached for her things as she heard the teacher telling the two boys that had stayed behind to leave before they were late since they were not asked for. Once they were in the student council room, Kikiyo and Kagura took their seats and let out a long sigh. Just as Kagome had taken her seat, Kikiyo turned to her and said, "Who would have thought that the misfit princess would help us out of P.E. us of all people."

"So what 'work' did you have for us?" Kagura asked as she pulled out a bottle of nail polish to paint her nail a different color.

"Well there is a matter that I was just informed off, that and I don't feel like going to gym." Kagome answered.

"Well those bitches…friends of yours better not give us shit." Kagura growled out.

"Not unless you whores start something first." Kagome shot back.

Before Kagura could say a word, Kikiyo sat up straight and said, "Alright, enough of this, so what is it that you need us to do?"

"Oh, well I just needed to tell you that the principle paid for us to go to a spa for a few days so that we can get to know each other better. I should be getting the tickets and the details later on today." Kagome answered.

"Is that so, I bet its some old fashion spa in the country. God how I hate it that it is always so old fashion here." Kagura growled.

"But at least we will have everything paid for. Right?" Kikiyo was heard.

"That is my understanding." Kagome answered. "Oh, and have you both finished with your half of the work? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru give me the map today." Kagome stated.

"Why is there such a rush now?" Kagura growled. "You gave us till the end of the week to finish our part."

After locking eyes with Kagura, Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Fine, you put it off but it won't be my fault if you get stuck doing work while the rest of us get to enjoy the trip."

"She got you there." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Shut up, I know that, I just don't like her telling me this." Kagura growled out as she pulled out some papers from her bag while adding, "This is half of what I got to do, by the looks of it we will barely fit, so I suggest we just rent some place out. That is what I recommend for you to do."

"Alright, I trust your opinion." Kagome stated before turning to Kikiyo and adding. "What did you manage to get."

"I made some calls, they will agree, I just need to tell them what it is in it for them." Kikiyo answered.

"I see, alright, well that was all. Feel free to stay or say that I sent you out and about the school. I could really care but if you want to go, go." Kagome ordered as she began to make more notes and plans that now needed to be set in motion. This was going to be a long and painful day for her but she had no choice, she had to endure it since she was the student council president now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time lunch rolled around, Kagome was ready to pass out of pure pain. After she had had Kagura and Kikiyo entertain Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a promise of getting them out of P.E again, Kagome made her way to find her friends so that they could help clean her wounds and hide them again. She knew that she shouldn't trust Miroku so much but it was thanks to him that no one was able to see the bandages that hid her wounds. She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing; especially when she could handle the problem herself. Just as she had reached her friends, Kagome smile as best as she could as Ayame wrapped her arms around her and tossed her to the ground without so much as a warning.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled out in worry.

"Don't worry, she's alright, I do this to her all the time…right Kags?" Ayame was heard.

"Yeah, just get off." Kagome hissed out as she tried not to pass out. The pain had been so much that she began to see small black dots everywhere.

"Ayame, get off her!" Rin and Sango were heard.

"What's your problems, it's what I always….oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ayame was heard as she noticed the blood that was starting to stain her uniform.

"We told you not to push yourself to much damn it." Sango hissed as she helped Kagome move behind the tree so that no one could see them changing her bandages.

"What the hell happened to her? Who did this?" Ayame growled out in anger.

But before Kagome could stop her, Rin turned to Ayame and said, "That bastard who else? He got her alone after her meeting yesterday. We got the fucker back this morning through…right…San…go…shit." She ended as she realized that Kagome wasn't supposed to know.

"Koga did this?" Ayame asked in a much calmer and serious voice. "And you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry; I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell you." Kagome answered as she glared at both Rin and Sango.

"Why wasn't I called yesterday? Why was I left out?" Ayame growled in hurt and anger.

"We didn't want to cause you problems." Sango answered in a low voice as she looked up to lock eyes with her. "We didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Ok, now I'm lost, what the hell is going on? What did you girls hide from me?" Rin hissed out in anger.

"I'm going out with Koga." Ayame whispered.

Before Rin could say a word, she turned to face Kagome as they all heard her say, "I don't care that she is going out with my ex. really I don't give a flying fuck. All I do care about is Ayame, one of my best friends, happiness and that that son of a bitch treats her right."

"I agree, if she loves him and the son of a bitch is treating her right I have nothing against it what so ever." Sango added in.

"Uh…I guess I do have a temper…so much so that I made it so hard for you to tell me anything Ayame." Rin was heard as she approached the wolf demon and hugged her.

"It's ok…now back to Kagome…why didn't you call me?" Ayame growled as she wrapped her arms around Rin to return the hug.

"We knew that you were going to be meeting with your grandfather…remember…you told me not to tell but I didn't think we should worry you with something that wasn't that important." Rin explained as she held onto her friend.

"You do tend to blow some things why too big." Sango pointed out.

Upon realizing what they were telling her, Ayame pulled away from Rin and marched over to Kagome to growl out, "Was this the first time he did something like this?"

"Um…" Sango was heard as she looked around to avoid Ayame's glare.

"No, like I said, before I found out you were going out with him, I kind of figured it out that you liked him so I didn't want to hurt you that way." Kagome answered.

"What does it matter now? It's all in the past." Sango replied.

"Yeah, just let it go." Rin added.

"Well now he is going to fucking regret, come here girls. There is something that you all should know and are going to just fucking laugh your fucking assess of about." Ayame stated with a devilish grin on her face.

Before any of her friends could say a word, they all froze to turn around and find Miroku sitting up in the tree as they heard him say, "I want to know too…I just love gossip every once in a while."

While Sango pulled him out of the tree and knocked his ass to the ground, Ayame prepared to claw him while Rin glared at him while finishing wrapping Kagome's wounds. Just as she had finished, they heard Sango's angry voice say, "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kagome asked me to meet her here." Miroku pointed out. "Kagome…help me."

"Uh…what a pain you are." Kagome hissed.

"What's all of this about?" Rin asked.

"I just need someone to seal the bandage so that the scent of my blood doesn't get noticed. I don't need people worrying over me when I'm fine." Kagome hissed.

"This coming from the girl that just got stitches." Miroku pointed out.

"Stitches…oh that ass is going to pay dearly for this." Ayame growled out in anger as her eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

"Sango, knock him out once he's done what he came here to do." Kagome hissed.

But before Miroku or anyone else do say or do a thing, Kagome froze when they heard the bell that singled that lunch was over ring. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome pulled out a blade for art that she had in her backpack and cut the palm of her hand. Before they could even snap at her, she said, "Oops looks like I accidently cut my hand…Ayame can you take me to the nurse."

"We'll take her." Inuyasha was heard before anyone could yell at Kagome or ask her why she had done that.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Miroku asked as he quickly stood up to face his relatives.

"Miroku, you'll be coming tonight won't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my aunt asked me to, I'll be leaving with you guys today." Miroku answered.

"Kagome." Rin called in an unsure voice as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be fine, besides, I know where to find you if I need you." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"I'll tell the teacher where you two went to." Ayame was heard as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I'll see you girls after school. I won't be late." Kagome stated as she allowed Inuyasha to take hold of her hand to put pressure on her wound as he walked her to the nurse's office.

"Feh, stupid wench, you should be more careful."

"Call me wench one more time and you will regret it mutt." Kagome hissed as the others heard the fading fight they had as they walked away from them.

"Hey, fluffy, you got a minute." Rin called out.

"Rin…don't start." Sango warned her.

"I'm not starting anything." Rin called back, "see you girls after school. Ayame make sure to keep your man in check."

"Well shall we get going then ladies?" the forgotten monk was heard.

"Sure, only if you can keep your hands in check." Sango hissed as in a sweet evil voice.

Once they were alone, and out of hearing range, Rin look Sesshomaru over and asked, "Why did you come looking for her when you picked up on her blood."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru answered.

"Bull, I know that's how you found us, so let's try this again." Rin hissed in a sweet voice as she took a step closer to him so that she was invading his personal space. "Why are you worried about her? Do you like her?"

"I came looking for her because we were asked to keep watch over her by the principle. I have no feelings or longings for her if that is also something you wish to know." Sesshomaru answered as he unknowingly took in a deep breath of her scent.

"Well…I guess…just…make sure you do a good job if you are going to do it." Rin told him before running off.

"What a weird human." Sesshomaru growled before making his way to class as he tried to forget the feeling of her warmth that had been so close to him.

As she ran away from the inu demon, Rin couldn't help but smile. Although she hated him she couldn't help but feel happy knowing that he was not interested in her friend. Knowing that she was still in the clear, should she want to try going out with the cold hearted, stuck up, inu demon. _'Well…not go out, but at least to see what he has to offer.' _Rin thought as she walked into her class with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. After taking notes and ensuring all the teachers that she was fine and could still take notes, Kagome went through the day hoping to get home soon. Where she would be able to get a hold of so some pain killers, well that was if she was given a chance to do so by her parents and their constant questions about how she got hurt. _'Great, now I don't want to go home.' _She thought as she got her things together.

"Hey, ready?" Ayame was heard.

"Yeah, are you?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but grin.

"Hell yeah, come on girl, let's get going." Ayame stated as she grabbed Kagome around the waist and began to lead the way.

Just as they were about to walk out of the room, Kagome and Ayame were stopped when they heard Koga's pissed off voice growl out, "What the fuck do you two think you are doing?"

"Walking out to go and meet friends." Kagome answered with an innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah, she is one of my best friends after all. You know that baby." Ayame added in an extra sweet voice.

"Well I don't like it, let's go Ayame." Koga growled.

"No, you said you would be spending time with your friends so I'm going to be with mine. Besides, you and I have a lot to talk about once you stop by for dinner tonight." Ayame answered with a grin and growl of her own.

Before he could even ask what she was talking about, Koga pulled away as his cell phone began to ring. It was the ring tone he had set for his parents so that he knew that he could not and should not, not pick up. Taking that as their chance to leave Kagome and Ayame walked around the wolf demon and made their way down the hall. Once they were a good distance away, Kagome turned to Ayame and asked, "What did you do and am I going to love you to death for it?"

"Um…I have no idea if you'll like it but he will get in a lot of trouble." Ayame answered with a grin on her face.

Just as they had reached the stairs to make their way down, Kagome and Ayame were stopped by a teacher as she looked at Kagome and said, "You are to pick up the tickets from the office before you go home. I suggest you go now before the office is closed."

"Thank you." Kagome stated as she turned to face Ayame.

"I'm going with you so don't give me that look." Ayame stated.

"Fine, but right after you have to make sure I go straight home, I need to let my parents know about the trip I have to take soon with the student council." Kagome explained.

"Sucks, good luck with that one." Ayame growled.

"Yeah, but on the up hand, its only Kagura I have to worry about, I think Kikiyo is starting to be nice, you know from when we use to all hang out together." Kagome stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ayame asked.

"Not really sure myself but I will let you know when I got it all figured out." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"You better tell me the moment you do figure it out this time." Ayame teased.

"Will do, now let's go and meet with the girls. We don't want to keep those two waiting long, you know how they get." Kagome replied.

"Do I ever." Ayame stated.

Meanwhile, Miroku walked into the house with his two cousins at his side. He knew that they would not be happy when he told them that he could not tell them why it was that he had been helping the misfits but he also knew that they wouldn't give him much shit once he told him that he gave his word that he would do no such thing. Just as he had reached his aunts side, he smiled and said, "Aunty Izayoi it's good to see that you are doing better."

"It's good to see you again too Miroku, tell me who have you been. I heard that you began to live alone." Izayoi was heard.

"I have but I will be alright. I'm also glad to hear that you are feeling a lot better. How are your dreams?" Miroku answered.

"None so far, I'm thankful, the last one gave me a very big scare." She answered.

"It also kept you sick for a week." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hello mother." Sesshomaru greeted.

"And how was school today for my two boys today?" Izayoi asked. "Good I hope."

"We were asked to take care of some wench." Inuyasha growled.

"It would seem that she is not as stable as she has led them to believe she is." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"The principle let us read her file so that we could befriend her faster and watcher over her. He doesn't want her to try to kill herself again." Inuyasha answered.

"He did what?" Miroku asked.

"That fool has no right to do such a thing. Don't tell me you both actually read her file." Izayoi hissed in a disapproving voice.

"We would not taint our family name in such a member; we told him that we would not read it." Sesshomaru answered.

"When he tried to force us to read it we told him that he could either forget it or be sent to jail. The only one allowed to ready those files is the student body president." Inuyasha added.

"I'm so happy to hear this, so how about we all go and see if dinner is ready. Your father has been called into the castle for the evening so he will have to have an early meal." Izayoi stated as she began to pick up.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked. "He was called just last night only to be sent home without being told a thing."

"Our father is no dog." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"No, he is not but if you boys really want to know ask your father at dinner. Miroku you will join us correct?" Izayoi asked.

"I will aunty, it is the only reason I came here tonight." Miroku answered.

"Oh, I thought it was because you boys had a project due soon…" Izayoi pointed out.

"Is that what you were told?" Miroku asked in a kind voice as he glared at his two cousins. He knew why they wanted him here; he knew that they would ask questions, question she gave his word that he would never answer.

"Yes, was I misinformed?" she answered.

"Misinformed of what?" Inutaisho was heard as he appeared next to his mate.

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say.

"Nothing, I am just here visiting as my two cousins have said. After we eat we will be going up to their room to study." Miroku answered. "And it's good to see you too uncle."

"Indeed, the only time I ever see you now is in the council meetings. Tell me are you doing alright on your own?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm doing just fine." Miroku answered.

"Well, you can tell us just how good you are doing over dinner; come dear, dinner is ready." Izayoi was heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After picking up the tickets and meeting with her friends, Kagome, Ayame, Rin, and Sango all made their way to Rin's house where she would be able to help Kagome with her wounds a whole lot better. Although she was not a miko and had no miko powers, she was very smart and knew a lot about herbs. She would be able to help her wounds to heal a lot faster. Just as they had reached her house, Kagome turned to face Rin and said, "You better have some pain killers."

"Don't I always?" Rin asked in the sweetest of voice.

"Yeah, come let's go in before we start to draw attention to ourselves." Sango stated.

"How or why would we do that?" Ayame asked.

"Kagome is starting to stain her uniform some more." Sango pointed.

"Oh, yeah that would do it." Rin was heard as she unlocked her house and let herself in.

Once they were all in, Sango dropped her things on the floor just as Ayame had caught a dizzy Kagome before she could hit the floor, as she held onto her friend, Kagome smiled weakly and said, "thanks, but can one of you girls get me an energy drink, I still have homework and student council work to finish."

"Are you crazy? You need to get some rest." Sango stated.

"You can't and shouldn't push yourself you know." Rin was heard as she quickly gathered up all the herbs she would need to help her friend heal and to get rid of the pain she felt.

"How about we help you with all your work and you rest while we help." Sango offered.

"Yeah, you can trust us you know." Ayame growled. "I do have my family's word that they will stand behind you."

"Yeah they all love you." Sango added. "Even my father sees you as a second daughter."

"And trust us you won't get caught." Rin added.

"Now what do you need me to start on?" Ayame was heard as she pulled out Kagome's laptop out of Kagome's backpack.

"I need you to start up a list of all the places we can make a Halloween party for the school. Places that won't cost much." Kagome stated as she allowed Rin to start removing her blouse and skirt so that she would have better access to her wounds.

"Alright, but I'm keeping the good expensive places at the bottom of the list just in case we can't find a good cheap place…k?" Ayame was heard.

"Alright." Kagome whispered as she tried to stop the cry of pain.

"What do you need me to do?" Sango asked.

"You can go and get me a bowl of water…the bandages got stuck to her skin." Rin hissed out in anger before adding,

"Great, just great, just what I fucking needed." Kagome hissed out in anger. "Bring me the fucking pain killers!"

"Do it." Rin was heard after her pain filled friend.

"You better stay at home tomorrow." Ayame growled.

"Sango do you think you can open my history book and make an outline for the paper I have to write." Kagome was heard as she watched her enter the room with the bowl of water and the pain killers.

"And you'll have to make sure to use the herbs I give you after you take a bath." Rin hissed as she poured some of the water on to her still aching wounds.

This time, as the hot water was slowly poured onto her wounds, Kagome let out a loud cry of pain as she tried to be as soft as possible. It was then that Ayame and Sango took note of how bad her wounds really were. While Sango tried not to look too worried, Ayame got up and left the room with her cell phone out and ready to finish her phone call. The last thing Kagome saw was Rin shaking her hand as she pulled the first of her bandages completely off.

After closing the door behind her and making sure that none of her other friends had followed her and that they had stayed to help clean all of Kagome's wounds properly. After waiting for a few minutes, Ayame took in a deep breath and said, "I need to speak with my grandfather…this is really important so I advise you tell him to take this call."

"Ayame-sama he is in a meeting with your soon to be mates father…before the dinner tonight." The servant was heard.

"Perfect, have this call placed on speaker; there is something he needs to know about his so highly talked about son." Ayame growled.

"Are you sure about this, they also have other matter to talk about not just about you and your soon to be mate." She replied.

"I know what I am telling you about, just do." Ayame growled.

Knowing that there would be hell to pay if she did not do what she was told to do, the servant took in a deep breath and walked into the room. After a while of silence, Ayame couldn't help but grin when she heard her grandfathers' voice say, "You better have very good reason to interrupt us my dear."

"I do grandfather…is Mr. Wolf with you?" Ayame answered in her most noble voice she could master.

"I am, as is my son, your future mate." She heard him answer.

"What do you have to tell us my dear?" Koga's mocking and promising voice was heard.

"Grandfather I wish Koga to be punished." Ayame growled out in anger. "He has harmed one of my friends and for that I cannot forgive him."

"He was explaining things to us now and told me that you would take it the wrong way. But Ayame my dear he was only protecting you from that evil girl." She heard Koga's father explain.

"He has no right, he is not my mate yet, secondly, did he tell you just who he attacked, no matter if he didn't like her or not." Ayame growled.

"Ayame!" Koga roared in anger.

"What are you talking about girl?" Koga's enraged father was heard. "He knows better than to attack an important member of the council or the noble families."

"Ayame its time you give me answers and I suggest you give them to me now." Her grandfather father was heard as he made it known that he would not wait any longer.

After taking another calming breath, Ayame said, "Koga not only attacked one of my best friends but I also have proof that he attacked her since she broke up with him. Why this is important is because my best friend is the girl that you have all been hearing about, Kagome, the first non noble to take the title of student council president."

For a few moments all she heard was silence, after a while, just as she was about to speak up, she heard her grandfather enraged voice growl out, "Get home, bring her with you, I want to make sure that what you claim is true."

"I can't take her with me." Ayame answered.

"Can't or won't, she is lying to you." Koga growled as he tried to get free of his father's hold.

"No, it's because of her wounds." Ayame answered.

"I want proof; my son is not so stupid as to do anything like this."

"You want me to drag a wounded girl just so that you could be proven wrong? You fool, grandfather what will you do?" Ayame asked.

"What will you have me do my dear?" he answered. "He is an old friend whom I cannot help but want to protect. You have to understand."

"Very well, then you will have to understand that what I will do will only be because of what I feel **I **must do to protect my friends." Ayame replied.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked as he got his father to stay quiet.

With a grin on her face, Ayame took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry baby, but don't think that I would not have noticed. Miroku, a member of the king's council has seen and helped tend to Kagome's wounds. Although she will not report you, I will. Since you have denied nothing, and since I have smelled your scent coming off of her wounds. Have fun tonight love, for tonight may be your last chance to do a thing without my permission."

And before any of them could say or do a thing, Ayame hung up on the three knowing that she would leave them pondering if she would even try to do such a thing. With a grin on her face, Ayame turned around to face Sango as she heard her friend ask, "Is that what you were going to tell us?"

"Yeah I get complete control over him and his father; I have already been named the heir to the wolf demon tribe." Ayame answered. "How is she?"

"Fine, although we are thinking of keeping her from school tomorrow." Sango answered.

"And just how the hell are we going to do that?" Ayame asked, "She isn't going to want to stay home when she has so much to do."

"Guys!" Rin was heard.

"I'll call her house; you go see what else needs to be done." Sango stated as she pulled out her cell phone.

After walking out of the room, Ayame walked into the living room to find a bloody Rin and a now waking Kagome but just as she had helped Rin pick things up, Sango walked in and said, "so what's for dinner Rin?"

"I have to cook now? Great." Rin was heard.

"I'll help, that's if one of you ever get me a fucking pain killer." Kagome was heard.

"No, you have to stay still; we'll give you the pill after you have something in your stomach." Sango was heard as she walked in from the other room.

"Come on, I'll help you with your homework." Ayame growled as she sat down next to Kagome so that the two could work together.

Having little to no strength at all, Kagome nodded her head and began to tell Ayame what to type for her paper word for word as she tried to get a fixed plan for the upcoming school event in order. Once they were all had done what needed to be done, Kagome was allowed to go take a bath. They had all helped her and knew that she would have to stay home but they knew that she would have to be kept instead of her choosing out of her own free will.

Miroku had just finished his meal when his cell phone began to go off. He knew that he would be disrespecting his family by answering it but it was on the line that was only meant when he was really needed. After taking in a deep breath Miroku looked up and said, "I'm sorry but this can't wait."

"It's understandable dear, just don't leave without saying goodbye." Izayoi was heard.

"We'll be waiting for you up in my brother's room." Sesshomaru growled out as he stood up to leave.

"You boys better play nice." Izayoi stated.

"I don't want any problems," Inutaisho growled. "I have enough things to worry about."

"All will be well father, we a sure you." Sesshomaru replied. "Is that right brother?"

"There will be no problems." Inuyasha growled as he stood up to go to his room. _'That wound looked self made…if this gets out it'll end badly.' _

Once the two had left, Miroku walked back into the room and looked at his aunt and his uncle before taking in a deep breath. Before he could say a word, Inutaisho locked eyes with him and said, "There's been a call for council?"

"Yes and no, it would seem that we have a lot of wanted man reentering the city. They are gathering for something." Miroku answered.

"You were given orders." Izayoi stated.

"Yes, I have to find and get close to the major arms dealer." Miroku answered. "I start tomorrow so I have to go and get ready."

"You have to promise to be careful." Izayoi stated.

"I will be safe, considering he is no longer in town." Miroku answered.

"You know this…how is it that you are so certain?" Inutaisho asked.

"Call it a gut feeling, I have to get going, but first I need to let my two cousins know that I will be unable to help them." Miroku was heard as he began to make his way up the stairs.

"You better take better care of yourself Miroku, I made a promise to look after you, please do not make me feel as if I have not done so." Izayoi added.

"I will be fine, don't worry my aunt." Miroku stated.

As they watched him walk off Izayoi and Inutaisho knew better. Because he was the youngest to have ever been allowed in the King's council, there was a lot asked of him and a whole lot more expected of him. They knew that they couldn't get him to rely on them more but they also knew that they would be able to be there for him whenever he needed them. Just as he had reached the room, Miroku was pulled in and thrown onto the bed. Before he could even say a word, Miroku heard Inuyasha growl out, "I want to know what the hell happened today?"

"I know nothing." Miroku answered.

"Do not keep us waiting, we have things to do and a promise to keep. We are also not fools to be played with." Sesshomaru growled.

"Answer the question." Inuyasha added.

"I have an order to go and full fill and cannot stay here wasting my time." Miroku stated in a calm and serious voice.

"We come first, family, the pack, comes first." Sesshomaru growled.

"That may be but if you do not let me go now, you will be keeping me from doing my job, now let me go." Miroku growled out in anger as his spiritual power was let lose.

Knowing that there was more to this then he thought, Inuyasha knocked his brother out and helped Miroku up. After taking in a calming breath, Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I don't know what is going on but I'll wait up for you at your place. I don't care how long it takes you; I know you're going to need someone there for you once you're done."

"Your brother is going to kill you." Miroku stated with a grin on his face.

"I know, that's why I'll be at your place." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

Knowing that he could trust him, Miroku nodded and left his cousins house to start his work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Kagome woke up from a strange dream she could not remember but knew that it was very important that she remember. After brushing the feeling and thought aside, Kagome found herself alone in Rin's house with a note from everyone. She knew that they were only worried for her and knew that if she made them worry for her even more then she was be in deep trouble.

After eating the meal that they had left for her, Kagome picked up and cleaned her wounds before pulling out her laptop. She still had work to do and knew that she would have to have all of it done before tomorrow if she wanted a work free spa weekend. She still hadn't told her parents and she had no idea how they were going to take it. The only thing that she did know was that she was going to have one long and heard year.

Once they had reached school, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were all surprised when they found Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting for them. With a grin on her face, Ayame turned to her two best friends and said, "I'm sure you'll be able to handle things from here, at least until I meet you girls at lunch."

"Sure, just don't be late; we need to keep things running as smoothly and as fast as Kagome has it." Rin stated.

"Will do, student council room right?" Ayame asked.

"You two have no business in the student council room." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Well if we show up at her speakers since she's out on medical leave." Rin was heard as Ayame pulled Koga away.

"What happened to the wench? Does she need to see a doctor?" Inuyasha asked as he began to pull out his cell phone.

"We'll explain everything in the meeting at lunch. Until then we'll see you boys later." Sango answered.

As she looked eyes with the two inu brothers Rin added, "You can trust me when I say, she is in good hands…I looked after her myself."

While Inuyasha turned around to make his way to class, Sesshomaru reached out for Rin as he growled out, "does that mean she was hurt?"

Before Sango could say a word, Rin looked at her and said, as she allowed him to take hold of her, "You go with the monk and see what he needs, I'll take care of the dog from here."

"I will be respected." Sesshomaru growled as he dug his claws into her deep enough to draw blood.

With a grin on her face, Rin turned to glare at the inu demon as he fell to the floor with a sharp pain. As she made it look as if she was looking out for him, Rin leaned in and whispered, "Draw a claw at me again like the mutt you are acting like and I will not remove may toxin the next time," before she forced some dry leaves into his mouth.

As he allowed her to help him up, he let out a low growl before adding, "Do you know I could have you killed?"

"Do you know you could try?" Rin whispered in a teasing voice as she lightly licked the side of his neck. She couldn't help it; there was something about him, something, something different about him that drew her in like a mouth to a flame.

As he struggled to control his demon blood, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and asked, "What happened to our class president?"

With a devilish grin on her face, Rin pulled away and answered, "Everything will be explained once we meet during lunch, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class, unless you'll give me a note to present to my teacher as to why I'm late."

Not wanting to do such a thing, Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as Rin ran off toward her class. Once he had reached his class, Sesshomaru noticed how Koga stayed by Ayame's side and noticed how the three girls looked at the wolf demon with a look of respect and happiness. Realizing that there was more to this then they had been let on, Sesshomaru went through his classes hoping that it wasn't anything to big.

Once they had looked around the room, Kikiyo turned to face Kagura and asked, "Where does that bitch think she is?"

"She had me work my ass off to get this ready for today and she doesn't even show up, I swear I'm going to knock the bitch out." Kagura added.

"If you do that then you'll have to answer to the little dogs that have been ordered to protect my dear friend." Rin's cold voice was heard as she walked in with Sesshomaru at her side.

"This is for student council members only, get out before I move you." Kagura growled out in anger as she drew her fan.

"We're here on behave of Kagome, she's out on medical leave for the rest of the week." Rin stated.

"So she gets to miss out on two days of school and two days of work? Great…just great." Kikiyo was heard.

"Aren't you even curious as to who made sure to make your work load pile up?" Ayame was heard as she walked in with a very quiet Koga behind her.

"Every one sit down and shut up." Inuyasha's cold and pissed off voice was heard as he slammed the door shut. "Since the president is out I'm in charge so do as I say."

Knowing that he was right, everyone took his seat, once Rin and Ayame were left standing, Inuyasha looked at the two and said, "Start explaining."

"Well we really can't start since Sango isn't here with our witness yet." Rin pointed out.

"Alright, but what is he doing here? That wolf if a pain in my sight, especially from what I heard, he has been causing a lot of pain to a lot of the under classmen." Kagura growled out in disgust.

"Defiantly something we were going to be asking the president to do something about." Kikiyo added in a calm and board tone of voice.

"Oh, is this true?" Ayame growled out as she turned to face the wolf demon that was now submitting to her.

"Looks like the misfits are about to have a fall out since you just broke one of the top rules…never date your friends ex." Kagura stated with a grin on her face.

"So, you have finally agreed to allow your grandfather to announce you? It's about time, when will I be expecting you to join in?" Kikiyo was heard.

"You can't be serious…she isn't like us…that bitch is just like the others, a worthless misfit." Kagura growled.

Before Kikiyo could say a word, Ayame glared at the wind demon and growled out, "Well this misfit is the only living relative of the leader of the wolf demon tribe of the south, the strongest and most trusted by the king. I am the princess, soon to be leader of the pack, do you mean to say that I am unworthy?"

Before Kagura could say a word to defend herself, Sango walked in and said, "Sorry it took me a while to find the pervert."

"Now will someone please tell us what is going on?" Kikiyo asked as she removed the attention from her best friend to the subject at hand.

"What does the monk have to do with anything?" Kagura added.

Knowing that everything was going downhill from here, Koga took in a deep breath and said, "Kagome isn't here because I attacked her when she wouldn't take me back."

"You idiot." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as her miko aura came to life, "How dare you try to force yourself on a girl, you're disgusting."

"I should cut your limbs off." Kagura added.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that reaction." Rin whispered to her friends.

"You're telling me." Sango added.

"Stupid wolf, do you have any idea what you have done?" Inuyasha growled out in pure hate and anger.

"Harm him and you will have the wolf demon tribe as your enemy." Ayame quickly growled out in a protective voice as she bared her fangs for all to see.

"Is this what you brought me for?" Miroku asked as he turned to look at Sango while placing a barrier around them.

"No, I called you hear as a council member in the kings court to verify that Kagome wants nothing done to Koga and the subject let go since she is not seriously injured." Sango explained with a sweet smile on her face.

"Miroku?" Sesshomaru called.

"I give you my word, she speaks the truth." Miroku was heard after a moment's pause, "It's why she had me seal the bandages she had on yesterday."

"I could care less what she said; I will not allow such a disgrace of a man to be allowed to get away with it." Kikiyo hissed as she easily broke Miroku's barrier as the part of her that still cared for her old friend surfaced.

"Just try it." Ayame growled as her eyes began to glow red.

But before anyone could say or do a thing, Rin shook her head and said, "Enough of that, we have her work and what she wants you all to do next. She'll talk to you at the resort thing you have this weekend. Be ready by seven in the morning," as she blow out a small amount of pounder around the room.

"What was that?" Kagura asked as she suddenly felt so calm.

"A mixture of herbs that help calm you down…anyway, here is all the work Kagome did and asked us to turn in. Now if you will excuse us, us misfits have things to do and classes to skip and fear to install in under classmen." Rin stated as she turned to leave.

Before anyone could stop them, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga were all gone and out of the room. Once they had all done what they had been left to do, once they had finished looking over all of Kagome's work and plans, they each took their part and took their leave. Once they had all taken their leave, Inuyasha set out in search of Miroku while Sesshomaru went in such of the strange girl that had many tricks up her sleeve.

Just as Sango and Miroku had reached the tree that she and her friends usually ate lunch at, Sango glared at Miroku and said, "I'm not taking you to her."

"Why not? We had a deal." Miroku replied.

"Yeah, well I had my fingers crossed; besides, there is no way I'd trust you near her." Sango hissed out in anger. "You work for the king and once you've gotten when he needs he is going to ask for those that helped him and I am not about to be the reason that one of my best friends ends up in prison."

"You made a promise, you better keep it." Miroku told her as he pinned her to the back of the tree so that they wouldn't be seen.

"No, I will not betray her, now pull away, council men or not I still have my father's power." She hissed out in anger.

"Fine then, how about the name of the man you dated before? I need to find at least someone that will lead me to the most wanted man of the kingdom." Miroku stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sango replied as she looked away from him.

As he got closer to her, Miroku smiled and whispered, "I know that you dated the second most wanted man in the kingdom while Kagome was seeing the first most wanted. You have my word that nothing will come back to you."

"How can I trust you?" Sango barely managed to ask out in a low voice.

"Because I don't want to see the woman I love in any danger or under any investigation, I will risk my title to protect you." Miroku answered before placing a light kiss on her lips.

As soon as he had done so, Sango pushed him back and to his ass before running off as she tried to hide her blushing face. Before he could even try to go after her, Miroku smile and as he heard his best friend's voice say, "That one probably set you back…eh?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Miroku answered.

"Feh, so what are you doing now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently trying to think of a way to get a hold of our class president since my dearest Sango just had to go back on her word." Miroku answered.

"What do you need her for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just a few questions about her ex and about the man that Kagome use to see before she became the student council president." Miroku answered.

"What do you need to know about Koga for? I thought you were on a mission…unless the shit head fucked up more then what you lead on." Inuyasha commented.

"Nothing like that, she went out with Koga in middle school but they called it off after she turned him down, she then started dating a bad ass that dropped out of high school." Miroku explained. "It's the bad ass I have business with."

"How did they go unchecked for so long? Why didn't anyone report them?" Inuyasha asked as he shook his head.

"I have no idea but I have a good feeling that this is something that is going to shake the entire kingdom down." Miroku stated.

"So I take it we're following the girls to go and speak with our class president." Inuyasha replied.

"That's only if Sesshomaru was unable to get a date with Rin." Miroku pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Bet you five bucks it take him at least another week." Inuyasha growled.

"Bet you twenty that they'll have one before you leave to your resort." Miroku challenged.

"You're on." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha all walked into to Rin's place only to be shocked at what they saw. There before them stood a half dressed Kagome with the phone to her ear and books all around her. Before any of them could say a word, they heard her hiss out, "Like I give a rat's ass who you think you are. Put my aunt on the phone this minute before I get you fired the moment I get there you little shit face."

"Umm…Kagome." Sango called as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll be with you girls in a bit; I just need to get the rooms changed. I am not sharing a room with the two bitches." Kagome was heard before she added, "Auntie? Hi, this is Kagome…yeah I miss you too…um I'm going up this weekend but I was hoping you'd help me out it a problem."

"What is she doing? We don't have money in our budget to get her, her own room." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah I know, but I figured I'd have some money saved up after working for you and uncle these past couple of summers." Kagome was heard as she began to stretch out her muscles.

"Oh," Inuyasha was heard.

"She isn't a free loader." Rin hissed out as she began to make her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on using all of it, yeah, I know…but it's a school thing, I made it to the student council." Kagome stated as she began to reach for the notebook she had been given to write in and return at the end of the year.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sango asked as she began to follow after Rin.

"I'd love some water." Miroku stated as he followed after her.

"Thanks, yeah the school is paying for it," Kagome answered the questions that were being thrown at her as she turned around to face her friends only to freeze when she noticed the two inu demons staring at her. "Uh…yeah, well…if you're not using that old room…alright…see you in a couple of days…make sure the arrangements are taken care of…bye….love you too."

"It would seem that you were really wounded." Sesshomaru stated once she had placed the phone down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Kagome hissed as she was about to storm up to them to kick them out only to stop and fall onto the couch as Rin grabbed her wounded arm and said, "You are going to drink this first."

"Yes mother." Kagome mocked.

"Really, we should have just drugged you if you were going to do this to yourself." Sango added as she walked in with Miroku behind her.

"Should have, could have, but didn't." Kagome whispered before drinking the liquid that Rin had given her.

"We came to make sure you were alright." Inuyasha stated as he watched her drink.

"Well as you can see…I'm just fine." Kagome answered as she stood up to take the cup to the kitchen.

"You still need bed rest." Rin pointed out.

"I'll be fine once I get to the spa." Kagome told them.

"Alright, so what did you manage to get done that we'll be turning in for you tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"First of all I know why those two are here, but why the hell is Miroku here?" Kagome stated as she locked eyes with the monk. "I can't think of any reason he could or have to see me."

"I have a few questions for you but they can wait if you have things to take care of with my two cousins." Miroku answered before Sango could say a word.

"Rin…how long has it been?" Kagome asked.

"Long, it should work starting now but you only have five minutes so make it count." Rin answered.

"What is she talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"What did you?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Nothing, so did you get my reports or did you ignore my friends?" Kagome asked.

"We got the reports and everyone is working from there, what we need to know you did not provide." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah, about that." She stated as she turned back around and leaned over the couch and over to her backpack where she had the papers. "I finished them a while back, come to think of it the day I had to throw Koga out the window so I didn't get to give it to you guys that day."

"You're the one that broke the window?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but I had it fixed." Kagome answered as if nothing as she walked over to the two and handed them each a report. "There, now is that all?"

"Feh," Inuyasha growled as he dropped his school coat on her before adding, "That's all, see you later Miroku."

"I trust you can treat her until she is ready for the weekend." Sesshomaru was head as he locked eyes with Rin briefly before following after his brother.

With a sweet smile on her face, Rin nodded and said, "You can count on me…fluffy."

Once they were gone, Kagome turned to Miroku and said, "I'm not saying much so don't think that you can try to get to Rin or Sango or Ayame without paying for it."

"How did you know?" Miroku asked in a calm but serious voice as he took a seat where she had been before she had walked over to the spot where the two inu demons had been standing.

"I got a call from a friend; we'll leave it at that. Now what do you want." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"It's just information that I'm looking for and nothing less." He stated.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the guy that just got arrested breaking lose would it?" Kagome asked.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Rin stated as she turned to leave. "I got work so let yourselves out."

"Sure, I have to go home soon, once Miroku is done here." Sango stated.

"Actually I have to get home, I was planning on walking." Kagome stated.

As soon as those words left her mouth, both Sango and Rin froze. While Sango glared at Miroku, Rin looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? If you want I'll call in so that I can walk you home."

"I'll be fine, both of you don't need to worry. I'm sure your fluffy will kill Miroku here if anything else happens to me." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she buttoned up Inuyasha's coat.

"Fine, just call the minute you get home and finish talking with your parents." Rin stated before leaving the house.

"I want to hear from you the moment you reach the front door." Sango hissed before she also took her leave.

Once the girls were gone, Miroku turned to look at Kagome and asked, "Just what exactly did you mean by a walk?"

"You wanted to know about him…well you can meet him yourself." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to put her things away.

"He's in town?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see what I'm talking about, but for the time being you'll have to promise to drink something the moment your done getting whatever it is you need to get from him." Kagome answered in a serious voice as she walked into the kitchen.

"Agreed." Miroku answered without a second thought.

"Oh, and drink this first…" Kagome stated, "We're going to the forbidden ruins and the last thing we need is someone sensing you there."

Knowing that he would have to wait and see what she was talking about, Miroku hid his aura and waited for her to lead the way. Once she had left the house she began to make her way toward the forest that surrounded the western part of the town. Once they had reached the edge and a fenced area, Kagome turned to him and said, "Alright, from here on out, you need to drink this so that your power is hidden and you need to stay close to me."

"Alright but what about the necklace? Its traceable you know." Miroku pointed out as he recognized it.

"What are you talking about? How do you know that it could or would do that?" Kagome asked as she took a step away from him.

"I was there when my father and uncle blessed it. Not even the king will be able to protect you if you go in here. You need to leave it somewhere." Miroku told her.

"I can't take it off…I've tried but after Koga attacked me it won't let me." Kagome explained.

"I see, than I can't let you get into trouble. I'll go in on my own." Miroku stated in a calm and serious voice.

'_Damn, this is going to bit me in the ass, the shit Rin makes isn't strong enough to make him forget what I'm about to show him…fuck it if he opens his mouth I'll just have him killed…not really but hurting him will differently happen.' _Kagome thought as she took in a calming breath and said, "And have you killed I don't think so, just hold on…and whatever you may see you better not tell a soul."

Before he could even ask her what it was she was talking about, Miroku watched with an open mouth as Kagome closed her eyes and began to glow a light pink color. He watched as the jewel that had been around her neck disappeared and fused with her sink. It was then that he realized he could no longer sense the power and the protection the jewel gave her. As she had made eye contact with him, Kagome smile and said, "I'll kill you if you tell a soul."

"You're a miko…when…how…why haven't you been trained?" Miroku asked out in a low whisper.

With a smile on her face, Kagome grinned and answered, "Do you want to meet the man that helped me heal after Koga's heart break or do you want me to explain why I keep this a secret."

After shaking his head, Miroku locked eyes with her and said, "No, it's alright. Lead the way, I'll not tell a soul, but I do encourage you to train your power properly."

By the time they had reached the entrance that had been hidden, Kagome turned to him and said, "Don't say a word until after I've spoke to you…got it?"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"It's to keep you alive, now follow me, don't worry you won't get hurt." Kagome answered before you jumped down and into a dead tree.

Once as soon as he had landed and re-adjusted to the lighting, Miroku found Kagome blocking an attack and knocking back the last of the demons that had attacked her. Before he could even jump in, Kagome held out her wrist for them all to see just as the seal was removed and a lotus flower with thirteen petals were revealed. Before he could even say a word, she smiled at all the new bees' and said, "That's right, I'm back and I got some business with my ex-love so back off. The monk is with me."

"Do you even know who he is Kagome?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Bank, it's alright. I got it covered." Kagome answered.

"If he blows it you'll have to deal with the fact that you cost him his life." Bank added as he approached her.

"I can handle it, where is he?" Kagome hissed out in a distance and cold voice.

Miroku had heard her use a cold tone but never one like this. It was like her heart had frozen over, like nothing could get close to her. She would kill in a heartbeat with this face and he knew it, it also made him wondered if she had ever killed anyone while in the two years she had been with this man and his gang.

"In the back room, you should know which one. But he isn't happy at the moment." Bank warned her.

"You had to tell him didn't you? Why couldn't you leave things be?" Kagome hissed as she began to walk away.

Once they were away from everyone else and once Miroku had caught up to her, Miroku leaned in and said, "You know Rin is going to kill me right?"

"No she isn't because she isn't going to find out, so shut up before I hurt you." Kagome hissed.

But before Miroku could say another word, the two froze when they heard a deep low voice say, "You just signed his death certificate love."

"Sorry to say baby but I'll kick your ass if you even try." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she walked over to him.

"Kagome?" Miroku called in a worried voice. He wasn't sure if she should get to close to him since she was still injured and probably had some reopened wounds.

"I'm fine Miroku, Haku would never hurt me." Kagome answered as she walked up to him and give a light kiss on the lips.

Before Miroku could say another word, Kagome jumped back as she heard a women's voice say, "I will kill you if you try that again you slut."

"Kagome, love meet my soon to be mate…Yuka." Haku stated.

"Well, why don't we leave you boys to talk and Yuka and I can get to know each other a little better." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with the girl.

"I'll lead the way," Yuka was head before Haku could stop the two girls.

Before Miroku could say a word, he watched as Kagome walked off with the cat demon at her side. Once the girls were out of the way and out of hearing range, Haku turned to face Miroku with a grin on his face and said, "You certainly saved me the trouble in having you kidnapped for a while. Therefore if I help you, you will have to help me in return."

**A/N: well there you have it, that is it for this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this. I know that it's not every interesting now but I promise that its about to start. Please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She sat in the small bus with her headphones on, she was trying to forget what her parents had told her when she had gotten home and she was trying to forget about the small girl that was now intended to Haku. Although she had stopped going out with him since she didn't want to live her life in hiding, a part of her still longed for him. But soon all of her thoughts were placed on hold when she felt someone reach for her mp3 player. As she removed her headphones and opened her eyes, Kagome hissed out, "Touch it and be prepared for a whole lot of hurting."

"We're stopping at a gas station. Do you need anything?" Kagura growled back.

"No, but I think I'll get down so that I can stretch my legs." Kagome answered.

"By the smells of it, you're still hurt, you shouldn't be moving if you don't have to." Kagura pointed out.

"Therefore we'll review what I am going to be teaching you and what is going to be expected of you." Kikiyo was heard as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Kagura asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kikiyo answered.

Once the wind demon had gotten off the bus, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "You told her didn't you?"

"Well she asked and she is my best friend, so yes, I did tell her. Is that a problem?" Kikiyo answered.

"No, but I didn't want her to change her attitude of me over some stupid reason." Kagome replied.

"It is not stupid being related to me, now we're going to have to make sure you know how to dance and know how to speak properly." Kikiyo stated as he got off the subject.

"I still remember everything I learned when you forced your mother to let me join you in your lessons so don't worry. I just chose not to use it is all." Kagome stated in a tired voice.

"Then during this time you'll have to prove it otherwise I'll just sleep over at your hour for a while." Kikiyo replied with a grin on her face.

"Fine, I'll act proper for you and the others for show but when I'm alone I will do what I want and talk how I want with my own family." Kagome hissed.

"Ah, right, so is that how you got them to change our rooms?" Kikiyo asked.

"How did you know I did that?" Kagome asked.

"I called in to make sure that they would put an extra bed in the room for you but they told me that they could not since the logging we had was already big enough for a family of ten." Kikiyo explained.

Before Kagome could say a word, the others got back in the bus and took their seats. While Kikiyo stood up to go and sit by Kagura, she was replaced by Inuyasha with a bag of chips and some drinks. Before she could say a word, Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You need to eat something."

"I know but I can't have junk food with the stuff Rin has me drinking." Kagome stated.

"That's why I bought you a fruit." Inuyasha answered. "So do you want an orange or banana?"

After looking him over, Kagome turned away from him, reached for his school coat and said, "Give me the damn orange and I'll give you your coat back."

"Keep it until we get back, you can use it if you get cold." Inuyasha stated as he tossed her the orange.

"I don't get cold easily." Kagome replied as she dropped the coat onto her lap just in time to catch the orange.

"I said just in case didn't I?" Inuyasha growled as he leaned back.

"So you did." Kagome whispered before she began to peel the orange.

The last hour to the spa was quick and quiet. No one was talking anymore; Kagura had realized that Sesshomaru had no intention of speaking much so she and Kikiyo just sat together doing each other's nails. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with his eyes closed and Kagome just looked out the window and took in the sight of the mountain they were on and the forest that had been left untouched.

'_Maybe I could go hiking while we're here…that's if auntie and uncle don't need help.' _Kagome thought as she moved to stand up. But just as she had tried to stand up, she felt one of her wounds that had been stitched up stretch the wrong way. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Kagome was caught and placed back into her seat gently as she heard Sesshomaru say, "You shouldn't move while the bus is in motion." as his tail let go of her waist.

"I'm tired of sitting." Kagome hissed.

"Well if you would have waited a bit longer or kept looking out your window you would have noticed that we are pulling up into the entrance already." Kagura was heard.

"Would you all just shut up, I'm fine and don't need to be treated like a fucking child." Kagome hissed out in anger before placing her head phones back on so that she could tone out the world.

Once the bus had completely stopped, Kagome stood up, jumped over Inuyasha, no matter how much it had hurt, and stormed out of the bus knowing that she would probably had to go and see the medic they had here so that he could stitch her wound back up. Once she had entered the lobby, Kagome walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm here to check into a room. I'm from the student council."

"Ah, everything is ready for you, your bags will be taken up shortly so place wait a while here in the lobby." The man told her.

"Thank you, are the owners on the floor or are they somewhere else?" Kagome asked as she looked around for her relatives.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked thinking that he had upset the girl.

"No, I'm related to them, I just wanted to see them is all." Kagome answered.

"Oh, you're Kagome-sama." he stated.

"Just Kagome is fine. Where are they?" Kagome replied.

But before he could answer her, Kikiyo and Kagura came up alongside her and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine, you guys can go up in a minute once our belongings have been sent up. Just wait down here." Kagome told them.

"Can we go walk around the spa?" Kagura asked.

"Go right ahead, we have a nice garden to your right with some excellent choices of tea." The man was heard.

"Kagome you will join us right? This is the perfect time to practice." Kikiyo stated as she paused.

"I will be joining you in a while, I have some matters to take care of." Kagome answered in the way she was expected to answer so that Kikiyo would see that she just didn't want to act like her at all.

Once the two were gone, the man smiled and said, "They can be found in the kitchen, one of our chiefs recently got very ill and we haven't been able to get a new one brought in."

"Thank you, there is an inu hanyou and his brother an inu demon that also with us, please send them up to the room or tell them to look around but do not tell them where I have gone." Kagome ordered before taking her leave.

After a checking in with her relatives and spending her first few hours of the spa helping them prepare meals and the meals that had been planned for her and the rest of the student council, Kagome walked into the living room/dining room of their grand room just in time to hear Kagura growled out, "That lying bitch is going to make it difficult for us and you know it."

"This lying bitch was preparing our meals since they were underhanded in the kitchen." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to place the first tray down in the center.

"Do you need help bringing the rest in?" Sesshomaru offered.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome answered as she turned to leave only to ask, "Wait, where is Inuyasha, why isn't he here?"

"He has yet to return either; he said something about going out and taking a walk." Kikiyo answered.

"Feh, I ended up helping." Inuyasha was heard as he walked into with two more trays and with Kagome's uncle behind him.

"Uncle?" Kagome called.

"He offered to help your aunt since he noticed her struggling with it. It's been a while since we had to do such a thing." He explained.

"Please enjoy your meals; you have your own hot springs to yourself if you just open the door at the end of the left hall." Her aunt was heard.

"However it is not divided since this room was meant for a family so you will have to work out your own schedule between the boys and the girls." Her uncle added.

"We will, thank you." Kagome was heard as she gave them a slight bow.

"Have a nice night…" her aunt was heard before the two took their leave.

Once they were gone, Kagome turned to her student council and said, "As we eat I'd like it very much if we all could talk about something we all have in common."

"Why should we do that?" Kagura asked.

"Because if we don't leave here at least understanding one another better then what we do now, then this would have been a waste of money. Money we could have used for the upcoming event we are currently planning." Kagome answered.

"Well, there is the fact that we are all from noble families." Kikiyo pointed out.

"I'm your cousin, that doesn't count." Kagome pointed out as she took a seat next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and in front of Kikiyo and Kagura.

"I believe it does count, Miroku is our cousin and is considered a part of our family." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"What about music?" Inuyasha offered.

"Are you kidding?" Kagura replied. "I don't like that junk she listens too."

"You would if you would just give it a try." Kagome suggested.

"I refuse to." Kagura answered.

"How about we finish whatever business we have left over of the student council before we start enjoying ourselves." Sesshomaru offered.

"Good idea." Kikiyo stated. "I agree."

"I second." Kagura added in.

"Alright, well I was thinking of making it a masked ball. Everyone is allowed to go in without a date but once you think you have found the person you want to spend the whole night with you'll be tied together." Kagome suggested.

"But how long will we give them to find someone?" Kagura asked.

"We can give them a short amount of time otherwise it won't work and there will be people that will end up with someone that they hate." Kikiyo pointed out.

"We could give them one hour to chose." Sesshomaru stated. "that's all they would need since there will be people, like couples, who will tell each other what it is they are going to be wearing."

"That's true, but what about everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"Why not announce this on Monday and give them that week to couple up. Those that haven't will have an hour to find somebody in the lobby before they are allowed to go in." Inuyasha stated.

"If that's the case we'll have to hand out invitations so that those that are already coupled will be allowed into the event without having to wait." Kagura added.

"I like it." Kikiyo spoke up.

"But where are we going to host this thing and how are we going to do all of the invitations?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We are not doing all of them. I'll call a meeting with the student council of the first, second, and third years. They will have to do their part as well." Kagome stated.

"So where are we going to host this?" Kagura asked.

"It has to be somewhere big and with a lot of space." Kikiyo pointed out.

"True." Inuyasha stated.

"How about the Majestic ball room? That's a good and big place." Kikiyo offered.

"The two story plus a basement hall? Do you have any idea how long it will take to have that place decorated?" Kagome asked.

"Well that will give us a chance to have everyone speared out." Kagura pointed out.

"Do you have any idea how much that is going to cost?" Sesshomaru growled out. "We don't have that kind of money in our budget."

"We won't need much," Kikiyo answered.

"Oh, why is that?" Kagome asked.

"The owner of the club owes my family a favor. I'll talk to my father but I know he'll say yes." Kikiyo explained.

"Well than get an answer before we finalize anything." Inuyasha stated.

"Agreed." Kagome added.

"Is that all?" Kagura asked.

"No, there is still the matter of how we would decorate that place." Kagome stated.

"We can always come up with a decorating committee." Inuyasha suggested.

"Oh and how would we do that, no one is going to want to help once we release the location to everyone." Kagura pointed out.

"Actually I do know some people that would help." Kagome stated.

"What those friends of yours? Really I still don't see why you even hang out with them when you are better than they are." Kagura growled out.

But before Kikiyo could tell her to shut up, the whole room was filled with tension when Kagome threw her knife and grazed the side of Kagura's cheek before standing up and storming out of the room while leaving a shocked and open mouth Kagura behind. After reaching her room, Kagome placed the 'do not disturb' sign and got ready for a dip in the hot springs. After getting ready and leaving her things out to get dressed after her dip, Kagome walked out of her room and straight toward the back, left door that would lead her to the hot springs.

Glad that there was no one there; Kagome dropped the towel that kept her covered from the cool night air and made her way to the edge so that she could ease her way into the hot springs. It wasn't until she was knee high in the water that she realized that she was not alone. With a grin on her face, Kagome quickly jumped into the water as she said, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"I have very good memory." A low growl was heard.

"I'm sure you do, now what do you want." Kagome hissed out as she made her way to the deepest part of the hot spring.

As she allowed the water to heat up her wounds, Kagome locked eyes with the inu hanyou before her as she said, "What do you want?" when he didn't answer her.

"I'm going into the hot spring." Inuyasha growled as he dropped his towel to expose himself to her thinking that she would look away.

"Loving the view but I got here first so you can just get lost." Kagome hissed out as she leaned against the rock while minding her wounds.

"Make me." Inuyasha growled as he began to lower himself into the water.

To relaxed and tired to do a thing, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "I would if I wasn't hurting so much."

"You should have rested more, let me look at your wounds." Inuyasha growled as he approached her.

"I wasn't talking about my wounds but ok." Kagome whispered as she began to let herself go so that the water mixed with her miko energy would heal her wound and any other body injuries she had secretly.

Ever since she was little, all she had to do was sit in a tub of water or in a hot or cold spring and she would heal herself of any and all wounds she may have. All she would have to do was close her eyes and focus so that she would not get caught using her miko energy while the water helped her heal her wounds from the inside and out. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha asked, "Then what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about all of this, I shouldn't be here. I should never have been made into one of you." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to drift to sleep.

"What were you suppose to be then?" Inuyasha asked as he kept the shock from his voice as he watched her wounds disappear from sight.

With a smile on her face, Kagome answered, "A misfit all the way," before she completely fell asleep in the water.

Not wanting her to drown and not wanting to get out just yet, Inuyasha pulled her toward him so that she could rest against him so that he could relax a bit longer in the water. There was that and he still had to figure out if he was going to tell his brother what he saw happen with her wounds or if he was just going to keep it to himself. After all, it was law that the king knew about any and all miko's in the kingdom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by none other than Kikiyo. After rolling over in bed, Kagome sat up in bed and allowed the sheets to fall off her. Before she could even ask Kikiyo what it was she wanted or needed of her, Kikiyo turned her back to her and said, "I don't care if you sleep that way but next time hold the sheets so that your covered up when you sit up."

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked down only to find that she was exposing herself to her cousin. After covering herself up, Kagome looked at Kikiyo and cleared her throat before she asked, "What is it?"

"We have to go and eat breakfast. We'll be eating in the privet garden so you have to dress in a formal kimono. Your aunt left you one. I placed it on the chair by the window."

"Uh…what time is it?" Kagome asked as she kept the sheet against her chest. _'How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the hot spring…' _

"It's going to be five thirty, our breakfast is at six so don't be late." Kikiyo stated before walking out of the room.

Once she was alone, Kagome dropped the sheets and stretched out her muscles. She was feeling a whole lot better and was glad that she was no longer wounded. It wasn't until she had reached for her kimono that she realized that Inuyasha had been the one to bring her back, that he had been the one to see her body free of wounds when he had seen the serious injuries that Koga had left her. _'This is not good.' _Kagome thought as she finished getting dressed.

By the time she had reached the privet garden, Kagome found that Kagura and Kikiyo were the only ones there. After taking a calming breath and putting on a fake smile that was convincing enough to convince Kikiyo and Kagura that it was real Kagome gave a small bow to each of them and said, "Good morning Kagura-san, Kikiyo-san. I hope you slept well."

"I slept just fine, thank you for your concern." Kikiyo replied.

"I could have slept better." Kagura growled out in a calm voice as she hid her anger from the two.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do to help you?" Kagome offered as she easily sat down like a proper noble would.

"No, but thank you for offering your help, I'm sure it was just the fact that I'm not use to the height of the mountain yet." Kagura answered.

"I see, well if you need anything please just feel free to ask and I will try my best to help you." Kagome stated.

"Now, how did you sleep last night Kagome-san?" Kikiyo asked.

"Just fine, thank you for asking. I don't see the boys, were they not invited?" Kagome answered.

"I'm sure they will be here shortly." Kikiyo commented.

"I heard them talking last night; they stayed up a good while." Kagura stated.

"And what did you hear if I may ask?" Inuyasha was heard as he and his brother appeared before the girls.

"After all, listening on others conversations is not lady like." Sesshomaru added.

"Noting important, I don't have good hearing, not as good as that of an inu demon but it was enough to be kept awake by mumbling." Kagura explained.

"You should have said something; we would have heard you just fine." Sesshomaru commented.

"How rude, to think that the eldest son of the Taisho family would have better manners then the ones you just presented." Kagome was heard as she jumped in to defend Kagura.

"I'm inclined to agree." Kikiyo added.

"You should have chosen your words better brother." Inuyasha told his brother as he sat at Kagome's left side.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to be rude." Sesshomaru told Kagura as he sat at Kagome's right side.

"I did not take it to heart so you have nothing to worry about Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura stated.

"Are we going to continue where we left off last night?" Kikiyo asked.

"Of course, we still need to have all of this finalized so that we can finally meet with the other student council members." Kagura added.

"I've already schedule a meeting for Tuesday after school." Kagome was heard as she smile on her face as servant brought them their food.

"I see, when were you going to tell us?" Kikiyo asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I would have said something last night but I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"So the only question is, will we have a decorating committee?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, so that everyone is not left out, I say six people from each grade are to be chosen." Kikiyo stated.

"These six that are chosen cannot be a part of the student council." Kagura added.

"Agreed." Kagome stated.

"Well then, was that the only thing we had to take care of?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up his chop sticks.

"It would seem so…all that is left is to figure out what it is we will be doing as a group during our stay here." Inuyasha stated as he began to eat his meal.

"I thought I'd show you all a nice hiking trail, one that will lead us to a nice waterfall where we can have picnic and swim." Kagome suggested. "Not many guests go there so I'm sure we'll be the only ones there."

"I was thinking about something along those lines." Sesshomaru stated.

"I was just going to suggest to go hiking for most of the day but that sounds like a good plan for me." Inuyasha stated.

"Kikiyo, Kagura, is this something you both would like to do?" Kagome asked. "If you do not feel like doing such a thing, I'm sure we can find something that we all agree on."

"I haven't gotten much exercise so I would have to agree." Kikiyo answered. "Kagura, is this fine for you?"

"I would like to go to a waterfall, I haven't gotten a chance to be out in the open since my mother and father began to have me sit in on their meetings." Kagura answered.

"Then it's settled, after we've eaten we'll meet up in the front lobby no later than ten and leave so that we can begin our hike to the waterfall." Kagome stated.

"Why no later than ten? Why can't we meet earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's not that long of a hike since I know a short cut to the waterfall." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Well then I will be taking a quick dip in the hot spring after this our meal." Kagura stated. "Kikiyo will you be joining me?"

"I believe I will be joining you…Kagome will you be joining us as well?" Kikiyo was heard.

"No, I need to go and speak with my aunt and uncle." Kagome stated as she stood up, "So if you will excuse me."

Once she had left, Kagome let her hair lose as she tried to remove the sandals that matched the kimono she had been wearing. Just as she had finished, Kagome tripped over the length of the kimono only to be caught. Before she could even say thank you to whomever it had been that had caught her, she froze and couldn't help but tense up when she heard a familiar voice say, "So it's true, you're back. You look amazing Takahashi-san."

"Hojo…thank you…how have you been?" Kagome answered as she tried to pull away.

"Alright, I'm glad that you are doing well. Do you have time to talk?" Hojo stated.

"Sorry but I have to get going, I'm going to go and meet with my aunt and uncle. Um…can you let go?" Kagome whispered as she felt him start to pull her toward him.

"I'm sure you have time to talk…even if it's just on the walk to see your aunt and uncle. I know where they are and how you can find them." Hojo offered as he slowly let her go while taking a step toward her.

"Sorry but I wasn't going to go look for them now, I have student council business to tend to so if you will excuse me." Kagome hissed out in a calm and cold voice.

Before Hojo could try to kiss her or pull her into his arms again, Kagome was pulled away and pushed behind someone as she watched Hojo being thrown back and against the nearest wall. Before she could even ask who it was that had done such a thing, Kagome stayed still when she heard Inuyasha's pissed off voice as she heard him growl out, "Touch her again or try to force yourself on her again and you will have you arrested and held as a prisoner of the Taisho family."

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Kagome hissed out as she pulled away from behind him to stand alongside him.

"It didn't look like that to me." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Who are you?" Hojo was heard as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Hojo, meet Inuyasha, the vice-president of the student council." Kagome stated.

"Feh, you need to go and get ready." Inuyasha growled as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"I know, Hojo I'll see you tonight, I'm to have some tea before bed with my aunt and uncle and if you still wish to speak then that would be the right time, now if you excuse me, Inuyasha lead the way." Kagome stated in a very diplomatic tone.

"I'll be sure to be there Kagome." Hojo called after her.

Once they were out of hearing range and around the corner where Hojo would be unable to see them, Kagome slammed Inuyasha against the wall and began to nuzzle his neck the way he had nuzzle her just moments ago. Before he could even say a word, Kagome lightly licked and nipped his pulse point before saying, "I could have handled things on my own, I'm not a child that needs protecting."

"What about Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was different; besides, I have the necklace now so I'm fine and will be fine." Kagome hissed as she lightly pulled away before adding, "Care to explain why you were showing signs that meant that I was already being courted. I had yet to agree and you have yet to ask."

"How do you know I was doing that?" Inuyasha asked in a curious voice.

"I know because I have had pass experience, as you pointed out, I dated Koga." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Feh, that idiot dates anyone that is willing to open their legs for him." Inuyasha stated.

"That is true, one of the many reasons I left the son of a bitch. However I have had another boyfriend therefore you have no right to say that it was only Koga. Which by the way, in case you were ever interested, I never once opened my legs for him nor did I ever allow it to get any further then kissing." Kagome hissed out as she pulled completely away only to start walking toward her room so that she could get ready.

To shocked to say a word, Inuyasha just watched as Kagome walked off with a smile on her face. He knew that she was only messing with her but he also knew that she had just clearly stated that she would agree to being courted by him if he were only to ask her properly. The only thing he had to worry about now was the fact that he had to speak to his father before he could even say or do a thing.

After arriving at the lobby an hour before meeting time, Kagome left her backpack at the front desk and went in search of her uncle. Although she was close to her father, her uncle always knew what to say to make her feel like she has never done anything bad. To make her feel like she could do anything and be anyone. Just as she had entered the back office, Kagome smile and said, "If my aunt sees you now she is going to be very upset."

"Well that is why you are not going to tell her." He told her with a smile of his own.

"Um…I promise, as long as you can help me with something." Kagome stated.

"Agreed, so what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I have some friends, they need a job, and one that will keep them out of sight and protected." Kagome answered.

"This wouldn't have to do anything with that guy that you were seeing, the one that got you in the hospital." He asked.

"It might, would you be mad if I said yes?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, but why you would want to help him is beyond me." He stated.

"It's not to help him…it's to help me." Kagome whispered as she looked up to lock eyes with her uncle.

"But you just said…Kagome what did you do…what did he make you do?" he asked her in a very serious voice.

"He didn't make me do anything, I did everything willingly…as stupid as I was back then, I was all out of my own free will." Kagome answered.

"Little girl you better start explaining." Her uncle stated in a stern voice.

As she began to explain what she meant by her words and why it was her that she needed his help and not the others, Kagome couldn't help but feel relived. Not even Sango, Rin, and Ayame knew what she had done and was glad that they didn't know. If she would have ever told them she would have only caused problems for them. By the time she had finished explaining things to him and letting her uncle know that it was alright for him to tell her aunt as well, it was time for her to go and meet up with the others to start on their activity.

"Where is she?" Kikiyo asked as she looked around the full lobby.

"I'm sure she packed before going to go and see her family. At least that would have been the smart thing to do." Kagura added.

"I'm sure it is something important that has kept her." Sesshomaru jumped in as he and Kagura looked over at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

'_Shit, they can smell it…damn it…should have jumped in the hot spring when I had the fucking chance.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Family matters are what kept me. I do hope you will not ask me what it is that exactly kept me but I'm very sorry that I have kept you waiting for me." Kagome was heard as she appeared next to Inuyasha with her bag.

"Are you ready to go then?" Kikiyo asked.

"The later we leave the later we will return." Kagura pointed out.

"So, lead the way." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Alright but just to let you know, this short cut is not a nice one. Please do not fall behind and make sure to watch where you are walking." Kagome pointed out before leading the way out of the building.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW! Flames are welcome. I'm sorry that I took me a while but I'm currently job hunting and well…I hate it. Please let me know what you all think. Please REIVWE! **

** Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sango, Rin, and Ayame all sat in Rin's apartment. Miroku had not said a word as to what it was that he had talked about with Haku and he would not say. Kagome had not called them before she had left which left them all worried. They had no idea if they were going to still pull off their performance or if Kagome was going to go have them do it on Monday morning. After closing her book, Ayame turned to Sango and asked, "Is there really no way for you to get it out of him?"

"Trust me when I say, I've tried everything." Sango hissed.

"I'll take your word for it." Rin jumped in. "But that still doesn't solve our problem."

"Knowing our girl she is not going to back down now that she is completely healed." Ayame stated.

"Speaking of which, did Miroku say anything about her showing him or allowing him to know such a thing." Rin asked.

"He hinted at it but didn't really say a thing. My guess is that she had no choice and he would rather not say a word." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Well that's good to know," Ayame stated with a grin on her face. "Just makes things easier."

"Indeed, but I still need to give my dad a heads up in case this all goes wrong. You know how he likes to be kept in the loop in case he has to do some major ass kissing or if he needs to pay someone off for us." Sango stated.

"Do you have to tell him everything?" Rin asked. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Yeah, considering he believes that we aren't as bad as everyone says we are." Ayame added.

"I'm not stupid; I won't tell him everything, just to expect a call from the school about our performance." Sango stated.

"Good, so when do you think she'll tell us?" Ayame asked.

"Tell us what?" Sango asked.

After taking in a calming breath, Rin shook her head and said, "Sango, Ayame, we all know that Kagome would never tell us, we'll have to let her know ourselves what she was forced to do."

"Uh, then it's agreed, we're all telling her that it's alright and that we're here for her." Ayame stated as if she just named what she wanted to have for dinner.

"I guess so; I just hope that Kikiyo isn't doing anything that will make her lock herself up to much. It's bad enough we've had to remind her that we are here for her and that we'll always be there for her." Sango pointed out.

"All I know is that the bitch better call tonight otherwise I am going to kick her ass." Rin hissed out in anger.

They had just reached the waterfall when Kagome bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood. With a smile on her face, Kagome dropped her bag and began to look for the blanket she had brought with her so that she would be able to sit on. Just as she had pulled it out fully, she turned around to face Inuyasha as she heard him ask, "What else do you have in there? A curious?"

"I like to be prepared." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru was heard.

"I don't suppose you have something that can cover us up so that we can change into our swimming clothing…do you?" Kagura asked.

"I do, now you boys can set up out little camp while I build our changing room." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she began to pull out bed sheets, ribbon and safety pins from her bag.

"You really do come prepared." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Yeah, I do…so just give me a few minutes, if you want feel free to help the boys." Kagome stated.

"I think I'll help you." Kikiyo stated.

"I'll help the boys…Sesshomaru you need to help me." Kagura was heard.

'_She is so not losing to my best friend.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she began to make her way to a small area with a lot of trees.

While they all began to do what they had to do before they could do a thing, Kagome and Kikiyo were left alone to talk. Before the either one of them could start talking, Kagome took in a deep breath and yelled out, "Kagura, I'm sure the boys are doing fine on their own now, I think it's time us girls had a heart to heart talk…right Kikiyo?"

"I agree." Kikiyo answered loud enough so that Kagura would hear her.

Once she had reached the two, Kagura glared at Kagome and said, "This coming from the girl that grazed me with a knife she threw at me."

"I was provoked and you crossed the line. I only did what I saw fit." Kagome answered in a sweet voice.

"Granted I did over do it but you had no right to throw that at me." Kagura growled out as she held one of the sheets while Kagome began to pin it to the other sheet Kikiyo was holding up.

"You're a demon, to think you would have moved just an inch to your right to avoid it." Kagome pointed out.

"It doesn't matter; you were in the wrong this time cousin." Kikiyo stated.

"I may have been but she had no right to speak of my friends like that, you of all people know how I am once you cross the line with me." Kagome stated before she closed the sheets while tying it to the tree.

"I don't care how you are, it doesn't matter to me. If you think you can get away with it a second time think again." Kagura growled.

Just as she had finished setting up the small tent, Kagome poked her head out of the small door she had created and said, "I know I will, so just deal with it."

"Kagome." Kikiyo hissed as she held her friend back.

"Feel free to get changed, I'll be with the boys. I want to make sure that our small area is ready in case we want to relax first." Kagome stated as she walked out of the tent and away from the two girls.

As she walked away, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard Kagura growl out, "I know what I want to do right now."

"That was not a heart to heart talk." Sesshomaru was heard as she let herself drop onto the relaxing hanyou.

"It's as much as a heart to heart they are going to get with me." Kagome stated as she looked up at the annoyed hanyou with a smile on her face.

"Get off wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing or what you are getting yourself into?" Sesshomaru asked her after a while of watching her and Inuyasha.

"No, but I'm curious to see what it could be." Kagome answered truthfully before standing up and adding, "I'm going to go and get changed."

Once she was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "You do know that this will not end well, father has already chosen who we are to mate. Kikiyo is your planned mate while that wind demon is mine."

"I know, but mother said that she would fight for us if we were ever to fall in love." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Father will only allow this if you have already given Kikiyo a chance." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Like you have given Kagura a chance." Inuyasha growled out.

Before Sesshomaru could say a word, Kagura walked up to them and asked, "Well, what do you think…Sesshomaru?"

The two brothers looked up to find Kikiyo and Kagura standing before them in nothing but their swim suites. Kikiyo had a pink and black two piece that barely covered her up. Kagura had on a royal purple and white colored one piece that allowed her sides to show off. With a smile on his face and out to prove a point, Sesshomaru stood up and walked around Kagura before saying, "Looks good…it really brings out your curves."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-san." Kagura whispered as she tried to hide the blush that was starting to form.

"Just Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru growled as he walked toward his pack to get his swimming trunks.

"Looks good." Was all Inuyasha had to tell Kikiyo.

"Well, aren't you going to get changed?" Kikiyo asked him in a calm voice. _'That jerk, I look hot.' _

"I'll go change once that wench is out of the changing tent you girls used." Inuyasha answered.

"This wench is out and ready to enjoy herself." Kagome was heard as she walked up to them in a blood red and black colored two piece swim suit that covered all of her curves while showing off her curves only enough to allow anyone that saw her to image what was beyond her swim suit.

"Are you going to go into the water already?" Kikiyo asked.

"Yes, but feel free to join me whenever you like." Kagome stated as she dropped her things by her bag before walking toward the edge of the water.

"Feh, you should wait for everyone." Inuyasha growled out.

"I wait for no one." Kagome whispered as she walked into the water.

Before anything could be said or done, Kagome dove into the water while Kagura and Kikiyo were left to look after the boys as they left to go change. While Kagome had no idea what was going on, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no idea that the two girls they had just been talking about knew they were meant to be with one another. While Kagura wanted to be his mate, Kikiyo could only hope that Inuyasha found someone new since she had just meant the perfect guy for her a few days ago.

Kagura turned to Kikiyo and said, "Looks like you are getting your wish…no matter how much of a loss it would be."

"That would be in your opinion." Kikiyo stated. "But I want to see where this love leads me."

"I still think you should stay away from that guy." Kagura stated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your just being worried since you don't like his smell, I don't sense anything wrong with his aura so I'll be fine." Kikiyo stated before leading the way to the water.

Knowing that this was not the time or place to be doing such a thing or to be talking about such a subject while they were with people they did not trust, Kagura let it go and followed after her best friend into the water. Although it was nothing like a hot spring, Kagura and Kikiyo could feel the healing properties that it had to offer.

After surfacing from the water, Kagome looked around only to find Kikiyo and Kagura by the water fall and the boys leaving their things by the bags. She didn't need to get closer to anyone but if she had to fake it then so be it. It was bad enough that she still hadn't found the time to let her friends know that they were still on for Monday. She would have to work on the song on the whole drive back and on the night. She still had some time when she would meet with them so that they could look over the music and the lyrics that went with it.

Just as she had began to relax and allow herself to be carried by the water, Kagome quickly stood up as she heard Inuyasha growl out, "Is this really all you came here for?"

"Not really, but I don't feel like jumping off of the top of the waterfall just yet." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure that there aren't any demons here waiting to catch us off guard?" Kagura asked.

"I'm sure, besides if there were, you are a very strong demon, Kikiyo is a well trained miko and we have the two sons of Inutaisho with us. I'm sure we'll be just fine." Kagome replied.

"Are you saying that you would just run away and leave us to do all the fighting?" Kagura growled out.

"No, I just didn't think I would have to remind you of my fighting abilities." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Kagura, we are supposed to be getting along." Kikiyo was heard.

"Then why not jump off now?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed his brother out at the top of the waterfall.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and Kagura and asked, "Would you girls like to join us?"

"No thank you, I don't like doing dangerous or stupid things, I'll just move to the other shallow end so that I won't be in the way." Kikiyo was heard.

"I'll join you." Kagura stated with a grin on her face. "So long as the boys go first and us girls can go second."

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that, it's been years since I did this so I don't know how much deeper it has gotten or if there was a loss of water." Kagome stated as she began to make her way toward the rocks that she could easily climb.

"Would you like me to take you up?" Kagura offered as she reached for the feather that she always kept with her and jumped on it as it was lifted by the wind.

"No thanks, it's been a while since I did this and I would like to climb. I want to see if I've gotten bad at it and if I need to practice more." Kagome answered.

"Why would you have to practice climbing things?" Kikiyo asked.

"You might never know when you need to be able to climb things or move fast." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

While Inuyasha climbed behind her, Sesshomaru and Kagura jumped a few times off the waterfall first before they finally waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to join them. As soon as she saw the two inu demon brother hit the water, Kagura turned to Kagome and said, "You should have refused the court. He is engaged to Kikiyo already, they don't know that we know, I'm engaged to Sesshomaru. Back off unless you want trouble for yourself and for your family."

"You really don't know us every well do you? Well we'll show you in time. Engaged or not, you've yet to mate and rules say, its fair game." Kagome whispered before she jumped off of the water fall and into the waiting waters, not caring if she were to hit Kagura or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After getting back to the inn, Kagome had taken one last dip in the hot spring before she had began to gather her things since they would be leaving back to town in the morning. Although she would have loved to be able to work on a song on her way back home, Kagome had been kept busy as Kikiyo began to quiz her again on how to be a proper lady. As much as she hated it, she knew that she would have to put up with it for the remaining few hours before she would finally get home and away from her cousin and bitch of a friend.

By the time she and the others had arrived it was eight at night. Kagome had gone home and shown all the pictures she had taken to her parents and she had even give them the gift she had gotten them from the gift shop. After finishing her dinner, Kagome dropped her bag with her school uniform out the window and waited for her parents to go to sleep. Once they were out cold, thanks to the sleeping pill she had put in their tea, Kagome jumped out of her window and left her house. Just as she had reached the corner of her block, Kagome smile and ran over to the car that waited for her.

Just as she had finished getting into the car, she heard Ayame say, "It's about time, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, didn't think that I would have to use a sleeping pill on them." Kagome stated as Ayame began to drive off.

"Uh…that's cold, even for me." Ayame growled.

"Then what exactly did you tell your grandfather miss perfect?" Kagome asked.

"The truth, unlike you I don't have to hide it from him. He would much rather know what kind of trouble I'm going to get myself into before I do anything. If I tell them then he can figure out how much to pay the school and that will be that." Ayame explained with a smile on her face.

"Lucky you, so is Sango at Rin's place yet?" Kagome asked.

"Sure is, good to know that your all healed up." Ayame answered.

"Yeah, well I needed to cool off in the hot spring. Kagura knows what to say that will just get me to blank out. Anyway, have you guys gotten all of our things together?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah but we figured we'd wait a while longer before making our way to school." Ayame answered.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see, the girls and I want to talk to you about something, so you have to keep an open mind about this." Ayame told her.

"Alright, but I am not going to say a word until you are done talking." Kagome stated. "That means that you will have to explain yourselves as well…got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you already so don't worry about it." Ayame growled out in an annoyed yet playful voice.

By the time they had reached Rin's house, Kagome was quite and calm. She didn't like to be over worked when her friends had to talk to her. She remembered the last time they had talked to her it was to tell her that they didn't want her seeing Haku. Before she could point out that they were dating his friends, they had all told her that they had already ended things. After talking in a calming breath and sitting down on the couch, Kagome looked at her three friends and said, "I know that it's serious so just get on with it. I won't speak until I know you girls are done saying what you want to say."

"Actually it might not work out that way this time around Kags." Sango stated.

"Yeah, since you really have to reply to what we got to tell you." Rin added.

"You'll only worry us if you stay quite." Ayame added.

"Alright, I get it; just what is it that you have to tell me?" Kagome asked.

After looking over at one another, Sango nodded while Ayame looked away as Rin took in a deep and calming breath before saying, "We know the truth, we've always known so you don't have to worry about a thing. We will always have your back."

"What are you talking about? I haven't kept anything from you girls." Kagome answered in a calm voice as she struggled to control her emotions.

"We know that you had no choice but to kill him and we will stand at your side and no one else's." Ayame stated.

"I…what?" Kagome whispered.

"We're not stupid so don't think that we are." Rin hissed.

"We followed Haku once we had found out that you were taken." Ayame added.

"We watched from the shadows as you killed him…killed those that had helped the bastard that had taken you." Sango finished.

As soon as those words had left her mouth the room was filled with silence. Kagome had no idea what to say or do. The only thing that she seemed to be able to do at the moment was staring off into the distance while ignoring everything and anything that would try to call out to her. Before she even realized what was happening, Rin, Sango, and Ayame were surrounding her with open arms as she felt her tears run down the side of her face.

"Kagome its ok…we're here, we'll never leave you." Rin whispered.

"We're best friends and that will never change." Sango added.

"And we'll always find you, you can count on that." Ayame growled out.

As she allowed her tears to flow, Kagome surrounded the three of them in a protective barrier before she let out heart breaking screams as the memories of that night began to overwhelm her. She hadn't forgotten a thing and a part of her knew that they were there, that it had been her three best friends that had come to save her instead of her supposedly strong and deadly boyfriend at the time.

She had gone through hell and back and he hadn't tried to go for her. After a while of crying her eyes out, Kagome pulled away and fell to the floor laughing. She couldn't help but laugh, all this time she had thought she was doing the right thing when all along she had known deep down that they had been there. That they had seen her kill those men, the men that had tried to use her against Haku only to fail and be killed by the very person they had tried to use against him.

"What the hell is go funny?" Rin asked out in anger.

"Yeah, we've been just as worried this whole time so don't you dare laugh." Ayame growled.

"I'm sorry guys." Kagome was heard as she sat up as her laughter died down. "But it's just so damn funny, all this time I really thought I was protecting you when all along I was only hurting you since I never trusted you guys enough to tell you what you had already seen, what you remember."

"Well as funny as it may be this still doesn't solve our problem, you have yet to give us the music for tomorrow." Sango was heard.

"Due to my lack of inspiration and the fact that Kikiyo wouldn't leave me the hell alone, we'll just have to sing a song that we already know." Kagome answered.

"I want to do an Evanescence song." Rin was heard.

"I agree we haven't done one in a long time." Ayame added.

"Alright, but which one are we going to be doing?" Sango asked.

"Bring me to life." Kagome immediately stated.

"Tourniquet." Rin stated.

"Taking over." Ayame pitched in.

"How about Sober?" Sango asked.

"I was hoping for 'Bring to life' due to recent events." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. "Since you girls were able to see right through me in a way."

"Agreed." Rin stated.

"I guess. But next time I chose the song." Ayame growled out with a smile on her face.

"You're just saying that since you want to sing to Koga." Sango pointed out.

"So what about it? It's not a crime." Ayame replied.

"Well, now that that is settled, time to change our uniforms before making our way to school to set up our interments." Kagome stated.

"Oh, is Bankotsu still going to pack our things up?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, he'll take care of whatever we leave behind." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well then I suggest we get ready." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Oh, which reminds me, Rin I found out something interesting that you would need to know in order to win your man over." Kagome teased as she began to remove her muscle shirt and dark blue jean pants.

"What man?" Ayame asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru or course, who else would she be talking about? Keep up girl." Sango answered.

"He's just easy to tease is all." Rin hissed.

"Well it seems that the two inu brothers are already engaged." Kagome stated in a serious voice. "This means we'll have to work hard if we want our prey eating out of the palm of our hands."

"What do you mean by we?" Rin asked in a calm voice.

"What she means is that she's going after Inuyasha." Ayame growled. "Keep up here."

"So, what's going on? Who are they engaged to?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"Kikiyo and Kagura." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she watched Rin stumble on her feet.

"That is going to be very interesting to watch." Ayame pointed out.

"I'm not losing to that bitch; there is no way in hell that I'm going to lose." Rin was heard as she began to get her things ready along with her friends so that they could get to school with enough time to set up.

The school was as it usually was; all under classmen walked into the schools grounds wearing what they wanted while the seniors walked onto school grounds with their uniforms on. Just as the late bell had been let out all students, teachers, and even the principle all froze. While the upper classmen knew what was about to happen and who it was that was behind this interesting morning, all first years sat the edge of their seats as they listened in carefully. With a smile on her face, Sango cleared her throat once more and said, "good morning Shikon High, although most if not all of the upper classmen know who I am and my friends, I'm sure you first years don't. Think of this as our greeting to you, late as it may be."

"My name is Sango and I am a member of the misfits. Since we were not allowed to have our own both for you first years because we are not an actual club that is approved by the principle, we do this every year. Of course it is always something new."

"Hello there, my name is Rin and I'm a real nice person, so long as you stay on my good side. I am number two of the misfits and probably the easiest to talk to."

"The name is Ayame Wolf and if you piss me off and you'll see what I can do. I'm the third of this group and proud of it so don't you dare try joining us if you only want to full fill your curiosity."

"Well that was nice wasn't it and certainly interesting." Kagome stated as she spoke into the mike. "I am the bitch of the group and the badass that loves to fight so if you want a fight just come looking for me and I'll be sure to give you one. Now we always greet our first years so this year you'll get to hear a song from us. Rin will be on drums, Ayame will rock out on bass, Sango will be on guitar and I will be your singer for today. Hope you all enjoy our show today."

Knowing that they would not have much time after this announcement, Sango, Rin, and Ayame all began to play their parts as the opening wet on. As soon as she heard the music, Kagome smiled and began to put the volume up so that the whole school would hear them. Just as she had joined her friend's side, she began to sign.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul. My sprit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home. _

_Wake me up, wake me up and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become. _

She could hear the teachers trying to break down the door and knew that it would be of no use, they had had a friend seal it from demons and other such things. Next they would try to stop them by jumping onto the roof but they would be ready, they would make sure of it.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breath into me and make me real  
Bring me to life _

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become. _

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead. _

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. _

As she watched the demon teachers land on the roof with grins on their faces, Kagome turned to face Rin with a grin on her face and a nod of her head as she continued to sing her heart out.

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run, before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Realizing that they only had time to get away instead of finishing their song, Kagome ran toward Sango as she placed her guitar down while Rin jumped over her drums. While Ayame got to Rin's side, Kagome and Sango stood side by side as they heard their P.E teacher say, "You girls are in a lot of trouble."

"We would be, if you would or could catch us." Rin was heard as she held onto her glass jars filled with herbs and water.

"Sango, are you ready?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm good; just make sure to meet up with us soon." Sango hissed.

"Will do." Kagome answered as she took a step toward them as the necklace began to react with the aura's that wanted to hurt them and catch them.

"Ayame you ready to keep up?" Rin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ayame growled.

"Now, who is really going to try to make a move now?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face once the necklace had protected her and her friends.

"How dare you take advantage of what you have been given!" her first year math teacher was heard.

"I use what I was given, how I please and when I please Ms. Yura, so deal with it." Kagome hissed out in a cold voice as she took a step toward them so that they would be forced to take a step away from her friends.

"You are only giving us a bad name so stop this." Kikiyo was heard as she and the rest of the student council members appeared.

"And that is our queue to leave." Sango stated as she got on her two tailed demon cat.

"You are not going anywhere." Sesshomaru growled as he locked eyes with Rin.

As she got on the two tail demon cat with Sango, Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and said, "Watch me."

As they all watched the three girls leave without being touched thanks to Kagome and her necklace, they all slowed turned to glare at the girl who had planned and caused all of this mess. With a smile on her face, Kagome began to slowly back away and make her way to the edge of the five story school building. Just as she was about to jump off of the building, Kagome was pulled back and held down by none other than Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him and hissed, "Let me go…how did you get through the barrier."

"Don't forget what you allowed me to do." Inuyasha growled into her ear.

With a grin on her face, and knowing that it would check him off guard, Kagome leaned into him and whispered, "Doesn't count now since you are already engaged to Kikiyo," before kneeing him in the groin before jumping off of the building laughing her ass off. She would not be stopped and she would not be caught. She was going to meet up with her friends and she was going to have a blast at their day away from school and no one was going to stop her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Just as she was about to hit the hard ground, Kagome was caught and taken away. As she wrapped her arms around her hero, Kagome couldn't help but continue to laugh. Just as they had come to a stop, Kagome heard her hero say, "That was not nice; you don't kick a man there."

"So you say Jakotsu but I beg to differ. Anyway you going to take me to the others or are you just going to hold me like the misfit princess I am." Kagome stated in a sweet voice.

"Get over yourself darling; you're good but not good enough to make me straight." Jakotsu answered.

"Whatever, just lead the way, I don't want to worry the girls." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha stormed into his room in pure anger. First he got caught, then he got hit and now he had just been called by his father and his cousin. He and Sesshomaru had been called in and allowed to help Miroku with his work. This meant that they would have to miss the rest of school in order to be told just exactly what was going on and what it was that they would have to do in order to help. Just as he had closed the door behind him, Inuyasha heard his brother say, "Walk it off brother, we don't have time for this."

"I'll remember to give you the same fucking advice when Rin kicks you in the groin." Inuyasha growled out.

"We have other matters to talk about, if you would like to report this girl then do so at another time." Inutaisho was heard.

"What is going on father? I thought we were not allowed to help with anything until the last semester of school." Sesshomaru spoke.

"You won't be helping me, you'll be helping Miroku. He is waiting for you in my privet study. So do not keep him waiting." Inutaisho growled.

"You are not involved in this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Most not be that important." Inuyasha growled.

"It is but if I am told then Miroku will be locked up for reporting to anyone other than the king. With you he will be able to justify that he just needed some help." Inutaisho answered.

"Feh, he should have just called us himself." Inuyasha growled before storming into his father's study room.

"I will let you know when we need your help, that's if we will need it at all." Sesshomaru told his father before following after his brother.

Once they were in the study room, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could feel the spells and seals that were used to make sure that no one but those that were in the room could hear what was being said or discussed. While Sesshomaru moved to take a seat, Inuyasha turned to lock eyes with a very worried Miroku. It was then that he realized what he needed to say was not something that would be easy for him to hear or easy for them to prove. After a while of silence, Inuyasha turned to face his brother when he heard him ask, "So, are you going to start this or did you call us in here for nothing?"

"Are you guys sure that you don't mind helping me with this?" Miroku asked.

"We're sure, why? Is it that dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

"I for one would like to know what it is that you need our help for." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I need your help catching and arresting Kagome's parents." Miroku answered.

"What? Why would you have to do that? And do you even know what that wench will do to you if you manage to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She will be very upset but can do nothing if we gather the proof we need. But what is it that we need to proof exactly?" Sesshomaru was heard.

"First of all what I'm about to tell you is strictly secret and cannot be repeated outside of this room." Miroku was heard.

"Alright, it shall remain in this room." Sesshomaru agreed.

"And never spoken of unless we are here and together." Inuyasha added.

"Alright, then get ready for a long explanation and a lot of confusion." Miroku answered as he took a seat before he began to explain.

"We were already prepared for that, now would you being?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, we don't have all day." Inuyasha added.

"Alright, but let me just ask you this…how much do you guys remember about the old prophecy that we were told when we were little?" Miroku asked.

Meanwhile, the man and women sat next to each other with a smile on their face. Everything had already been arranged. Soon their daughter would be taken and they would be given the money to leave before they were caught. They had no idea what they were doing, they had no idea that they were selling off the only hope the kingdom would have. With a smile on her face, she turned to her husband and said, "I can't wait to leave, to be able to become what we want in which ever lands we move to."

"By the looks of it, we'll have to move the day she gets taken." He replied.

"I know, but it's only a small set back, besides we'll be able to buy whatever we need or want." She answered with a smile on her face. "We'll have the money."

"Let's just hope that our little girl is nice to her cousins when they stop by for a visit." He answered.

"I don't like it, it's like he wants to make sure that she is pure or something. We know that she isn't, hell I bought her birth control her freshman year. You know that."

"I think it's all a matter of how much she knows than rather how pure she is."

"I suppose that is true, but how are we going to keep those friends of hers out of the way." She asked as she pulled away to start on dinner. "It won't be easy."

"No, but he did say that he would take care of it. What I don't understand is why he wants our daughter. We adopted her when he offered us the money if we raise a little whore for him. It's the only reason we never had any children."

"I know but what does it matter, she was adopted and we are getting a chance at a whole new life. Everything will be alright." she explained.

"Yes, in that you are right, everything will be alright and we will be living our lives to the fullest." He told her wife as he pulled her into his lap.

"Um…so they will be arriving in a month's time, we have to make sure that she'll be home the whole time." She answered as she allowed him to hold her.

"I'm sure she will be busy enough with all the planning she will have to do. We have nothing to worry about. All we have to do now is waiting for them to take her."

Kagome and Jankotsu arrived at the park in no time. While Kagome hugged him and kissed him as a thank you, he turned around and took his leave. He had other things to do after all and he had to get back before everyone was placed back into their classes. Just a she had reached the small clearing that was surrounded by trees. With a smile on her face she looked at Ayame and said, "I should have figured you would invite him. Did you talk to Rin and Sango about this first?"

"They knew that he would be coming with us and they are willing to give him another chance." Ayame answered.

"Hello Kagome-sama." Koga was heard.

"Just Kagome, nothing has changed. Anyway where are the girls?" Kagome answered as she walked over to her backpack and looked for her black baggy pants and black muscle shirt to change into.

"They went to go and get some breakfast for us and some drinks since we'll be camping out here for a while." Ayame answered.

"I'll go look for them while you change." Koga offered as he moved to get up.

"I really don't mind, it's all up to Ayame. Besides its nothing you haven't seen before." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, Ayame is barely starting to trust him it doesn't help if you go and say that you know." Rin was heard as she and Sango appeared.

"Sorry, but that's how I feel I'm not going to lie." Kagome answered. "You know I don't lie to you girls."

"Koga just close your eyes." Ayame was heard.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I figured I'd just let you guys know what's going to be happening for the next month and when I will need you girls help." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Sango was heard.

"Well, because you won't but you'll have no other choice." Kagome answered in a sweet voice.

"Great, well get on with it." Rin was heard.

After explaining everything and making sure that they understood why it was that she needed their help, the group of teenagers had their meals and joked around before they left their hiding stop to go and shop around town. By the time Kagome had made her way home it was an hour after school had let out and she was glad to have made it home without being caught. As she closed the door and removed her shoes, Kagome called out, "Mom, dad, I'm home. Sorry I'm home late I was with the girls."

"Instead of being at school?" her mother's cold and angry voice was heard.

"Uh…sorry about that, we just thought we'd welcome the first years differently this year." Kagome answered as she began to make her way to the living room where her parents were waiting for her.

"You did this knowing that you now had other responsibilities to worry about as the student body president?" her father added.

"Yes, just because I was given that title does not mean that I have to change who I am and who I want to be." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Yes it does, you will be a member of the kings court since the king believes that you hold promise." The principles calm voice was heard.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed out in anger.

"He came here to tell us of the trouble you caused and what you're expected to do to fix it." Her mother answered.

"I'm not fixing anything." Kagome hissed in anger as she backed away from everyone in the living room.

"You have no choice, you will be given much more and if those students go around telling their parents what you have done then the king will have a right to revoke you and removed you as the student body president." He told her.

"This is for your own good, you have to understand my dear." The Advisor was heard.

"Then take it away, I never wanted it and I never asked for it. I took the damn job only because it was forced on me. I took on the reasonability and so far I have done my part but if he or any of you think that I will change just to fit what you expect me to be then you can keep dreaming. You can tell the king that." Kagome hissed in anger.

"Kagome!" her parents roared.

"How dare you, never in all my years serving the king have I ever been so disrespected." The advisor was heard.

"Well I'm glad to have popped your cheer for you." Kagome hissed with a grin.

"I recommend that she is sent to live with Kikiyo for a while so that Kikiyo can teach her." The principle was heard.

"I'm not going!" Kagome yelled in anger as she reached for her keys only to be stopped by her father.

"You will do as told young lady." He told her as he took the keys from her. "Now you will apologize and do everything that is asked of you."

"I will not! I'm out of here." Kagome hissed out in anger only to be stopped by one of the guards that the advisor had with him.

"I'm sorry but everything has already been arranged." The advisor told her with a grin on his face. "You have no choice in the matter; you are going to be taught properly by Kikiyo."

"Mom, dad, please tell me that they are lying, please tell me that you didn't agree to this and please, please tell me that you are NOT making me live with Kikiyo." Kagome whispered as she tried to get a hold on her emotions.

"I'm sorry dear but you need to grow up, living with Kikiyo should help you. She is a proper young lady." Her mother answered.

"It's for your own good." Her father added.

"Since when the hell have I had to act like a proper lady for you two! You told me you'd always love me the way I was." Kagome yelled out in hurt and anger.

"Honey that was before you were the student council president, all the responsibilities you have now. You need to represent this family now." Her father stated.

As the principle and the advisor approached her, Kagome took in a deep breath and knew that she would have to go and get help the moment she was done here. She would have nowhere to go and no one to go too. Just as the principle had taken hold of her, Kagome quickly and easily grabbed his wrist, broke his wrist before she pushed him away as she hissed out, "Don't fucking touch me. I'm not going anywhere with you people and I'm sure as hell am not staying here."

"Kagome!" her mother yelled as she moved to slap her only to freeze and fall to the floor in shock when her own daughter stopped her mid slap and pushed her back.

"You just had to go and make this difficult didn't you?" the advisor asked as he nodded his head so that the guard would take hold of her.

Knowing that there was no turning back now that she had broken the principles wrist, Kagome avoided the guard's arms and began to make her way to the door. She knew that she would be able to protect herself from the kings' guards since they were protected by the king. The only thing she could do was run and hope that she would be able to reach the safety of Sango's house, where she was protected and where the kings guards would be unable to touch her.

As she fell to the floor so that she could put her shoes back on, Kagome slid to the side as the demon guard threw himself at her. Just as he was about to catch her, Kagome rolled into the kitchen with one shoe on and the other in hand. Just as she stood up on one leg so that she wouldn't dirty the floor, Kagome said, "Leave me alone, this can only end in one way."

"Get her!" the advisor was heard as another guard ran into the house.

"Isn't this a little too much, she is just a girl." Her father was heard.

"We're not allowed to use force against the students." The principle added.

"You may not be allowed but I am." The advisor was heard.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Kagome's mother was heard.

Before anything else could be said or done, they watched with open mouths as Kagome easily and quickly fought off both guards while standing on one leg. They watched as she danced while knocking them out without a lot of effort in her part and they watched as Kagome jumped over and landed by the door as she put on her left shoe. Without saying a word or giving a damn, Kagome ran out only to be stopped by four more demons.

After saving her energy so that she would be able to run longer, and further, Kagome ran as fast as she could not caring if she left a trail of blood behind her. Just as she had reached the west side of a nearby park, Kagome was stopped when she heard a familiar yet worried voice ask, "What the hell happened to you?"

Not caring if he saw her tears or not, Kagome looked up to face the inu hanyou that she was slowly falling in love with and said, "Please, can you please just take me to Sango's house?"

"Kagome, you're bleeding, what the hell happened? Who attacked you this time?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice as he bag to lick the light stretches that she had on her arms.

As soon as he began to lick her wounds Kagome's tears began to flow like rivers. She just needed someone, anyone to hold her and treat her nicely. To let her cry her eyes out before she became the cold hearted bitch she was. Knowing that only Sango would know what to do, Inuyasha put her in the passenger side of his car and drove off to Sango's house hoping that she would be able to get some answers for him. _'I'll kill whoever hurt you this time.' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to control his anger.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She slept on the couch with her head resting in her best friends lap. While Sango gently and slowly brushed her hair, the two were protected by the two tail demon cat in her true from. She had no idea what had happened but when she found out what had happened and when she got the girls involved someone was going to pay dearly. That's if they would get a chance since Inuyasha was ready to draw blood. As she continued to hum the slow lullaby, Sango looked up when she watched her father walk in with a tried look on his face.

As she stopped what she was doing in order to leave her friend alone, Sango asked, "What happened?"

"Well I got most of it but there wasn't much I could do." He answered.

"Who did this to her?" Sango hissed out in anger as Kagome began to move around in her sleep.

"The Kings advisor, we can't do a thing since her parents and the principle allowed this to happen." He answered.

"I don't give a flying fuck; no one is to hurt her." Inuyasha growled.

"Watch what you say, you are speaking to a member of the king's court." Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sango asked, "And what the hell happened that caused my best friend to show up in tears?"

Before anyone could say a word, Kagome looked up to face Sango and said, "I caused this to happen and no one else," as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Kagome." Sango cried in relief.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you got yourself into?" Mr. Taijiya asked.

"I know what I got myself into but I had to, so what were you able to do about it?" Kagome answered as she allowed Sango to continue to brush her hair.

"I still want to know what happened." Sango told her.

"I want to know what the hell is going on…you owe me that much." Inuyasha was heard.

"Yeah, I guess I do owe you both some answers. Sango can you call the girls over first. I want to be the one to tell them everything." Kagome answered as she stood up only to be stopped by the two tailed demon cat as she began to curl around her.

"Yeah, dad can Kagome spend the night here?" Sango asked.

"Actually that's something I need to speak to Kagome about. If I don't get you to Lady Izayoi before night fall I will be arrested and charged." Mr. Taijiya stated.

"Says who?" Kagome asked.

"The Kings advisor, he has the support of the king." He answered.

"I'll take her; I'm going to see her anyway." Inuyasha was heard.

"Why are you going to see Lady Izayoi?" Sango asked.

"Because Lady Izayoi is my mother." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh." Sango stated.

"Are they taking my things over there?" Kagome asked.

"They should already be there. Sango can go with you but she can't stay." Her father stated.

"What about the girls?" Sango asked.

As she took in a deep breath Kagome tried to figure out what to do. She didn't want to get her into trouble and she didn't want her friends to worry about her. If she had to stay with someone other than Kikiyo then I guess it all worked out. She would not be speaking to her parents anytime soon but at least she was almost out of deep waters.

"Kagome? Do you want me to call the girls?" Sango asked.

"No, its fine, I'll explain everything to you girls tomorrow at lunch." Kagome answered.

"We have a meeting." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I'll tell you girls tomorrow after school. I Promise." Kagome sighed.

"I'll walk you out." Sango stated.

"A car with three guards will be following you. They are under my orders not the advisor so don't worry Kagome." Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sango hissed out in anger.

"Nothing, Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, whenever you are." Inuyasha answered.

After hugging Sango and promising to call her once she had settled down, Kagome followed after Inuyasha and waited to be taken to his house. She had no idea that he was Lady Izayoi's son but then again she wasn't all that surprised. Just as Inuyasha had reached the first stop light, he turned to Kagome and asked, "What happened?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Kagome hissed.

"No, so are you going to answer my question?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Not really, so I suggest you drop it." Kagome answered in a sweet voice.

"You're not going to act like a bitch once I introduce you to my family are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Of course not, I'll be the perfect lady I'm expected to be." Kagome answered in a cold tone.

Not knowing if she was serious or just getting him to shut up, Inuyasha looked back to the road and began to drive off as the light turned green. He just had to trust that she would not be rude and that she would be a lady, as much as a lady as she could master anyway. As soon as she walked into the large house, Kagome was greeted by Sesshomaru and no one else. After smiling at the inu demon, Kagome said, "Well I guess I'm really not wanted here."

"I'm to lead you to the dining area; my parents are preparing a place for you at the table. They held diner for you." Sesshomaru explained.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku was heard as he came down the stairs.

"Um…long story, not one I'm willing to share with just anyone." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to walk ahead of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Inuyasha called out.

"I can figure it out, I can smell the food." Kagome called out as she disappeared into the right hall that would lead her into the kitchen instead of the dining area.

"Mother will be angry if she gets lost on her first night here." Sesshomaru pointed out before walking away.

"Wait, she's staying here? For how long? What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Hell should I know, come on." Inuyasha growled.

Knowing that he would get the answers he wanted if he just followed after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Miroku followed after the two of them. Just as the three had walked into the dining area they stood alongside a shocked Sesshomaru. There before them stood a smiling Kagome with Izayoi and Inutaisho. She had greeted them with a proper bow and was currently baring her neck in submission to Inutaisho. Before any of the boys could call out to them they were forced to stay quiet when they heard Izayoi say, "Really, you have greet mangers, you are a proper lady, I cannot see why they wish for me to train you and turn you into a proper lady when you already act like one."

"I act like one when needed be, I think that's why they expect you to change that." Kagome answered in an honest voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inutaisho asked.

"It means that I'm not normally like this but I did not wish to disrespect those that will be taking care of me for the next few days." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Actually it was changed to a few weeks; you'll be staying with us for a month. You'll be back home in October." Izayoi told her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Is that a problem?" Inutaisho asked.

"Actually that would be perfect." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"But you will have to follow the same rules that we have set for our sons." Izayoi pointed out.

"Rules…alright, I guess I can do that." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Boys, you should really have taken your seats if you had already arrived." Izayoi was heard as she turned to face them.

"Where will I be seating?" Kagome asked.

"You will be sitting next to me and my son Inuyasha." Izayoi answered.

"I see, is there any way I could go to my room before I eat." Kagome asked.

"We eat as a family," was all Inutaisho said as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure it won't take long. Besides you still need to explain things to us. The king's advisor told us that you would be the one to explain things." Izayoi told her.

"Did he now?" Kagome asked. "Well I guess you do have a right to know what caused my moving here and intruding into your home but I would feel more comfortable if it were just between the three of us. I mean no disrespect toward your sons but I feel like they do not need to know."

"We have every right to know since she will be living with us as well." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"We have as much right to know as anyone." Inuyasha added.

"I suppose that is true but this is something personal for me, to let someone, a classmate at that, know what I went through, what I don't want anyone other than those that need to know would only hurt me more than help me." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"She has a point." Izayoi pointed out.

"Point or not, I will tell my sons should you still wish for them to leave." Inutaisho was heard.

Ignoring his comment, Kagome looked down at her food and began to eat. After a while of silence and waiting for Kagome to say a word, everyone else began to eat. Just as they were just about done and just as Inutaisho was about to growl at the girl for ignoring him, Kagome looked up and locked her now cold eyes with Inutaisho before saying, "the only reason I am here is because the fucking principle and the king's advisor are trying to turn me into someone I'm not. I refuse to act and be something that I've always hated."

Before Inutaisho could growl out a comment, Kagome raised her hand and added, "Further more, if you think that can do what they could not good luck. I respect those who respect me and I listen to those that try to understand my ideals and thoughts. If I have to beat the shit out of you as well then so be it. And in truth that is the only reason I am here. I beat the shit out of five guards, broke the school principles wrist and knocked the Kings advisor to his ass. I went to one of my best friend's house and her father helped me get out of going to Kikiyo's house. Now if that's all you need to know I would very much like to go up to my room and go to sleep."

Before Inutaisho could say a word, Izayoi smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find your room just fine. Thank you for telling us."

As she walked away from the table Kagome took in a deep breath as she tried to control her anger. She hadn't wanted to say everything like that but she had had no choice. They would have still found out and she would rather tell them herself rather than having someone else tell them with their own twist in the story. Once she was out of the room, Inuyasha turned to his mother and asked, "Why did you just let her go?"

"Because that girl has been through enough, you should have just let things be." Izayoi hissed out in anger.

"So she had to be talked to after her mistakes, I don't see the point in all this or why she even fought against it." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I would have to agree, she is just use to breaking rules and that will change while she is here." Inutaisho added.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, Izayoi slammed her hands on the table as she stood up and hissed out, "If you were listening, you would have realized and taken note that she did not speak one word of her parents, which means that her parents did not support her."

"I'll go talk to her." Inuyasha growled out.

"It would seem as usual you were able to pick up on what was not side and the root of the problem once again mother." Sesshomaru was heard.

"I still don't get it." Miroku was heard.

"Miroku, just be quiet." Inutaisho was heard. "We've lost this one."

She had just walked into her room when the door was opened just as she had removed her shirt. Not caring who it was or how they saw her, Kagome took in a calming breath and began to look through the boxes that had been packed for her. Just as she had found what she was looking for, Kagome hissed out, "If you just walked in to stare at me take a fucking picture and get the fuck out of here."

"That's not very nice." Inuyasha was heard as he walked over to her.

"I don't give a flying fuck, anyway I need you to do something for me, and it's related to the student council so you have nothing to worry about." Kagome was heard as she began to put on a muscle shirt.

"What do you need me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need you to call the school and make sure that everyone is taken to the gym during first block, I'm going to make an announcement." Kagome answered.

"Well at least you know what you did wrong and are going to apologize for it." Inuyasha stated with a smile on his face.

"Is that really what you think I'm going to do?" Kagome asked as she began to remove her pants.

"Yeah, why else would you call a meeting?" Inuyasha answered.

Faster then he thought she could move, Kagome had him on the floor and in the hall in nothing but a muscle shirt. Just as one of the male demon maids stopped what he was doing just to watch the new house guest throw Inuyasha out of her room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and growled out, "What the hell is that for?"

"That is for being just like everyone else when I thought you were different and you can forget the favor. I'll do it myself." Kagome hissed before slamming the door to her room shut.

Before Inuyasha could even stop her, Kagome allowed the necklace to awaken and protect her as she began to unpack while gathering her things to take a bath. After her bath she would get dressed and go to her friend's house in order to get some things settled. She just had no idea if she would be able to come back in time to go to school with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but that didn't matter to her. _'If this continues I think I'll have no choice but to go with my uncle or to just go live with Haku.' _Kagome thought sadly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

That night Kagome had been found out and kept in her room with guard outside her window and some outside her door. All she could do that night was call in to the school to leave a message and to tell the principle that she was going to apologize. Even if she wasn't it was just to get it her way. She would not change her mind, instead she would explain to all the students why she and her friends did what they did and hopefully they would side with them and get them off the hook. That morning Kagome was woken up at six in the morning for breakfast with the family. Just as she had finished taking her seat, she was not surprised when she heard Izayoi say, "You must come home as soon as you're done with your student council work. We have much to do."

"I will, I'll have my friend drop me off." Kagome answered.

"Nonsense, my sons will wait for you. They are after all in the student council as well." Inutaisho was heard.

"They are but I would much rather have my friends bring me since it's the only time I get to see them." Kagome explained.

"Alright than, but please don't take too long. I'm sure that they will understand." Izayoi answered before Inutaisho could say another word.

"Thank you." Kagome stated before she stood up to leave.

"You hardly touched your food." Izayoi called.

"I usually don't eat in the morning. I'll be on my way now." Kagome stated as she stood up with her bag at her side.

"Are you sure?" Inutaisho asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine, I can take care of myself so I don't need a ride to school." Kagome stated before running out in a hurry.

"We'll look after her." Sesshomaru promised.

"Feh, if she lets us." Inuyasha growled.

"Just give her some room for now; I'm sure everything is very over whelming for her at the moment." Izayoi added.

"We will, shall we get going little brother?" Sesshomaru called.

"You boys better eat something during your lunch today." Izayoi told them.

"We will." Inuyasha answered.

By the time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had reached their car and caught up to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as she hugged a familiar guy. They had no idea who he was but she sure as hell knew him. They watched as she pulled away and got on to his motorcycle. They watched with open jaws as she gave them the finger before he took off like a bat out of hell. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and asked, "Do you know that guy?"

"No, but we'll get to know him soon enough." Inuyasha growled as he followed after the two.

"I don't think speeding will make a difference." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Watch me." Inuyasha growled out.

"If you crash you are going to regret it, father and mother already warned you about crashing another car." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know, but I'm not going to crash." Inuyasha growled. "So shut up and let me drive."

By the time she had gotten to school, everyone stared at her funny. She didn't give a fuck. She was tired of trying to make everyone happy. It was time that she worried about herself and made herself happy. Once they had arrived, Kagome allowed Bankotsu hold onto her as if he were dating her as he led her toward her friends. Just as she had reached them, Rin looked at the two and smiled before saying, "Glad to see that everything worked out and that you didn't get yelled at."

"Actually, I need to talk to you girls about that, something did happen and it was much worst then being yelled at." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"And that means I have to go and make sure that the others will be there for your speech." Bankotsu stated.

Kagome leaned into Bankotsu as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "You could stay if you want. I need you to pass this on anyway."

"And who the hell would he go and tell if you didn't want anyone to know." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he and Sesshomaru appeared before them.

"Told you, got to go baby, but I'm sure he'll be there tonight if you want to stop by." Bankotsu whispered into her ear before he let her go and left.

"What is he to you?" Inuyasha growled.

"What he is has nothing to do with you, now would you please get out of here. I need to talk with my friends." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Unless we have to make you leave." Rin added as she stood alongside Kagome.

"I'd like to see you try." Sesshomaru challenged.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Rin growled out.

"Enough, we don't have time for this. Kagome just use the regular method and we'll be fine. I'll hand them their notes during lunch so you make the notes and I'll take notes for you during class." Ayame growled as she turned around and took her leave to meet up with Koga.

"Sounds good to me, come on Sango let's get out of here." Rin hissed out in anger.

"Guys…" Kagome called out but knew that they would not return. They didn't want to cause any more trouble for her so they would not see her until after school.

"Feh, come on, we have to go and see the others." Inuyasha growled.

"No, I have a meeting to get to, you two can just handle things for me while I'm gone, and if you really want to know me better then have everyone in the gym." Kagome hissed out as she stormed away.

"Uh…she is going to make this year difficult." Sesshomaru growled before going after Rin.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have fun catching the wench." Inuyasha growled.

As the gym grew louder with the whispers and talk of all around them, Kagome took in a deep breath. She had heard the whispers, had heard what they were all thinking. They didn't think of her as the badass that broke a shit load of school rules yesterday, no, they thought of her as a sellout. But they were dead wrong and she would prove them wrong. After taking one last breath to calm her nervous, Kagome walked onto the stage and faced everyone. As soon as it was quiet enough for her to speak, Kagome smiled and said, "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night's rest."

While some answered, others ignored her and looked away. With a grin on her face Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo, the principle and the King's advisor before she said, "Although some of you are under the impression that I'm here to apologize, those who know me should know by now that I have no intention of doing such a thing. Mostly if not all of you if not all of you that sit here today know what should have happened to me the moment I walked into school today but what I did yesterday was to prove to all of you, mostly the freshmen that you should never be anything but yourself. Do not become something that your expected to be. Be who you are and love it."

"Now with that being said, I would like to show a raise of hands of those who think that I should be punished."

When only those that followed Kikiyo and wanted to be more like her and her group raised her hand, Kagome grinned and called out, "Now I would a show of hands of those that think that I should not be punished."

When Kikiyo's group was out numbered, she and her friends stormed out of the room and to their next class. Their followers ran after them hoping to get on their good side. Once they were out of the room, Kagome laughed out loud before saying, "Alright, that's all please get to your next as soon as possible and on time. And on that note, all student council members for the under classmen please report to the conference room during lunch. Thank you."

Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could reach her, Kagome ran off the stage and into the arms of the same guy that had driven her to school. It was then that the two realized what it was she was doing. The more they tried to control her, the more she ran from them, the more she fought against them. As they watched her being carried off, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "I think I just got an idea."

"I just hope it works, otherwise we are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Inuyasha growled.

"You, little brother, must keep an opened mind." Sesshomaru growled. "Though I don't think it would be that difficult for you since you like to break the rules almost as much as she does."

As she kept her legs wrapped around him, Kagome leaned into his ear knowing that not even the strongest demon would hear what she was about to say. As she licked the tip of his ear, Kagome whispered, "I need his help; I need some weapons and my training again. I'll go to the keep as soon as I can find a way to get out of that damn house."

Knowing that she would not have to wait for an answer and knowing that there was nothing else he needed to know, Kagome jumped off his back and landed by her class. After walking in and taking her seat in the back with a smiling Ayame and grinning Koga, Kagome joined them knowing that everything would be alright. The only thing she had to worry about right now was what she was going to do and say in the meeting she had just announced.

Soon Kagome found herself in a room full of people waiting for her. Just as she had walked in with a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone is here and accounted for." Inuyasha answered.

"Good, but I don't like this little set up. Kagome stated as she turned to everyone and said, "I want all of the presidents sitting together, all of the vice presidents, and so on."

As everyone moved to do what she had ordered them to do, Kagura handed her the papers while saying, "This is the last of the items you had me look into."

"Thank you, I'll speak with the senior student council after this meeting." Kagome answered before she took her seat with the other presidents.

"If you don't mind me asking but what does this have to do with any of us?" the second year's president was heard.

"Alright, before I can explain anything, I'll like to know everyone's names…so let's get started. If we run a little over don't worry about it I'll excuse you so that you do not get into trouble." Kagome was heard.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu stood alongside Sango and Rin while Jankotsu stood next to Koga and Ayame. As they each read their note, Bankotsu turned to face Jankotsu and asked, "Can you take notes for me I have to go and get something done for our president."

"I take it has something that isn't to be known?" Koga growled.

"Careful now blue eyes, you just joined our little group of the great." Jankotsu was heard. "So don't think that one of our mistresses can protect you now just because you are her intended."

"Mistress? Ayame what is he talking about?" Koga growled.

"Nothing you need to know for now." Ayame answered as she glared at Jankotsu.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Rin was heard. "I want to be of help to my best friend, especially now when she needs us the most."

"I suggest we just stop by and have tea with her and Lady Izayoi. I'm sure Izayoi will allow this since Kagome is just barely now getting use to the Taisho house." Sango was heard.

"I say we just sneak her out, she has every right to have fun. She had to quit her job and now she has to do something she hates." Rin hissed.

"You just want to see Sesshomaru's room." Ayame teased.

"True as that may be, I want to make sure she really is ok with this. I don't want her to use her last back up, no offence Bank." Rin stated.

"None taken, I don't want to see Lady Kagome go through with such a thing." Bankotsu stated.

"Well then I guess that answers your question, I've got you covered." Jankotsu stated.

"Well I guess that's about it, see you guys later." Ayame stated as she took a seat in her boyfriends lap.

"I'll see you girls later." Sango stated.

"And where are you going?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go and meet Miroku for lunch. Figured he's been helpful enough to earn him a chance…ne?" Sango answered before running off.

"I give them two weeks." Rin stated as she sat down next to Koga and Ayame.

"I give them a month." Ayame growled. "Knowing the monk he is going to do something to fuck it all up."

"I agree." Koga added.

With a grin of her own, Rin turned to the two and asked, "How much do you want to bet?"

"Oh it's on." Koga growled.

"I bet you your whole pay check." Ayame growled.

"Alright, but if I win you have to give me double of whatever I make that week." Rin replied as she opened her lunch box.

"Fine." Ayame growled.

"On second thought I'm staying out of it." Koga growled.

"What? I thought you wanted in?" Rin teased.

"I want in but I don't want to lose all of my spending money." Koga answered.

"He's right; he does have a girlfriend to spoil now." Ayame answered with a grin on her face.

"You were spoiled enough already." Rin stated as she noticed the glares of some under classmen that were aimed at her friend. "Besides, by the looks of it you'll have to fight off some unwanted fan girls that still want something to do with your intended."

"Bring the first bitch on." Ayame growled out as she turned to face the glaring girls to glare at them in return.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you sure this will work?" Shippo, the president to the first years was heard ask. "I mean I don't think anyone will be willing to get along."

"They will because they have to. I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this." A girl was heard.

"Souten that was not very nice." Kikiyo was heard. "Besides you are his vice president. How can you side against him?"

**(A/N: For those of you that haven't seen all of the Inuyasha episodes, Souten is the girl that is related to the thunder brothers that challenges Shippo…now on with the story) **

"Everything will work out so no one should worry about a thing. I will handle it. The only thing I need you all to help with is to come up with a committee from your class and have them ready to help us once the time nears." Kagome's stern voice was heard.

"Just make sure that everything that has been asked of you is done. And make sure that you chose your committee members wisely." Inuyasha was added.

"Anyway it's time to go home so all of you can leave." Kikiyo was heard as she locked eyes with Kagome.

"Yes, I have other matters to attend to so you all can leave. I'll call another meeting if anything changes but please do feel free to ask me for anything." Kagome stated.

While everyone began to take their leave, Kagome waited for Kikiyo and Kagura to come to her side while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped clear the room. Once it was just the three of them within Kikiyo's barrier, Kagome smiled and asked, "What? Don't want them to hear?"

"They don't need to know this. This is between family." Kikiyo hissed.

"I beg to differ. Kagura is not family." Kagome answered in a calm voice with a grin on her face.

"No but I trust her." Kikiyo replied.

"Just listen to what she has to say." Kagura growled.

"I don't have to listen, just like I didn't have to put up with their shit. If this has nothing to do with the student council then I kindly ask that you leave me be." Kagome hissed.

"Fine, be that way. What is it that you need us to do?" Kikiyo asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"I need you to make an appointment, I want to go and look at the place. Kagura I need you to take a full count of the school. And try to find out how many students have boyfriends or girlfriends outside our school." Kagome answered.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow." Kikiyo hissed before taking her leave.

"See you tomorrow president." Kagura growled out before she followed after Kikiyo.

"Feh, what you tell them?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to her.

"What they are suppose to be doing from now on. Did you get me the floor plans or have they yet to send it to you?" Kagome asked.

"I'll have them by tomorrow for after school." Inuyasha answered.

"We'll have to raise at least 450,000 yen." Sesshomaru added.

"I'll think of a fund raiser that we'll have to do since Kikiyo's connections don't want to help the bitch that shouldn't be the president." Kagome answered as she dismissed him with the wave of a hand.

"Is there anything else you need us to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'll let you know if I need any help. Now if you excuse me I have to go and meet up with my friends." Kagome hissed.

"No you don't, we have to get home." Inuyasha growled. "You start working with my mother today."

"Yeah, so I'll be late, I just need to speak to them." Kagome hissed out in anger as she moved to get her bag only to stop when she noticed that Inuyasha was already holding it for her.

"I'll go start the car." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll go with you…to remain you of time." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter so fuck off and let me be. I'll meet you in five." Kagome hissed before storming off.

Kagome fond her friends waiting for her with a grin on their faces as they waited for her with the car door open. Knowing that she only had little time to act, Kagome jumped into the car just as Sango drove off like a bat out of hell. While Kagome hugged her two friends, Sango smiled and said, "Hold on tight, I don't want to be late especially when I asked to join you guys."

"Thank god for that, I don't think much has changed there. Rin do you think I could stay at your place for awhile?" Kagome answered.

"We'll see, I don't want to get you into any trouble. That and I don't need guards at my house." Rin answered.

"True, so did you girls get it the notes I made you?" Kagome asked in a calm but serious voice.

"Yeah, and we're fucking pissed." Ayame growled.

"Did they really side against you?" Sango asked.

"Sorry but I'm not all that surprised, I mean I told you from that get go that I never really felt like I could trust them." Rin was heard. "No offence Kags."

"None taken." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"So what now?" Ayame growled.

"We go and have tea with Izayoi." Sango answered.

"How do you know where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leave?" Rin asked as Kagome sat back and looked out the window.

"I asked my father. Now would you all shut up and let me drive." Sango hissed.

And so it began. Although Rin and Ayame wouldn't always show up, Sango spent most of her time in the Taisho house to make sure that her friend was doing alright. Today it was just Rin and Kagome since Ayame had things to do with her grandfather and Sango had been called in to prove that she was the rightful heir and to being her testing. Just as they had entered Kagome's room, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "Do you think you can help me out with something, I'm stuck on how I'm going to get the school to let us hold it until one in the morning."

"Well you could always tell them that there will be no drinking and help reduce the chances of an after party." Rin pointed out.

"True, which reminds me, who are you going with? I know Sango and Miroku are going together." Kagome replied.

"I have no idea. No one has asked me yet so I was thinking of calling up an old friend." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Have you told Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"I told her that my ex might take me so she wrote that down." Rin answered.

"Great, so I might go with Haku." Kagome pointed out.

"Would it be safe for him?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I know Inuyasha is going with Kikiyo." Kagome replied.

"I still don't see why you even bother, by the looks of it he is just a big jerk." Rin hissed.

"Who's a big jerk?" Sesshomaru's cold voice was hard as he walked in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Rin hissed out.

Ignoring that upset girl, Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome and said, "My mother has been called on by the queen. She cannot meet with you today."

"Thanks, then we'll be going out." Kagome stated as she turned to look at Rin.

"Sure." Rin answered.

"My father has also made it clear that you are not to leave the house." Sesshomaru stated.

"Great, now what are we going to do? We were supposed to…" Rin began only to be silenced by Kagome's death glare.

"Fine, then can you just show us to the dojo?" Kagome stated in a sweet and gentle voice.

"What am I suppose to wear. I don't have anything to wear." Rin hissed.

"You can use my clothing…now hurry up." Kagome told her.

"Fine, let me get changed." Rin hissed as she walked her way to the bath room so that she could get changed.

Once Rin was out of the room, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and asked, "How did you know we were already engaged?"

"Kagura told me during the trip two weeks ago." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "So I'll take your advice and I won't go after him. I figured Kikiyo would be happy and he could be with someone that was more like him."

Before he could say another word, Rin walked out of Kagome's bath room in noting but short black biking shorts and a sports bar. With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to face her friend and said, "I'll get change also. Just hold up."

"Yeah, just don't take long." Rin answered as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kagome called back before walking into her bath room and closed the door shut.

"So…nice to see you are doing well Lord Sesshomaru." Rin greeted.

"There is no need to be so formal Rin, it does not suet you." Sesshomaru growled as he looked her over while circling her.

"It may not suite me but I'm afraid that I must. You see I am nothing to you. I am not a part of your family nor am I you're intended therefore I have no choice but to address you in such a formal manner in the home of the woman that has allowed me to stay by my friends side." Rin explained. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Lord Sesshomaru but that will not stop me from addressing you as such."

"It appears that you have learned a lot from my mother in these few days." Sesshomaru commented as he wrapped his tail around her. "What else have you learned?"

As she pulled herself free, Rin smiled while glaring at him and said, "It is true that I have learned a lot from your mother but it does not mean that I never knew how to act like a proper lady. I just chose not to, much like my friend Kagome."

"Why are you pulling away from me?" Sesshomaru growled out before he leaned down and began to nip her neck.

"Because you belong to someone else and as much as I would love to fight for you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began to explain as she gently pushed him back, "I am more worried about my friend so my happiness will have to wait, much like hers."

Before Sesshomaru could say a word, Kagome walked out of the bath room and smiled at the two. Without having to be told a thing, Sesshomaru began to lead them to the dojo knowing that his father, brother, and probably his mother would be upset that that didn't matter to him. He wanted to see how well Rin knew how to defend herself and how good of a fighter Kagome really was. He knew that they had been trained, by whom or how well he would stay and find out.

"Come Rin, you need to move faster…you were faster than this." Kagome teased as she moved aside and away from Rin.

"That was when my bills were being paid for by my boyfriend…I haven't kept up since I started working you little bitch." Rin growled out in anger.

"Oh come on, you can do it." Kagome stated as she jumped over Rin and pushed her down.

Having watched enough, Sesshomaru smiled as he removed his shirt and asked, "Perhaps I could join in? Since it would seem that Rin cannot give you the challenge you want."

"Good luck to that and thank you." Rin stated as she moved out of the way.

With a grin on her face, Kagome stood a good distance from Sesshomaru and said, "Alright, you're on…but try not to bore me."

"You have my word that I will not bore you; will we be fighting with weapons or without weapons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I believe it would only be fair if I'm allowed one weapon since you have claws, and your trail to use against me." Kagome pointed out.

"Pick your weapon." Sesshomaru growled.

"This is going to be good; I wish I had some popcorn." Rin was heard as she took a seat by the door so that she could step out if needed be.

After choosing her weapon, Kagome began to spin the double sided daggers with a smile on her face. These would have to do since she had yet to find the weapon that truly called out to her. Once she was sure she would be able to work with the daggers well enough, Kagome smiled and stood up straight before saying, "Well, make your move. I'll let you set this dance."

"This is not a dance and I shall show you what a true warrior is trained to do and what the eldest son of the Taisho family is capable of." Sesshomaru growled before he charged at her.

"First mistake, you let her get to you." Rin was heard as she watched Sesshomaru charge at Kagome.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. If you would like to see a chapter for the couples only please let me know. Please let me know what you think…RIEVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They had all just gotten home only to find the house empty. It was then that they noticed one of their workers walking around taking bets while others began to make their way up the stairs and toward the dojo. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Does your brother know that those two girls were to stay away from the dojo?"

"He's the one that made a point of telling me a while back." Inuyasha growled.

"I have a feeling that we'll have to stop this." Izayoi was heard as she began to make her way to the stairs.

"It would seem that Sesshomaru will have to be punished." Inutaisho added.

"Feh, serves him right." Inuyasha growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inutaisho growled out.

"Would you two stop it before I make you stay down here." Izayoi hissed out in anger.

Knowing that she would back up her words, the two followed after Izayoi in silence as she lead them toward the dojo. Just as they walked in, Izayoi and Inutaisho watched with open mouths while Inuyasha smiled. They had walked in to find their eldest son fighting Kagome and by the looks of it she was able to keep up with his true speed. They watched as she danced around him leaving small cuts someone, anywhere on his body to prove she had and could do so. Just as Sesshomaru had unleashed his poison whip, Rin jumped up and yelled, "You cheater! She's at a disadvantage!"

But before she could move to help her friend, she was stopped as Izayoi reached out to her and whispered, "Just watch."

"Watch? He just cheated and you want me to watch, boy are you nuts." Rin hissed. "You have no idea what she is going to do to him."

"Wait you were going to stop her?" Inuyasha asked in a confused tone.

"Of course, I don't need him," Rin answered as she pointed to Inutaisho, "to put my best friend in jail."

Before anything else could be said, Inutaisho and the others watched as Kagome did a back bend before jumping up and using her dagger to pin the whip down before running toward Sesshomaru at a speed that must humans shouldn't be able to do. Just as she realized what she was about to do and how lost she really was, Rin yelled out, "Kagome stop it…don't hurt him…he's mine!"

Just as Inutaisho had moved to help his son, Kagome had stopped just before the dagger could pierce Sesshomaru and moved away while jumping over Inutaisho before landing in the middle as she tried to stop her racing heart. Just as she had fallen to her knees Kagome saw a flash, like a distant memory before her eyes. While Rin ran toward her, Inuyasha came up to her and asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Kagome…you need to rest…come on, I'll take you to your room." Rin stated.

"You will do no such thing until I find out what was going on here?" Izayoi was heard.

"I don't feel so good." Kagome whispered as she held on to Rin for dear life.

"I don't give a shit; I'm taking her to her room to rest." Rin growled out in a cold voice as she helped Kagome stand up.

"I'll help." Inuyasha growled as he lifted Kagome up bridle style.

"I…can walk." Kagome whispered before she passed out.

"You are not going anywhere." Inutaisho growled as he appeared before the door.

Before Inuyasha could say a word, Rin appeared next to him and used some of her hidden herbs before she was able to push him away from the door. Before Izayoi could make a move, Rin raised her hand and said, "I have herbs that can and will protect me from a miko too so don't get any ideas. I protect my friends, no one else."

"Mother, father, I started this." Sesshomaru was heard when his shock finally wore off.

"What do you mean that you started this?" Inutaisho growled.

"Since he will explain things to you I will be making sure that my friend is doing alright?" Rin hissed as she turned and followed after Inuyasha.

"That girl, she reminds me of her, before she was killed." Izayoi whispered low enough so that Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were the only ones that heard her.

"Reminds you of whom exactly?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one, now explain yourself." Inutaisho growled as he glared at his mate.

"You can't blame me dear, I really did like her, much like I like this girl." Izayoi answered.

"I challenged her, she was able to keep up and move pretty fast, I didn't think she had been trained with demon weights before." Sesshomaru explained.

"Those things are against the law, are you sure she said that she had trained with those weights?" Inutaisho growled.

"No, I am merely stating what I think…I don't have proof if that is what you are asking me father." Sesshomaru answered.

"Never the less, you should have known better dear. Now come on, we need to get you cleaned up. I will go and check on our guests." Izayoi was heard.

"You will apologize for any wounds you have given the girl." Inutaisho growled at his son.

Once his mother was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru looked at his father and said, "That's the thing father, I left none. I was unable to wound her, not even once. I have no idea who trained her but she was taught to fight better then a demon."

Nodding in understanding Inutaisho looked at his son and said, "She fights like a girl I met a long time ago. When you were just a pup and your brother had just been born."

"Like who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It does not matter now, now just do as your mother says, I need to go and ask that girl a few questions." Inutaisho growled before leading the way out of the dojo.

Knowing that his father was keeping something from him, Sesshomaru began to make his way to his room so that he could get changed. Just as he had closed the door behind him, he froze when he heard a familiar voice say, "Sit down, I'll treat your wounds."

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to face her.

"Kagome asked me to check on you. She's sure that she didn't get you but she's still a little shaken up so I told her that I would check on you." Rin explained, "So would you let me have a look?"

"She's awake?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a step toward her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is with her trying to calm her down. She's sorry about that you know. She didn't really mean to but you caught her off guard and she was going to protect herself." Rin explained.

"I understand and I hold nothing against her." Sesshomaru answered as Rin began to whip off most of the blood from the small wounds that Kagome had left on him.

She sat in bed knowing that Inuyasha would still want his answer but she would not give him one. She would stay loyal to her friends no matter what. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "I'm alright now so you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until Rin gets back." Inuyasha growled.

"Well then be ready to wait a while since she is going to be a while." Kagome answered.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I left about twenty light cuts and fifteen deep wounds on your brother. It will take her a while to help him." Kagome explained. "I'll be fine."

"Feh, fat chance I'm staying here until she gets back. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't suppose you'll believe me if I told you that no one taught me. That it just came to me naturally." Kagome answered.

"I would believe it, I'm not sure if my son here would." Izayoi was heard as she walked into the room.

"I'm fine really; I don't need to be looked after like your other son." Kagome answered.

"And I'm sure that your friend will help him but there is something I would like to ask you. Inuyasha dear your father wants you." Izayoi stated as she sat down next to Kagome on the bed.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha answered with a low growl before taking his leave.

Once he was out of the room, Kagome turned to Izayoi and asked, "He noticed it too didn't he?"

"Yes, my mate was able to realize with today's actions that my son is just as much in love with you as you are with him." Izayoi answered.

"I also know that he is already engaged so I will do nothing to dishonor your family." Kagome stated in a calm and serious voice. "You can tell that to your mate in case he is worried of such a things happening."

"You will do this even if it means the loss of your happiness?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, but this is not something you wished to speak to me about. It's about my fighting style; you also wish to know who I learned it from." Kagome pointed out as she used her hidden miko energy to get feel for the woman's aura.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like an explanation." Izayoi pointed out.

As she got out of bed and reached for her regular cloth, Kagome said, "Well I wasn't lying when I answered your son. If you don't mind I think I would feel better if I just spend the night with Rin at her house."

"Not at all, so long as you are home by tomorrow afternoon." Izayoi answered. "The King's advisor would be stopping by tomorrow."

"Great, just great, fine I'll be back by then." Kagome answered before walking out of the room only to meet up with a very flushed looking Rin.

Once they were out of the house, Kagome and Rin began to make their way home. They had decided to walk, that and they were not going straight home, Kagome needed to go talk to Haku. He was the only one that could probably give her some answers. Answers she had never wanted to know and answers she now needed to know. Just as they were blocks away from the house, Rin turned to Kagome and said, "We're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back. You know this right?"

"Yeah, but I need answers, so do you. I'm tired or winging it. You and I need to go and have little chat with my ex." Kagome answered.

"Alright, but I'm staying out of it until you need my help or until he leaves me out of this. Besides, I've always wanted to know why I had this much knowledge about herbs." Rin explained.

"Now that we're on the same boat, what did you and Sesshomaru do?" Kagome teased.

"Oh nothing that you wouldn't do." Rin answered with a grin of her own.

"Rin, you haven't even been on a date yet?" Kagome stated before the two busted out into laughter.

Inuyasha walked into his brother room after having spoken with his father only to find his brother standing by his balcony. As he made his way to his brother's side, Inuyasha could smell Rin's lingering scent all around the room and mostly on his brother. Once he was standing by his brother, Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he heard his brother say, "Mother and father are hiding something from us and I intend to find out."

"Yeah, not to mention that all of this shit started happening the moment Miroku began to ask for our help." Inuyasha growled.

"You think the monk has something to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but I do have a feeling that these two things are related to one another and I intend to find out how." Inuyasha growled.

"I take it you're going to try to get your hands on that prophecy." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, but first we're going to need Miroku's help." Inuyasha growled.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "What you need will be given to you the moment you or I ask for it."

"Not everything." Inuyasha stated as he took in a deep breath and look over the town before setting his gaze at the large forest by the east side of the town.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The ancient ruins have answers that we're looking for. I just know it." Inuyasha growled.

"Miroku is a member of the king's court and will surfer much more than any of us two. Even if he was to help us he is going to get caught." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I don't need his help to get in. I need his help to keep my parents from wondering where I've gone tomorrow night." Inuyasha pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tomorrow is the night of the new moon. Not even the king has found a way to track his human subjects if they were to enter the forbidden area." Inuyasha stated as he turned around to go and take a seat by his brother's desk. "I'll go and look around, take pictures and have Miroku translate."

"True, he will not be as severely punished but he will be punished if he is found helping you in any way." Sesshomaru stated as he moved to join his brother.

"Which is why you will need to create a computer program that only he will be able to open. I know you'll be able to do it." Inuyasha growled.

"Flattery will get you know where but alright, only because I wish to help you and find some answers of my own." Sesshomaru growled. "But in exchange you will have to find out who mother is reminded of when she sees Rin."

"Deal, I'm going to go and start getting what I'm going to need for tomorrow. You can just start on your half right now." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

Everything was beginning to cloud up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanted answers, Kagome and Rin wouldn't give them some answers and their parents seemed to be a part of all this. Boy did they ever chose one hell of a time to being to act like the misfits of their school. Misfits or not, they would get their answers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kagome and Rin had just arrived. While Rin stayed by her side, Kagome locked eyes with all of those that did not know her for whom she was. Before anyone of them could make a move against them, Kagome took in a deep breath and removed the seal that she had long since put on herself to reveal the mark that she had been given as a member of this gang. Before anyone could say a word, Kagome said, "I'm in no mood nor do I wish to go through all of the formalities. Move out of my way or be moved."

"Kagome, you shouldn't be so mean." Rin whispered.

"I don't have time for this." Kagome hissed out.

"OH, and what is it that you have to do with my intended now?" a cold voice was heard.

"I need him to watch over my friend. I have something to do and there is no one here I would trust her with expect for him." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"He's out at the moment but if you want she'll stay with me in my room until you return." She offered.

"Kagome I am not leaving you alone." Rin stated.

"No, I have some things to short; besides you won't to able to go to where I'm going." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Just don't leave me here all night." Rin hissed before she followed after the new mistress of the group.

"She's going to get herself killed one of these days."

"You have no idea." Rin whispered as she watched her friend walk off.

Once she had left her friend behind, Kagome began to make her way to the small area that not even Haku knew was around his hide out and knew that she would find some answers there. Although she had been there in the past, this time she would have to enter the hidden room that she had been unable to enter before. If she was still unable to enter it now then she would force herself in. She needed answers and it was about time she got them.

Rin had just gotten away from the others and had run off. She didn't want to worry her friend but she didn't want to be left behind either. She needed to see if she could help her and she would, if she could. Just as she had passed another clearing, Rin froze when she found herself standing in front of a large, dead Sakura tree with a grave stone in front of it.

"Um…feels like I've been here before." Rin whispered as she got closer to the grave to take a closer look.

As she got closer to it, Rin brushed off the dust that covered the words on the grave and froze at what she had just found. There before her on the grave, Rin read the grave stone, out loud, "Here lays one of my best friends. Loved by those who truly knew her and died protecting me…I shall never forget you, our friendship will last move than a life time, rest in peace, my dearest friend…Lady Ryoko.

"Lady…Ryoko…master of poisons…protector of the dragon princess…Midoriku." Rin whispered before she passed out on the grave stone.

At that moment, Sango passed out as well just as she had entered her room. Ayame had gone in a daze in the middle of a meeting with her grandfather and no one had been allowed to get close to her. Something was happening and no one in the kingdom knew what was headed their way.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat with Miroku in the room knowing that they would not be interrupted. They could not believe what their parents had kept from them, what Sesshomaru had not been told. After picking up the papers and hiding them again, Miroku looked at the two and asked, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It means that the real heir to this kingdom is somewhere out there, it means that Haku is trying to protect the princess of this kingdom." Inuyasha growled.

"But why would he do that?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I have no idea but we need to finish the damn prophecy." Inuyasha growled.

"I'll see what I can do." Miroku stated.

"I still can't believe that you are already promised to someone before." Inuyasha teased his brother.

"Shut it, what we need to do now is talk to this Haku demon and find out how much he knows. If he knows the name of the hidden princess then we have to find her before anyone else can get their hands on her." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh…that's the problem…" Miroku was heard.

"What? The king wants nothing to her and wants to have her killed?" Inuyasha joked as he closed his eyes to take a calming breath.

"Yeah, like if our king is that freaked." Sesshomaru added.

But when Miroku said nothing and looked away to avoid the glares that he was about to received, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked at one another before turning to look at their cousin. There was no way he would actually go through with it, there was no way that he would kill someone just because the King wanted nothing to do with his first born child. Realizing that they were going to give him a chance to explain himself, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "I know that it sounds crazy but I'm not going to go through with it. It's why I asked for your help without their knowing. I was going to get her some money and send her out of the country."

"Can this girl even speak any other langues?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend, or any one close to her?" Inuyasha added.

"I know, I've thought about all of this. I know that I would also have to have enough money to make sure I could send anyone that was close to her with her." Miroku explained.

"In order to do that you would need our help as well." Sesshomaru pointed out. "You were not left that much money."

"I know but if you can't help me with the money issue I will understand, I just need help in getting her out of here." Miroku answered.

"Feh, when were you going to tell us this bit? That we would be going against what you were ordered to do?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I wasn't, I didn't want to risk you both in case I got caught." Miroku answered. "That way I would be the only one to take the heat."

"That is just stupid." Sesshomaru growled. "We're not going to get caught. Just make sure that you will get what I need."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"It means monk that you got to get him a picture of her so that he can get her papers rearranged. He is going to get her a passport so that she can leave. Get pictures of those that are close to her if that is needed." Inuyasha growled as he watched his brother get up to leave.

"And just what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to go and see if I can translate the rest of this shit." Inuyasha growled as he moved to reach for the nearby drawing pad and pencil.

"What are you going to do with that?" Miroku asked.

"He is going to draw a copy for himself. Inuyasha don't forget you also have student council work to do; you need to speak with the girl when she gets back. Kikiyo and Kagura have been calling her." Sesshomaru growled before walking out.

"Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be done." Inuyasha told Miroku as he ignored the fact that his brother had just walked out of the room.

"You have no idea what you two are getting ourselves into." Miroku whispered.

"We know what we are doing; you came to us so trust us." Inuyasha growled as he continued to draw what was before him.

After he had finished, Inuyasha had gone to his room, while Miroku took his leave to go and return what he had taken. He knew that they would stay by him, and knew that his aunt and uncle would not hate him. If anything they would be the ones to defend them if they were caught, but how he hoped that they would never be caught. _'And how I hope that we will find her before anything bad can happen.' _Miroku thought sadly.

As she slowly stood up she found herself in the ruins alone and in the day light. She had no idea what time it was and didn't really care, that was until she had remembered about the meeting she had said she would go to. Just as she quickly sat up, Kagome looked down at her burning wrists. Just as she had noticed the fading symbols that she didn't recognize, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Please, please tell me that it is still early."

"You wish it was." Rin was heard as she entered the room she had passed out in.

"Shit, what time is it?" Kagome asked as she stood up on her own.

"Well past noon I guess. I just woke up; I passed out at this weird place. Anyway no need to worry, we need to get you to the meeting and quick." Rin was heard.

"You left the hide out?" Kagome hissed out in anger.

"I was find on my won so don't worry." Rin answered with a smile on her face. "Besides, I had my herbs to keep me safe so don't worry about it."

"I'll talk to you about this later, for now we need to get going." Kagome hissed out.

"Well, unless you have a hidden car somewhere around here that can go really fast and that is hidden so that we are not seen leaving the ruins then I have got to say that you'll be in deep shit by the time we get back." Rin stated as she began to walk out of the room.

"Well than it's a good thing that I have everything planned out." Kagome shot back as she followed after her.

"Yeah, a really good thing." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

But by the time they had reached the house, Rin had been sent away while Kagome was led in the house. After promising that she would be alright, Kagome followed after the guards while Rin ran off to go and get a hold of her two other friends. She had no idea if they would believe her but she just had to try. Meanwhile Kagome had just walked into the house only to move out of the way when the Kings advisor had moved to attack her. Just as she had avoided the attack and tossed him aside, Kagome bowed down to Izayoi and said, "Forgive me for breaking my word but it would seem like I had lost track of time. I give you my word that I did not plan on doing this. I merely wished to be able to answer your mate's questions."

"You lying girl!" The Kings advisor was heard as he turned to glare at her. "You did this knowing that I was coming here today."

"I swear that I did no such thing, you have never liked me and have always seen the bad that you think is in me. I wonder, have you even read the reports that the principle has sent to you about my work yet?" Kagome shot back as she stood up to face him.

"I would read no such thing, I know what it says already, nothing but horrible things." He growled at her.

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha was heard as he and his brother walked down.

"This girl is going to be taken from this home and taken to Lady Kikiyo to be properly looked after." The king's advisor was heard.

"On what grounds?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have done nothing wrong and should not be taken from here. I refuse to go and be under the care of that family. I will not say it again; I did not intend to be so late." Kagome was heard as she stayed still as she was approached.

Just as he had reached her side, he had slapped her across the face before saying, "Do not lie, proper Lady's do not lie. Now you will pack your things and come with me."

Before anything could be said or done, Kagome looked up to lock eyes with the Kings advisor. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could move to protect her, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I invoke the fifth act as the Kings servant to be presented and take you to court for the acts you have just committed against me before these people present. Should you ignore my request and moved to hit me again it will have been in my right to kill you."

"How dare you think that you can beat me with the Kings laws you little law breaker." He growled.

"I have broken no laws, further more I have heard of no law that states that I must never to disrespect you." Kagome hissed back as she began to allow her hidden knowledge to surface in order to outwit this man. "I have studied all the laws of our kingdom since I have found out that I would be next to help the king so do not make me out for a fool."

"Fine, I'll allow this to pass, since you will only disgrace yourself before the king." He growled as he turned to leave. "Now come."

"I will leave this house with no one but those you have placed me with. I will not nor do I trust you enough to ride in the car with you." Kagome hissed as she took a step back to stand next to Lady Izayoi.

"Do as you wish, by the end of the day I will finally have been rid of you." He growled before he stormed out of the house.

Before any of those that stood before her could make sure that she was alright and that the wound on her lip had stopped bleeding, Kagome jumped back and fell to the floor to bow down to them before saying, "I am truly sorry for all of this, if you do not wish to go with me I will completely understand. I did not mean to have you look in the wrong alongside me but I really did just lose track of time."

"Feh, get up Kagome, let me take care of that wound." Inuyasha was heard as he appeared in front of her while helping her up.

"You're not mad at me?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"Not at all my dear, you apologized to us and you have sworn that you did not mean for any of this to happen. We believe you." Izayoi was heard.

"You have just shown us that you never needed to be properly trained since you chose to act the way you are not the way you are expected to be seen as. You have done nothing wrong so you have nothing to worry about. We will stand by you." Inutaisho added.

"Now, let us get going before we are late yet again. I'm sure that my brother can look after that wound once we have arrived." Sesshomaru was heard as he held the door open for everyone.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at everyone and said, "thank you, thank you for your help."

Once they were in the car, Kagome took in a deep breath as she was seated next to Inuyasha so that he could look after the wound on her lip. She was glad that she had found so many friends and knew that she would have to explain some things to her friends but for now this would have to do, she would see the king, fight for her rights and hopefully get them to let her go back home so that she would no longer had to be a burden on them.

Just as the driver had made a turn, Kagome was pushed toward Inuyasha just had he had looked up to tell her something. While the others had been talking and looking out the window, they had all missed the moment Kagome's and Inuyasha's lips had met. It had been in that moment that Kagome had realized how she had grown fond of him and it was in that moment that she hated herself for kissing her cousins intended. As he slowly pulled away, Inuyasha whispered out, "Sorry."

"It's ok…" Kagome answered before pulling back and looking out of her own window just as she thought; _'Now I know I need to get out of that house.' _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By the time she had reached the room where they were going to go and speak with the king, Kagome was surprised to find her two best friends waiting for them. The Kings advisor looked like he was ready to roll over and die out of anger while Ayame and Sango looked ready to kill when they noticed the wound on her lip. Before anyone could say a word, Kagome ignored her friends and any others that had been called in on her behave or on the behalf of the advisor as she turned to the King and queen and give a low bow. Before they could even say a word, Kagome kept her head down as she was heard say, "Forgive me for this sudden call but I felt that I was no longer safe. I understand that you are very busy people and I also understand what my role as student council president is but I cannot do my job when I am constantly put down by some people."

"And when you say some people you mean my advisor." The king was heard.

"I do." Kagome answered as she kept her head down since she had yet to be told she could stand up straight.

"Just how exactly did this all being?" the queen was heard.

"Firstly I would like for all of those that have arrived on her behave to state their names and reason for being here." The king was heard.

"I am the daughter of the Taijiya family. My name is Sango Taijiya, heir to the Taijiya family, and I am here to protect my friend."

"I am the heir to the wolf demon tribe and I am here to protect my friend; a friend that I see as a member of my pack and protected by my pack. I am Lady Ayame of the wolf demon tribe."

Not caring that their parents would be upset, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped forward and said, "We are the two heirs of the Taisho family and we are also here to speak for the president."

"Student council president, state your name and reason for calling this meeting when you have just stated that you understand how busy we are." The Queen was heard.

As she slowly stood up straight, Kagome took in a calming breath and answered, "I am Kagome Takahashi, student council president am here today, before you my king and queen because the gift you have given me has been unable to protect me from the physical abuse that your advisor has given me."

"What proof do you have?" the king asked.

As she removed the cover off of the edge of her lip, Kagome smile and said, "I have this; this was just done to me before we arrived. The other wounds have been healed."

"I see, Shin…do you have anything to say to this?" the queen was heard.

"I was only trying to get control over her. She is an uncontrollable child and cannot be trusted." He answered.

"That does not give you the right to hit her." Sango was heard.

"Are you saying that she is indeed uncontrollable." The king asked.

"No, of course not." Ayame quickly answered. "But she is seen as uncontrollable simply for acting like the person she is instead of the person she is expected to be."

"She is not a proper lady my king." Shin was heard.

"I beg to differ, I have shown nothing of the short, in fact if anything I have proven to everyone here before me that I am more than capable of being a proper lady when it is called for and when I an needed to be. How I act outside of such occasions should not matter since it would be in my own free time." Kagome was heard as she locked eyes with Shin.

"You wench, how dare you disrespect me before my king." Shin was heard.

"I was not disrespecting you Master Shin; I was merely making a comment as to what I felt and how I have come to see things." Kagome answered.

"Indeed, you have proven that you are more than capable of being a proper lady but why do you wish to act like a commoner when you are clearly not." The queen was heard. "I have looked into your family while we waited, you are cousin to Lady Kikiyo, and you should be helping your cousin in setting an example."

"That is unfair." Ayame was heard.

"She is related by blood and nothing more, her parents are commoners as you so kindly put it before my queen." Sango was added.

"How is that unfair? She is to help her cousin now more than ever since she is now a part of our court. She may not be involved at the moment but that is the main role of the student council president of your school. It is to help us chose and see who is the best to lead the courts with the next generation." The queen explained.

"From the moment she took on this role she knew what she was getting herself into." The king added.

"Do you really think that I took this role, this responsibility willing?" Kagome asked in a calm voice.

"Everyone has a choice my dear, the fact that you stand here before us and answering us like a proper lady is an answer in its self." The queen was heard.

"You cannot say that you were forced into this." The king added.

Before anyone in the room could say a word, Kagome let out a long and calming sigh. Just as she was about to say something Shin was heard say, "I recommend that she is removed at once and the student council should be led by the second highest in the school."

"Once she expects this there is no turning back. You of all people should know this Shin." The king was heard.

"Hold on a moment, you cannot really believe that this girl, this normal girl could be a good leader for the next council." Shin was heard.

"She has proven herself here before us to my satisfactory." The queen was heard.

Having enough of them speaking for her, and about her while she just stood there, Kagome reached for the necklace that have been given to her and used all of the strength as she ripped it off and threw it back at the king. Just as the king had caught the necklace, Kagome glared at them and said, "I chose my future, it will never be chosen for me. Secondly I must add that I was forced into this by the principal of my school, your advisor and by my parents so do not stand here and tell me otherwise."

"I tried to turn it down and was not allowed to do so, I not only have these that have stood before you to protect me to account for that but I also have the whole school to back me up. Thirdly I refuse to wear a gift on your behave. I can protect and take care of myself. And lastly I will be continuing this until the end but do not think for one moment that I will be a part of any council. I started this and I will end it. With that being said I would like to take my leave and go home, to my own house so that I can no longer be a burned to the Taisho family, whom I have dishonored by having had to involve them in all of this." Kagome finally finished as she tried to hold back her tears. She knew that her friends would be able to tell that she couldn't take any of this anymore but she didn't care anymore. She needed to get out of here; she needed to get away from all of this.

The room was quiet; no one dared to say a word or to even breathe as they waited for the king or queen to say a thing. Just as Kagome was about to ask once more, the queen raised her hand and said, "I see, thank you for your honestly, it is something that I value greatly. You may go to your own home; you are no longer required to stay with the Taisho family. Furthermore, those that dare to call your acts and those who dare to say that you are not a proper lady I will have them sent to me. You may go."

Just as Ayame and Sango were going to follow their friend out of the room, they were stopped when they heard the King say, "You both still have to answer a few questions so you are not allowed to leave."

"If they are questions that involve me I would like to stay here. I do not like it when I am spoken about behind my back." Kagome was heard.

"Loyal to your friends, I see that you are a great girl and would make any demon or hanyou proud because of your loyalty but know that these questions will not be about you. They are questions that involve their own lives." The queen answered.

"Go Kagome, we'll call you later." Ayame was heard.

"No! She has to be stopped; she cannot be allowed to continue this!" Shin was heard.

Before Shin could be yelled out for his outspoken outburst, the whole room watched as Kagome walked over to the demon before her that would just not leave well enough alone. Just as Sango and Ayame began to look away in case she did hit him, but were only surprised when Kagome bowed down to him as they all heard her ask, "What is it that I can do to prove to you that I did not mean what had occurred today, what can I do to prove to you that I will take this seriously until the end of my school year?"

"Kagome you don't have to do this." Sango was heard.

"You don't have to prove anything to him since he hurt you when it was clearly said that you were to be kept safe." Inuyasha added in a low growl.

"Just let him be punished for what he has done." Sesshomaru added.

"Who said that I wanted to see him punished? All I came here to do was to clear my name and that's all. If he still cannot trust me then I will earn his trust, it is as simple as that." Kagome explained from where she stood.

"Do you know what you are asking of me girl?" Shin was heard with a grin on his face.

"I know and I fully expect. I will keep up with my school work, as well with the student council work that I have to do during the year while doing the task that you have asked of me to do until I have met your expectations." Kagome answered in a calm and collected voice.

"Very well then, Shin name what you want this girl to do in order to earn your trust." The king was heard.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame called out to her in worry.

With a grin on his face, he looked at Kagome and answered, "I wish for her to do my job for a whole week, while going to school and doing what is expected of her. If she can do this then I will respect her abilities and would no longer have any problems with her."

"Are you crazy? She is but a child." Izayoi was heard as she glared at Shin while being held back by her mate.

"That is unreasonable." Inutaisho added.

"He cannot ask her of this, she'll never sleep." Sango hissed.

"Her health will only drop." Ayame added.

"I will not allow this." Inuyasha was heard.

"Oh, are you her intended or her mate?" the queen asked in a cold yet calm tone.

"No but I am the vice president and I was asked to look after her and her well begin." Inuyasha answered.

Before anything else could be said, Kagome turned to the king and the queen and took a calming breath before she said, "I'll do this, I will do as he asks and will require no help. I only ask that you do not force me to stop or that you do not go after my friends while I am in the middle of this. They were here today to help protect me and nothing more."

"Very well you will start your work on Monday and report back to us on your last day of work. Shin you are to make yourself available in case this girl should have any questions." The king was heard.

"Furthermore, you will also have to keep an eye over this girl to make sure that she does not push herself to much. Just like you, she will need an assistant that will tell her when she needs her rest and when she will be able to continue with her work." The queen added.

"I understand." Kagome answered.

"I agree." Shin added.

"Very well then, you all may leave now, we have other matters to attend to, Shin you are to prepare anything and everything that this girl will need by Monday. You are to give it to her as soon as possible." The king stated as he and his wife stood up to take their leave.

With that last comment, Kagome took her leave and made her way out of the room to make her way to go and gather her things before going home. Just as she had reached the car that would take her back to the Taisho house, Kagome was stopped when she heard Sango and Ayame call out, "Kagome! Kagome stop!"

"I can't, I have to keep myself busy, otherwise I have no idea what I'm going to do."Kagome whispered.

"Uh…same as always, we'll be waiting for your call. Call Sango, Rin and I will be with her." Ayame growled before the two of them left her side.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she watched her two friends leave her.

By the time the Taisho family had reached the car, Kagome was on her phone talking with Kikiyo. As much as they would have liked to know what it was that they were talking about, Kagome and Kikiyo were using a strange code so that they would not be understand. It was so strange that not even Sesshomaru was able to figure it out or figure out what they were talking about. He couldn't pick up on anything.

Kagome had stayed on the phone the whole car ride home. She was explaining things to Kikiyo about what had happened and what she would need help with if she didn't mind. She was also making advanced plans so that she would be ahead in the work that was to be completed with the student council. Just as she had finished packing and hung up the phone, Kagome turned around as she heard Inuyasha growl out, "You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to agree with the son of a bitch."

"I know, but it was my choice, now will you help me take my things down or are you just going to stand there glaring at me." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Feh, I'll take your things down, everyone is waiting for you so don't take long." Inuyasha growled.

"I won't, I'll be down soon. Just want to make sure that I don't leave anything behind." Kagome answered.

"It does not matter if you leave anything behind since you are always welcomed here my dear; you have earned a place in this house." Izayoi was heard.

"Mother," Inuyasha greeted.

"Your father needs to speak with you before Kagome makes her way down." Izayoi answered his unspoken question.

Once he was out of the room, Kagome turned to Izayoi and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually my dear it would be me who would like to offer you some help." Izayoi answered.

"I know that I am going to be expected of a lot and that I will have a lot on my hands but I promise that I can and will handle this all on my own." Kagome quickly stated as she turned around to make her way to the bath room.

"Oh I wasn't talking about that my dear. I saw you and my son when we were on our way to the castle, I watched you two kiss." Izayoi pointed out.

As soon as she had heard Izayoi speak, Kagome froze, after taking a calming breath Kagome turned to face the lady of the house and said, "I should have known that we were seen at least by one person but if you think that it meant anything then you're wrong. It was an accident, nothing more and nothing less."

"Is that so?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about a thing, I know that he is already promised to my cousin Kikiyo, as I've told you before so please just leave things as they are." Kagome was heard.

"Are you sure that it meant nothing to you my dear, I could tell that it meant something to my son." Izayoi answered.

After making sure that she had not left anything behind, Kagome walked out of the bath room and turned to face Lady Izayoi and said, "It felt right, I will say this and you must promise that you will not say a word outside of this room."

"You have my word." Izayoi was heard.

"I felt something when our lips met, I knew it then that I liked him more then I had thought that I did. I know I like him more than a friend and I am interested to see what could happen if we were given a chance but with everything that has happened so far; I don't think I could give it a chance and that is my final answer. So, please do not do a thing for me or your son, besides, he'd be better off without me."

Before Izayoi could say a word, Kagome walked out of the room knowing that she would no longer be here again, knowing that she would have too much to do and probably be on the go for the rest of the week as she got ready to do a job that she would prove she was able to handle things and that she was not a worthless commoner. She was going to make her parents proud.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had been harder then what she had thought it would be, not only did she have to keep up with all of her work, she had to finish all of the extra homework that her teachers were secretly assigning her since they had all sided with the Shin since the beginning. None of them thought she had deserved the title as student body president and they would do what they could if it meant that there was a chance she was removed from the council. Currently Kagome found herself leaving the library and making her way to her next appointment, she had to go and meet up with the person in charge that was overlooking the translation of some prophecy that she didn't even know existed; heck if it hadn't been for this agreement she would have never known about it.

Just as she had entered the room, all of the maids that had been working for the man in charge stopped and bowed down for Kagome as they all were heard say, "Welcome my lady, we have been expecting you."

"So I see where is he?" Kagome asked as she walked pass them.

When she had first started she had been laughed at but when she had solved a problem that not even Shin had been able to, Kagome had been respect and looked up to. Although that also meant that everyone had to bow down to her, for now it was something she could put up with until she was finished with her job. It was a Tuesday night and she needed to get home to finish all of her extra homework.

"If you'll follow me my lady, he is working really hard and is waiting for you with what he has managed to translate." The head maid was heard.

But just as Kagome was about to follow the girl, Kagome turned around when she heard one of the guards that was to stay at her side to protect her call out to her. Just as she had turned around to face him, she heard him say, "My lady you have been called back to the castle, the King has been called by another kingdom and needs your help writing a speech and timing the meeting."

"I see, this will only set me back an hour at the most," Kagome mumbled as she turned around to face head maid to add, "Make sure that he does not leave. By my order he cannot leave until I have seen his work, I shall return when I am done with the king." Kagome was heard as she turned around to take her leave.

"As you wish." The maid was heard.

"My lady?" the guard was heard.

"I'm coming, just make sure that my orders are followed, and leave a guard here for my own peace of mind." Kagome was heard before she walked out of the hall.

"As you wish." He stated before he sent for a guard to be left behind.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded and allowed them to walk her toward the car. Just as she had reached the car that was going to take her to go and see the king, Kagome stayed still as she heard her guards warning growl, as she felt one of his arm warp around her. After taking in a calming breath and reached for the sword that they were to carry for her, Kagome pulled away and said, "Stop that, you sound like the upset dog you are."

"Show yourself or be attacked." The guard called as he stayed by his mistress side.

"Feh, well it's good to see that you are properly guarded Lady Kagome."

"For god's sake you could have been attacked Inuyasha. Everyone stand down." Kagome was heard as she approached the inu hanyou.

"But my lady." Her guard growled.

"I said stand down, or will you really attack the second son of the leader of your clan?" Kagome replied as she turned to glare at the guard.

"We cannot be late." he stated as he changed the subject.

"Inuyasha, get in, you and I have a few things to talk about and I would like if it we made this as quick as possible, I still have to return here and settle my appointment." Kagome was heard.

"You have an appointment with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he did what he was told and walked pass her to get into the car.

"If he is the one that has been waiting for me then yes, however that is not something I can discuss with you." Kagome answered.

"Fair enough, do you have the rest of the paper work that I need for the meeting in the morning?" Inuyasha asked as he changed subject.

"I have it, but I will be making it to his meeting just like all the others." Kagome answered.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself to hard wench, you'll get sick." Inuyasha growled.

"I won't, anyway here is a schedule that I need you to pass out to the other student council members from the other grades, if they have any question please try to answer them to the best of your abilities. If you can't answer them just send them to me." Kagome explained while handing Inuyasha the papers.

"What about the papers for Kagura and Kikiyo?"

"I have already given them to them so you don't have to worry about that." Kagome was heard.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do see them while we change before and after P.E." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Alright, fair enough, so what is it that you need to me know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that I will have to explain once I am done with the king, if you have somewhere else to be I'll stop by your house once I'm finished at the library." Kagome stated as she moved to get out of the car.

"I have time, don't you worry. I'll wait for you here." Inuyasha answered.

"In the car?" Kagome asked in an unsure voice.

"Yeah, I have to look over what you just gave me anyway." Inuyasha answered with a smile on his face.

Knowing that he would stick to his word, Kagome smiled and got out of the car. Just as she had walked into the main hall where only the king and queen would meet with the advisor, Kagome gave a low bow before say said, "You have called for me and here I stand before you waiting for your request."

"May that was rather quick." The queen was heard.

"I do not like to keep anyone waiting, and I'm sorry if I'm out of lines but I would like to get things settled before I can continue with my appointments." Kagome explained.

"I see, every well then, I do hope you told your pervious appointment that it would be at least another three hours if not more before you are free from here." The king stated as he took his seat.

"I don't plan on taking more than an hour." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Is that so? Then tell me dear, why are you so sure?" the queen asked.

"Although this is just my second day I believe that I have caught up with what Shin was trying to do, now if you would just state the reason I was called I'm sure I would be able to tell you the best way to solve your problems should there be any." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha sat in the car looking over everything that Kagome had given him. He couldn't believe it. Not only had she been able to do this much but she had been able to get so far ahead that she already had some ideas and plans written out for the spring semester of the school year. Just as he had gotten out of the car, Inuyasha turned around when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, saying, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha would you tell them that I'm not here to hurt Kagome."

"Feh, just let her through, she is a friend of Kagome and if you're caught mistreating the Lady of the Taijiya family you'll be in deep trouble."

"Forgive us Lady Taijiya." They were heard as he bowed down to her so that she could pass by with her two tail demon cat at her side.

"What you are doing here?" Sango asked as she approached Inuyasha while ignoring the others.

"I was asked to wait, Kagome needs to tell me a few things about the student council, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha answered.

"I came to leave Kirara with her like I normally do. I want to make sure that she gets her rest, she hasn't been sleeping well, in fact she hasn't been sleeping at all lately." Sango explained in a worried voice.

"When did she stop sleeping?" Inuyasha asked.

"The night she went home, she got ahead as you can tell in all of her student council work. All Ayame, Rin, and myself did to help her was help hand out the papers while she had other matters to attend to." Sango explained.

"So she's been staying up to finish her homework…interesting." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, well just make sure that Kirara stays with her." Sango stated as she turned around to leave.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I figured you'd wait for her."

"No, I have my own matters to tend to, after that day father thought it would be best if I began to get some practice so I have been going to all of the meeting and been given some cases to work on." Sango explained. "But please do tell her that I stopped by."

"I'll tell her." Inuyasha growled as he and the demon cat watched the Taijiya princess walk off on her own. After watching her walk off Inuyasha got back into the car with the cat at his side as the two waited for Kagome to return from her meeting with the king and queen so that they could finish his business.

The meeting had taken her longer then what she had expect, it was already well pass sun down, she knew that Inuyasha would be gone by then, hell she wouldn't have waited that long. That had taken her more than two hours, but still it had been under the kings orders and she was sure she would have been done sooner if the king hadn't been so hell bent on asking so many questions about her suggestions and plans.

She had hoped to have everything solved and ready within the hour. _'But no, they just had to fight with me on some things, to think that they would have realized that I know what I was doing.' _Kagome angrily thought. Well she might have, if it was for the right reason. Just as she had reached the front steps that led down to the car below, Kagome turned to her side to find her guard landing next to her with a smile on his face. As she returned the smile, Kagome asked, "Did he leave already?"

"No my lady, he still waits for you. Sango has once again left the cat behind, the cat is with him inside the car." He answered her.

"I see, every well then, take us to the library." Kagome ordered.

"My lady, no one that does not work for the king can enter the library." He answered.

"Oh, who made such a rule?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Lord Shin did my lady." He answered as he looked away.

"And as I've said before, I am the one in charge for the moment not Shin, therefore Inuyasha and Kirara will both walk with me to greet my guest. If it is something that he must not listen to then I will send him to you to wait for me outside." Kagome hissed out before making her way down the stairs and toward the car.

Just as she had gotten into the car, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Sorry to have kept you waiting, driver to the library and don't keep me waiting."

"As you wish my lady." He was heard.

"What about that guard of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, he is following us, but I figured he could us some exercise." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Inuyasha growled.

"Who me? But I'm such a sweet and caring girl." Kagome answered with an innocent voice.

"If you're sweet and caring then I'm the king of this place." Inuyasha growled.

"So, did you find any mistakes with what I came up with so far?" Kagome asked as she changed the subject.

"Not really, only thing I have to ask is why you got so ahead and when did you get so ahead." Inuyasha answered.

"I have my ways." Kagome whispered before she looked out of the window.

Once they had reached the library, Kagome left Inuyasha with her guard to wait for her in the lobby. Just as she had reached the back and well guarded room, Kagome looked at all the maids and guards as she said, "I want every one of you out of here. I only wish to speak with Miroku so that there are no other ears to listen."

"As you wish my lady." They answered as they all began to make their way out of the room.

Once they were all out of the room and once she was sure that Miroku had placed a barrier so that no one could try to listen in on them, Kagome smiled at him as she heard him say, "Wow, didn't think Inuyasha and the others were serious when they said you'd be the kings advisor for a week."

"Should have believed them…since they were telling you the truth." Kagome stated as she began to walk over to the table so that she could take a seat.

"Indeed I should have, so tell me Lady Kagome, what is it that I can do for you this evening. I have waited long enough and I'm afraid I have my own matters to take care of." Miroku stated once Kagome had taken her seat.

"Oh, well I was supposed to be here to see how your progress was going however first I would like to know why Inuyasha knew that you would be the one I was meeting when he should not even know what it is you are doing here for the king." Kagome stated in a calm and emotionless voice.

"Uh…" was all Miroku could say as he began to look all around the room so that he could avoid her eyes.

After a while of silence, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm not here to get you into trouble, I merely asked for my own curiosity. All I need to know and have to report is how you are doing so far. That is all that I was asked to do."

"Will you really keep this a secret?" Miroku asked.

"Have you forgotten that I have also done things that aren't exactly legal?" Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"I guess this makes us even." Miroku pointed out before answering, "I haven't gotten much done, I'm trying to make the alphabet so that it will be easier to read so I haven't really start on the translation part as of yet."

"Well I suggest you start on it soon." Kagome answered before she stood up to leave.

"Leaving already?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I need to tend to some other things before I can go and finish up some homework. I want at least an hours sleep before I have to wake up again." Kagome explained.

"If that's the case you should just let Inuyasha help you." Miroku stated as he watched her go.

"I don't need anyone's help; I am more than capable of handling things here." Kagome

Before Miroku could say a word, Kagome stormed out of the room and allowed him to do what he wanted to do or to leave if he so wished it. By the time Inuyasha had realized that they were not going to go to her house, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and was about to ask her where it was they were going when he was stopped as he heard her say, "Inuyasha will be staying with me at the house I have set up, he and I have much to discuss and go over before the student councils meeting."

"Yes my lady, shall I send word to his family?" the guard asked.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. After a while of silence and after realizing that she was going to allow him to answer for her, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "No, I'll just have my brother tell them, I'll call them when we arrive."

"You heard him, now head toward my home." Kagome ordered as she turned to look out the window.

By the time they had reached the house, Inuyasha was shown to her room where they would be able to go over things while Kagome lie down to rest for a bit. Just as Inuyasha had walked out of her bath room from talking with his brother, Kagome looked up from the books that surrounded her and asked, "Was there a problem with you staying with me?"

"No, my brother was surprised but he said that he would tell my mother since my father was not home." Inuyasha answered.

"Umm…well it's to be expected, your father won't be home for another few days." Kagome stated as if it were nothing.

"Do you know where my father was sent?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do but I can't answer that." Kagome answered as she turned to look at all of her books for another while.

"How behind are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not that behind, I just need to finish all of the homework assignments that were assigned to the rest of the class. It's not that much not compared to what I had piled up before." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing, nothing, so just try to organize what you think we need to report to everyone tomorrow. I will back up you and follow your lead, but right now I need to work on this." Kagome stated as she began to take notes while reading at the same time.

"If you copy it word for word you'll get into trouble." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm not…just do that for me, if you need a binder to put it all us one of the black three inch binder that are on the third shelve to your right." Kagome stated as she began to close her history book only to open her math book.

"Is that the last of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, so keep quiet." Kagome ordered.

After a while of working in silence, Inuyasha realized that had had completely gotten into what Kagome has asked him to do, by the time he had realized how late it really was, Inuyasha turned around to tell Kagome that he was going to get his own room only to freeze at the sight that lay before him. There before him was Kagome dead asleep with Kirara in her arms. She was using Kirara as a pillow while Kirara did the same but what really made him smile was the fact that she had been in the middle of solving the last problem when she had fallen asleep.

Kagome had only been missing the last of the formula to finish her homework. Not wanting her to worry, Inuyasha reached over and began to move her hand so that he finished it for her. Just as he was about to pull away, Inuyasha was pulled down and forced to lay down next to her as she held his him in a tight grip. Thinking that he would only wait just until her grip would loosen, Inuyasha stayed still and began to relax only to fall asleep alongside her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The knocking he heard was only getting louder and more annoying for his taste. Just was he was about to yell out to his servants to just let him be, Inuyasha froze and snapped his eyes open when he heard a familiar voice say, "I've been awake for a while now, I'll be down in ten minutes. I just have to get dressed and gather my things together."

"Should I wake your guest?" the guard was heard.

"No, I sent him on his way when I was done with him; I'll be down in a few minutes." Kagome stated in a calm and noble voice.

"As you wish my lady, you have some appointments before you can go to your classes."

"I already know this, now take your leave and let me be while I get dressed, that is an order." Kagome hissed out in anger as she turned her back to the door only to come face to face with a wide eyed hanyou.

"As you wish." He growled before he took his leave.

After taking a deep breath and reaching for her knee length shocks, Kagome looked away and said, "Thanks for staying quiet that made things a whole lot easier for me."

"How did you hide my scent?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed her carefully before looking away as she dropped her towel so that she could get dressed.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Feh, like you could kill me." Inuyasha growled.

"True but I could try, anyway I did it thanks to my training, I'm sure you know who or what is the only thing that can hide a person's aura, scent and voice." Kagome explained.

"I would have felt it, you're still in training." Inuyasha growled.

"I haven't been under a miko master since I was in jr. high." Kagome pointed out. "I'm a master and that's all I'm saying."

"Why do you hide it, you'd be able to be accepted a lot easier if you would just let everyone know." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I'm happy with the normal life I have and I don't want to change it, so I will not be saying a word." Kagome explained. "Anyway, just do as I say and you'll be able to leave this place alongside me without being caught."

"How are you going to do that without them finding you out?" Inuyasha asked out.

"I have my ways, now get ready for school, go take a bath that way all you have to do is go home and get changed, Kirara can you help me out please." Kagome called before the two tailed demon cat transformed and covered up her exposed body so that she could face Inuyasha to add, "I trust that you will keep my secret…correct?"

"I promise, I will not tell a soul." Inuyasha answered.

"Good, I don't need two people I don't trust that much knowing this secret of mine." Kagome answered.

"What do you mean two? Who else knows?" Inuyasha asked.

Ignoring is question, Kagome began to get dressed as she said, "You better hurry up, I'm usually down in time."

"Fine, but you better answer my question later." Inuyasha growled as he turned to go and take a bath.

"Later." Kagome agreed.

Once he was out of the room, Kirara turned back to her kitten form as Kagome began to get into her school uniform. Just as she had finished getting dressed she watched as Inuyasha walked back in with his hair dripping wet. Once she was sure that he was going to follow after her, Kagome picked up her backpack, her bag and the bag she was currently using to keep her appointment organized. Just as she had reached to open the door she turned around and smiled at Inuyasha before saying, "Just stay close to me and don't speak or worry about running into anyone."

Before he could ask what she was talking about, Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the lips. As soon as their lips had met, Inuyasha felt her power, her sleeping power and could feel the control she had over all that power. She hadn't lied to him when she had called herself a miko master. Once she had pulled away she added, "Don't leave my side until we are outside, once you are outside, your aura and your scent will be felt once we are far away from each other."

Before Inuyasha could say a word, Kagome had opened the door and began to walk out of the room knowing that Inuyasha would stay by her side. With a smile on her face, Kagome reached for an apple before saying, "Already, I'm ready to get going."

"You need to eat properly my lady." The same guard from yesterday was heard.

"Yue I will not tell you again, I know my body and I know handle this, not make sure that the car is ready to leave, I want to have some extra time before class." Kagome hissed out as she began to walk away and toward the front door.

As she walked down the hall Inuyasha watched as Kagome was approached by maids, by servants and some servants that were sent by other noble families._ 'Who would have thought the wench could actually pull this off?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think with a grin on his face. But just as she was about to walk out of the house, Kagome was stopped when she heard a girls voice say, "My lady, Lord Shin wishes to speak with you about the Kings summons."

"Then tell your lord that I will meet with him during my P.E class and that is the soonest I can see him." Kagome stated before walking out of the house and taking her leave knowing that she would see Inuyasha later on at school.

Once she was in the car, Kagome pulled out some papers that had to be signed and turned in as well as the schedule to see what she could do to make things go smoothly. Just as they had reached the house of the fox family, Kagome smiled as she opened up her arms as she heard their youngest pup call out to her. Once the small kit was in her arms, Kagome smiled and said, "And how are you doing today umm?"

"Spoiled as always." A familiar voice was heard.

"Shippo that was not nice." Kagome stated as she held the younger kit.

"Like I care, my mother and father are waiting for you." Shippo stated as he reached for his younger brother.

"I see, well I suggest you get to school and let us grownups talk." Kagome teased before walking into the noble's house.

While Kagome began her work for the day, her three friends met at their usual spot. Just as Ayame had sent her intended away, she turned to Sango and asked, "How is she? Is she doing alright?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't get a chance to speak with her last night." Sango answered in a slightly worried voice.

"I'm sure she is doing fine, besides from what I hear she is being properly looked after now that she is the king's advisor for the week." Rin was heard.

"How would you know?" Ayame growled.

"Trust me when I say, we all would have been able to tell if something happened to her." Rin was heard.

"Yeah, well says you, I didn't get a chance to be named, she was you know…before I was old enough." Ayame growled.

"Well that's enough of that, what are we going to do now? She has to start remembering soon if she can stand a chance against that jackass." Sango was heard.

"Well I guess we could take her there." Ayame answered.

"Take who where?" Sesshomaru was heard as he and his brother approached the three of them.

"Well isn't this a surprise Lord Sesshomaru, but I do believe that we don't have anything for you today." Rin was heard.

"We know, I was with her last night." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, so you were able to get Kirara to her then?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, wench didn't think you'd actually leave the cat with me but I guess." Inuyasha answered.

"So what can we help you with this fine morning?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we will need your help in order to get some things passed out this morning." Sesshomaru answered.

"So you just need Ayame to make a run…" Sango stated.

"Hey, why do I always have to be the one to do this?" Ayame growled out.

"Because you're the fastest runner in the school and you know it." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"Whatever." Ayame hissed.

"Rin, can I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it here, I don't keep anything from my friends." Rin answered.

"I'm out of here." Inuyasha growled.

"Are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as he kept his eyes locked with her.

"I'm sure." Rin answered with a smile on her face as she couldn't help but think that he would just turn around and leave just as his brother had done so.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin and asked, "Would you like to go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"Wow," Ayame growled with a grin on her face.

"He grew a pair." Sango added with her own grin as well.

"Would you two shut up." Rin hissed before turning back to look at the smiling inu demon before her.

"Well, I have classes to get to." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to hide his annoyance.

"Sure, but it better be nice." Rin answered before she ran off with a smile on her face.

"Can't wait to tell Kagome about this one, she'll be ready to question him." Sango stated.

"You bet." Ayame added.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just walked into her class ten minutes late. Of course the teacher couldn't tell her anything, but she knew that she would be asked for her homework the moment the bell singled them to go to their next class. After taking down notes while thinking of a solution, Kagome tired to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if something was going to happen and she didn't want it to happen. Just as the bell rang, Kagome walked over to her teacher and said, "I'm sorry for walking in late but I was held up at my last appointment. Here is my homework that you assigned me."

"All of it?" her teacher asked as she began to look through all the papers.

"Yes, is there more work that you would like to assign me or can I go to my meeting?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"You're not supposed to be skipping your classes." Her teacher told her.

"Not unless it was Lord Shin that called for me and question me on my progress that was made clear to me and it is Lord Shin who I will be seeing once I am allowed to leave." Kagome answered back in a cold tone.

"Go, I'm sure I'll have your homework ready for you by tomorrow." Her teacher growled out in anger.

Just as she had exited the room, Kagome found her guard waiting for her. Just as she was about to leave, Kagome handed him a note and said, "Here, take this to the gym teacher and make sure he reads it. Then follow my council to the room and make sure that they are not harmed."

"Is there something wrong?" her guard asked.

"No, just go, I have things to do and I can't afford to miss more then one class." Kagome hissed out before she took her leave.

Once he had left and once she was sure that he was not following her, Kagome took in a deep breath and took out one of her books that she used to keep her appointments. Just as she had made a quick adjustment and a note to let the noblemen know that it had been moved up, Kagome reached the room she was going to speak Shin in. Just as she had reached for the door, Kagome pulled her hand back and jumped back as she felt something bit her on her left wrist and on her upper left thigh.

"What the hell?" Kagome ask as she looked around to see what had bitten her.

When she didn't find anything, Kagome covered up her wound and made sure that Shin would not be able to smell her blood before walking into the room. Just as she had walked in, she was not surprised when she heard his cold voice growl out, "What did the king want you for? What did you do to his schedule?"

"It is nice to see you as well Lord Shin." Kagome greet with cold eyes.

"Answer me." He growled out at her.

After taking in a calming breath, Kagome took a seat and said, "One you are on leave, two you have no right to question me on what I do and how I run things is a privet matter that was made clear to you."

"I demand you answer me now before I am forced to take action." He growled once more.

"Oh, is that a threat to harm me? I'd be careful of your answer now." Kagome pointed out before Kirara jumped out of her bag and transformed before standing in front of her in a protective manner.

"You little bitch, do you have any idea who you are missing with?" he growled out as he stood up to leave.

"No, because right now you are on leave and I have your power and influence to protect me and to help me if I should ever need it. Once I ask that you leave because I am a very busy girl and have other matter to tend to besides having to sit here through one of your temper tantrums." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with the demon before her.

Before he could even say other word to piss her off, Kagome walked out and began to go and run the errands she had to do and finish all the work she had left to do. Just as she had reached the student council room Inuyasha had finished explaining to them the final detail of the dance they were planning. Just as she had closed the door behind her, Kikiyo was head ask, "Are you alright? Do you need us to take on any more work for you?"

"If I allowed you all to do that then I would be seen as just handing out my work just so that I wouldn't feel what that damn Shin feels so no." Kagome answered as she took her seat.

"When do you want us to put this into motion then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This weekend that way people will have a chance to order their inventions and so that we can start crossing out the list as to who is going with whom and what is going to happen after words." Kagome answered.

"What are we going to do if couples break up after they have already ordered their inventions?" Kagura asked. "I don't think everyone will stay together until then."

"True, well what would you suggest?" Kagome asked.

"I suggest if that does happen we just allow them to choose a partner just like everyone else." Kagura answered.

"What if it only starts a fight?" Kikiyo pointed out. "Some are known to start just because they see an ex with another person."

"True, Inuyasha do you think you can figure something out?" Kagome asked.

"We'll all think of something and present it on our next meeting." Kikiyo was heard. "This is a team effort you know."

"Alright then, is there any other questions?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to know if you will need us to gather the supplies for the inventions." Kagura stated.

"Yea, we'll need to start making them that way all we have to do is write in the names." Kagome answered.

"I think it would be better if only one of use were to write down the names that way the scent we leave behind will and can be proof that they are not trying to break in." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Good idea, do you want to do it?" Kagome was heard.

"I will." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright, well since we need to get to our next class I suggest we end things here for today, tomorrow we'll have a meeting during lunch so try to have all of your ideas by then." Kagome stated as she tried to stand up only to feel a bit dizzy and stay sitting down for a bit.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kikiyo asked as she noticed her cousin.

"Yeah, I just thought about a problem that I was suppose to solve, I think I just got my answer, I'll catch up I want to write it down before I forget." Kagome easily lied as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Feh, don't take long." Inuyasha growled before she was left completely alone.

Once she was completely alone, Kagome took in a deep breath and pulled out a bottle of pills she had in her bag hidden from everyone. While only trained professionals or the makers of some of the pills she had in her bag would be able to tell the difference and recognize them all on side, Kagome could just as easily recognize them while others would have no idea what she had with her or what she was taking. After getting a few pain killers and some anti poison pills, Kagome put them away and made her way to her next class hoping that her hell would end soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Soon the next few days flew by and Kagome found herself on a Saturday sitting in the justice hall listening to minor cases that were to be solved by Lord Shin but since she was taking her place and would soon be over with it, she didn't really care. Just as she had finished hearing both sides, Kagome opened her eyes and asked, "Alright, I just have one question for the both of you."

"Yes my lady?" they answered.

"The two of you are family yet here you stand before me demanding that I put the other in prison when it is clear as day that the two of you were just hurt by one others secret actions. Therefore I will not send one of you but the two of you to spend three day in prison where you will have to rely on one another once more. Maybe then you will see what fools you have been." Kagome stated before she watched them being taken away.

"That's the last of it my lady, it's already close to closing time." Her guard was heard.

"Alright, wait, are the others being driven off?" Kagome demanded as she stormed from her seat to go and see who it was that was asking for help.

"Yes my lady but Lord Shin always sends those that arrive five before we close away." He answered.

"I am not lord Shin I am Lady Kagome now let those three in." Kagome hissed out in anger as she turned to take her seat.

"But my lady…"

"Now." Kagome hissed out in anger.

Once they had been allowed in, Kagome sent her guard away before she turned to the three girls and said, "I know this isn't common but if you don't mind I would like to hear you three out without having to send anyone out of the room."

"Well actually, we're all here for the same reason." The youngest of the three girls was heard say in a low mumble.

"We have the same problem and we're all friends here. We don't mind at all my lady." The eldest was heard.

"Alright, well that's good to hear, what is it I can help you three with then?" Kagome asked as she hoped that it would be a simple problem. "But first I would like to know the names of you three."

"I'm Shiori and I'm the youngest of us three by three months. I'm seventeen."

"I'm Usagi and I'm the second oldest." **(A/N: She's eighteen)**

"I'm Emi and I'm the eldest." **(A/N: she's nineteen) **

"Alright, so what is it that you guys need my help with." Kagome asked as her finally greeted all of them.

"Well the thing is we are all here because of the same guy." Usagi was the first to say.

"A guy?" Kagome asked. "You're not going to tell me you three fell in love with the same guy are you?"

"No, well not exactly." Shiori answered.

"We didn't know that he was a shape shifter from another country." Usagi added.

"And, we only just found out because we are all pregnant and according to the inu demon doctor we went to go see it's the same father. We even had blood work done." Emi added as she walked over and handed the paper work over to Kagome so that she could look it over.

"I see, and have you been able to find him since you three found out?" Kagome asked as she looked at the papers that had just been handed to her.

"No, he doesn't even know we're with his child. We don't know what to do…we're lost and hurt and angry." Emi added.

"It's not fair that he was able to use us like that only to leave when we found out or once he knocked us up." Usagi added.

"My parents kicked me out; I'm living with Emi right now." Shiori added.

"I see, Guard!" Kagome was heard as she called him in.

"Yes my lady?" he answered as he walked in.

"Once Lord Inuyasha has arrived have him brought here. I will need his help for this one and I do believe that he can help me." Kagome answered.

"He has already arrived, should I get him?"

"Yes and don't keep me waiting." Kagome answered before she placed the papers in her lap to face the three girls once more.

"What are you going to do?" Shiori asked.

"I'm going to track him down and have him brought to me. Once he has been found I will call for you. I would also like for you three to start thinking about what you would like to see done with him." Kagome answered.

"We'll get to choose his punishment?" Emi asked.

"No, that is not something that is allowed however I would greatly appreciate your suggestions." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Before they could ask any more questions, Kagome had them stand up as Inuyasha walked in. But before she could say a word, he was followed after by Kikiyo. Before she could ask Kikiyo what it was that she was doing here, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "What is it that I can help you with today Lady Kagome?"

"These girls have a problem and I would like for you to track it down for them." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Is there something I could help you will cousin?" Kikiyo asked.

"Can you trace the aura of their child and tell me if they have the same father." Kagome asked as she turned to lock eyes with Kikiyo.

"All three of them?" Kikiyo asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, it would seem a shape shifter from another country thought it would be nice to play with these girls but now that they're expecting he thought it best to leave." Kagome explained with a cold look in her eye.

"I need them to stay still and hold their breath for two minutes." Inuyasha growled as he approached them.

"I can try but I don't think I will be able tell." Kikiyo was heard as she followed after Inuyasha and toward the three girls.

It hadn't taken Inuyasha long to get the scent. Kikiyo had been able to get a hold of a familiar aura that she has felt before. After having the girls leave, Kikiyo turned to face Kagome and said, "Who ever is doing this is hiding in our school."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I recognize the aura." Kikiyo answered.

"Do you know everyone's aura at that school?" Kagome asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, I knew that I would be a member of the student council one day and I wanted to be prepared." Kikiyo answered. "But if I ran into him at school I will be able to pin point him."

"Feh, I'll be able to track him down in a single room if I had the chance but I won't know what class room to look in." Inuyasha growled.

"You won't be able to solve this one since you stop your work tomorrow." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Actually I think I can something before I have to step down. Do you have the number of all the students in school?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do…you had me check all their files and the numbers are in the files." Kikiyo answered.

"Inuyasha I need you to make an announcement tonight in the news and radio. Have the whole school report to the gym tomorrow for an explanation on the Halloween party. Those that miss this will be unable to attend." Kagome answered with a wicked grin on her face

"That's a great idea." Kikiyo stated as she caught on to Kagome's plan.

"Thanks, now Kikiyo what did you need?" Kagome asked as she slowly stood up to take her leave and to go to her next appointment. _'Shit…the pain killers are wearing off, I need to take another one.' _She thought as she tried to hide it well.

"Oh, I needed to ask for your help but then the office was closed so I had Inuyasha bring me with you." Kikiyo answered as if it were nothing.

"Oh, well what is it?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her cousin.

But when she wouldn't answer, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry but could you just meet me at the library in an hour."

"Feh, first you call me, then you have me work for you like some dog and now I have to wait…you owe me one." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

Once he was out of the room, Kagome felt as Kikiyo placed a barrier around the room so that they wouldn't be heard. Before she could even ask Kikiyo what this was all about, Kagome froze when she heard her cousin say, "He really likes you, you know?"

"Um…what is this all around, I have other things to tend to." Kagome stated as she tried to avoid her cousin's statement.

"You know, he's part of the reason I'm here talking to you today." Kikiyo whispered.

"Look there is nothing going on between the two of us so you have nothing to worry about and nothing to be angry with me about." Kagome quickly stated.

"If there were something between the two of you I wouldn't be here talking with you." Kikiyo answered.

"But…wait what?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"I'm in love with another guy; I don't want to marry Inuyasha. I was hoping if you could order my parents not to make me marry Inuyasha." Kikiyo answered.

"Well what the hell do you want me to tell them; I don't want you to marry him because I want him? I don't have the power to do that and you know it." Kagome stated in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Well, you wouldn't after tomorrow." Kikiyo stated with a grin on her face.

"No, I will not abuse this power. I'm sorry cousin, I really am but you have to understand that I can't do that. I do like Inuyasha, about that I won't lie but I will not abuse this. I'm sorry but if you don't want to marry him then just tell him or prove that he is cheating on you." Kagome stated as she turned to leave.

"I wasn't expecting you to do anything right away but I just wanted you to think about it…promise me you'll think about it." Kikiyo whispered as she got ready to lower her barrier.

"I promise you that I will think about it, now leave because I have other thing to tend to and I can't offered to be late." Kagome stated as she turned her back to her cousin so that she could secretly get the pills she needed.

She would have gone to Rin long ago for help if it wasn't for the fact that she had been watched everyday and every moment since she was given the body guard and since Rin had had a date with Sesshomaru to worry about. _'I just need to put up with this a bit more and then I'll be good as new, I know Rin will be able to help me get over this.' _Kagome thought as she took the pills before making her way to the car so that she could be taken to the library.

Once she had reached the library, Kagome found a happy Miroku with a smile on his face. Just as she had closed the door behind her, Kagome said, "I take it your almost done?"

"Yeah, but by the looks of it it's a prophecy of good omen." Miroku answered.

"Oh, what does it say?" Kagome asked.

After clearing his throat Miroku answered her with the prophecy, "Men are given power; women of blood are born with power. When power of blood returns to rule the dragon light will come…death and chaos…"

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, so far…do you want to give it a try?" Miroku offered as he tried to think of a way to get this to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before he would give it to the king.

"Sure, I think it says, 'When power of blood returns to rule the dragon light will come to aid the princess power and her love to end all death and chaos from our world." Kagome answered as she tried to get rid of the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Just sounds like this princess is supposed to kill one person to end it all…"

"How did you know all that?" Miroku asked.

"I like to read; I read about this langue a while ago and even started using it between Sango, Rin, and Ayame. It was our own secret code for a while." Kagome answered as she turned around and added, "Looks like I just finished your job."

"I have to double check it but thanks for the help." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, well is that all?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, that's all I have for you today my lady." Miroku answered.

"Thanks, well I'll see you at school then." Kagome answered before she walked out of the room which gave Miroku the chance to start copying what she had said down before he forgot it.

Once she was outside and in the car, Kagome smile when she found Inuyasha waiting for her. Once she was sure that he was not going to say a word, Kagome turned to her driver and said, "To the fox clan house, I need to go and speak with them first before I can go and start packing up my things from the house I was given."

"As you wish my lady." The driver was heard.

"Feh, so what do you need me for?" Inuyasha growled.

"I just wanted to ask you if you could please answer any questions that the other student council members may have on Monday, I'm not going to be going to school." Kagome answered in a somewhat tired voice.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I just want to catch up on some sleep, if anyone asks I got sick." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Will do." Inuyasha answered with a grin of his own.

"Alright, well if you want you can go, I have business here." Kagome answered as she got out of the car.

"What do you have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I promised that I would take care of the pups while the parents could get some alone time since Shippo is always fighting with his younger brother." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Is that really important?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is when they are being targeted by demons and the only pups in the clan right now are the only heirs." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"But how are you going to do that when you aren't even a miko or a demon slayer? You're just a human." Inuyasha growled out.

"Just because I'm a human doesn't mean that I can't take care of demon kids, kids that are probably more well behaved then you," Kagome hissed. "Besides if you're that worried why don't you stay and help me out."

"Feh, I'll stay and help for a while but I'll have to go soon so that I can ask my father to do what you asked." Inuyasha growled.

"Go do that first and then come back, I'll be fine for a while." Kagome ordered before she walked into the house.

Once he had taken his leave, Kagome walked into the house and made herself known. She had only agreed to this because the parents wanted to be the ones to take care of the demon that was after them and their family. Once she had briefly spoken with them, Kagome allowed them to take her leave while she stayed behind to look over the young ones. Once she had gotten their attention and made sure that they were going to be listening to her, Kagome smiled and began to play some games before she would start on dinner. _'This is going to a long afternoon/night if they take that long, I still got homework to work on and a speech to write for tomorrow.' _Kagome thought as she began to pin point where each of the two kids were hiding as she tried to win the game.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

She stood behind the stage knowing that she would soon have to give her speech. She knew that she would have to make things nice and long, just until Kikiyo and Inuyasha could find the man they were looking for. After taking in a deep breath and knowing that she had to walk out to face the school, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and whispered, "You better be treating my dear friend right otherwise you and I will have a very big problem."

"I promise you, I am respecting her and honoring her just as she should be." Sesshomaru answered as he offered her his hand before leading the way onto the stage.

Once they were on the stage, Kagome smiled at everyone and thanked Sesshomaru while Kagura threw the handouts that they had made over night for everyone and used her fan to hand it out to everyone. Once that had been done, Kagome turned to Kagura and said, "Thank you for your help Kagura."

"It was no problem at all I assure you Lady Kagome." Kagura answered with a smile on her face.

"Well, thank you all for coming. Just as I have stated before, and if you are sending a text message to your friends that they should be here then you are too late, they will not be allowed at this year's dance. Now we would also like to make sure that the new rules are followed. To start today's exploitations will be none other than Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke into the mike before handing it over to Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru began his explanation Kagome looked around and couldn't help but smile at her three friends. They seemed happy and all three of them seemed to look different somehow. She just couldn't wait to join them again and she just couldn't wait for this day to end. Just as Sesshomaru had finished his part, Kagome took the mike from the inu demon and said, "Thank you, now if you already know who you will be going with please start letting us know on Monday of next week. If you are not sure that your relationship is going to last that long please come see us in privet and we will be able to work something out with you. That is all for today, oh and please make sure to let your parents know that the hours have been extend so that the party can last longer."

While other cheered and were happy to know that they would get a chance to stay out later, others just walked out and began to make their way home. With a smile on her face, Kagome jumped off the stage and approached the one guy that Kikiyo and Inuyasha were both staring at. Before Kikiyo or Inuyasha could make their move they watched as Kagome took hold of him and asked, "Um…I was hoping if you had a minute to talk."

"Of course my lady, anything for a beauty like you." He answered her.

"Um…thank you, you flatter me, but before I ask for your help, could you perhaps tell me your name?" Kagome asked with a sweet and flirty voice.

"What is that girl doing?" Kikiyo hissed out in anger as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"I have no clue but one wrong move and I'm going in." Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes locked on the two.

"My name my dear lady is Chad. I'm from class D-2 of the third years."

"Ah, my dear Chad, I was just hoping to ask for your help with something, if you don't have anything to do I'd like it if you came with me." Kagome whispered into his ear as she got closer to him so that his hands were merely inches from her waist.

"I'd love to." Chad answered in a low and husky voice.

"Um…follow me." Kagome stated as she began to lead the way.

With a grin on his face he followed after Kagome knowing that he was about to get some by the head of the school and knew that he would be well known once he was done with her just like the other three fools. He would be able to go back to his home country and tell them what he had done to make them proud. But just as they had reached the car, he was thrown in and held down by a powerful barrier as he heard her now cold voice say, "Thank you so much for going down to justice hall with me today to clear some things out. I'm sure you'll but able to answer the few questions I have with some witness to be heard against you."

"What are you talking about you said we were going to go so that I could help you out." He stated in a worried voice as he tried to get out of the barrier.

"I wouldn't try that, my cousin is good at what she does, and secondly I never said where we were going or what it was you were going to be helping me with…right Inuyasha?" Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she pointed out the inu hanyou that sat by her side.

"I still don't get it, I didn't do anything wrong." He stated as he tried to act cool and calm.

"Inuyasha, can you tell him why I am taking him to justice hall to meet Shiori, Emi, and Usagi. I just don't feel like dropping my IQ by talking with the idiot." Kagome was heard as she turned to look out of the car window.

"Feh, I picked up on your scent on three women, these three girls are all having your child and all three have filed a complaint about you." Inuyasha growled out in disgusts as he kept his eyes on him so that he couldn't try to make a run for it. Not like he would with Kikiyo sitting across as she kept the barrier in place.

"I don't know these girls, how could this be true?" Chad was heard as he ignored Inuyasha's comment about his scent.

"You're a shape shifter, a good one at that but you haven't been able to change your aura completely when you change; I was able to pick up on it." Kikiyo's cold voice was heard.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Kagome teased with a grin on her face before closing her eyes and relaxing for just a moment before they reached the justice hall.

By the time they had finished with him, Kagome had not only finished with all of her appointment but had realized that she had done more work then Lord Shin would have been able to do in the one week she had taken over. Just as Inuyasha, Kikiyo, and she walked into the main hall of the castle, Kagome smiled at Lord Shin and gave a brief bow before saying, "Lord Shin, I hope your time off was good for you."

"Indeed, it is time for you to give my title back." he answered in a calm and civilized voice.

"The king and queen will see us before they declare you the royal advisor once more." Kagome answered before leading the way to the king's great room.

"I've heard nothing but good things, I'm glad I was able to trust you in the end." Shin lied as he walked into the room only to find that the king and queen had yet to arrive.

"It would seem you were not heard." Kagome mocked as she walked over to her place while Kikiyo and Inuyasha moved to sit in the back where they would not be in the way.

"It would seem she has begun to act like her usual self." Kikiyo pointed out.

"Feh, wench is going to be a handful again." Inuyasha growled as he turned to smile at Kikiyo.

"Yes, it would seem so." Kikiyo stated before she turned to look away from the hanyou that sat next to her.

"I would watch what you say little girl, you will no longer be able to harm me." Shin growled.

"Right back at ya." Kagome whispered as her guard landed next to her with her bag, the bag she was to hand over to Shin.

Just as he was about to make a comment about her mumbling, Kagome quickly stood to the front and began to give a low bow as she said, "My king, my queen, I'm glad that you are doing fine as always."

"Lady Kagome, I'm glad to see that you are doing well also." The queen was heard as she took her seat by her husband.

"My King, my queen, I have missed you greatly." Lord Shin was heard as he also gave a low bow.

"As have we." The king answered.

"But if you ever need a another break feel free to ask, I'm sure Lady Kagome here will be able to cover for you for another few days since she was able to do such an excellent job." The queen pointed out.

"Of course, I would be honored, I'm happy to say that I trust the girl." Lord Shin was heard.

'_Shit…I can't take this anymore…the pain killers and anti poison pills stopped working Friday.' _Kagome thought as she began to feel dizzy.

"I'm glad to hear this." The queen added with a smile on her face.

"As thankful as I am I would like for Lady Kagome to hand me any and all paper work she did while I was gone so that I may spend the day looking over it so that I can see where it is I'm to start." Shin was heard.

"Oh of course, Kagome dear, would you hand him the bag." The queen stated. "However I would just like to know my dear, is there anything you would like to ask of us for the hard work you did for us?"

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded and answered, "Yes, I would like it if my cousin would be allowed to chose who she marries and who she does not. If necessary I will take her place in the current arranged marriage she is in."

"Very well, I shall make the call." The queen was heard with a smile on her face as she admired her for caring so much about her cousin before adding, "You have very big hear for making such a request."

"Thank you very much for the complement my queen it honors me." Kagome replied.

"Hand over the bag but the title shall not be removed until you have told us of the progress our researcher has done." The king was heard in a very serious voice.

"I was told that he has finished his work but he would just like some time to double check it to make sure that he did not make a mistake. I agreed since I believe that you would like to know that it was one hundred percent accurate." Kagome explained as walked over to Shin so that she could hand the bag over.

"Very well then, from here on forward, Lady Kagome is no longer needed as my advisor. I hereby appoint Lord Shin as my advisor once more so that we way work side by side again." The king was heard.

As soon as those words had left his mouth and as soon as the guard that had once been appointed to her had left her side, Kagome smiled before she fell forward in pure pain. While the queen and king were shown out of the room so that they would be unable to catch whatever cold it was that the girl was suffering from, Kagome began to shake in pure pain. Just as Kikiyo and Inuyasha had reached her side, she turned to Kikiyo and said, "Phone…Rin…cure."

"What? Are you crazy, we need to get you to a hospital." Kikiyo hissed as she pulled out her cell phone only to have it taken by a weak Kagome.

"Feh, you better know what you're doing wench." Inuyasha growled as he picked her up while she began to dial a number.

She knew that Rin would not be at home and she knew that she would not have her cell phone on. She knew that Rin would be at work and that was where she was calling. Just as she had heard the manager answer the phone, Kagome let out a low hiss of pain as it hit her like a ton of bricks. Before he could even say a word, Kagome mastered all of her strength and growled out in pure pain, "I don't give a shit if she just punched in…I need to talk to Rin."

"Kagome…Kagome is that?" he was heard in a worried voice.

"Yes, so if you don't do as I say you'll know what will happen right?" Kagome asked in a much weaker voice.

"Yeah," he whispered before he was heard calling out to Rin.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to speak to her best friend, she heard her friends worried voice ask, "Kagome? Kagome are you alright? Is everything alright? What the hell is going on?"

"Rin…help…poison…weak…help." Kagome whispered into the phone before she dropped the phone and passed out.

Before the phone could even hit the ground, Inuyasha caught it and growled out, "We'll be at your place in five, you better be there."

"Just make sure that she bleeds it out, we need to get whatever it is that is killing her out of her system." Rin hissed out before running out on her job knowing that she would not lose her job and knowing that she would not be told a damn thing about running out of there like a bat out of hell.

By the time she had reached her house, Rin found a very weak and pale looking Kagome and a very worried Kikiyo and Inuyasha. Not caring that they were there, Rin began to get herbs out of her kitchen as she made a call while getting the water and knife she would be needing. Just as she had finished making another couple of cuts on Kagome's right wrist, Rin yelled out, "Just get in here!"

Before Ayame and Sango ran in to help in whatever way they could. As Ayame began to cut open her clothing, Sango began to look for any bits marks. But just as Ayame had cut off the long sleeve shirt she froze and said, "Damn it Kagome, you should have come straight to Rin."

"Oh my god." Kikiyo was heard as she covered her mouth.

"That idiot!" Sango yelled as she took hold of the knife Rin had used before and cut open the area that had been infected and that was causing her all this pain.

"Rin looks like you'll have to use those herbs." Ayame growled as she helped Sango get as much as the rotten blood out of her as possible.

"What are you guys talking about…if it's this bad we need to get her to a real doctor and we need to move fast." Kikiyo was heard as she began to slowly panic. After all it had been thanks to her cousin that she would now be able to be with the guy she wanted to be with.

"We can handle it, Sango try to find the other bit mark, with this much poison there has to be another bit mark somewhere." Rin was heard from the kitchen as she continued to mix herbs in hopes of saving her friend.

As Sango began to look for the other bit mark, Ayame looked at Inuyasha and at Kikiyo and growled out, "You two have got to leave, I'm not going to let you find out her secret when I don't' even know if she wants you to know."

"I already know so I'm staying." Inuyasha growled out before he barked out the one word that all dogs and wolfs knew miko's as in their langue.

"I'm not going anywhere; she is my cousin, if anything I'll be able to heal her." Kikiyo point out.

"Inuyasha get your bitch out of here before I throw her out." Ayame growled just as Sango had cut open her pants only to find the second bit mark.

"Shit, Rin, hurry up!" Sango yelled out in anger as she began to cut open the area in her legs that needed to bleed out.

"No…kiki…stays…" a now waking Kagome was heard before she passed out again.

"You heard her, so hurry it up." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, Kikiyo just move out of the way, we don't know how this is going to react or if you're going to get hurt or not." Ayame growled out as she used her claws along with the knife that Sango had used to help get the rest of it out of her system.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo watched as Ayame and Sango began to help Kagome. Just as they had finished bleeding her out and cutting out the part that was harming her, Rin walked back in with three cups of different herbs. The first cup Rin used had made Kagome start thrashing around which caused Ayame and Sango to jump on her to hold her down as it began to purify the areas she had been bitten and whatever may have been left behind.

Once she had stopped thrashing around, Rin garbed the second cup of herbs and began to rub it into the wound so that the bleeding would finally stop. After taking in a calming breath and moved the other cups out of the way, Rin poured the liquid mixed with herbs down Kagome's throat and her still open wounds with the help of Sango and Ayame. Just as she had gotten her to drink all of it and just as they had finished pouring a good amount into Kagome's wounds, Ayame jumped back as the first layer of her skin was burn off. Once that had been done, Ayame smile and said, "Good going Rin."

"Oh my god…she's a…she's a miko." Kikiyo whispered so low that not even Inuyasha had heard her since she was that afraid to voice it out.

"I'll get her to the room." Sango was heard as she picked Kagome out without a problem as Kagome's problem began to create a barrier around herself and Sango.

But just as Sango was about to start walking toward the room she was thrown out of the barrier as they watched a snake appear out of thin air in the barrier. They watched as it surrounded its self around Kagome while baring its poison filled fangs at Kikiyo. As soon as Kikiyo saw the snake she took in a deep breath and asked, "Was she trained properly?"

"Why?" Sango asked as she kept her eyes on the snake.

"Yeah, she was, she had a master to train her in secret." Ayame answered in hopes of getting some fast answers.

"Ayame!" Rin yelled.

"If it's going to help my friend and if it's going to help get rid of that damn snake, then I'm going to answer any and all of her fucking questions." Ayame growled in anger as she kept her eyes locked with Kikiyo as she waited for an answer.

"Then the only thing we can do right now is wait it out and see if she'll be able to fight off the curse." Kikiyo answered in a sad and calm voice.

"If we do that than won't that mean that the miko that did this will be able to tell that she is the one behind it?" Sango asked as she took a step back from Kagome's growing barrier.

"No, not unless she has the same control she has in order to keep herself hidden then she'll be fine." Kikiyo explained. "But what I do want to know is how long you all have known that my cousin had miko powers."

"I just found out a couple of days ago." Inuyasha answered right away.

"We've known since jr. high." Sango answered.

"We already helped her find a trainer that would help her keep it hidden." Rin added.

"Wasn't easy let me tell you that." Ayame was heard as she took a seat in front of the Kagome but far enough so that she wouldn't be hurt by her power again.

"I see, I guess I'm glad that she was trained and that she isn't some out of control miko." Kikiyo was heard as she took in a calming breath as she tried to figure out what it was they were going to do next.

"Is there any way for us to track down the dark miko that cursed her?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to get close to Kagome.

"Yes, but I would have to enter her barrier and take hold of the snake. But I'm not sure if it would backfire on me or if I will be able to track the person down." Kikiyo explained in a stressed out voice.

"Wait, how and why did you find out?" Sango asked as she eyed the inu hanyou before them.

"Yeah, that's true, I don't think she'd ever have a reason to tell you." Rin pointed out.

But before anyone could say another word against the hanyou, all eyes turned to look at Kagome as the snake went up in flames before she was gently placed on the ground as her miko energy began to fade away as if it were never there. Taking this as a sign to get out of there, Inuyasha quickly picked her up and took her to the bed room before he took his leave. He had other things to take care of and knew that theses four girls would be able to keep Kagome safe, even if he didn't want to leave her side.

"Well looks like I have nothing to worry about, I have to get home but I will come and check up on my cousin if she is still not well enough to go to school tomorrow." Kikiyo was heard as she turned to leave.

"You will keep it a secret…right?" Ayame growled in a calm voice.

"You have my word, I will never tell a soul of this. I owe her too much to do such a thing to my cousin." Kikiyo stated before she walked out of the house.

Once Kikiyo was gone, Rin turned to Ayame and Sango and asked, "What are we going to do about Inuyasha? He knows and hasn't said a word, can we trust him?"

"Well if Kagome told him that must means she trust him, we'll leave things be until she can explain to us how and why she had to tell him." Sango stated in a tired voice as she began to go upstairs.

"I agree, I suggest for now we make sure that we'll have her herbs and drink ready for when she wakes up." Ayame was heard.

"Alright, I take it you girls are going to help me?" Rin asked as she began to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Hell yeah." Ayame answered.

"Of course, what kind of friends would we be if we let you do all the work?" Sango teased with a smile on her face before she added, "But I think it would be best if we go and get all of the dry blood off of our friend."

"True, we shouldn't risk a thing." Ayame added as she turned to look at Rin.

"Alright then, you girls can go and do that while I get the herbs and drinks Kagome will be needed once she wakes up and don't worry about it, I don't mind so go." Rin told her two friends with a smile on her face before she got to work on what she would need to have ready for Kagome.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. I know that there hasn't been much going on but I promise that it will get better once Kikiyo announces her know boyfriend. Anyway please let me know what you think so far. **

**Darkiceone**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

She woke up in the middle of the night knowing where she was. She knew that Inuyasha would probably have gotten her things for her since she was out sick. Just as she had sat up in bed, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she noticed the cup by her bed and a note in Sango's and Rin's hand writing. After drinking all of the tea they had left her, Kagome removed the cover only to stop half way when she heard her friends growl ask, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Um…going to go to the bath room." Kagome answered in an innocent voice.

"I'll carry you." Ayame offered as she turned on the light.

"Leave it to those two to have a demon that can see in the dark look after me." Kagome whispered.

"It was that or we'd let Inuyasha stay over but Rin didn't want him in her house alone with you." Ayame explained with a grin on her face.

"Nice, but I can walk on my own." Kagome pointed out as she finished removing the covers from herself.

"If you say so, do you remember what happened?" Ayame asked.

"Um…I passed out since I never got a chance to call Rin up for her help. That's about it." Kagome answered just as she had finished getting out of bed.

"Did you know that it was a curse that was making you sick?" Ayame stated.

"Not really, but that would explain why it was easier to fight off the poison then to hold it back with my miko energy. I've always been more offence then defense." Kagome explained.

"And thank god for that." Ayame growled.

"Wait, where's Sango and Rin?" Kagome asked as she stopped making her way to the bath room.

"Rin is out on another date and Sango was called home." Ayame answered.

"Nice, well I need to call Inuyasha…did he leave his number?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you have to call him?" Ayame growled out.

"Because he is the only one that will be able to get my stuff out of the place I was staying out while I was working for the king." Kagome answered before walking into the bath room and closing the door.

After taking a quick bath and making sure that she still had some clothing there to change into, Kagome walked back down stairs only to find Ayame on the couch with Koga over her. Before they could even continue, Kagome grinned as she called out, "Now what would Rin say if she found out about your little fun time on the couch um?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Ayame growled out as Koga got off of her.

"No, but it wouldn't be my fault if she invited Sesshomaru in and he told her. Now what time is it and is there anything to eat around here." Kagome answered before walking into the kitchen.

"He wouldn't tell on us." Koga growled as he followed after her.

"Says you, anyway I need to get home before my parents wake up and have a freak out so I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Kagome stated.

"What about your things?" Ayame asked.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is smart enough to take them to me tomorrow." Kagome answered after getting a cup of water.

"You're still not up to walk home, how about we take you home?" Ayame offered.

"Thanks but no thanks; you guys should head home too. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome stated before drinking the water and putting the cup in the sink.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked.

"I'm sure, besides, if I'm still going to be targeted I'd rather you guys were left out of it." Kagome added.

"Alright, come on Ayame let's get going." Koga was heard.

"Fine, but you better call me as soon as you get home Kagome." Ayame growled out in worry.

Once Koga and Ayame had taken their leave, Kagome took in a calming breath and began to make her way toward the room where they usually kept whatever it was that she left behind. After getting her backpack and making sure that she had all of her homework, Kagome walked back out and to the living room only to find Rin and Sesshomaru smiling at one another and a very upset Inuyasha. Just as she was about to take a step back, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Rin say, "Hold it right there."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go home so that my parents don't freak." Kagome stated as she slowly raise her hand into the air. "I promise."

"I'm taking you home." Inuyasha growled.

"See, so no need to worry." Kagome pointed out as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but you better not go to school. You should rest and you need to make sure to take that tea I made you." Rin hissed out as she pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"I drank it when I woke up." Kagome stated.

"Then you need to take the mix I made for you since you have to drink it when you wake up as well." Rin stated as she began to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, really." Kagome stated as she began to slowly walk after Rin.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and asked, "Did you get Miroku's message?"

"Yeah, was going to head over and see him once I take the wench home." Inuyasha answered.

"I think we should wait until he can come home with us, I have a feeling that the King and Queen will be the first ones to go and see him and we cannot afford to get caught." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Feh, fine, but we better get a chance to talk to him. If shit gets worst we won't be able to do anything." Inuyasha growled before he followed after the two girls.

"I would have to agree." Sesshomaru growled under his breath so that Inuyasha would hear him before he followed after his brother.

Just as the two had walked into the kitchen they found a bleeding Rin and a smiling Kagome. Before Rin could explain a thing, Sesshomaru charged at Kagome only to be thrown back and nailed to the wall with some of Rin's kitchen knives. Before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could say a word, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "You should have told me that you were being courted by him. I would have made it so that he wouldn't have been able to pick up on the blood."

"What is she talking about Rin?" Sesshomaru growled as he pulled the knives out of his arms so that he could approach the two again.

"Sorry Sesshy but I have to do this; it's to help her get over the poison." Rin explained.

"Wait, what do you mean his claimed?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at his brother.

"Leave them alone Inuyasha, besides you have no right to get mad since I got you out your engagement with Kikiyo." Kagome hissed out before she took the sealed cup of herbs and blood from Rin.

"How would you have kept me from smelling her blood?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Really Kagome, to think you would stop telling people? Unless you think that you're ready to come out in the open with your little secret." Rin was heard as she began to cover the small cut with herbs so that it would heal without scaring.

"Sure why not? Besides I can't wait to see the bitch that cursed me. I have a few words that I would love to share with her." Kagome hissed out as she reached out and began to heal Rin's cut.

"You're a miko?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I figured Inuyasha here would have told you but I guess not. Thanks for keeping your word." Kagome answered before she gathered her things so that she could leave.

"See you tomorrow for a day filled with trouble?" Rin asked.

"Of course, see you later and take care. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kagome teased before running out of the house laughing.

"See you later Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled before he went after Kagome.

Once the two were gone, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I trust that you will keep this a secret until she has reported herself to the school."

"Of course…now what to do?" Sesshomaru growled as he began to nip at her neck.

"Now you need to leave since I have to rest up for tomorrow." Rin answered. "That and by the sounds of it you have something to do with your brother so I'll see you later baby."

The king and queen made their way to see the boy they had assigned to finish the prophecy. Just as they had reached the room, they found Miroku sitting calmly with all his work ready for them to see. Just as they had taken their seats; Miroku looked up and said, "My king, my queen."

"We were told that you were done with the prophecy, tell us what you found." The king ordered.

After taking a calming breath, Miroku answered, "I'm sorry to say that you did a mistake in giving up your first born child. The prophecy states that she would protect these lands for centuries to come from any harm. It was a promise left behind by the great and only queen our lands has ever had, Midoriku."

"What are you saying? That we threw our daughter away because we were misled?" the queen asked in a calm voice.

"Just read the completed prophecy." The king ordered.

"Very well than, the prophecy reads as follows," Miroku began. **"Men are given power; women of blood are born with power. When power of blood returns to rule the dragon light will come to aid the princess power and her love to end all death and chaos from our world." **

"And you're sure that this is the right translation?" the queen asked.

"I'm positive, I have checked this five times and it ends up the same thing. I did not make a mistake." Miroku answered.

"We need to find the rightful heir to the throne than, we need you to find my daughter." The king stated.

"We wouldn't be having to find her if you would have just waited the way I had told you to dear." The queen hissed out in a cold voice.

"I did what was needed to protect our kingdom." He replied.

"Yeah and look what we have now. We have put our daughter and this kingdom in danger by getting rid of her the moment you heard a part of this prophecy." The queen hissed once again.

"If I am in charge of finding her without anyone finding out that she is missing or that there is an heir before Prince Sota, I would like to request permission to include my two cousins." Miroku was heard in a calm voice.

Before the king could even say a word, the queen turned to Miroku and answered, "You may only have their help, no more, no less. I would like to know what it is that you will need from me."

"Very well then, I'll brief them tomorrow and we will get right on that as soon as we figure out where to go from there. I would also like a sample of your blood to make sure that I have found the right girl." Miroku answered.

"Dear, tell him where you left our daughter, tell him or I will make sure that she will be removed from the throne the moment one of my children is able to." The queen hissed out in an enraged voice.

He had married into the Higurashi family; she however was a blood of the royal family. She was the daughter of the original Higurashi family. The power of the dragons and the power of her ancestors ran through her veins and her veins alone. So even if he was king, she had the right to hand his power, his throne, to one of her children if she chose to do so.

After taking in a calming breath, the king turned to Miroku and said, "I left my child at an orphanage outside of the city, but it burned down about five years ago. I have no idea if anyone lived through it or not."

"Well at least we'll know where to start. Thank you, I will get a hold of you the moment we find something to report to you." Miroku stated.

"Thank you for your help Miroku-sama, if you need anything please just ask." The queen stated before she stormed out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Miroku bowed before the king before he watched him take his leave. Once he was sure that he was alone in the room, Miroku took in a deep breath and began to get everything he would need to show his two cousins so that they would be caught up before they began to help him find the missing heir to the throne. He had no idea what kind of princess this girl was going to be but he would find her, he had to find her and help the royals correct a wrong that could lead to the end of their kingdom.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After waking up and showing her parents that she had gotten home that night, Kagome grabbed an apple and left the house. Just as she had reached the school Kagome smiled at her friends as the three of them approached her. With a smile on her face, Kagome grinned as she heard Ayame ask, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, better I guess. What are you girls doing here so early?" Kagome answered as she began to lead them to the tree they usually sat at.

"Well Rin here told us what you might do and we want to have you back." Ayame answered.

"That and I'd figured you would want me to put in a good word for the program my dad has here." Sango added with a smile on her face.

For those that wanted to join the royal army and guard they would join the training program that the school ran on request of Sango's father. However, for this program you had to be a demon, hanyou, miko, and/or demon slayer to qualify. And now that Kagome was going to name herself as a miko she would now qualify to join and she would make it, after all Lord Taijiya saw her as one of his own children.

"How nice of you to tell them for me Rin." Kagome stated before she added, "But I won't be doing that until later on today, I was hoping of bull shitting my homework, I didn't do it so I have to bull shit it today that way I can at least get a grade for turning it in." Kagome explained as she dropped her bag before reaching for her books.

"Well you can copy my work, I'm sure that it's all right for once." Ayame stated as she began to pull out her homework.

"Oh no, I got that done the day it was assigned, I forgot to tell you guys that that bastard tried to get me to fail at my one week by getting the teachers to give me extra work to turn in. You don't have to do these assignments Ayame, they were all for me." Kagome explained as she pulled out the pile of work she was missing.

"Now that's not fair, did you tell anyone about this?" Rin asked.

"Not really but it's not like I care, it doesn't count toward my grade, they just wanted me to turn it in." Kagome answered.

"Then don't do it, Sesshomaru and I will clear things up for you." Inuyasha was heard as he appeared with his brother at his side.

"Hey Sesshy." Rin greeted with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she watched her friend get to work.

"What he means is that we'll talk to the teachers for her, I'm sure they might know who it was that attacked Kagome." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, I already know who did it." Kagome whispered just as she had finished the first handout that was in her pile.

"What? When were you going to tell us?" Rin hissed out in anger.

"Wasn't planning on it…um…what is the equation to find the vortex of a quadratic equation." Kagome was heard.

"You better tell us who the bitch is." Ayame growled.

"I have no idea…sorry." Sango was heard.

"Um…I'll just bull shit it." Kagome mumbled as she ignored Ayame.

"Are you going to tell us or are you going to keep on ignoring us?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, now would you let me work, I'm going to finish this and turn it just so that I can shut them the fuck up." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to work a lot faster.

"Does she usually do this?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her work.

"That's what she did all throughout freshman year and Jr. year." Rin answered.

"And she still beat you guys, you got to wonder what would have happened if she really did try on all of her homework." Miroku was heard as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much, I just came to see if my cousins had time to speak with me for a moment before we started our day." Miroku answered. "But if you need me for anything please feel free to ask for me Lady Sango."

"No, you have to find the least common denominator before you can solve the problem." Rin told Kagome as she looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks, and I'll be stopping by your place today Sango." Kagome was heard as she finished up her fifth handout.

"Do your parents know about all of this? I mean they should know right?" Sango asked.

"No, and I don't think so, I don't trust them anymore so I'll keep to myself." Kagome whispered as she finished up the rest of the stack that she had been given to do for all of her classes.

"Well come on, I'll walk with you for once to class." Ayame growled as she helped Kagome pack up her things.

"And I guess we'll see you after school?" Rin asked.

"Not really, see you two at lunch. You can count on that." Kagome answered before she and Ayame ran off to leave the two boys behind.

"How nice, it would seem that they do not like to be followed." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Would you? Come on Miroku, let's leave them be." Sango was heard as she began to walk away so that it would just be the two inu demons and Rin.

"Feh, I'm out of here." Inuyasha growled before running after Kagome and Ayame.

Once they had been left alone, Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as she allowed him to hold her. Before he could say a word, Rin asked, "What brought this on? I thought that we would not be doing this in school."

"Things have changed, I don't want to go to that ball with Kagura, I want to take you. I don't want you to have to go with another male." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear before he began to lick and nip the back of her neck.

"Um…I guess, but what about Kagura?" Rin asked. "You are after all engaged to her."

"I'll think of something so don't worry about it. Just tell me that you will go with me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine, I'll have Kagome make sure that our names are put on the invention and so that Kagura won't be able to do a thing." Rin stated.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru growled as she pulled away from him.

With a smile on her face, Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the lips before she ran off to her class. By the time lunch had come around, Kagura was upset and Kikiyo was happy. She had already put her and her dates name knowing that everything would be alright. Kagome had paired herself with Inuyasha while making a note that Sesshomaru would be going to the ball with Rin. Just as she had reached the side of the school building where no one was, Kagome was pulled back and pinned against the wall.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with the pair of amber eyes that looked at her and said, "If you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask."

"Feh, like you would answer me that easily." Inuyasha growled as he pulled away from her so that she could freely move.

"Yeah, well what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Why did you put that you and I were going to be going to the ball together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you forgotten already?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Just answer the question." Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright, I put us together because I took my cousins place. The King allowed this remember? I'm your intended and Kikiyo will have the right to chose who she wishes to marry." Kagome answered before running off to meet her friends.

But just as she had reached the tree where they met, Kagome dropped her bag and tackled Kagura to the ground and away from her friend. While Rin began to catch her breath, Kagome jumped off the wind demon and placed Rin in a barrier as she hissed out, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"That bitch is going with my intended I just came to make sure that she would end things before she got hurt." Kagura growled out in anger as she failed to notice the barrier she had put up.

"If she and Sesshomaru both want to go then I will not change things. So take a fucking hike before I fucking make you leave." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Just what are you going to do human? You won't be able to keep up with me." Kagura growled as she drew her fan.

"Are you stupid or something?" Rin was heard as she began to walk next to her friend so that the barrier would cover the two of them. "Can't you tell that she's the one that has the barrier up."

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she turned to look Rin over.

"Just fine." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Like if her little weak barrier can keep me from attacking the two of you." Kagura growled as he got ready to attack.

"No…but this can." Rin answered as she lowered her shirt to reveal Sesshomaru's mark in blood.

"When the hell did that happen?" Kagome asked as she glared at her friend.

"Um…the night you left. I just need to formally meet his parents and there will be nothing else to do but the ceremony." Rin answered.

"You slut!" Kagura roared before she charged at the two of them.

But before Kagura could even reach them, she was pulled back and pinned to a nearby tree as they heard Sesshomaru's enraged growl say, "Attack my claimed and I will make sure that you will never be able to fly freely in the air."

"Looks like I had nothing to worry about after all." Kagome stated as she dropped herself to the ground so that she could sit down and have her lunch.

"You are promised to me, you have no right to do this to me." Kagura growled out in anger and in hurt.

"Oh, but he does, you see I turned in a formal challenge for the right to be his mate. Your parents should have gotten the letter by now. I'm surprised they haven't told you." Rin was heard as she walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him off of her.

"This isn't the end of this." Kagura growled as she stormed away only to be followed by Kikiyo.

Once that was done and taken care of, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "You better take good care of her, otherwise you and I are going to have one big problem."

"Kagome!" Rin yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice. "I did the same thing with Miroku and Sango."

"How did you know I was seeing the stupid monk?" Sango asked.

With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled and said, "Because none of you can keep a thing from me."

"Yeah, we can never keep anything from you." Ayame was heard as she appeared with Koga at her side.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I'm just that good." Kagome teased.

"Sure, so what is going to happen after school?" Sango asked.

"Well I need to go to your place and talk to your dad. I also need to go with Kikiyo to go and look at the place for the ball. The ball is almost here." Kagome answered.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not until another half a month." Inuyasha was heard as he landed next to her.

"You know what they say…time fly's when you're having fun." Rin was heard.

"On that note, Sesshomaru I need a budget on the money we have so far. I know that there are already some that had donated some money for this." Kagome was heard.

"You'll have it by tomorrow." Sesshomaru growled.

"Um…remember, we have that thing tomorrow." Miroku was heard.

"You'll have to give it to her tonight." Inuyasha added in.

"The day after tomorrow will be fine." Kagome told him.

"Enough of this serious talk, let's all just sit down and eat." Sango was heard as she pulled out three bento boxes.

"Um…I made some sandwiches'." Rin was heard as she pulled out a small container.

"I made rice balls." Ayame stated as she also took out the container of food.

"I helped her." Koga stated.

"I didn't get a chance to make a thing guys…sorry." Kagome was heard.

"No problem, we have enough here for everyone." Sango was heard as they all began to pass around the food.

"Do you this every day?" Inuyasha asked as he passed a bento box to Kagome.

"No, just on Mondays." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

After lunch had finished the rest of the day had flown by. While Kagome went to Sango's house, Sesshomaru and the guys had things to do. Ayame and Koga went back to Ayame's house and Ayame ended going over to Rin's house to make sure that Kagura wouldn't try to attack her at home. Once they had reached the training area of the large house, Kagome smiled and bowed down to Sango's father as she said, "I'm new to the program. Please take care of me."

"Um…Kagome dear, you know I see you as a daughter but you're not a demon slayer or a miko and you sure as hell are not a demon or hanyou." Lord Taijiya was heard. "With that being said, just who the hell let you into this program?"

With a smile on her face, Kagome created a sword out of pure miko energy and asked, "Now who said anything about me not being a miko?"

"Dad, sorry we kept this from you but Kagome didn't want to put up with her family. So she waited until she was old enough to choose what she wanted to do with her miko powers." Sango was heard.

"I want to join the royal guard." Kagome stated.

With a smile on his face, Lord Taijiya looked at the two and said, "Well what the hell are the two of you waiting for…fall in already."

With a smile on her face, Sango ran past Kagome and said, "Get ready to go to hell and back."

**A/N: well there you have it, another chapter done and over with. I know that it's dragging on but I figured I'd give it a shot on a long story. Any way things are about to get interesting so please let me know what you all think…review! **

** Darkiceone**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Soon the half a month was over and the whole school found themselves getting ready and making their final plans for the after bash parties that were going to be held after the school ball. It was the day before and everything had gotten a lot stressful. Kagome had more and more to do; her friends were now helping with the dance committee members. Kagome had just gotten out of the principal's office when she was met by Shippo. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Shippo and asked, "Alright, what is it now? Every time you come to see me you have some problem that I end up solving for you instead of helping you with it."

With a smile of his own, Shippo handed out the papers he had for her and said, "Well I'm sorry about that but you will be glad to know that my class is done with what we need to do."

"I see, thanks, I'll mark you off the list after I get back to the student council room." Kagome stated as she made a mental note of it.

"Working late tonight as well?" Shippo asked.

"You bet, the dance is tomorrow and we can't have anything go wrong. All the students will have until tomorrow at lunch to make any changes to their dates, otherwise they will be unhappy or just not show up." Kagome explained as she looked over the papers that Shippo had handed to her.

"Well? Is everything right?" Shippo asked.

"Sure is, thanks for your hard work. See you tomorrow night." Kagome stated before she ran off to go to the student council office.

As he watched her run off him couldn't help but think that she would be happy the night of the ball. That she would enjoy herself because of all the hard work she had been putting in to this the past half a month. Just as Kagome had reached the room, she was not surprised when she found Sesshomaru surrounded by people that still had changes to make. Although it had been deiced that they would have to pay a fee for the changes it didn't matter to the students since everyone just wanted to have a perfect night.

As soon as she had walked into the office, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look he had in his eye. After checking the time and realizing that there was still two hours before they had to leave the school grounds, Kagome walked over to the group and said, "Alright, Sesshomaru here will be taking a twenty minute break so fuck off and come back later if you really want to make the changes or you can try to work things out so that you don't have to pay the fee and still have a grand old fucking time."

While others moved some stayed behind thinking that their student council president was joking but when she began to summon up her miko powers they all ran out like a bat out of hell. As she took her seat while trying to calm her laughter, Kagome was not surprised when she heard Sesshomaru ask, "Why did you do that? I would have finished ahead of time if you would have just let me continue."

"One I don't want my best friend getting mad at me for over working you and two, you looked like you were ready to kill someone. I can't have you killing anyone otherwise that would be a piss poor job on my part." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

With a smile on his face, Sesshomaru took his seat and asked, "Well then is there anything else I could do for you?"

"No, I wasn't kidding when I said to take a twenty minute break." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, besides, Inuyasha should be getting back soon. I just need to file these papers and make a note that Shippo has done his part."

"So all we're missing is our part. Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because we ended up having to change half of the committee when they got suspended, I have the work you needed me to pick up by the way." Inuyasha was heard as he walked into the room with a pile of paper work.

"Thanks, how far along were they?" Kagome asked as she took the paper work from him.

"Well by the looks of it, we'll have to go help them once we're all done here since for once all our girls agreed and kicked everyone else out saying that they were idiots and that they would do the rest of the work even if it took them all night." Inuyasha explained as he took a seat.

"Um…well if you guys have to meet with Miroku again I'll go and help once I'm done here and you three can go do what you need to do." Kagome stated.

"How did you know we had to go with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He asked me to let you guys out as early as possible." Kagome answered. "So I guess you can take off and I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure, that's going to be a lot of work for just the seven of you."Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sure they can handle it, we cannot miss this meeting." Sesshomaru growled.

"Thank you for your faith, which reminds me, Inuyasha did you pick up what I asked you to?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, yeah, I had my servant Myoga do it today. Haven't gotten a chance to see it though." Inuyasha answered.

"Well I wanted to match so leave me be. Anyway we might have to match; everyone in the student council that has a couple has to match the other." Kagome explained.

"What are you and Rin dressing up as?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"I'm not telling you, you will have to wait until I present myself when we are going to go and pick the girls up." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh on that note I'll be at Rin's house so you don't have to pick me up from my house." Kagome told Inuyasha as she placed one of the papers she had finished looking over in front of Inuyasha before adding, "You need to redo this one."

"Feh, why is he just sitting around?" Inuyasha growled as he took the form back so that he could start to redo it. "And what's wrong with it?"

"It's not in the proper format. If you need to look it up check the blue three inch binder to your right. You'll see what you missed in there. Go to the fourth tab." Kagome answered as she continued to look through the papers.

"I'm on break." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why does he get a fucking break?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Because he looked like he was ready to kill someone." Kagome answered before she added, "Now quite you're bitching and get to work if you want to leave on time."

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say just as he had gotten the binder she had told him to look in.

By the time Inuyasha had finished redoing the form that Kagome had told him was wrong, Sesshomaru had began to work on his assignment once more while Kagome had finished organizing the papers that Inuyasha had given her to look over. Once she and Inuyasha were done with that, Kagome looked at the time and turned to Inuyasha and said, "Can you help me kick everyone off campus, it's close to the time we were given."

"Sure, what about these idiots." Inuyasha asked as he referred to the ten people that Sesshomaru still had to help.

"I'll show them out. They will wait for me before I escort them off the grounds." Sesshomaru growled.

"Thanks, come on Inuyasha, we need to go and walk the campus." Kagome stated before she lead the way.

By the time the two had finished they were not surprised when they found Sesshomaru waiting for them in the front of the school with their things in hand. With a smile on her face, Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the side of his face and said, "Thanks,"

"Feh, do you need a read to the ball room?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I have a ride waiting for me." Kagome answered with a grin on her face once she had pointed over to the neko demon waiting for her on the black Yamaha motorcycle.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha growled out.

"A friend that owes me a favor, now I suggest you two get to your meeting before you're late. Leave the rest up to me and the girls." Kagome stated before she ran toward the bike knowing that two inu demons would her take off.

Before his brother could say a word, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and growled, "Don't even say a word."

"I wasn't going to, I was merely going to point out that we need to get going." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face.

"Feh, like hell you were." Inuyasha growled before he jumped into the driver's seat.

With a grin on his face Sesshomaru got into the car and put on his seat belt as his brother drove of like a bat out of hell. Once they had reached their home, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the living room to find their cousin waiting for them as he drank a cup of tea with their mother. Sesshomaru turned to his mother and said, "Hello mother."

"Mother." Inuyasha greeted.

"Ah, my two boys are finally home. What took you so long?" Izayoi asked.

"We have some last minutes things to finish with the student council." Inuyasha answered.

"Is everything done and ready for tomorrow night?" Miroku asked.

"No, but Kagome told us not to worry about it, she excused since you asked her to. Are we going up to the study?" Inuyasha explained.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you boys to your work. I hope you'll be down for dinner on time." Izayoi was heard as she stood up to leave.

"We will be down on time; you have nothing to worry about Aunt Izayoi." Miroku answered.

"Alright, well don't fight." Izayoi stated before she made her way toward her garden.

"I take it you found something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I am great at finding information you know." Miroku answered. "But it would be best if we were in the safety of the study."

"Of course, I'll lead the way." Inuyasha growled.

Once they had reached the study and had made it clear that they were not to be interrupted for any reason, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their seats while Miroku began to pull out some papers out of the bag he had already left behind in the study while he had been waiting for them. Just as he had finished pulling out the papers he wanted his two cousins to see, Inuyasha was heard say, "Also have some things you need to look at. I was able to cark into the old system that was stored away on the computer we found that hadn't been burn down."

"What did you find?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well there weren't that many kids there at the time but there were of all types." Inuyasha answered. "Demon's, hanyou's, miko's, monks, and humans."

"How many of them were human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me guess; only ten of them were human?" Miroku was heard.

"No…fifteen…how were you able to get close?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tracked down an old relative of the owner of the orphanage. By the sounds of it he only knew of ten humans that were looked after there." Miroku answered.

"Alright, can you give us the names since I was unable to retrieve any of the names so far?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just look at the list." Miroku answered as he handed them the copy of the list of names he had been given. "Mind you that's only the names of the ten he was able to remember."

While Miroku finally took his seat, he tried to keep a clear mind as he tried to figure out if there was any chance that they knew one person on the list of names. Just as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finished looking over the list for the tenth time, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "I know it's crazy but it would seem we have already found one of the girls on that list of names."

"Since these are all girls names the other five that my brother was talking about had to be males." Sesshomaru stated.

"Correct." Miroku answered.

After taking a while to calm himself, Inuyasha put the paper down and asked, "Are you sure this is all right? I mean Kagome's name is on here…but we all know that she has been with Kikiyo's family since she was born. We all know that she was born into that family."

"Do we? We also know that her scent could have been changed with simple herbs since she was born." Sesshomaru added.

"Miroku you can't be serious…Kagome a princess? Come on, you know I'm right." Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry my friend, but until we have proven otherwise I will not risk this. We will have to speak with Kagome's parents about this matter. They will need to allow us to do some blood work to make sure that everything checks out." Miroku answered.

"For now I suggest we start contacting the other girls on the list families and asking them some questions. Those have miko powers will be the ones we look further into." Sesshomaru growled.

"Agreed," Miroku stated.

"Feh, I'll be the one to question the wench. I'll ask her about her family at the ball while we are dancing." Inuyasha growled as he began to look over the other names so that he would look the families up and all the information on the kingdoms system.

After a while of silence, Miroku took in a deep breath and couldn't help but ask, "What will you do if Kagome really is the princess; first heir to the throne?"

Sesshomaru quickly looked up to watch as his brother freeze in place. Inuyasha had never thought about it, he had never imagined that Kagome might be one of the girls he was looking into. Hell he hoped that it wasn't true, that it was all just a mistake. As he thought back to the first night he had met her he realized that he had been in love with her for a while not. After looking up to lock eyes with his brother, Inuyasha answered, "It won't changed a thing, technically she is still my new intended. It was approved by the queen herself."

Before Miroku or Sesshomaru could say a word to remind him that it was only because they did not know who she really was to the king and queen they watched in silence as Inuyasha stormed out of the room as they heard the call for dinner. Knowing that he had probably just provoked the inu hanyou Miroku turned to his second cousin and said, "Sorry about that I didn't mean to upset him. I was just curious as to the type of answer he would give me."

"I know, but it is thanks to you that he will also have to rethink this. He has to realize now before this goes any further that if Kagome is proven to be the missing heir, he will have to fight to keep her should he truly wish for it," Sesshomaru growled before he also walked out of the room to go and join his family for dinner.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kagome walked out of the principal's office with a smile on her face. She had spent most of her morning arguing that they had every right to cancel the rest of the day so that it would not look bad when the academy's students would be found skipping half the day of classes just so that they could get ready for tonight's festivities. As soon as she had walked into the attendance office, Kagome hand the note to the lady in the front desk and said, "It's been approved here the signature you needed it, now can I make my announcement?"

"Alright, no more than two minutes. It's after lunch and classes are about to begin." She answered her.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded and said, "I don't need more than that."

As she griped the microphone, Kagome cleared her throat as she pressed down on the button. Once that was done with, she couldn't help but smile as she began her announcement, "Attention all students and faculty, this is the student present from your senior class student council. I would like to announce that all afternoon classes have hence forth been canceled. Everyone is allowed to leave to prepare for tonight's party. However I was told to remind you all that should you slack off on your studies the upcoming Christmas party will be canceled for the entire school so please make sure to start studying. In regards to the invitation for tonight, we are no longer making any changes. See you all tonight and have a nice day."

"Do you really think that they will listen and actually study for their upcoming exams?" the woman asked her.

"I think so, after tonight, they won't want to miss out on the Christmas party." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before walking out of the office and into the halls of teenaged kids running around so that they could get the hell out of there faster. Just as she had reached the student council room, Kagome was not surprised when she noticed a small line of students that were hoping in getting their invitations changed.

Just as she had reached them, Kagome cleared her throat as the line of students jumped ten feet in the air as they heard her say, "I sent him home early before I mean this announcement. You won't be able to get anything done, now leave before I make a note of that will not allow you entrance to the party."

As she watched them all run off like a bat out of hell, Kagome turned around to greet the grinning hanyou as he said, "Now that wasn't very nice of you president."

"I don't play nice all the time; besides what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she walked into the empty office with Inuyasha behind her.

"Just came to make sure if you had a ride home." Inuyasha answered.

"Um…since I'm not going home the answer would be a no, now if you were to ask if I had a ride to Rin's house then the answer to that question would be a yes." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Smart ass." Inuyasha growled.

"I've got to be…I got this job without even trying." Kagome teased.

Ever since the king and queen had formally informed their families about the changes Inuyasha and Kagome had been getting along quiet well. Kagome no longer hated him nor was she angry at him for the comments he and his brother were making while her friends had been changing for their first day of school. As she took her seat, Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha standing in front of her desk while holding out a small box with a flower on it. With a smile on her face, Kagome took the box and asked, "What's this?"

"A flower that will match your costume for tonight, I figured why not." Inuyasha answered.

"Thank you, I think I'll just put it in my hair." Kagome stated as she placed the box next to her.

"Feh, I'll see you later on tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I just got to come up with some drafts with an idea Sango gave me. I was hoping of running it by you all on Monday." Kagome answered.

"Do you need any help?" Inuyasha offered.

"Thanks, but I won't have time since Rin will be here in about thirty seconds." Kagome answered as he placed her pen down while reaching for her book bag with one hand and for the box that he had just given her with the other hand.

Before he could even ask what the hell he was talking about, a very hyper Rin ran into the room, smiled at Inuyasha, and took hold of a smiling Kagome and run out with Kagome at her side. After shaking his head, Inuyasha locked up the room and made his way down to his car to meet up with his brother so that they could go home and get ready. Just as they had gotten into Ayame's car, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "Thank you so much for allowing me to say good bye."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear Kagome speak properly to us…does she have a fever?" Sango teased.

"Ha, ha, now what the hell is going on?" Kagome asked.

"Well we figured it would be cool if we all arrived together so we changed the plan." Rin answered as Sango sped out of the parking lot as she tried not to run over anyone.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru is going to get a bigger limo so that we all fit together." Ayame added.

"So the boys will be meeting at Sesshomaru's house and we'll be at Rin's." Sango added as she ran a red light.

"You're going to get us pulled over." Kagome hissed.

"Don't worry, just sit back and watch." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Kagome mumbled to herself with a grin on her face as Rin and Ayame began to think of what color of nail polish they were going to use while Sango jumped in about what they were going to do to their hair and who was going to be last to get ready.

Soon they were all done getting ready. Sango deiced that it would be fun if she and Miroku dressed up in their ancestors clothing she wore an old fashion demon slayer outfit while Miroku wore his families old clothing as well. Liking the idea Ayame and Koga were going to be wearing their demon armor so present themselves as an official couple at the party. Rin however wore demon armor as well. The marking were similar to those of Sesshomaru so no one was surprised, what did surprise them all was how good and how it fit her perfectly as they slowly made her look like a demon.

Then again the only one that was truly surprised was Kagome since she had yet to remember much about their past, the past that tied them all together. Even if they weren't that original with their costumes they didn't care, they were going to spend the night together, dancing and having lots of fun. Just as they had finished getting her hair fixed, Kagome turned to the clock and said, "God fucking damn it…you girls better hurry the fuck up once I'm completely dressed, look at the fucking time."

"Well hurry the fuck up and get dressed, we'll have everything ready to finish you up once you get back here." Sango was head.

"Alright, but you bitches better hope that this works." Kagome hissed out in anger.

Kagome was going to be a demon princess and Inuyasha was going to dress up as her demon prince. While her outfit would match in style, the color of the outfit would match his hair. With a grin on their faces, Ayame and Rin began to pull out the face paint while Sango began to get the things to fix Kagome's hair into the perfect style. But just as Kagome had walked out into the room, Sango smiled as she began to drop the things she would have used in Kagome's hair. Before Ayame or Kagome could growl out as to what the hell she was doing the two turned around to find a very hanyou looking Kagome. With a grin on her face, Kagome looked at her three friends and said, "Um…hope you girls don't mind but I figured this would be faster."

"Kagome…how the hell did you come up with this?" Ayame asked as she reached out to touch Kagome's now hanyou looking ears at the top of her head.

"Um…he knows I got a bit of his blood and a strand of hair from him." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"You look good Kagome." Rin was head with a grin on her face as she turned to look at Sango.

"Well looks like we can start heading to the front of the house now." Ayame pointed out.

With a grin of her own and unable to stop herself, Sango smile and walked behind Kagome as she said, "You do know that everyone is going to think that you all already mated right?"

"Wrong." Kagome stated with a grin on her own. "I made it so that I still have my human senses and human scent. Since I already ratted myself out, they will know that it is just a spell to make me look like this." **(A/N: just imagine the flower that Inuyasha gave her pinned to her hair on her left side.)**

"Well you thought of everything didn't you?" Ayame growled.

"Of course, I am the smartest in the school after all." Kagome once again teased her friends.

After a moment of silence, all four of them began to laugh out. Even as they heard the knock at the door, they continued to laugh. Kagome would never be so full of herself and yet here she was teasing them about it. They knew that she wasn't serious and they knew that was just joking around. Just as Rin hand opened the door, she took in a deep breath as she tried to get her laughter under control. Just as she was about to burst out laughing again, Rin was pulled into a very passionate kiss which made her forget what exactly she was laughing about.

"Geez, get a room already, you're in your own house anyway Rin."Ayame growled.

"Sango you look amazing." Miroku was heard as he walked up to her.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself monk." Sango teased as she allowed him to wrap her arms around her waist.

After pulling away from Rin, Sesshomaru looked up to greet everyone only to turn back to face his brother to say, "You could have at least told me that you had already made her into your mate so that I would be able to back you up tonight against mother and father."

"We haven't done a thing; I used a spell to make myself look like this for tonight…what do you think?" Kagome asked as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Beautiful." Inuyasha whispered as he walked over to her to wrap his arms around her.

"Now I see, your scent isn't mixed with your. You still smell like a human." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"And I still have my entire human sensed but that doesn't mean that I still can't kick your butt." Kagome pointed out.

"Now that we have our girls, I say we get going." Koga was heard as he and Ayame began to lead the way to the limo that waited for them just outside.

As he held onto her and waited for everyone to leave the room, Inuyasha leaned down and whispered, "Sneaky wench."

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha as she lightly kissed him on the lips before whispering back, "Don't you forget it."

Once they had reached the ball room, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out in each other's arms as they were looked at by everyone. They didn't think that the rumors that they had heard were true but it would seem that they were proven wrong. Kagome Takahashi was really going out with Inuyasha Taisho and there was nothing the girls could do because of the status that the two had. Once they had reached the lobby, Sesshomaru took his place as did the rest of them while Ayame, Koga, Sango, and Miroku were all allowed inside since they were not in the student council and since they did not have dates that were a part of the student council.

Just as Rin had handed Sesshomaru the marker he would need to mark those that had already walked into the ball with their dates, Rin couldn't help but grin as she watched Kagura walk over to her with a frown on her face. Knowing that she could not say a word unless she was allowed to, Rin turned to face Sesshomaru as she heard Kagura growl out, "I see you still brought the trash with you. This girl will only taint your name."

"She taints nothing of this Sesshomaru now I suggest you get to your post." Sesshomaru growled.

"Says you, but when she dumps you after the fuck of her life don't come crying back to me, I will not be there to help you get over her." Kagura growled.

After noticing Sesshomaru's small nod, Rin couldn't help but grin as she turned to Kagura and said, "What? Still sore since I won the right to be his claimed. Don't feel bad, I'm sure you're not as weak as you were that day. Who knows, maybe you were just off your game."

"Do not mock me bitch." Kagura growled.

"Than do not insult my intended because if you do you can bet your sorry ass that I will win again and you can bet your ass that this time I'll make sure to send you to a fucking hospital so get out of my sight before I fuck you up."

To speechless to say a word, Kagura walked back to where she had left her date as they began to slowly let those in with their invitations in one by one. Once they had everyone into the main room and once the two hours had passed that allowed anyone with an invitation to walk in, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and nodded her head as the two began to put up a barrier so that no one would try to break in. once that was done with, Kagura and Kikiyo began to walk into the main hall so that they could call off the music and so that Kagome could make her speech and announcements before they all began to dance.

As they walked in next to each other all eyes were on them. They had been greeted by the two but still, not all of them could believe what they saw. Kagome had used a spell to look like his mate, they hadn't really chosen a costume, in every one's eyes they were just a demon couple. Once she had reached the stage, Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming. I would like to thank everyone who helped for the great job they did and everyone here tonight that has followed the rules so far. Please note that if you're caught trying to spike the drinks you will not only be kicked out but banded from any other school activity. Secondly the meals will be served shortly so if you all would please make your way to the sitting area on the second floor so that you can sit with friends and enjoy a good dinner before we begin tonight's activities."

"I would also like to point out that exams will be coming up. As you have heard your presidents early announcement today before school was let out, those of you that do not pass will not be allowed into the Christmas party. If most if not three-fourths of the school does not pass their exams all of the holiday parties and activities will be canceled."

"So study hard after tonight because you all have to prove that we deserve this and that we deserve a Christmas party as well…now would you place take a seat so that we can all eat together." Kikiyo added before she handed the microphone back to Kagura who then set it back on the stand.

As they watched the students make their way toward their seats, Kikiyo turned to Kagome and asked, "Are you going to be joining us?"

"Not really, I don't want to risk the Rin and Kagura having a showdown." Kagome answered.

"True, um…but I do hope we'll get a chance to talk later. I want you to meet my boyfriend." Kikiyo stated with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure I'll get a chance to meet him sometime tonight, now if you excuse me." Kagome stated as she turned to face Inuyasha and hissed, "What?"

"My parents are glaring at me, before we go and meet up with the others we have to go and show them that we aren't really mated." Inuyasha growled out in worry.

"You're father should be able to tell the difference, so should your mother, I don't see why we really have to go over there." Kagome stated as she turned to face the couple only to take in a deep breath and mumble, "Oh for the love of god…make it quick I don't want my food to get cold."

"Feh, don't worry, I'll get you there in time." Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way toward his parents.

As they made their way to his parents Kagome couldn't help but take deep and calming breaths. She wasn't stupid, she knew the rules and knew that the king and queen would have a right to kick them out of the lands if they mated before a date was set or before it was decided that they were old enough to handle a married life. _'God help me not cruse at them…please…please help me keep myself under control.' _Kagome thought as she prayed to any and all gods that would listen to her.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. If you want a better idea of what Kagome is wearing please go to the following link. I did not draw it; I was inspired to use it. Therefore I would like to thank, uchiharin336 from .com for their art work. The link to the picture is .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Kagama#/d17ttb2 **

** Darkiceone**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Once they had reached his parents side, Kagome smiled at the two before properly greeting them by baring her neck for the two as she said, "I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"Um…dear is this your costume?" Izayoi asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes, do you like it, I made sure to save up enough miko energy to be able to keep this up the whole night, if you don't believe me just ask your mate and he'll be able to tell you that I still have a human scent." Kagome answered.

"It's true; she is not mated with our son yet." Inutaisho growled.

"Well, that is impressive dear." Izayoi stated with a smile on her face.

"Thank you but I have to ask for you both to take your seats, I'm sure we'll have time to chat more later on." Kagome stated as she turned to Inuyasha to add, "We got to get going."

"Feh, I know, we'll come look for you after we've made our rounds to make sure no one tries anything." Inuyasha told his parents.

"And we'll be waiting for you…right dear?" Izayoi answered as her mate kept his eyes locked with that of her son.

"Of course, we'll be sure to save some time to speak with you." Inutaisho answered.

Once that had been done and over with, Kagome and Inuyasha began to make their way toward their table where their friends awaited them. While she still held her name as the misfit princess, Kagome was now respected for the work she had put into this night. With a smile on her face, Kagome took a seat next to Sesshomaru and said, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

"Of course not, you'll be my sister soon enough." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face.

"And then we'll be related, how cool would that be." Rin was heard as she jumped into the conversation.

"Very, we'll be able to raise our children together." Kagome answered.

"Well in this case pups." Rin added as the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Great, now how are we going to fit into all of this?" Ayame growled out in a teasing voice.

"Um…well maybe you guys can have kids like right now and have them married to our kids." Rin offered.

"That would be a hell no to that one." Sango was heard in a joking tone.

Sesshomaru leaned into his brother and whispered, "What did we just get ourselves into?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we'll never be board again." Inuyasha answered as he couldn't help but grin.

Once they had been severed their food, the boys couldn't help but dig in as the girls began to talk about other subjects. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their meals, Kagome turned around only to find Kikiyo and Kagura looking at her. Realizing that something must have happened but that it was probably in the girl's bathroom, Kagome smiled at her friends and said, "I'll be right back. I have to go pee."

"Kagome, we're eating." Ayame growled.

"What? I could have said I need to go…." Kagome started with a grin on her face only to be stopped by Sango.

"Alright, alright, we get the point; go before you piss her off." Sango stated.

"Hurry back wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Call me wench again and I'll make sure you never say that word for the rest of your lifetime." Kagome warned before running off to go and meet up with Kikiyo and Kagura.

"Took you long enough." Kagura growled.

"I was talking and couldn't every well run off without telling them anything, now what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Come with us, there is a matter that cannot wait and I'm afraid I might need your help on this one." Kikiyo answered.

"Please don't tell me that it is something that we will have to call Sango's father for?" Kagome was heard as she followed after the two girls.

"It depends if we'll be able to do something before having to resort to such a thing." Kikiyo answered.

"So if you don't want to call him be ready to work hard." Kagura growled.

Before Kagome could comment to her growl, Kagome walked into the bath room and froze at what she saw. There on the floor was a freshman in tears with her Victorian style dress ripped to shreds. Next to her was her best friend trying to get her to stop crying. Realizing what had happened, Kagome began to approach the two before Kikiyo or Kagura could tell her what had happened here. Before her best friend could growl out a warning to Kagome, Kagome dropped to the floor next to her and said, "I'm so sorry this happened, but I promise you, I will make this son of a bitch pay."

"How…how are you going to do that…he made sure that his scent wouldn't be left behind…." The girl cried as she tried to hide from Kagome's line of view.

"You don't have to feel like you're worthless, I'm sure you did everything that you could to protect yourself so don't blame yourself. Be angry at the bastard that did this to you be angry and start thinking about the bastard's punishment." Kagome answered.

Before the girl could ask what she meant by that, Kagome turned to Kagura and asked, "Can you us your fan and lift up any and all dust that was left behind.

"What good will that do?" Kagura growled as she began to reach for her hidden weapon.

"Just watch, Kikiyo can you try and purify trace of demon flesh that is in the room?" Kagome asked.

"What about the two girls?" Kikiyo asked.

"I'll protect them, just do as I ask." Kagome stated in a calm and serious voice.

"How is this going to solve anything?" The neko demon's growl was heard.

"Just watch." Kagome whispered as she nodded over to Kagura.

After placing the two in a very protect barrier, Kagome nodded at Kikiyo as she closed her eyes to focus. Mind you it had always been an idea she had wanted to test out since she was always thinking outside of the box but she had never had a chance to try it. Not that she was happy about the matters in which she now had a chance to try it but never the less she would find the bastard that ruined this poor girl night. As soon as she sensed it, Kagome snapped her eyes open and grin as she whispered out, "I got you now you bastard, Kagura stay with these two, make sure that no one comes in until I get the bastard…Kikiyo go and tell Sango to call her father."

And just like that before either one of them could say a word, Kagome had stormed out of the room with a mission. As she made her way through the tables, Kagome smiled at everyone as if she was making sure that they were enjoying their time. Just as she had reached the table of boys that sat alone, Kagome took a seat next to the guys she was looking for and grinned before asking, "Do you mind if I sit here for a bit…I'm a bit tired," with a husky voice.

While some just start at her with an open mouth, the guy that she had been looking for grinned as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "Sure thing baby but you'll have to make sure your date doesn't find you."

"Uh…Scott…" one of his friends tried to tell him who the girl really was before Kagome cut him off.

"Scott is it…what an American name…are you studying aboard then?" Kagome asked in a very flirty voice.

"Yeah, my buddies here didn't have a date so they wanted me to tag along since I just got here yesterday." Scott answered with a grin on his face.

"Oh, and just who is your friend?" Kagome asked with a sweet voice as she leaned into his touch while the three boys around her paled in color.

"These three guys," he stated as he licked his lips before adding, "Do you want to leave early, my friends and I here know have to keep a lady happy."

"Sure, lead the way." Kagome answered.

"We're not going." The guy dressed as an angle was heard.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure she'll love to have more company…right baby?" Scott stated as he stood up with Kagome still wrapped around him.

"Yeah, why don't you boys join us…I promise you won't have as much here as you would with me." Kagome answered in a sweet yet promise filled voice.

Realizing that they had no choice in the matter, the three boys nodded their heads before following after the two. Sango had just finished calling her father down and was tired of being held in place. After taking in a calming breath, Sango looked at Kikiyo and said, "I've called my father and I have told him that it was important he is on his way so answer my fucking question, just what is going on here?"

Just as Kikiyo was about to answer, she was not surprised when Kagome walked in with a guy holding her around the waist. What did surprise her were the other three boys that were standing behind her. Before Sango could say a word, Kagome looked at the two and said, "These two girls are my friends…guys say hi to Scott"

"American?" Kikiyo asked with a fake grin on her face.

"So what does he have to do with anything? Kagome get this bitch to answer my fucking questions." Sango hissed out in anger.

Before Scott could do a thing to get a way after realizing that he had been caught, Kagome easily pinned him down to the floor as she growled out, "Idiot, I'll show you a good fucking time."

"Is this what you called me in here for?" Sango's father was heard as he stood behind the three boys.

"Kikiyo keep them still." Kagome was heard as she used the press point on the guys neck to pick him up and put him into place.

"No, I asked Kikiyo to get Sango to get you here so that you can take this son of a bitch down to the jail house." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Sango asked in a now confused voice.

"This bastard raped a girl whom I have Kagura watching over. I'm sure Rin will be able to come up with the right mixture of herbs so that his scent can be traced back to him. I have also matched his aura." Kagome explained.

"You bitch." The guy was heard.

"Not yet." Kagome whispered as two guards took hold of him and began to take him away.

"I need to the girl to file the charges." Sango's father was heard.

"So then what do these guys have to do with it?" Sango asked.

"They got him into the party." Kagome answered.

After taking a calming breath, Sango's father turned to his daughter and said, "Go and tell your mother that I had been called back. I'll meet you all back at the house."

"Will do." Sango stated before turning to Kagome and adding, "I'll go back and make something up."

"Thanks." Kagome answered.

After watching the guards take them away and after helping Kikiyo put a barrier that would prevent anything like this from happening again, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "Let's hope that this was the only trouble we'll have this evening."

"I hope so." Kikiyo stated before the two of them made their way back to the party.

By the time the party had ended everyone was happy and nothing else had happened. Once they had finished checking the grounds to make sure that no one had been left behind, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Are you taking me home?"

"What happened to the limo?" Sango was heard as she and Miroku approached them.

"He couldn't wait." Inuyasha answered.

"But Inuyasha called and had all of our cars brought over here, well must of our cars." Kagome answered.

"What happened to Kikiyo and Kagura?" Rin was heard.

"I let them go; they had an after bash at Kikiyo's with some friends." Kagome answered.

"You're getting to soft." Ayame growled.

"No, just know that I'll be able to use it against them later. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Kagome was heard as she allowed Inuyasha to pull her toward his car.

Just as Miroku was about to take hold of Sango's waist, Rin began to laugh when she heard Kohaku growl out, "Hands where I can see them."

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"See you girls later." Ayame stated as she allowed Koga to lead the way.

"Running?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Ayame answered before the two disappeared from sight.

"Rin are you still spending the night?" Sango was heard.

"Yeah," Rin answered as she turned to face Sesshomaru. "See you at school?"

"Maybe, maybe I'll see you the day before." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru! Here baby can you start the car?" Miroku stated as he handed her the car keys.

"Yes, I get to drive." Sango was heard as Rin, Kohaku and her ran toward the car.

"What is it monk?" Sesshomaru was heard.

"I have sent out a letter asking for blood samples from those that were in the list. I have also asked the Queen to allow us to use DNA to do this faster." Miroku stated.

"You could have told me this when Inuyasha was around tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well that's the thing, the only person I didn't send out a letter to was Kagome since she doesn't know that she's adopted." Miroku stated.

"And you wish for this Sesshomaru to ask his brother to get her blood sample."

"Well yeah, I figured you stood a better chance of getting out a live than what I did." Miroku answered with a grin on his face.

"I'll see what I can do but I have no idea how he will take it so be warned that you may have to stay away from him for a few days." Sesshomaru growled before he disappeared from sight.

Just as Miroku had turned around to go back to his car full of friends, Miroku froze when he saw the look on Kohaku's face. After taking a calming breath and thanking god that it had not been Sango, Miroku locked eyes with the boy as he took his keys back and said, "You can't tell Sango, Sango will want to tell Kagome and that will only hurt Kagome."

"I know that…but you have to tell me what happens, at least with Kagome." Kohaku stated in a serious voice. "She's like a sister to me just like Rin and Ayame."

"Will do, now smile and let's head back to the car." Miroku whispered. _'Inuyasha is going to kill me.' _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all sat in Sango's room as the four of them laughed and ate some chips that Sango had gotten. Just as they had finished the last of it, Kagome smiled as she let out a long content sigh before she said, "I'm so glad that everything is slowly getting back to normal, so what did you girls want to do this afternoon?"

"Well we were thinking of going to a pick nick like we use to do." Ayame answered.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Sango added.

"And it would be good, we'd go to our please." Rin added.

"True, but I already came out of the closet. I'll have to explain if I'm ever asked why my aura dropped out of the face of the earth for a few hours." Kagome stated.

"Since when did you give a shit?" Ayame teased. "And since when did our fearless leader start to follow the rules?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Are we making lunches or not?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she stood up to go and help.

"NO, they're already made." Rin was heard as she followed after Kagome.

"Yeah, all we have to do is get our stuff and get the hell out of here." Sango added.

"Great, well how about we get changed into some sparing close and we could do our usual events when we go out to our pick nicks." Kagome suggested as she walked over to Sango's closet.

"And you are going into my closet why?" Sango asked.

"Because you bitches didn't tell me anything ahead of time and I don't have anything to wear, not that I'll get dirty or anything." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Oh, it's on now." Ayame growled. "I'll show you just what this demon princess can do."

"Have you forgotten about the last time Ayame?" Rin jumped in with a grin on her face. "If I remember correctly, this human girl kicked the shit out of you before knocking you out."

"That doesn't count." Ayame growled.

"Why not?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome find something.

"She used herbs that would knock me out because of my sense of smell." Ayame growled.

"All you could have done was block out your senses; mind over matter my dear friend." Rin replied.

"Whatever let's just get going." Kagome was heard as she pulled out a purple muscle shirt and biker shorts from Sango's closet and dower.

With a smile on their faces, Sango told her father what they were going to do but not where they were going to go. Not even her father would be able to protect them if they were caught in the ruins. Once they had left, Kagome smiled as she began to hide all of their auras so that they wouldn't be caught. She had no idea if the king would be able to tell if it had been her or not should they get caught but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that they were finally going to be able to hang out altogether like they use to do before Kagome had become the student body president.

After parking their car at the other side of the park, Kagome turned to the girls and said, "Well you girls know how this works…a strand of hair and a drop of blood."

"Yeah, yeah, here just make sure that they won't be able to see us once our puppets are seen." Rin was heard.

"I know that much, I've done it before, remember?" Kagome stated.

"Yeah and the last time you forgot to make sure that our hidden aura was on the puppets instead of hidden." Ayame pointed out.

"Would you girls like to do this, this time or can I please just get started?" Kagome asked in a sweet yet cold voice.

"Sorry." Rin whispered.

"Yeah." Ayame added.

"Thank you, now Sango you go first." Kagome was heard.

And so one by one Kagome got a strand of their hair and a drop of their aura filled blood and began to make the puppets. Once the puppets had gotten out of the car and taken the things that they were going to be keeping with them, Kagome turned to the girls with a grin on her face and said, "Alright, we'll have ten minutes to get from here to the safety of the ruins. If you don't make it before the ten minutes then your aura will be felt with you instead of the puppets…ready?"

"Ready." The three girls stated as they got ready to run out of the car.

"Alright, let's see who gets there first…same spot of course…let's go." Kagome stated before she jumped out of the car and ran past everyone that could not see her.

She knew that she didn't have to worry about her three friends because they were always the first ones there. As she ran through the forest that surrounded the park, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she knew where she was going, as if she knew a faster route to their place. Just as she had drifted away from her friends, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she danced her way through all the trees that were growing so close together. It wasn't until she had arrived that she realized she had just found a faster route then her friends.

Just as she had finished setting up the blanket so that they could all sit down, Kagome looked up to find Ayame jump into the clearing. As she smiled at her surprised friend Kagome said, "How nice of you to join me…I was starting to get lonely."

"How…when…what the hell?" Ayame growled as she let herself fall to the floor.

"Kagome…Ayame…wait Kagome? How did you get here so fast?" Sango was heard as she appeared through the clearing she usually used.

"It's a secret." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that we're all here but Kagome, there's something I want to show you." Rin was heard as she appeared from behind them.

"When did you get here…why didn't you come meet us first?" a confused Ayame was heard.

"Much like Kagome, it's a secret." Rin answered as she turned to face their friend. "So…will you come and look at what I found?"

"Yeah, you girls coming too?" Kagome asked as she stood up to go and see what it was that her friend had found.

"Yeah, we won't miss this for the world." The others were heard.

"Alright then, Rin lead the way." Kagome was heard.

With a grin on her face, Rin began to lead the way to her grave site, the site where Kagome had first buried her when they had known each other in a different life. When Kagome did not know Sango until after her death, when Ayame had just been born and kept sealed away until Kagome had been reincarnated to live her life with the friends she had always been meant to have. After ten minutes of walking and following after Rin, Kagome turned to Ayame and asked, "Are you girls alright with this? By the looks of this we won't get a chance to spar like we always do."

"This is fine by us, besides we want to know what Rin found too." Ayame answered.

"Yeah, we did agree that we'd all from a layout of the place so that we could hide out here and know this place like the back of our hands incase anything ever happened." Sango added.

"Besides, we're about to reach the clearing anyway." Rin was heard.

Once they had reached the clearing, Ayame, Sango, and Rin watched as Kagome began to slowly make her way toward the big tree. There was something about this tree that made her feel beyond happy and sad…oh so sad. As if nothing could or ever would touch her and as if she had to leave something or someone very important behind here. Just as she had finished walking around it, she looked at the base of the tree and froze. There in front of the tree was a grave stone and just looking at it without reading it made her want to durst into tears.

As she fell to the floor in front of the grave onto her knees as her tears began to run down the side of her face. Once she was at eye level, Kagome looked at the grave stone and read: **Here lays one of my best friends. Loved by those who truly knew her and died protecting me…I shall never forget you, our friendship will last move than a life time, rest in peace, my dearest friend…Lady Ryoko…** **Lady…Ryoko…master of poisons…protector of the dragon princess.**

As soon as she had read that, Kagome fell forward only to be caught by Ayame. After taking a deep breath, Ayame turned to Rin and asked, "What did you do this for? I was looking forward to sparing you know."

"I know and I'm sorry but she needs to know how she used to be." Rin was heard.

"We all need to be ready for when the bastard comes." Sango added.

"Yeah, what are we going to do through? Should we tell the boys?" Ayame asked.

"That will be up to Kagome…" Rin was heard as she sat by her grave so that Ayame could put Kagome down so that Kagome's head would be resting in her lap.

"So what now?" Sango asked.

"Now we hope that she doesn't freak out and helps us remember what we were capable of so that we can protect her this time around." Rin answered.

"I'm up for it…besides I already trained since I was born to kill in one attack. I just hold myself back a lot." Ayame was heard as she sat down by Rin.

"Alright, I guess this settles it." Sango was heard as she sat down next to Ayame. "Besides, we've already remembered who we were meant to be with and why. I'm sure we'll be fine and I'm sure Kagome will want to make sure Inuyasha isn't surprised by any of this, or the guys."

"So you think she'll let us tell the guys?" Rin asked.

"Hell yeah, I mean how else will we be able to stay with the men we were always meant to be with." Sango answered.

"Well Koga didn't really believe me when I told him that but I guess we'll have to wait until they hear what Kagome has to say." Ayame growled.

"What about the prophecy I left behind?" Rin was heard as she began to brush Kagome's hair to the side and away from her face. "I know she was supposed to be born into the royal family…so why isn't she? Why was she born into a common family household?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure that she'll be able to give us some answers once she remembers everything. We just need to wait." Sango answered.

"Well then I'm taking a nap." Ayame growled as she rested her head in Sango's lap.

"I guess it's just the two of us now." Rin whispered.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked at his brother before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He couldn't believe they were asking him to do this, that they wanted him to take his girlfriends blood without her knowing just so that they could make sure that she wasn't really related to the king in any way. After taking a second calming breath, Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and asked, "Can you run that by me again?"

After taking in a deep breath, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said, "Miroku has asked me to request for you to take some of your girlfriends blood samples so that we can use DNA matching to check if she is related to the king or not."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Inuyasha growled out in anger. "I know for a fact that she will notice."

"That my dear little brother will be your problem to figure out not mine, you have until the end of the upcoming week to get the blood sample." Sesshomaru growled as he turned around to leave.

"Feh just where the hell are you going. I need your help with this. I got most of this shit but there is a program that dates back to when you were a century old." Inuyasha growled. "I need your help breaking into it."

"If you must know I was going to go and call Rin, but if you truly need my help then I will stay and do what I can." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thanks, after this I was going to go and look for Kagome and causally ask her questions about her childhood. If we can figure out how soon she was adopted then we can tell how hard it will be for her if she is even the lost heir." Inuyasha growled.

"I see, well you will have to be careful on how you ask your questions brother." Sesshomaru growled as he took a seat in front of the computer to see what he could do. "She is smart and will be able to pick up on your questions."

"I don't need you to tell me that, I already know how I'm going to go about it." Inuyasha growled. "So for the moment I just need your help with this damn old computer."

"Are you calling me old?" Sesshomaru growled as he began to type at an incredible speed.

"If I were calling you old I would have done so already, now this is where it gets tricky…I don't remember ever studying a lay out like this." Inuyasha growled as he pointed out the code for the system.

"Then you need to start reading the books that I have on this system, it is one of the most basics that you will ever encounter." Sesshomaru growled as he quickly and easily unlocked the files that had been locked under the old system and folders that had made it look like a maze of information.

"Feh, show off." Inuyasha growled.

"I did no such thing; now let us see what it is that they tried to keep from anyone who would have tried to break into this thing." Sesshomaru growled as he began to look through the folders.

"Feh, don't get to comfortable, this is my job." Inuyasha growled as he pointed over to the folder that read, 'backgrounds.'

"Let's see, I'll search for the name Kagome." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his face.

"Like if that's going to help, I don't think that they'll be stupid enough to make things that easy to find the missing heir." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh I would beg to differ." Sesshomaru stated as he began to highlight some information before removing the rest from the screen.

"What the fuck." Inuyasha asked.

"It would seem that we will only have to wait for the blood test to prove when this shows us…your girlfriend is in fact the missing heir. They were stupid enough to put a Kagome and the exact same back ground in all of the orphanages around the kingdom. Hers is the only one that pops up everywhere." Sesshomaru explained.

"That only proves the name, not that it's my girlfriend." Inuyasha growled as he stood up to leave.

"No, but think about it." Sesshomaru whispered as he watched his brother storm out of the room.

As he shook his head in disappointment, Sesshomaru began to reformat the system so that it would be easier for his brother to access the information that they had just found. Although he hoped that Kagome was not the one they were looking for, somewhere deep within him knew that the Kagome his brother was dating was the one that was the missing heir. For now he could only hope that his brother's happiness would not be taken from him.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I will be updating and post up two chapters a day. I will try my best. Please let me know what you all think…review! Please, please review! **

** Darkiceone**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The sun was setting and almost gone but there was still enough light out so that she could see where they were. After finding that Sango was sleeping with her head resting on Rin's shoulders, Kagome noticed a sleeping Ayame on Sango's lap. With a grin on her face Kagome took in a deep breath and couldn't believe it. She was finally with her best friends, the friends that she had had since a life time ago and yet they were only brought back together to finish what her father and mother had been unable to do.

As she slowly sat up and off of Rin's lap, Kagome turned to the grave and whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't do a thing to protect you."

"It wasn't your job to protect me." Rin whispered as tried not to move so much so that they wouldn't wake Sango up.

"We're the ones that let you down." Ayame added.

"Don't ever think that…now come on, I know where we can get our weapons back." Kagome stated as she began to get up.

"Oh, but have you forgotten? I'm not a demon anymore." Rin pointed out with a smile on her face.

"And I already have a weapon, a fake but it's still good never the less." Sango was head.

"Just trust me; I'm sure Ayame will love the weapon I had chosen for her anyway." Kagome was head as she began to lead the way toward a different direction that they had never gone in before.

"Just lead the way." Ayame was heard.

"How are we going to explain our ancient weapons now? We'll be locked up if we are caught." Rin pointed out.

"Since when did you worry this much?" Sango asked.

"Besides, the only ones that ever saw the weapons I had specially made for you girls were the Taisho family." Kagome pointed out. "So as long as they don't see them we'll be fine."

"Well that's good to know, but you still haven't answered my other question." Rin was heard as she caught up to her friends. "How the hell am I going to control a demon sword when I'm no longer a demon?"

"Just trust me." Was all Kagome said before she ran off.

"Bitch could have just told me to hurry up if we're on a time limit." Rin mumbled before she quickly and easily caught up to her friends.

Nothing, he had already tried to go and visit her at home and he still got nothing. He had no idea where she was and knew that wherever she was she was with her three friends doing god knows what. Just as he had reached Rin's house, he paused when he noticed his brother's scent. Realizing that his brother had probably let himself in, Inuyasha walked toward the door and knocked. When his brother did not answer, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "I can smell you in there now let me in before I knock the door down."

"I would prefer it if you were not here when my intended arrived." Sesshomaru was heard as he opened the door for his brother.

"Feh, you're not the only one looking for their intended." Inuyasha growled.

"As you can tell brother Kagome was never here, I believe they met at Sango's house before they left to do whatever it is that they had planned." Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha walked passed him.

"I'm sure she'll come here." Inuyasha growled. "Besides what are you doing here?"

"I came to get Rin so that she could come home with me. I have spoken with mother and father and they have allowed her to come and live with us since she is on her own."

"Did she know you were going to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she told me if they were alright with it and when pigs fly that she would come live with us." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face.

"How are you going to get pigs to fly?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't figured that one out yet, so have you been able to figure out how you will get your intendeds blood without having to tell her what it is for?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No, and I'm hoping she doesn't notice when I do take the blood from her." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "Besides I just finished the research and getting all of the paper work she asked me to do for the next festival that the school is having."

"Isn't that due the day after tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, have you finished your student council work?" Inuyasha answered.

"No but I'm sure I will have no problem completing it." Sesshomaru stated.

But before Inuyasha could say a word about his comment, the two turned to the door as they heard it being unlocked from the outside. Before Sesshomaru could get his brother to leave out the back, the two froze when they watched a laughing Rin walk in with Sango and Ayame behind her. As soon as she had noticed her intended, Rin glared at him and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you it was going to be girl's night out today."

"So it seems, but it so happens that I have talked to my parents and they have agreed to what I suggested to you a week ago." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh I see, but Sesshomaru, baby, I haven't seen any pigs flying lately so my answer remains the same." Rin hissed before she walked into the kitchen with the wrapped sword in hand.

"Bad move." Ayame growled.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Hoping that Kagome would be with you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Can't you just call like a regular boyfriend?" Kagome was heard as she walked in with a yellow backpack over her shoulder.

"I did, but you haven't gotten a new cell phone and your parents stopped answering my calls after the first five tries." Inuyasha answered.

"Ah, that's why they were annoyed, well anyway its girls night out so beat it." Kagome hissed in calm voice.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at the things that she held in her other hand.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Rin are you getting the things ready?" Kagome answered before she walked into the kitchen.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled as he and Sesshomaru followed the girls into the kitchen only to freeze when they saw the ancient weapons that the girls now had with them.

"Shit, piss mother fuck." Ayame was heard as she noticed their shocked faces.

"You can say that again, now what the hell are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that they kept records of these things?" Kagome was heard.

"How the hell did you girls get a hold of these things?" Inuyasha growled.

"More importantly why did you girls do this, not even we can protect you at this point." Sesshomaru growled as he locked eyes with Rin.

"Well if we're going to tell our boyfriends mind as well make it fair for everyone; Sango you call Miroku over and Ayame you can get Koga over here also I guess." Kagome was heard as she walked over to Inuyasha and said, "You got to trust me…I'll explain everything once the others arrive."

"Rin I want answers and I want them now." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright, I'm the reincarnation of the demon that your parents first promised you to. I only got my sword back because I found a way to wield it." Rin answered with a calm voice as she tried to reach the tea at the very top without having to get a chair to stand on.

Sesshomaru stared at his girlfriend as if she had just grown a second head while Sango and Ayame began to make their phone calls; Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "What? I suppose you're going to tell me the same thing."

"Not really, but I am the reincarnation of the last Princess of dragons. I am the reincarnation of Princess Izanami." Kagome answered.

"Is this really the best you can come up with? I mean if I'm going to risk my life to protect you the least you could do is answer me truthfully." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"This is the truth." Kagome stated as she glared at him.

"Alright, if this is true hold old was I when I first met you, where did we first meet and how old were you?" Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

With a grin on her own, Kagome turned around to reach for her weapons as she answered, "You were about ten in human years and I was fifteen. We meet at the god tree, which by the way is hidden in the park, because you had ran from home and I was trying to find some peace and quiet."

"Holy shit…you really…how do you remember everything?" Inuyasha asked in a low shocked voice.

"Spell that I left behind on the lands." Kagome answered. "Now any other questions will have to wait until everyone is here."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru was heard.

"Fine, I went by the name Ryoko, I'm sure you were told that I was to be your mate, you just need to think really hard." Rin teased as she unwrapped her sword.

After realizing that they were not joking, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slowly walked into the living and took their seats knowing that this was probably just the tip of the iceberg since the girls had gone through all the trouble in getting their weapons. By the time the shock had wore off, Miroku and Koga were let into the house as they were sat down alongside the two inu demon brothers. Koga turned to Miroku and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea." Miroku answered.

"Inuyasha?" Koga growled.

"Feh, don't ask me ask your intended flea bag." Inuyasha growled.

"Now boys, play nice." Ayame was heard as she walked into the room with a plate of food for each of them.

"What is it that it could not wait; I had to cancel an appointment to get here." Miroku was heard as he took the plate from her waiting hands.

"I promise that I didn't get you to cancel your appointment for nothing, now just sit down and wait, we just need to get our own food and drinks before we join you boys." Sango was heard as she set down a cup of tea for each of them.

"How did you know I drank black tea?" Koga asked. "Not even Ayame knows that."

"Let's just say that I remembered." Kagome was heard as she walked in to the living room before taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Alright, what the hell is really going on?" Koga growled as he glared at Kagome.

"Koga, do you remember a girl by Izanami?" Ayame was heard.

"Um….what if I do, she died a long time ago." Koga growled out.

"Oh come on Koga, I promise she won't get mad if you told her that you liked me before I died." Kagome teased before she added, "It's probably why you liked me in this life also."

Before Koga could say a word, Rin cleared her throat and said, "Basically we are the reincarnations of the Princess's court."

"I never died." Koga growled. "And how the hell did you know that the princess had her own court?"

"Because I am the reincarnation of the princess, now I need you all to help me, if I would have never died you all would have been my court." Kagome was heard.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need help with the defeat of Naraku…I know he's out there somewhere and I know that I can't let him get away with what he did, he is still after my lands and I will not allow him to take them." Kagome was heard.

"How do you know he isn't dead?" Koga asked.

"Most of all how can you call these your lands when you weren't even reincarnated into the royal family." Miroku pointed out.

"I know I wasn't reincarnated into my own family but that just means I'll have to try harder. I want to protect this kingdom from Naraku and I think I know of a way we will be able to do this." Kagome was heard.

"So what now?" Koga asked.

"Now I try to find a way to get to meet the Kings son, if I can just get him to let me see the records for these past centuries I'll be able to figure out in detail as to what needs to be done before we track down Naraku." Kagome explained.

"And just what makes you think that the king will believe this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well what do you have in mind love?" Rin asked as she noticed the hidden look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"We are currently looking for the missing heir to the thorn. Sota was not the first born and the stories of the first born being born dead was a lie." Miroku began as he locked eyes with Kagome.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ayame growled.

"The missing heir is a female, amongst the list of the orphans that were up for adoption there was only one record of a girl named Kagome." Miroku explained.

"If you give us a sample of your blood so that we can clear you of the possibility then we'll be able to find a way in. But until then my brother will allow no such thing until he is sure that you will not be taken from him." Sesshomaru added.

"Even if Kagome were the missing heir, why would they keep them apart when they had already been promised to each other by the king and queen themselves?" Rin asked.

"Because in their eyes he was not the perfect candidate for king, a hanyou king in a royal line of priestess would not sit well with anyone." Kagome answered in a calm, yet sad voice.

"Feh, but it's not like that is going to be likely." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome remembers her parents since she was born so there is no way she is the missing princess."

"Inuyasha love," Kagome was heard as she placed her plate of food down before sitting in the hanyou's lap and giving him a passionate kiss. Once she had pulled away for much needed air she added, "Not even the devil himself could keep me from your side."

"So?" Miroku was heard. "Will you give us a sample of your blood?"

"Sure, Rin," Kagome called as she allowed Inuyasha to leave a much stronger claim mark on both sides of her neck.

"Yeah, do you only need a tube or a pint?" Rin was heard as she opened a closet door only to pull out the medical supplies she would need to draw Kagome's blood.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have all of that in there." Koga was heard.

"It's better that you don't ask love, you might not like the answers." Ayame was heard.

"One tube is fine." Miroku answered.

"Alright, but what happens after this?" Sango asked.

"Well we'll each go home and wait until we are told the results. I have to get home anyway. My mother and father wanted me to meet a guest that they had lost touch with for a while. It's a very important friend to them." Kagome explained.

"Alright, just hold still." Rin was heard as she got the needle ready.

"What about your weapons?" Miroku couldn't help but ask.

"They'll be left here for now. It's the safest place and untraceable." Rin answered as she watched Kagome's blood flow out and into the tube.

"For now at least," Kagome stated as she allowed Inuyasha to lick her wound after Rin had pulled out the needle.

"Alright, then I guess we'll see you at school…"Koga was heard as he stood up with Ayame at her side.

"And I'll talk to you girls tomorrow." Kagome stated.

"Will do." Sango was heard.

"Everyone brings a book right?" Rin asked.

"Yup, see you alls later." Ayame answered before she and Koga were out the door.

"I'll get what I can but I'm not making any promises…come on Miroku." Sango was heard as she pulled the monk out of the house.

Once they were all gone, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and asked, "What is it that you didn't tell them?"

"Oh you caught on to it did you?" Rin asked with a grin on her face.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome." Inuyasha added.

"Don't look at me, this is her idea and I'm only helping her." Kagome answered.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Take a chill pill god; anyway Kagome is going to help me regain my former demon state. But I'll need your help." Rin answered.

"What is she talking about; there isn't a way for a human to turn into a demon…it's not possible." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes there is, it's a very tricky spell, I would have to get her to get a hold of the part of her soul that remembers her past life. But she will need demon blood to replace the human blood that I drain from her." Kagome explained.

"Doesn't that main that she is risking her life if she goes through with it?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"I wouldn't put it that way but yes, and it's my choice." Rin hissed out as she locked eyes with her lover.

"Come on Inuyasha they need to talk it over and I need to get my sorry ass home before I get grounded." Kagome stated as she stood up to leave.

"See you at home." Inuyasha growled before lifting Kagome up into his arms and running out of the house and toward her home.

After dropping her off and making it look like he had gone home as well, Inuyasha jumped up and into her room through her window as a grinning Kagome waited for him in her bed so that the two of them could go to sleep together. Once he had gotten into the room and into her bed, Kagome got her covers and covered the two of them knowing that there was nothing in this world that could take them apart. If anyone even dared to try they would be in for a hell of a wakeup call because she would not hold back. _'Nothing is going to keep me away from my true mate.' _Were Kagome's last thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Alright, sorry that I haven't updated as much as I should have. You see I have alright finished the story and working on editing so that it doesn't have that many errors, but here's the catch, I came up with a great ending, a better one then what I alright have, so please bare with me and I promise that it will be worth the wait. Please review, and remember, flames are welcome. **

** Darkiceone**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Soon it was Monday morning and Kagome had been called down early to go and speak with her parents before she was picked up for school by Inuyasha. Just as she had finished eating her breakfast, Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "Mother why am I up so early? Not that I didn't like the food but usually you just let me sleep when I don't have student council work to do."

"We just wanted to let you know that the son of an old friend will be staying with us soon. He'll be arriving just as your school lets out so we were hoping that you would show him around while your father and I worked." Her mother explained.

"Alright, I'll look after him while you guys are at work." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Thank you dear, he is about your age so just take him to the movies or something. Something you and your friends do would be just fine as well." Her father added.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and get my things before Inuyasha gets here. We'll talk some more when I get home today. I don't have anything to do since everyone has to start studying for the upcoming exams." Kagome stated as she stood up to leave.

"Alright, just try not to over work yourself." Her mother stated.

"I won't." Kagome stated before running out and up to her room.

Once she had reached her room, Kagome took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heart. Something they had said had put her on edge and she didn't like it. There was something they were hiding from her and she was going to find out one way or another, but for now she was going to get her things together and she was going to go and meet up with her friends. Just as she had finished getting her things together, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard her mother yell out, "Kagome Inuyasha is here and he is waiting."

"Coming," Kagome called out once she made sure that she had everything.

"I will, you can count on me…oh and my parents would like it if you could join us for dinner some time." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm sure we'll be able to go at some point but right now we are both very busy with work, but we will have Kagome tell you when a good time would be." Her mother was heard as she answered Inuyasha's statement.

"Let's go before we're late, I want to meet up with the girls." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Feh, lead the way princess." Inuyasha teased out with a grin on his face.

"See you two later, bye mom, bye dad." Kagome stated before she ran out of the door as she tried to keep the shock expression that was threatening to reveal it's self from them. _'This can't be happening…figured it was just a joke…no fucking way….I'll have Rin redo the test.' _

As she waited for Inuyasha to get into the car Kagome took calm and even breaths. As soon as he was in the car, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "Is it true?" before he could even start the car.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to keep the truth from her a bit longer so that she wouldn't freak out.

"Damn it Inuyasha this isn't the time to be fucking around…am I or am I not the missing fucking princess." Kagome hissed out in a stressed out voice.

"We haven't reported it yet but, Miroku was able to match your blood to that of the King and Queen. You're the missing princess. Once we've reported it you'll be taken to the castle." Inuyasha answered in a calm and gentle voice.

"I want Rin to test it before you make your report, no ands, ifs, or buts about it." Kagome stated as she turned to face him. "If she gets the same results then I won't fight anyone on this."

"You mean to tell me," Inuyasha began to say as he turned on the car, "that you would fight anyone who would try to take you to your real parents."

"As far as I know my mother and father are and will always be the people that raised me since I was born. Now can you get us to school, I need to make sure that Rin will do it." Kagome stated as she turned to look out the window.

"Feh, fine by me wench." Inuyasha growled before he stepped on the gas.

By the time they had reached the school, Kagome had slapped Inuyasha across the face before she ran off to go and meet with her friends. Just as she had reached Sango, Rin, and Ayame, Kagome fell into Rin's lap as she placed a barrier around the four of them. While Sango turned to look at Ayame, Ayame turned to find Inuyasha just at the edge of Kagome's barrier with a red hand print on his face. Before Sango or Ayame could ask the inu hanyou what he had done, Kagome's soft voice was heard as she whispered, "Tell him to go away…I don't want to talk or see him right now…just get him to leave."

Pissed beyond all reason since this was not the Kagome they knew, Rin looked up and glared at Inuyasha as she hissed out, "Get the hell out of here before I really kick your sorry ass."

"She doesn't want to talk to you and she sure as hell does not want to see you right now so take a hike." Sango added.

"Or are we going to have to make you leave." Ayame growled.

Realizing that there would be hell to pay if they got involved now, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru quickly stood up and dragged the pissed off hanyou off and away from the girls before they were dragged into any of this. Once they were gone, Rin looked down at the upset girl in her lap and couldn't help but smile as she said, "You're acting like a child, you do realize this right?"

"I don't give a rat's ass, he is being a jerk and I don't want to see him at all." Kagome mumbled into Rin's lap.

"For the record he isn't here anymore."Sango pointed out.

"So you care to explain?" Ayame added as she sat down next to Rin.

As she kept her face in Rin's lap, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "the test is positive…Rin can you redo it…just in case Miroku fucked up?"

"Come again?" Ayame asked.

"She said the test was positive, keep up here will you?" Sango told Ayame as she sat down next to Rin and Kagome.

"Alright, but what's wrong with that?" Ayame was heard.

"Royals aren't allowed to marry any demons or hanyou's, it 'taints' the blood line…they'll have a right to take Inuyasha from me." Kagome stated in a sad yet serious voice.

"And he didn't try to show you that he would fight for you he just answered your question…what a jerk." Rin hissed as she brushed Kagome's hair.

"I'm the misfit princess here; I don't want to be a princess in real life, you girls have got to help me." Kagome whispered out in a worried voice. She really had no idea what she was going to do if she was forced into doing something else that she had never thought and never wanted to be a part of. _'Even as Princess Izanami, I never wanted that life…I just wanted to be free.' _

"Alright, than how about we skip class and go back to my place to get this checked out. I don't take as long as Miroku." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"Sorry but I can't go today, my grandfather is going to visit the school since he wants to see which part of the school needs the money he is giving them the most." Ayame was heard.

"If I'm caught one more time my dad is going to have my ass." Sango added in a sad and regretful voice.

"Can you cover for me in practice?" Kagome asked Sango as she stood up.

"Yeah you can count on me." Sango answered.

"If you want I can turn in your homework and make something up for you." Ayame offered.

"Thanks, come on Rin let's get going." Kagome was heard as she stood up with Rin at her side.

"What do you want me to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, here Ayame, just give him this." Kagome stated as she began to write a quick note for her boyfriend.

"He isn't going to like it." Sango pointed out.

"Tough shit, he can go to hell for all I care." Kagome hissed out in both anger and hurt.

"You do know that you're just saying that out of anger right?" Rin pointed out.

"Of course, doesn't mean I'm going to stop myself." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright, come on Kagome before we're caught." Rin stated.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked.

"He can figure it out." Rin answered with a grin on her face before she and Kagome ran off.

Once the two were out of sight, Ayame turned to Sango and said, "You do know this is not going to end well."

"I know, but we're on her side no one else's remember?" Sango pointed out. "Now let's get moving. I don't want to get detention again just for being late."

"Same here," Ayame stated as she followed after her friend.

Once they had reached Rin's house, Kagome had called her parents to let them know that she had gotten in a fight with Inuyasha and that Rin had taken her to her place. After leaving her message, Kagome turned to face Rin which was already waiting for her with a needle in her hand and a test tube in the other. With a smile on her face, Kagome walked over to Rin and said, "It just accrued to me but we don't have a blood sample from the king and queen to compare it to."

"We didn't have a sample, I figured you would want me to double check his work weather you liked the results or not, just don't ask me how or when I did this…" Rin explained with a grin on her face.

"Agreed." Kagome stated as she held her arm out for her.

As she began to draw the blood sample, Rin looked at Kagome and asked, "What are we going to do after I start the test?"

"Well I guess I'll get ahead with the student council work and I already know what we're going to be given for homework so I'll be fine I guess." Kagome answered.

"How do you know what you're going to be getting for homework already if you're skipping classes?" Rin asked.

"I was given a list to get ready since they knew that I would be busy with the party and other holiday festivals." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "One of the many perks of being the student council president."

"Nice, alright, well go and get yourself something to eat, and not a bowl of cereal you need a full breakfast." Rin stated.

"I had some before getting to school; my parents had to talk to me so they woke me up really early." Kagome stated.

"Fine, then just get a fruit but if I find out that you lied to me, you will wish you were never born." Rin warned her.

"I already wish I was never born." Kagome whispered as she walked to the kitchen to do what she had been told to do.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kagome answered with a smile on her face. It wasn't that she hated her life, she loved it at the moment, well expect for the part of her being student council president and the part where she might be the missing princess but for the most part she enjoyed her life, she just didn't want to be a princess again.

Now that she remembered everything that she had gone through, everything that she had been taught she would have to sit through all of that again? That was not going to be happening again, she wanted a normal life, and she had been a princess already, so why couldn't she just continue to enjoy life as an average girl? Just as she had walked back into the living room, Kagome found Rin mixing a few things before adding a drop of her blood in each one of the smaller test tubes she had in front of her. With a smile on her face, Kagome took a seat next to Rin and said, "Care to explain what you are doing or are you just going to let me watch and pretend that I know what you are doing there."

"Not really, I would rather you pretend to know what I'm doing that way I can ask you why you said that you wish you were never born." Rin pointed out as she looked up to lock eyes with Kagome.

"I take it you heard what I said?" Kagome ask as she looked away.

"Hell yeah, now care to explain?" Rin answered.

"Not really, but it's just for now, don't think that I'll act on it again, I promised you girls that I'd never do that again." Kagome whispered.

"You better, you give us a blood oath, you better sick to it bitch." Rin teased with a grin on her face.

"I will, now are you going to tell me how you are getting some of your demon abilities back or are you going to keep it a secret from me." Kagome pointed out.

"I haven't perfected it yet for you to try just yet so you will have to wait, now all we need to do for now is just relax and do homework." Rin pointed out.

"Wait, how am I going to know if it really is a match or not?" Kagome asked. "And how sure are you that this is going to work and that its fool proof."

"Once it's done all you have to do is smell the herbs with your and the royals blood samples. If you get dizzy or faint then it's a match but if it's not then you'll be fine." Rin answered.

"Why would I faint?" Kagome asked.

"It's how the herbs work, it's so that you remember anything from your birth up to the point you were given up." Rin answered.

"In other words you want to knock it into me so that I don't or can't go into denial again." Kagome explained with a sad smile on her face.

"Exactly, see you are learning." Rin teased.

"Ha, ha, so I guess now we do our homework and then head to the mall?" Kagome stated in a hopeful voice.

"Sure, but we're not going to the mall until after we find out if you really are the missing heir. That way you'll be able to knock them dead with your new outfits." Rin answered.

"Sounds good to me, after all, this misfit princess knows how to present herself." Kagome added with a devilish grin on her face.

Just as they had started on their homework, Kagome turned to face Rin as her home phone began to go off. Once they had locked eyes with one another, Kagome turned to look at the phone and asked, "Expecting someone to call?"

"Not really, only a certain people know and of those certain people all of them know that I should be at school right now." Rin answered.

"I'll get it; it might be for me anyway." Kagome stated in a tried voice as she got up to answer it.

"If they need you at school you better tell them to take a hike." Rin was heard.

"Will do mother dearest." Kagome teased with a wicked grin on her face. Rin had always acted like a second mother to her and now that she remember her past she couldn't help but tease her friend.

And before Rin could even say a word about it, Kagome picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Kagome where are you? I need to speak with you." Kikiyo's voice was heard as she took a calm breath.

"I'm otherwise occupied. Can it wait?" Kagome answered in a calm and political voice.

"In some ways no but in others yes, I just need you to answer a question for me." Kikiyo was heard.

"Then I suppose I could meet you somewhere, are you at school?" Kagome asked.

"Not really, I'm with my boyfriend in the mall and we just ran into someone…I think you should come meet us." Kikiyo explained.

"Can you at least give me some short of idea as to what this has to do so that I can see how quickly I can go and meet you?" Kagome stated as she turned to look at the now serious Rin.

"It has to do with one of your friends, Bank…I just saw him and I thought that I owned you enough to tell you before I took this to the school."

"Give me ten minutes…I'll meet you at the back. Just make sure that I'm the only one that will be able to sense your aura." Kagome stated before she hung up the phone and ran upstairs to go and change.

"Kagome…Kagome what's going on?" a worried Rin was heard as she followed after Kagome.

"Bank got himself caught by Kikiyo, I need to go and talk to her so that she doesn't talk, I need you to get back to school and have the girls ready to go when I get back." Kagome stated as she got out of her school uniform and into a pair of black baggy pants and a fish net shirt.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Rin offered, "Because you know I always got your back."

"And you've proven it before." Kagome lightly joked. "But no, I'm fine and there is no need I'll be able to handle this."

"What about the test?" Rin asked.

"I know it's the truth, part of me just didn't want to believe it, if I accept it I'll fight for Inuyasha and I'll at least have the power to help Bank if Kikiyo won't stay quiet." Kagome explained with a sad smile on her face before adding, "Just get the girls ready, we're going for one last visit."

"Will do, just get back here before five, otherwise we'll be going after you." Rin warned her.

"Promise, just make sure that Inuyasha stays behind, I don't need him attacking my ex when there is nothing for him to worry about." Kagome stated before she ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Uh…that girl will give me a heart-attack one of these days." Rin mumbled to herself as she got ready to get to school during lunch hour.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think since we are getting close to the end. **** REIVEW! And I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can. **

** Darkiceone**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It hadn't taken her long to get to Kikiyo. She was also not surprised when she had found Kikiyo sitting with Bank and two of the members and with a male hanyou she had no idea who he was. With a smile on her face, Kagome faced the five before she turned to Bank and his two friends and said, "Bank it's nice to see you but it would seem that you were not careful."

"Sorry Kagome. I've had a lot more on my mind lately." Bank answered.

"I suppose that's right, just get yourself and these two out of here, leave the rest to me, but you can be sure that I'll be seeing you later today, the three of you." Kagome stated in a sweet yet deadly voice as she took a seat in front of Kikiyo and her boyfriend.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" Kikiyo was heard. "I wouldn't trust them that much if I were you."

"You aren't me and yes I do trust them, besides, I know just where to find them." Kagome answered as she turned to look over her boyfriend before locking eyes with Kikiyo for a moment before she asked, "Now, who exactly is this boyfriend of yours that I helped him stay with you."

"This is Nick, he just moved back from the states." Kikiyo answered before adding, "But I do believe we have more important matters to talk about."

"I believe we do, but I would feel a lot better if Nick wasn't here. I don't know him and I don't trust him enough to explain things since this is somewhat of a personal matter to me." Kagome stated as she took a seat.

"He is not going anywhere." Kikiyo hissed. "If you make him leave I will go straight to the school."

"Are you sure you want to play that card? You still owe me." Kagome hissed out in her own anger.

"Ladies, why don't I just go and get us something to eat since it is around lunch time." Nick offered as he tried to prevent them from fighting.

"Alright, thank you but I've already eaten." Kagome stated.

"You know what I like baby, and don't take long." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face.

Once Nick was out of hearing range, Kagome turned to Kikiyo and said, "First of all nice pick, he's hot, secondly you are not going to say a word."

"What are you talking about, I need to report this; it is our job." Kikiyo hissed out before adding, "And I would also like to note that you're right, I did get a nice pick."

"I will handle it, you have my word, whatever they were doing is not going to affect the safety of this kingdom." Kagome stated in a confidant voice. "If it turns out to be the case then I'll report them myself. That is one thing you don't have to worry about." Kagome stated.

"How can I be so sure?" Kikiyo asked.

"To think that I would have earned your trust by now," Kagome stated as she leaned back into her seat. "After taking over the kings advisor job for a week, I want to protect this place as much as you do, that you can believe."

"Uh…you have until the end of the week and you will have to report to me." Kikiyo hissed.

"I'm the president and I report to no one. Now is that all?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, but there is one more thing I have got to know…why aren't you at school? I got my parents to get me out since I told them that I wanted to get to know my future mate a lot more." Kikiyo answered.

"I got in a fight with Inuyasha, didn't really feel like being at school for his drama queen shit…but there is something I would like for you to answer and I won't let it go if you try to avoid the question." Kagome explained.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kikiyo asked as she couldn't help but grin while keeping her eyes locked with those of her cousins.

"How did you know that I was at Rin's house and how the hell did you get her number when not that many people know it?" Kagome growled out.

"It was easy to guess that you were there since Sango's parents would have not allowed you to stay there and miss out on school. Secondly I got a hold of her house number through the school." Kikiyo answered.

"Well I guess that's it, we'll talk tomorrow." Kagome stated as she stood up to leave.

"Thanks, if it weren't for your help I'd still be engaged to Inuyasha while cheating on him. That would have not gone well with my parents or with his for that matter." Kikiyo whispered.

"And I would have had to fight for Inuyasha rather then you just handing him over." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"True…but I'm glad we didn't have to fight cousin." Kikiyo stated with a true smile on her face.

Having nothing more to say, Kagome nodded and took her leave knowing that she would have to go and meet with her friends. She wasn't going back to school, she was not ready to face him, especially when it seemed like she would be kissing her regular life goodbye. _'That asswhole is not going to get away with it so easily.' _Kagome thought as she began to make her way back to Rin's house. After all she did have a copy of her house key and she would be damned if she was going to go see the jerk now.

Rin had just gotten to school just as they had let out of lunch. As she made her way to go and meet with her friends, she was not surprised when she noticed a pissed off Inuyasha sitting under the tree with Miroku and Sesshomaru. With a smile on her face, Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "Hey baby, waiting for someone?"

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry, had to go and take care of something with Kagome." Rin answered as she took a seat in his lap.

"Where is the wench?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"She was called by Kikiyo, student council business and all that." Rin answered as she turned to lock eyes with her two other friends.

"Oh, and are we going to see her later on?" Sango asked as she noticed the look that was well hidden deep in her friends eyes.

"Yeah, she said she needed us to go with her to the place for one last time, Bank and the boys got caught and she needs to go and see what that is all about." Rin answered.

"Are you going to be going with her?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"You can't keep me from going, I told her I would go with her." Rin hissed out in anger. "Besides we've talked about this before."

"Doesn't mean that I like it, why don't I just go with you." Sesshomaru offered.

"I've already told you the risk and I'm not going to go to let you do it so just fucking drop it!" Rin yelled out in anger. "Come on girls, there's more to the story."

"Later baby." Ayame growled out in a sweet voice that held promise if he dared try to follow them.

"Miroku, I'll see you tomorrow, looks like we can't go out for dinner as planned." Was all Sango had to say before she went after her friends.

Once the girls were out of hearing range, Miroku turned to his best friend/cousin and growled out, "Way to fuck us all over man."

"What the hell did you do this time mutt?" Koga growled.

"Feh I didn't do anything but I'm sure as hell not letting her get away with anything." Inuyasha growled out.

"And how exactly are you going to follow them without their knowing?" Sesshomaru asked in an annoyed voice. "You don't even know where the hell they are going."

"Well I don't know about you dogs but I trust my girl. I'll check you alls later." Koga stated before he took his leave.

"I'm not doing it." Miroku stated once Koga was out of hearing range. "I am not risking Sango's fury for your own selfish needs."

"Feh, it wasn't a request monk, think out it this way, she's still going to see her ex too…do you want her to see him without you being there?" Inuyasha shot back with a grin on his face.

"Sorry monk you have no choice in the matter, you will be helping us." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh…I really hope that you guys don't fuck me over." Miroku stated in a tired voice. "And you better not be late, we'll meet at four thirty so that we can find a place to hide before we follow after them."

"Feh knew you would see it my way." Inuyasha growled before he took his leave.

Soon the rest of the day flew by and the guys and the girls were all getting ready. Just as the girls had arrived, Kagome turned to her friends with a smile on her face. Before she could even say a word, Rin turned to look around as she tried to figure out why she was so on guard. Brushing it off as guilt, Rin turned to Kagome and nodded her head before she said, "We're good."

"Good, now let's get this over with, he has his intended and I have mine to get back to. I don't want to stick around that long." Kagome stated.

"What did Kikiyo say?" Ayame growled out, "Is she going to keep her mouth shut?"

"Yeah, I got her to let me take care of it." Kagome answered, "Just remember girls, no one makes a move till I give the word, I need to make sure that they answer all of my questions."

"And for their sake I hope that they don't try anything and that they answer all of your questions." Sango stated.

"Alright, let's just get this over with; I want to call Sesshomaru as soon as we're done here so that I can let him know that I'm fine." Rin was heard before she turned to Kagome to add, "Did you at least try the test tube while we were at school?"

"Test tube? What is that supposed to mean?" Ayame was heard.

"The test to see that if she really is the missing heir you really need to learn to keep up girl, I'm starting to wonder. But mostly I'm starting to worry about you." Sango teased her with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, and I hate to say it but the monk was right." Kagome stated in a calm and serious voice before adding, "Alright girls, you know the drill."

After hiding their aura and making sure that they weren't being followed, Kagome led the way never knowing that she and her friends would have to fight in order to keep their boyfriends safe. Just as they had arrived, Kagome was not surprised when she found everyone waiting for them and was not surprised when she found her ex with his intended by his side waiting for her. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with demon before her and asked, "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"No chance in hell." His girl was heard.

"This has nothing to do with you so why don't you go wait for him in the bed room like a good little fuck you are." Sango hissed out in a tainted voice and with a grin on her face.

"She's my second in command and her place is at my side." Haku was heard.

"Have you forgotten Haku?" Kagome asked as she removed the seals so that her tattoo came to a life. "You had me marked as the second and made sure that this mark would not go away until the two of us had mates."

"Now where are Bank and the two goons that got themselves caught?" Ayame growled as she backed up her friend.

"Come on baby, you got to remember the fun times we had, just come with me and let's leave this for the higher ups." Ayame's ex boyfriend was heard.

"I have an intended now so you can go fuck yourself." Ayame growled in anger and promise filled voice.

"That goes for you too Kei." Sango was heard.

"Sorry about being caught Kagome. We were just in a rush." Bank was heard as he and his two friends came from the back of the rooms.

"We told you to go hide." Yuka was heard. "She's not on our side anymore."

"Says you, if I would have not given a damn I would have let Kikiyo handle things so shut the fuck up and stick to laying on your back bitch." Kagome hissed out in anger as she took a step forward.

"Kagome, you don't want to do this." Haku was heard as he got in front of his intended. "I love her more then what I loved you and I will protect her, I will protect her the way I should have protected you long ago."

But just as Kagome was going to add to his comment, Kagome froze in shock and in fury when Inuyasha appeared next to her growling at the demons that surrounded them. Just as she was about to tell him to back off, Kagome watched as Inuyasha charged at Haku without uttering a word. As she watched the girl go for Inuyasha, Kagome quickly jumped in and threw her against the wall. Just as Haku was about to shoot Inuyasha, Kagome let out her true aura as she called out, "Shot my lover, my mate, and I'll kill this bitch where I hold her."

"You wouldn't dare." Haku growled. "That would go pass our promise, our blood oath."

"Blood oath or not…if you even make him bleed I'll cut this bitch up to the point you'd never had a mate…now let him go before I let my blood lust get to me." Kagome growled out as she pushed her dagger into the girl's neck to cause her to bleed just a bit.

"An eye for an eye baby." Haku growled as he loaded the gun.

"Do you really want to play that game with her?" Rin was heard just as all his members fell to the floor in pain.

"Chose wisely." Sesshomaru growled as he drew his sword.

As Haku lowered his gun he growled out, "Let her go."

"First I need my fucking answers." Kagome stated as she let his now passed out intended go.

"Bank, don't keep us waiting." Ayame growled.

"We heard that there is a spider demon trying to take over our turf, we were only getting ready and got careless." Bank answered.

"I swear that's it." One of his friends was heard.

"Are you going to need us to take care of it?" Ayame asked in a slightly worried voice.

"No we got it, you can just stay out of it…Kagome if you come with me now I'll remove that mark and we'll both be free of our past mistakes." Haku was heard.

"Fine…girls we're done here, just keep this up and we'll leave in a bit." Kagome answered.

"You're not going anywhere with the bastard." Inuyasha growled out in anger as his eyes began to bleed into red.

"I'm still pissed at you, and I need to get this done some time and I can't present myself with this damn thing on." Kagome pointed out. "Rin hold him back."

"Will do." Rin was heard.

"I promise to take good, care of her." Haku was heard with a grin on his face.

"We're not going anywhere; you are doing it right here and now." Kagome stated in a stern voice.

Realizing that he was not going to get a chance to anger the hanyou, Haku came up to Kagome and began to remove the mark he had left on her so long ago. They watched as he dug his blood and poison filled claws into the tattoo of the louts flower into her wrist. They watched as she stood still as if she was unaffected by it. Once he had finished and once the tattoo had disappeared from sight, Kagome smiled as she threw Haku away from her while saying, "As of now I no longer have any ties with you. Bank is still my friends so you can't and won't be able to keep me from protecting my friends. And if I ever find out that you are planning some short of way to get back at me you can bet your sorry ass that I'll come looking for you and kill you where you stand. I've killed before because of you so don't think for a moment that I won't do it again for the people that I love."

As they watched them all leave, Haku couldn't help but grin. He knew that she could and would take care of herself just fine. He had always known that she would go against him in everything, it was one of the many reasons he had been glad that she had left him, and it meant that he wouldn't have to put her in her place in front of his gang. The only thing he could do for her now was hope that she would be able to stay safe so that he would never have to see her again.

Once they had reached the outside of the ruins, Ayame took in a deep breath to make sure that her mate had not been stupid enough to follow these idiots that were about to have their ass handed to them by her angry friends. Just as she had finished sniffing the air, Ayame turned around just in time to find Kagome, Sango, and Rin all kick the guys in the balls. As she watched them fall to the floor she couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm glad my love wasn't stupid enough to follow you idiots."

"What the hell were you even thinking? You could have been killed!" an angry Kagome was heard as she allowed her anger and worried tears to fall. "What would I do if you would have been killed…what would I do…how would I move on?"

"You idiot, I told you that I would be fine."Rin roared. "If you don't fucking trust me then we have no business being together you idiot, relationships are based on trust!"

"Miroku you ass whole, how can you datary me like that…you knew that you were never to come here without us…and yet here you are, leading these idiots into danger…tell me…how the hell am I supposed to trust you now?" a very sad and hurt Sango was heard.

"Don't blame him." Inuyasha was heard as he began to get over the pain from being kicked.

"We…blackmailed him into bringing us here…he didn't do anything wrong." Sesshomaru added.

"Well, I am going home, see you girls tomorrow." Ayame was heard before she took off like a bat out of hell.

"Why would you do that?" Rin asked. "Do you really not trust me that much?"

"I trust you…I just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Sesshomaru answered.

"I was still angry about how you snapped at me and then when I realized what you were going to do, the danger you were going to put yourself in I couldn't take it." Inuyasha explained as he looked up to lock eyes with Kagome. "I didn't want to be the reason you got hurt."

As the three of them took in a calming breath, they all tried to get their heart beats under control. They didn't care if they had been followed; they were still getting over the fact that they could have been killed. That the men they were in love with were so close to death and yet they didn't know it, they were just worried about protecting them. As she let herself fall to the floor, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "You idiot…you fucking idiot."

"Feh, I'm your idiot wench." Inuyasha growled out as he reached out to hold her.

"Don't think that you're off the hook." Rin hissed as she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.

"And you…" Sango was heard as she locked eyes with Miroku. "You need to grow a bigger pair so that they don't push you around anymore," as she smiled at him while falling in front of him so that she could be held by him.

**A/N: Didn't really know how to end this chapter and figured that would be the best place, since I couldn't come up with anything else. Please let me know what you all thing and….REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After spending some time with her friends and boyfriend, Kagome had Inuyasha drop her off at home. The house was empty and dark but that didn't bother her one bit. She wasn't scared of the dark and she was not going to start being scared now. Not when everyone would turn to her once Naraku began his attack again. It had been her fault to being with and she was going to correct it, even if it cost her, her life in this life as well. After closing the door behind her and making sure that she locked it, Kagome walked over to the kitchen table where she found a note from her parents.

"Great, now what happened?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she reached for the letter before making her way to get a cup of water.

After opening the letter, Kagome read: _Dear Kagome, we left to go and meet our friend's son at the airport since he will be arriving late tonight. Don't wait up; we'll see you in the morning. Make sure to lock up before you to go sleep…love mom and dad. _

"Great, now I have to play nice when I wake up…bad enough I'll have to watch him once I get home from school…and there is no way that I'm going to miss out on school just to watch the fucker." Kagome told herself as she made her way up to her room.

Just as she had finished getting ready for bed, Kagome locked her bed room door and took in a deep breath. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku had already given her a heads up, they were going to report her tomorrow after school to the king and they would try to take her from her home tomorrow night if not the next day. Just as she had sat down on her bed, Kagome reached over to her alarm clock and set it for five in the morning.

It wasn't that she didn't want to meet the guy, as much as she was sure that he would be a nice guy, but she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as possible; which was why she was going to go and meet with them at school, finish homework, and have some fun before they had to get to their class. Inuyasha and the boys would be with them of course, but it wouldn't be the same if it just wasn't just the four of them…like it used to be before her life had been turned upside down. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She had just finished turning off her alarm clock she heard the front door open and close. _'They're just getting home…god…why the hell did they leave me all alone then?' _Kagome thought as she began to get into a black skirt with some chains on the side and a black muscle shirt with an evil fairy in the front of it. Since she was the president of the student council no one really had the right to tell her o wear her uniform since she had a lot of power at the school.

Just as she had finished putting her school uniform into her backpack, Kagome unlocked her bed room door and jumped into bed with the covers all around her as she heard her mother and father walking up the stairs. They usually didn't wake her up until six thirty so she didn't have to worry about getting caught but because she didn't want to get caught leaving early and without telling them a thing, she had jumped into bed and made it look like she was still sleeping. Just as she had evened her breathing so that it looked like she was really sleeping, Kagome listened in as she heard her mother, father, and the guy they wanted her to meet and spend some time with walk into her room. _'That bastard better get out of my fucking room and fast.' _Kagome thought as she kept her eyes closed.

"I told you that she came home. You shouldn't worry about her, she is a good girl." Kagome's mother was heard.

'_Wait a minute…the aura…he feels like Nick's aura…what the hell is he doing here.' _Kagome thought as she felt the hanyou aura that stood alongside her parents only to find that it was the exact same aura she had felt when she had gone to meet with Kikiyo at the mall.

"Yeah, but I just don't trust her boyfriend that much." her father stated.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about that now do you…" a deep and cold voice was heard as he walked toward her bed. "I'll be taking her out of your hands really soon."

'_It is Nick…if that's his real name…shit I have to warn Kikiyo…that bastard is not going to play her like that.' _Kagome thought as she kept her act up and kept her heart beat the same and her breathing the same so that she would not get caught.

"And you better cough over the rest of the money then too." Her mother hissed out in a bitter filled voice.

"Come on, we don't want to wake our little girl." Her father stated as he led everyone out of the room.

Once they had left her room, and once she was sure that they were not going to be coming back, Kagome quickly and quietly jumped out of bed, grabbed her things and claimed out of her window. Just as she had jumped out of the window, Kagome looked up only to find Nick's grinning figured just looking down at her. After glaring at him and sealing him in her house, Kagome took off like a bat out of hell so that she could go and meet with her friends. _'I hope to god his scent did not get on me.' _Kagome thought as she tried to ignore what her mother and father were talking about.

By the time she had reached the school, Kagome couldn't help but smile as when she found Sango and Ayame already waiting for her. After dropping her things and taking in a deep and much needed breath, she let herself drop as she heard Ayame growl out, "Who the hell was following you and why do you smell like a fucking spider?"

"Shit, Inuyasha is going to get pissed off." Kagome mumbled as she tried to stop her racing heart. _'They're selling me…they're selling me off like some piece of trash…they're not my parents…I don't have any fucking parents…they must have known who I was…why else would they be handing me off like that?' _

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Sango asked as her aura began to surround the three of them.

"Everything is going down the fucking drain and I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do or who I can trust anymore…well besides you girls." Kagome answered as she sat up to face them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…what the hell is going on?" Ayame asked in a very worried voice.

It was a very rare thing for Kagome to seem weak and it was that much rarer when she would have a mental break down. While Ayame pulled her into a tight hug, Sango tried to figure out what her friend's words meant. After a while of thinking, Sango dropped down and pulled Kagome free from Ayame so that she could lock eyes with her and asked "What did they do? What the hell did they tell you?"

Finally, as she allowed her tears to roll down the side of her face, Kagome looked away and took in a deep breath before she said, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have a family; I never had a fucking family."

"What the hell is going on here? And what the hell is she talking about?" a pissed off Rin was heard as she arrived only to find Kagome crying and two very lost looking girls.

"By the sounds of it her parents did something but she won't say a word." Ayame answered.

"I don't think we should let her stay at school today." Sango added.

"No, I'm staying." Kagome hissed as she stopped her tears and said, "I'm not going anywhere, besides I need to go to my classes to turn in my work and I need to talk to Kikiyo."

"Now I know they fucked up…what the hell did they tell you?" Rin growled out.

"Nothing, just please, I'll tell you girls when I'm good and ready but please just drop it for now…the guys will be here soon and I don't need Inuyasha worrying." Kagome begged.

"Fine but at lunch we are meeting at the roof and you are going to answer our questions….deal?" Rin was heard.

"Deal." Kagome answered.

After making sure that she was really already, Kagome thanked and hugged Rin when she give her some herbs that would erase the scent that had been left on her. She was going to answer their questions and she was going to tell them a plan once she came up with one that would put her fake parents in jail for trying to sell her off as some whore. Just as she had finished playing around with her friends Kagome jumped into her intends arms as she said, "Hey baby, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, I was giving my parents a heads up about us." Inuyasha growled as he nuzzled her neck. "I told them that nothing was going to keep me from you."

"What did they say?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"That they would back him up since they love you." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on his face.

"Um…" Rin was heard as she couldn't help but grin.

"I don't like that look on your face, Rin what just popped into your evil little mind?" Ayame was heard as Koga wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't lie because we know better." Sango added as Miroku held her by the waist.

"I don't like that grin on bit." Kagome stated as she held onto Inuyasha for dear life.

"Don't worry love, she won't touch you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Sesshomaru…do you still want me to go live with you?" Rin asked with an innocent voice.

'_Shit.' _Kagome thought as she tried to keep her heart from racing.

"I already told you that I'm not going to make you my mate until after we have finished with high school." Sesshomaru growled.

"Not like we needed to know that." Miroku commented.

"Alright, so how about I make it easier for you?" Rin offered.

"Slowly get my things." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear as she tried to get him out of there before Rin had him on her side.

"How easy?" Sesshomaru growled as he picked Rin up so that she could wrap her legs around him.

"Easy, all you have to do is get Kagome to move in also, if she goes I'll go." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"What do you say?" Inuyasha growled when he heard Rin's answer. "You are my intended and what better way to prove a point to the king and queen then to show them how we are and how committed we are to one another."

"It would be for the better." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah, come on, Koga and I are already living together and we're not even mates yet. Trust me you won't regret it." Ayame jumped in.

"I'll do it as long as Miroku moves in with Sango." Kagome quickly stated with a grin of her own.

"Then I guess we'll be picking up your and Rin's things today after school." Inuyasha growled as he nuzzled her neck.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she turned to glare at Sango.

"Well I never really had the chance to tell you girls but…Miroku's been living with me for a while now." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"Since when and why?" Kagome asked as she turned to lock eyes with Miroku.

"Since I asked to be her husband and since I was placed under the protection of her father by the order of the king and queen." Miroku answered.

"Uh…whatever, I have to get to class." Kagome hissed out only to stop when she was hit win an idea.

"We have class with you." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that then," Kagome stated in a calm voice. "I need to go to class so that I can talk to Kikiyo in privet, and I need to speak with you later Miroku."

"Since when have you been on good terms with Kikiyo?" Koga asked.

"What could you possibly have to talk to him about?" Sango asked in a calm voice as she realized that she was going to go to Miroku for something that she should be telling them.

"I don't have to answer that," Kagome hissed as she jumped off of Inuyasha. "So if you will excuse me I have to go and find my cousin."

"Wow, she is mad…and I get the feeling we missed something." Miroku pointed out as he locked eyes with his girlfriend.

"Are you walking me to class or not?" Sango hissed before she got her things to make her way to her class.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru growled. "Did we miss something?"

"No, now come on before I'm late." Rin answered as she reached for her things while keeping her legs wrapped around Sesshomaru.

"Damn…Ayame can you do that?" Koga asked as he turned his head to the side so that he could see the way her back craved better.

"I suggest you keep your eyes on your own girl." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red.

"Koga you jerk!" Ayame roared as she punched him before she ran off to go and meet up with Kagome and Kikiyo in class.

"Shit." Koga growled before he ran after Ayame.

After getting Kikiyo out of class before she was stopped or followed by the rest of the student council, Kagome turned to Kikiyo as they made their way to the student council room and asked, "So…how much do you know about Nick?"

"Why? I thought you needed to talk to me about something important." Kikiyo stated as she glared at Kagome before adding, "Like if you did something about that guy or not."

"I have Inuyasha and I want knowing more then to be his mate already, so don't worry. Just answer my question so that I know how to start this." Kagome stated as she opened the door to the student council room before adding, "And I already did something about it so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well a lot, what is it that you need to know." Kikiyo answered as she walked into the room before Kagome closed the door behind them.

After locking and sealing the door, Kagome took in a deep breath as she placed a barrier around them so that they wouldn't be heard and asked, "What do you know about his family?"

"I only know that his parents sent him here for half a year so that he could tell them what to invest in. He doesn't really talk about them that much…why?" Kikiyo asked.

"Once I start explaining don't stop me or ask any question until I'm done." Kagome answered with a very serious voice as she locked eyes with Kikiyo.

"Alright, but you are really starting to worry me." Kikiyo replied.

"Sorry…but just one more thing before I start to explain." Kagome stated as she took in a deep breath.

"And what would that be?" Kikiyo asked.

"Do you trust me?" Kagome answered.

"Of course I trust you; I've always trusted you I just don't show it since I have my image to think about." Kikiyo answered. "What kind of question is that?"

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and answered, "I just needed to make sure since this isn't going to be easy."

"Now I'm worried, you better start explaining now." Kikiyo hissed.

"I woke this morning and I heard Nick's voice in my room. He was talking with my parents and by the sounds of it they are going to sale me to him as some cheap whore." Kagome stated as she began to explain. "The reason I believe this shit and know that it was Nick is because 1. I recognized his aura, 2. I never forget a person's voice, and 3. I just found out that I was adopted by them."

"Do you know who your biological parents are?" Kikiyo asked in a calm voice after thinking over everything Kagome had just told her.

"I just told you that your boyfriend, the guy I helped you stay with, isn't really who he says he is and you're worried if I know my biological parents are not? God Kikiyo what is wrong with you? Did you even listen to a word I said?" Kagome hissed out in anger and panic.

"What? What if you're just related to him and they just want you back and are just doing it the easy way? You can't blame me Kagome; I'm in love with him." Kikiyo snapped back. "So it might just be your parents trying to get a hold of you. Granted it's not the smarts method but they are at least trying to do something about it."

"Kikiyo, it's not them….it's not my biological parents." Kagome answered in a calm and gentle voice. "There is no way that this is the work of my biological parents."

"How do you know? Have you met them, do you know what kind of people they are? God Kagome for the smartest kid in the school it was pretty stupid of you not to realize that it is a possibility that it is your biological parents." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with her cousin and said, "Trust me when I say that it's not them. I am one hundred percent sure that it is not my biological parents that are doing all of this."

"How are you so sure? Have you met them? Do you know who they are? God Kagome I trust you but how am I suppose to believe you if you want answer me or if you won't even trust me enough to tell me the truth?" Kikiyo stated as she moved to get up.

Having had enough and realizing that the only way that she would have Kikiyo on her side without any reason to think that she was begin lied to, Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said, "I'm a hundred percent sure it's not my biological parents because Miroku was the one to tell me that I was adopted. He told me that the only reason he had told me was because he was put in charge of finding the missing princess and hat he needed to test my blood to see if I was the missing princes. The test came back positive. I'm the missing heir to the throne, before Prince Sota…since he is really sick and since the whole prophecy has been translated, they want me back…I know it's not them…the king and queen would have just called me to the castle."

"Then…then…Nick…he lied to me…oh my god, who the hell have I been sleeping with?" Kikiyo whispered as she tried not to break down.

"I'm so sorry Kiki…but I need your help right now, I'm sure you'll be able to deal the punishment since I can make it happen but I'm just as lost as you are…Inuyasha doesn't know…none of my friends know…you're the only one that I have told." Kagome stated in a small whisper.

Kikiyo quickly looked up to face Kagome and asked, "What the hell do you mean that I'm the only one you've told…Kagome you are in great danger here. We need to report them so that they are caught and punished for this. Sota is a weak child; you have to be the one to take over."

"I don't want to take over and I haven't told anyone because then I wouldn't get the answers I'm looking for…I want to use myself as bait to make sure that no one else is going to be after me. I want to know if there is someone pulling all the strings here." Kagome stated.

"What are you going to tell your friends?" Kikiyo asked once she realized that there was nothing she could do but to go along with Kagome's plans.

With a smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and asked, "So you're in?"

"I'm in as long as I don't have to do that much." Kikiyo answered.

"Perfect…so here's the plan." Kagome stated as she began to explain the plan. She knew that she could trust Kikiyo and knew that everything would work out for the best. After explaining to Kikiyo what it was that she had to do and after handing her the notes she was going to be leaving her friend, Kagome smiled at Kikiyo before the two began to set the plan into motion. They had spent the whole morning talking and planning and now they were going to set everything into motion. _'Great, I'm pretty sure that 'Nick' is Naraku in hiding and now I have leave the life I like just to fight his sorry ass and take over like I had always meant to do…I just hope Inuyasha and the other will stay by my side.' _Kagome thought as she waited for Miroku to arrive so that she could get her plan into motion.

**A/N: Well that do you all think, we're getting close to the end. Please let me know what you all think. REIVEW! Oh and just to let you know I will be putting a summary for the next story in one of the upcoming chapter. Please let me know if you would read it or not. **** Remember, flames are welcome, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After a while of waiting and explaining to Miroku how she could not wait, Kagome and Miroku left the school knowing that there would be hell to pay once Inuyasha found out that he had been left out of the loop. Just as they had arrived in front of the castle, Miroku turned to Kagome and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? You would have had at least one more day as a regular girl."

"I'm sure, so just lead the way…the longer I wait the longer that dip shit is in my house and possibly in my room." Kagome hissed out as she tried to take a calming breath.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I'm asked to go with you since you do need to be protected." Miroku pointed out.

"I've lived through this once, I know what to expect." Kagome mumbled out before the door was opened for her.

"Alright…as you wish Kagome-Hime." Miroku whispered before he followed after her and out of the car.

As she followed Miroku down the halls and toward the section of the castle that was meant for the royal family and the royal family alone, Kagome could feel her heart racing. She didn't care what they thought or what they would try to do to keep her from her friend and her lover. Just as they reached the door, Miroku turned to Kagome and said, "Just stay quiet and wait until I've finished speaking with them…"

"I know what to do…I remembered everything and all of my lessons…remember?" Kagome hissed out before adding, "But alright, I won't say a word till you've finished."

"Good…now just stay behind me as we're walking in so that I can present you properly." Miroku told her before opening the doors and walking in.

Just as they had walked in, the King's advisor stood up and glared at the young boy before he took in a deep breath and said, "Do you have any idea what you have caused the King to do in order to see you in such a short notice? All of his plans and his entire schedule had to be rearranged."

"I apologize but I promise you that this is of the up most importance." Miroku answered as he gave him a low bow.

"What could be of more importance to the king then the well fair of his son's health?" he growled out.

"His missing child…I have found his daughter…the missing heir to the throne and the princess that will keep darkness and chaos away from our kingdom." Miroku answered in a calm and serious voice as she locked eyes with the advisor before adding, "I would like to see them now."

"I see…I shall go and gather the royal family…please wait here and if you have not brought the girl with you make sure to send someone to go and get her." He growled before he left the room to go and do what he had to do.

Once he was out of hearing range, Miroku looked behind him and asked, "Why was he unable to smell your scent?"

"Because I didn't want him to think you were lying and send you away before you had a chance to speak with the king and queen." Kagome answered in a low voice.

With a grin on his face Miroku turned back around and whispered, "So this has nothing to o with the fact that he is going to have a heart attack once he sees that you are the princess?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now shut up and make sure that you don't give it away until they ask you to present me." Kagome hissed out in anger.

After a few minutes of waiting and just standing in silence, Kagome stood still as she felt the aura's of the king and queen walk toward them. With them were the auras of the king's advisor and an aura she had not felt before. After a while of trying to figure out who it was that was with them, Kagome realized that they probably had her younger brother with them. Just as she had finished taking in a deep breath, Kagome held it in as she heard the doors open and the king and queen walk in. Once they were settled, the King's calm voice was heard ask, "Is it true?"

"Did you really find my daughter in such time?" the queen was heard.

"I have, I promise you that I have double check the results myself and that you will find that everything it correct. I did find the true missing heir to the throne." Miroku answered.

"How sure are you?" a boys voice was heard. Although it was weak, anyone who heard him could tell that he didn't like the fact that he would no longer become the king like his father.

'_Don't worry Sota…I'll help you get better and then I'll leave the throne to you…if it's what you truly want.' _Kagome thought as she stayed perfectly still.

"I am willing to bet my life on it that I have the right girl." Miroku answered.

"Is she with you? Did you bring her with you?" The queen asked as she couldn't help but tear up at the thought of having her little girl back in her arms.

"Of course I have, I would to present you all to, the missing heir to the throng, your daughter, Kagome Higurashi." Miroku stated as he moved aside so that they could all see the girl that was standing behind him.

As soon as she had locked eyes with the king's advisor, Kagome grin and bowed down like any proper princess would do and said, "My King, my queen…I believe Miroku here is speaking the truth."

"Lair! How dare you try to use the fact that the true missing heir to the throne is missing. And you monk," the king's advisor was heard as he turned enraged eyes to the monk before him, "How dare you break your vow of silence."

"He broke nothing! My intended secretly got my blood sample and give it to him, I was just informed of this yesterday and allowed a day to think it over before I agreed to come here so don't you dare to my friend in such a tone before me!" Kagome yelled out in anger as she allowed her miko energy to come forward so that she shape it into the from of a small dragon.

"Is that not proof enough for you?" The queen hissed out in anger before she stood up and pulled Kagome into her arms before adding, "I'm so glad your home my dear, my daughter…"

"I'm glad to be home but I'm afraid that I have something to explain to you as to the reason why we are here so soon." Kagome stated as she held her mother.

"Are you in danger?" the king asked.

"Not that much, but in a way I am…" Kagome answered as she pulled away from the queen.

Out raged that they had accepted her just because of her power, the advisor stood up in rage and yelled out, "How dare you think that I would allow you to make a fool of my king and queen, you will regret it!"

Before anyone could even stop him, they watched as Kagome avoided his attack and slammed him against the floor before she lifted him up as she began to gain in strength before he hissed out, "Do not think for one minute that I would ever allow you to touch me again…you should be thankful for the first time that I even allowed you to fucking keep your hand from the first time so I suggest you stop acting like a pup and grow the fuck up."

"Kagome!" the queen yelled out in worry.

"I'm fine, just fine, but I would be wise if we could talk about this matter quickly so that I could go home and pack." Kagome answered as she dropped the pissed off demon and walked over to the royal family, her family.

"How is it that you have this much control when you have barely gotten a hold of your powers?" the king asked.

"I've always had my powers…it wasn't until recently that I chose to tell others about it. I didn't want to a noble miko so I chose to be in the royal guard…that is until I found out who I was and what I was to become." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"If you would like you can finish your training." The queen offered.

"Are you really my sister?" Sota asked in a calm and cold tone.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Kagome dear, if your in danger we really should hear you out first." The king was heard.

"If my brother is sick then he comes first…can I?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Sota and held him before facing her parents so that she could look at them when they gave her an answer.

"I suppose if you think that it will be alright to wait, then I guess you could look over your brother. But please don't over use your powers." The queen was heard. She had already tried everything to help her son and so far nothing she did would help, if her daughter could heal her son completely then she would allow it.

"I promise I won't over do it…if you want Miroku has the test results if you want to look over that while I help Sota." Kagome suggested before she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes so that she could see what was wrong with her brother.

"You will be going with my daughter when she goes back to pick up her belongings and you will inform the people that have raised her that we will take over any and all of their living expenses." The king was heard as he locked eyes with Miroku.

"That will only be if Kagome does not tell us otherwise, we don't know these people and I don't want to thank them in such a manner if they mistreated my daughter." The queen quickly added.

"Of course." Miroku stated as he gave a short bow.

"There…just make sure you rest for the next two days." Kagome was heard as she pulled away from a weak Sota.

"What did you do to your brother?" the king asked in a worried voice.

"For some reason his power was locked and he didn't know how to release it…I released it but it will slowly surface so that it doesn't hurt him or anyone else…by the looks of it, it was a very old seal." Kagome explained with a grin on her face. _'Based on some of my own designs…probably happened the moment he was born since I was already born…but they don't need to know that.' _

"Well that's good, at least now he can start on his training." The king stated.

"Only if he wants to." The queen pointed out before turning to Kagome and asking, "Now, what is it that you needed to tell us dear?"

"Just that I don't think that the people that raised me will let me go that easily…they have apparently sold me off as some whore and the man that is to take me away is in my house, I sealed him in so he is still there." Kagome explained as she ignored Miroku's shocked look.

"I see…Miroku shall go with you, along with five members of my best body guards…will you be going now?" the king answered.

"The sooner the better." Kagome answered.

"Very well, just stay safe dear, we'll have your room ready for you when you return." The queen added.

"Thank you mother, Miroku, let's go." Kagome called as she pulled back and turned around before walking out of the room.

"That girl…she certainly is your daughter." The king told his wife in a low whisper.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she hissed out in anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all…shall we get Sota to his room then?" the king quickly answered as he picked his son up.

After they had gotten hold of the five guards that were to go with them, Kagome had requested that she would walk in with Miroku alone before the guards were to walk in to help her pack and arrest the demon that had bought her and the people that had tried to sale her to him and to that kind of life. In her eyes those two people that had raised her were no longer her parents, she didn't have any parents, and those fools were just lowlifes that allowed her to become the person she was today and nothing more. _'And nothing will ever change that…I will prove to them that I am my own person and that I will never belong to no one but to the man I love.' _Kagome thought bitterly as she sat in the car with Miroku and the five guards around her.

Once they arrived, Kagome had made sure that her orders had been followed and that three of the five demon guards that were sent with her surrounded her house. Once she was sure that they were all in place, Kagome turned to Miroku and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, but you are sure that you won't mind if I use my spiritual powers on your parents?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure, besides, they are no longer my parents, and apparently never were since the way they talked, they had this all planed out from the beginning." Kagome hissed out in a hurt voice before getting out of the car.

'_Inuyasha as well as the royal family will have my head if anything happens to her…please let there be no problems.' _Miroku thought as he followed after Kagome.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and making sure that her miko energy could not be felt for now, Kagome and Miroku walked into her house and looked around only to find it dark and quiet. As she closed the door behind her Miroku kept to her side so that he could jump in and protect her if needed be while Kagome made a note of where everything was and began to think of a way to get her parents out of the house in case they had just been tricked.

Oh, how she wished and prayed that they had just been tricked by Nick or whatever his real name was. Just as she had walked into the living room, Kagome and Miroku found her mother and father in each other's arms. Before they could ask her what she was doing, Kagome couldn't help but glare at them as she said, "So I wasn't hearing things this morning…you two are really going to sale me off like some cheap whore."

"Come now dear," her mother was heard as she stood up. "You're not some cheap whore; in fact we sold you for quite a lot of money."

"Since you're home early you should be getting ready to leave." Her father added with a grin on his face before he turned to glare at Miroku before adding, "If you brought him into this, your friend will only get hurt."

"I can assure you sir; I've been well trained and will kill if I must in order to protect her." Miroku stated in a calm voice as he kept the part about Kagome being of the royal family a secret.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to tell you both to go to hell and that I'll be living with my intended." Kagome hissed out in anger as she took a step back.

'_If only that were true.' _Miroku couldn't help but think as he got ready to fight.

"You no longer have an intended you little bitch…you belong to someone else and you'll do as you're told." Her mother hissed as she stood up to face her daughter.

"Fuck you and that bastard of a husband you have. You're not my real parents anyway and I'm getting the fuck out of here." Kagome hissed out in anger as she allowed her emotions to finally think control of her.

"And I will make sure that you do not stop her…" Miroku added as he tried to pin point the location of the demons that had tried to hide in the house only to turn to face the stairs.

"Now, now pet…that's not any way to speak to the people that raised you since you were abandoned." A deep and tainted filled voice was heard from behind her.

"If you think I'm going to let you take me anywhere you have another thing coming." Kagome hissed out in anger as she pushed him back with her miko energy.

"I suggest you stand down, before I take the proper action to force you back." Miroku growled out as he began to pull out his scared sutras.

"Since when the hell have you been a fucking miko?" her father was heard as he stood up.

"Wait, she's worth more now, I want another million yen." Her mother added.

"You will have nothing of the short, by the order of the king and queen; you are hereby under arrest and will be taken to prison." Miroku roared as his anger and hate toward Kagome's parents finally over well him.

"Miroku!" Kagome called out in worry as she tried to stop him only to be too late as she watched him try to attack Nick only to watch as her friend was thrown through the window.

"Alright, Hakudoshi…get them the money." The same voice was heard as he stayed behind Kagome.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I'm trying the best I can so please forgive me for the slow update but it will all be worth the wait…I promise. Please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

After throwing the monk out of the window and make sure that Kagome knew that she was sealed inside the house just as she had sealed him in, Nick couldn't help but grin as he smiled at Kagome's mother and said, "Very well then, Hakudoshi will get you what you ask for."

"Good, I'm glad we didn't have to keep her from you until you agreed." Her father added.

"You bastards! All of you!" Kagome roared as she began to glow with a lot of spiritual power.

"Come now pet, you have to understand that they only wish to have a better life, one you could never give them because of the way you chose to live." Nick stated with a grin on her face.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Kagome roared as she blasted Nick off of the stairs and away from her path before she ran up to her room. _'I need a weapon…I have several weapons hidden in my room.' _

"Should I go get her?" the demon Hakudoshi asked as he turned from the two greedy people that his master had made a deal with only to turn to face the demon he answered to.

"No, I'm sure she will be controllable in a few minutes, just make sure to give them what they want." Nick answered with a smile spread across his face before he began to make his way up the stairs.

As he struggled to get up, Miroku realized that he had been thrown out of the house, not had he allowed his emotions to get to him but he had left Kagome alone, in that house and completely unprotected. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard one of the demons ask, "My Lord, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we need to get in there…start to try to find a weakness to the doors, he might had sealed them." Miroku ordered as he tried to get himself together.

"But my lord, the house is surrounded by a barrier made out of miasma…it is too dangerous for anyone, be it miko, demon, human, or hanyou to try to break it." The guard answered.

After taking in a deep and calming breath and knowing that Rin would have something to give him so that he could get all of his spiritual powers back, Miroku took in a deep breath and as he began to build up all of his power and said, "Once I have broken through you and the rest of your men will only have ten seconds before the miasma reforms…I trust that you will be able to get into the house within the time limit."

"Of course my lord." The demon growled.

"Good, now you and the rest of your men stand back." Miroku answered as he closed his eyes and began to even his breathing. _'Damn it Kagome…you better not try anything on your own…just please…just wait a bit longer and we'll go in and help you.' _

Just as she had reached the top of the stairs, Kagome had ducked down and avoided the attack by one of the weaker demons that followed Nick's ordered. After blocking the second attack and throwing him off of the top and down the stairs, Kagome ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Just as she had done so, she turned around and began to look for the katana that she had hidden from her parents so long ago. It had been a gift from Haku, the last gift he had given her before she had left him and his life style.

'_Please…please, please let this blade stays true and sharp…very, very sharp.' _Kagome thought as she held the sheath in place as she began to draw the sword. Just as she had finished drawing her weapon, Kagome turned to the door as she hard it being thrown down and to her floor. Just as she pointed the now glowing Katana at Nick, she let out a long dangerous, dragon like growl as she heard him say, "Well now pet, didn't they teach you not to play with things you don't know how to use."

"Trust me Naraku…I know how to use this and I know how to use it well." Kagome growled out as she allowed her miko powers to keep his miasma away from her.

"So it seems, yet I highly don't think that it will do you any good." Naraku growled with a grin on his face before he added, "Oh and I'm so glad that you seem to know me…since you do know who I am I can only assume that you remember your past…our little past."

"My past is my own just as my future is, if you think for one minute that you can control it much less me be prepared for a very big disappointment." Kagome hissed out in anger before she charged at the demon that had once again turned her life upside down. _'I will kill you this time…even if it cost me my life for a second time.' _

But just as she had charged forward, Kagome was forced to change her attack only to use the sword to block the sudden attack at came at her from Naraku's left side. Just as she had jumped back and landed a few feet away from the two and right by her window, Kagome glared at the demon before her and hissed out, "Just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Goshinki and I will be your opponent little one." He growled out with a grin on his face.

'_Great, just great…mind as well make this quick…maybe if I break the window and jump out I'll have the back up that I brought with me.' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she kept her guard up while looking around her room to see if she would be able to fight this demon without doing much damage to her belongings.

As he began to laugh out loud, Naraku let out a loud growl and said, "Do not keep me waiting Goshinki, the monk plans to make a whole I my barrier just for those inu demons to run in."

"Yes my lord," Goshinki answered before he turned to Kagome and said, "sorry little girl but I'm not about to let you jump out the window, why don't we end this quickly." He growled out to her before he charged at her.

'_How the hell did he know what I was planning on doing?' _Kagome thought as she moved out of the way and danced around the small space she was in so that her katana had grazed him.

"Not bad, seeing as how I could read your mind I'm impressed that you were still able to cut me…well graze me." Goshinki was heard as he landed behind her.

"Mind reader…great…to think you would follow others or your own morals." Kagome hissed out as she allowed her miko power to start to purify the drop of blood from the tip of her sword.

"Sorry but it would seem our time has run out." Goshinki told her with a grin on her face.

And just as she thought that she would get a chance to kill the bastard, Kagome was knocked out from behind as Naraku appeared behind her. As he allowed Goshinki to pick her up, Naraku let out a long sigh as Hakudoshi walked in saying, "It's been done, the two humans have been killed and will be unable to utter a word."

"Good, now I believe it's about time we start going." Naraku answered with a grin on his face as he licked his lips upon seeing Kagome's unconscious form.

The three girls had all made their way to the roof of the school just as they had planned. They h ad even managed to gather some food so that the four of them could talk and eat at the same time. Kagome had some things to tell them and after waiting all morning for her exploitation they were tired of waiting and were going to get their answers out of her one way or another. Just as Ayame had finished checking her watch for the five time, Sango let out a long sigh before she asked, "Are you sure she was just taking care of things with the student council? If she told us that she would meet us she would have been here by now."

"I'm sure; Kikiyo was gone for most of the time…" Ayame answered as she began to realize that it was only Kikiyo and that Kagura had stayed in class.

"What did you just realize?" Rin asked in a tried voice as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Well…you see it was only Kikiyo and Kagome that were missing…Kagura was in class the whole time." Ayame explained.

"So there is something going on, if she thinks she can get out of explaining shit to us, she has another thing coming." Sango hissed out in anger.

"I agree." Ayame growled out.

"Well, let's just hope she gets her in the next five minutes, otherwise I'm going to start counting off bodies as I go looking for her." Rin's cold and enraged voice was heard.

But just as Ayame and Sango were about to try to calm her down, they turned around when they heard the door that led to the roof open and close. As soon as Ayame had picked up on her scent, she turned around as she quickly stood up while Sango and Rin began to reach for their hidden weapons. Just as Kikiyo had come into view, Ayame let out a low growl and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell is Kagome?"

"She asked me to meet with you guys…she had some other matters to tend to." Kikiyo answered in a clam voice as she formed a barrier around the four of them so that they wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, and just how important was this matter since she always puts her friends first." Sango shot back.

"She had to go and see her parents." Kikiyo answered as she locked eyes with Rin before adding, "She had to go and speak with her biological parents."

"She told you? She fucking told you everything or some of it?" Ayame growled out in shock and slight hurt.

"Not everything, just that I couldn't trust my boyfriend anymore and that she was the missing heir to the throne."Kikiyo answered.

After taking a deep and calming breath and after making sure that Sango and the other wouldn't say another word, Rin closed her eyes as she kept her emotions under control before she was heard ask, "I take it you have the letters she wrote us?"

"I do, I'm also supposed to stick around and see what you all need me to to…I'm to follow your orders…but even if you have nothing for me to do…I want to go with you…I want to help." Kikiyo explained in calm and collected voice so that her hurt, pain, and worry would not be exposed to the girls before her. "I owe her a lot, I want to be there for her now…even if it's not want she expect me to do."

"I thought that you hated her." Sango was heard as she looked at Kikiyo as she watched her pull the letters out.

"I never hated her, I had reputation to keep and at this point, with what she was going to be facing, I'd figured fuck that…family comes first." Kikiyo answered.

"You do know that she isn't really your family." Ayame pointed out as she accepted the letter that Kikiyo offered her.

"I don't care if we're not blood related, to me…Kagome will always be my cousin." Kikiyo hissed out in a cold tone as she watched the girls open their letters and being to read what Kagome had left them. _'I just hope that they don't give me a hard time…I don't think we have time for them to try to test me to see if they could really trust me or not.' _

As they read their letter, Kikiyo could feel their aura shift between different strong emotions as they found out what Kagome had planned. In truth, if it had been up to her, she would have gone with Kagome and had, had Miroku give them the letters while she was at her side with the royal family. She didn't want them to keep her from her cousin…if she had to fight to keep calling Kagome her cousin then she would. Just as she had finished taking in a deep and calming breath, Rin tore the letter up to shreds before she yelled out, "I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill that stupid bitch!"

"You better save some for us…that bitch is going to get an ass kicking from all of us." Ayame growled out as she did the same.

"I don't' know, about you guys…but I have a feeling we're going to have to go and get her out of that house…even if Miroku was with her, I don't trust those bastards for shit…especially now that we know what it was that they did and who she is fighting." Sango was heard as she allowed her two tailed demon cat to burn her paper and the pieces of papers that now surrounded their feet.

"So I take it that you won't be wasting time and that you won't be trying to 'test' me in any way?" Kikiyo was heard.

"you got that right…but you're going to have to get the guys out…they have a part in this just as much as we all do…since Kagome included you in all of this I'm sure it would be a fair trade if you got the guys out of classes for us and we'll explain everything to you." Rin suggested with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure about that Rin?" Sango was heard as she picked up her cat. "I don't think she would believe us."

"I say just give her a shot, if she proved to Kagome that she can be trusted then I say we just welcome her with open arms…besides," Ayame was heard as she walked over to stand next to Kikiyo to add, "she just told us and admitted to us that she only acts the way she does just to keep up her act…to keep her reputation…other then that I say we're going to be good friends…isn't that right Kikiyo?"

"In that you are correct." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face.

"Good, then we'll all meet at my car in ten minutes…nothing more." Sango was heard as she took off so that she could go and give Miroku a call to check on things.

"You better keep us updated as to what the hell is going on if you're going to call your boyfriend…I'm going to go and get my backpack from the locker." Rin told her before she and the rest of the girls left Sango alone on the roof so that she could make her phone call.

By the time they had all met up at Sango's car, they found a worried Sango with the car on and ready to go, just as Rin had finished closing the door, she froze when Sango drove off like a bat out of here. After they had safely made it out of the school, after nearly hitting a teacher, Rin took in a calming breath as she heard Inuyasha growl out, "What the hell is your problem? Do you know the kind of trouble you would have been if you would have hit her?"

"I don't give a rat's ass…girls change of plans…Miroku lost…he's meeting us at Rin's in two minutes." Sango stated in a calm yet quivering voice.

"Alright…but where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I believe this will explain everything…here you go…she left one for you as well Sesshomaru. The two of you should have enough time to read those…" Kikiyo was heard as she handed them the notes.

"Now I know something is going on…what the hell is going on and why the hell is she with us? I thought that you girls didn't trust her?" Koga was heard as he tried to calm down his stressed out intended.

"Just shut up…we'll explain everything once those to finish reading their letters…Sango you better drive faster." Ayame roared at her mate before she turned to lock eyes with an equally worried Rin.

They all knew what would happen once Inuyasha found out what Kagome had done behind his back, they all knew that he would not react to it well and they would have to be read for the worst of it because if they weren't ready, they wouldn't be able to get themselves organized fast enough so that they could come up with a plan and so that they could get to Kagome a lot faster.

She opened her eyes only to find herself in a dark room. She had no idea how long she had been out cold and she had no idea where she was. As she tried to ignore the pain in her head, Kagome looked around only to find her arms and legs chained to the wall. Just as she was about to try to use her miko energy she heard a voice say, "I wouldn't try that if I were you…you'd only pass out again."

"Like I give a shit…now who the hell are you…where the fuck am I and why the hell am I chained to the fucking wall?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to struggle through the chains without using any of her miko energy.

"Got a mouth on you don't you…no matter, the moment my father gives the word you'll have a better use for it." He growled.

After looking him over and glaring at him, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I want to speak with your father…bring me Naraku."

"He is busy at the moment, but he has made sure that you will not left alone while you get a chance to wash up…our cousins will be joining you soon and they'll take you to get cleaned up before you are able to speak with our father."

"You're that Hakudoshi brat…kind of short to be any offspring of Naraku's." Kagome pointed out.

"We call him our father not because he got a girl pregnant but because he created us." The demon that had knocked her out was heard as he appeared next to Hakudoshi.

"You're the son of a bitch that knocked me out…how the hell did you do it?" Kagome asked as he realized that he was pretty skinny looking to have been able to know her out.

"I may look weak but I'm not girl." He growled as he walked over to her with a grin on his face before reaching out to touch her. "I was able to knock you out since I can read your mind…and just to make things clear…you won't be found anytime soon. By the time they find you we would have already laid you once."

"Naraku is going to be happy once I tell him that you were touching her when you know damn well you shouldn't have laid one hand on her until he gave the word…Goshinki." A very familiar voice was heard.

As she closed her eyes to talk a calming breath, Kagome whispered, "Please, please tell me that I'm just hearing things and that you really aren't here helping these bastards."

"Oh, so you know each other already…than I guess we'll be leaving you to your work…we'll see you later cousin Kagura…Kanna."

Once they had all walked out of the room, Kagome opened her eyes to lock eyes with Kagura's cold eyes as she hissed out, "I'll kill you before you get the chance to feed more lies to my cousin and if I find out that you were the one that got her to meet Naraku as 'Nick' I'll kill you the moment I get free of these chains."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen anytime soon…you'll now get a chance to see why I always protected my sister…Kanna…remove her soul." Kagura ordered as she ignored Kagome's outburst.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After they had all arrived at Rin's house, Sango had gotten the first aid kit from Rin and had led Miroku into one of the other room so that she could treat his wounds. While that was being done Ayame had gotten Koga to help her bring out the weapons that they knew they would be needing now more than ever. Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru had just finished calming their racing hearts and had just convinced Inuyasha that they would find Kagome quickly, thanks to Kikiyo's help, only to turn around and find Kikiyo on the floor as she began to cry out in pain, hurt, anger, and hate. Before anyone could say a word, Kikiyo took in a deep breath as she said, "We got to hurry…they're getting her ready for something…something bad."

"What the hell…how the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha growled out as he glared at Kikiyo as she began to get control over herself.

"How do you know?" Sango asked as she walked back into the room with Miroku at her side.

"Please tell me that she didn't?" Ayame growled as she and Koga walked in with their weapons at their side and the weapons that the other girls would need. "Please tell me that she didn't use **THAT** fucking spell."

"I'm afraid she did." Rin whispered as she walked over to Kikiyo and offered her a hand to help her up.

"What spell?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were heard.

"If I'm right, the spell that they are talking about is a very dangerous one and could kill the two of them…Kikiyo please tell me that you did not agree to this while knowing who she was." Miroku was heard.

After making sure that she was alright and that she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the sudden use of their link, Kikiyo looked up to lock eyes with Inuyasha and said, "It's a miko spell that is hardly if not never used. Kagome tied our souls together to the point that it would never and could never be noticeable. I told her that if Naraku planed on forcing himself on her the mate link that he would try to form with her would be given to me. He won't realize it until it's too late…it was a safety measure to make sure that she would not lose you…and to keep the heir of our kingdom from losing her throne."

"Kagome wouldn't do that and you know it…how did you get her to do it?" Ayame asked as she realized what this meant. Her friend had allowed Kikiyo to take place in a small yet twist way.

"I told her that if she didn't do it that I would be the one to take her place…I would pretend to be her and go to her house with Miroku and you would be trying to find me instead of her…she wouldn't have that so she allowed me to do it…but when I tried it she said that it would be too noticeable so she fixed it to her standards." Kikiyo explained with a small sad smile on her face before adding, "I can tell you which way to go and I promise you that if you follow my directions you'll find her."

"Fine then, let's get going…" Inuyasha growled as he offered her his back. "I'll be faster this way."

"Kirara…lets go." Sango was heard as she reached for her old weapon.

"I'll ride with Sango." Miroku was heard as he gripped his staff.

"I'll carry you Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her as she took hold of her demon sword.

Once they had all gotten what they need and after making sure that someone was taking Kagome's weapons to her, they group of eight made their way to go and save their friend. Just as they had reached the empty land, Kikiyo pointed over to a small hill and said, "She's in there," as she was placed down and off of Inuyasha's back.

"In a hill?" Koga asked in a confused voice.

"No you idiot, there's a barrier…can you remove it?" Ayame growled as she noticed the faint presences of a strong barrier.

"Not really, I'm not that strong enough to get rid of it…if I force it on myself I won't have the energy to heal Kagome…if she needs it…which by the feels of it she will need some healing when we get to her." Kikiyo answered as tried to explain thing to them.

"Well than how about I give it a try." Miroku was heard as he jumped off the two tailed demon cat before adding, "I think I can do it…since I managed to break the bastards barrier a first time back at Kagome's old house."

"Feh, move out of my way monk." Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"What the hell…we're trying to break in not knock you mutt." Koga growled.

"I would watch what you say wolf." Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha showed them the red Tetsusiga for the first time.

"What is that?" Kikiyo asked in a surprised voice.

"Just watch." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face before he added, "And get ready for a fight; I know for a fact that bastard isn't going to have it that easy."

She had just finished getting dressed when she had been forced to make her way so that she could go and meet with Naraku and his son's; if that's what you would call the creators that he had created out of his own flesh and blood over the centuries. Just as she felt some of the hold that the child had over her weaken, Kagome turned to glare at Kagura and said, "If you don't have a choice in this than what does the bastard have on you because I would really like to know if I should kill my cousins best friend or not?"

"He has our hearts…" Kanna was heard in an emotionless voice.

"We're only alive because he needs us and once we're of no use he'll get rid of us…I'm not doing this because I want to or because I want to see this done to you but I will not allow my sister to suffer." Kagura growled.

"You shouldn't be explaining anything to our soon to be whore." A growl was heard.

"What do you want Hakudoshi, we're already going to go and meet with Naraku." Kagura growled out in hate.

"Fuck off you little brat…unless you want to be the first one to die." Kagome growled out in anger as she tried to fight for control of her own body.

Enough was enough, she was going to kill the bastard that had been after her for years, he had been fact her for centuries, and she was going to go and live out her life. Just as she was about to break free, Goshinki appeared in front of her and licked his lips as he said, "That's it…go ahead and break free little girl…give me a good reason to hold you."

"I told you to keep your hands off of her until you were told otherwise Goshinki…perhaps you need to be reminded of the power I have over you and your siblings." Naraku's angry voice was heard as Goshinki fell to the floor in pain.

"Naraku you fucking bastard…just wait until I get free, I'll make you wish that you were never born." Kagome hissed out before she was forced to stay silent as she lost what little control she had gained over her body.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked her now clod eyes and said, "It seems they were speaking the truth…you waited this long to come for me just because you need some help and had to go and make some demons out of your own flesh…how sad."

"I would suggest you stay quiet girl…you are out number and are under my control." Naraku growled in anger and hate.

With a grin on her face, Kagome jumped over Naraku, reached for one of the demon swords and slit Goshinki's throat as her miko energy began to turn him to ash before saying, "Oh, I'm sorry did you think I'd stay under your control for long?"

"Kanna!" an enraged and worried Kagura was heard once her sister didn't get up.

"She's in a coma and won't wake up until I am safe." Kagome answered as she looked over to Kagura.

"You will only die fighting me again." Naraku growled as he was surrounded in a protective circle by his offspring.

"If you want to believe that than by all mean do believe it but I will not be staying here long and there is no way in hell that you are getting away from me this time." Kagome hissed out in anger as she surrounded the sword in pure purifying energy.

"We'll see about that my pet…get her." Naraku ordered before he turned around and began to make his way toward his own mini throne room.

"You'll regret it." Hakudoshi told her as he began to approach her. "We have free rain…we can treat as we please so long as we deliver you to him soon."

"Boy are you wrong if you think I'm going to fight you with your own sword…later." Kagome stated with a sweet smile on her face as she dropped the sword, and run out of there like a bat out of hell.

Once she had reached the stairs, Kagome jumped over the rail and landed on the first floor only to duck and roll over to the wall as she was attacked by one of the demon guards on the first floor. Before they could get a chance to hold her, Kagome smiled and jumped over them as she began to make her way to the front door. Just as she was about to open the door, Kagome turned around and easily caught the sword that was thrown at her as she heard Hakudoshi growl out, "You're not going anywhere bitch."

"Ok, one I'm not a dog demon, two watch your mouth you little brat before I wash it out with soap." Kagome hissed out with a wicked grin on her face.

"Whore!" he roared as he charged her.

With a grin on her face, Kagome moved at the last second just so that he could break the door down. As soon as she was able to, Kagome ran out only to find Kikiyo shootings some arrows at the demons that surround the house and her friends fighting alongside them. Knowing that Rin would reach her soon enough, Kagome turned around and killed the demon that had tried to pull her back into the house.

"Idiot." Kagome hissed out in anger as she easily purified him without a second thought.

"Kagome!" Ayame was heard.

"Watch your back!" Kagome called as she jumped over the sword that had been aimed at her before landing on the bull demons shoulders to add, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Not if I can help it you little bitch." The bull demon growled as he reached for her.

But before he could even got a hold of Kagome she jumped off of his shoulders as Rin's attack hit the demon head on and destroyed him to the point that not even his ashes were left behind to remind anyone that he ever truly existed. With a smile on her Kagome turned around only to find Rin glaring at her as she said, "You are one crazy bitch and you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack…do you know that?"

"Oh but you love me?" Kagome smiled before catching her two fan weapons.

"Where the hell is the bastard?" Rin hissed as she ignored her.

"Still in the house…Kagura and Kanna are in there…he has their hearts." Kagome answered as she tried to get Rin to do what she wanted her to.

"Do you think Kikiyo can help those to out?" Rin replied once she had caught on to Kagome's statement.

"I have no idea…let's find out." Kagome stated before she made her way toward Kikiyo.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru worried growl was heard.

"I'm fine!" Rin yelled back as she dug her sword into the ground before the demon was surrounded by different trees and split apart. "…to think you'd trust me."

Just as she had reached Kikiyo's side, Kagome was not surprised when she heard her say, "Can you remove this link now?"

"Yeah, but I have a favor to ask." Kagome answered as she placed her hand on Kikiyo's shoulder while Inuyasha jumped in and blocked the attack that was aimed at her.

"Kagome that is not the proper way to remove the link!" a worried Miroku was heard as he tried to get to him. "If you don't' to it correctly you could kill Kikiyo or the both of you."

"What would that be? You already have me here risking my life for you." Kikiyo teased with a grin on her face.

"Ha, ha…and so noted…but Kagura and Kanna are in the house. I put Kanna in a coma and she should be waking up now that I'm with you…but Naraku has their hearts…do you think you could do something about that?" Kagome explained as she pulled back once she had removed the link.

"How the hell…when the hell did you master that spell?" Miroku's surprised was heard once he had reached them.

"A while ago…to think you'd stay by Sango's side." Kagome was heard.

"Yeah well she wanted me to come and make sure that you were alright, and since you are I'm going to go and join her not." Miroku was heard before he ran off and toward the demons that blocked his path that would lead him to Sango.

"Yeah, but I need to get to them." Kikiyo stated once Miroku had left.

"Are you done talking yet?" Inuyasha's growl was heard as he unleashed his attack for the second time.

"Yup…thanks for the help baby." Kagome was heard as she pulled back while opening her weapons so that she could finally join them in the fight.

"Are we going in already?" Miroku was heard as he and Sango landed by the three of them.

"Ayame!" Sango roared when she noticed the two wolf demons charging into the house without them.

"I'm going to kill them if they aren't hurt when we reach them." Kagome hissed before running off with her weapons at the ready and pulsing with her miko energy.

"Oi, where the hell do you think you are going without me wench!" Inuyasha roared as he began to run after her only to be thrown across the field.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's worried voice was heard.

After she had stopped running and after doing a split so that she would be able to avoid the oncoming attack, Kagome turned around only to find Inuyasha struggling to stand up on his own as he pulled out a tentacle looking thing from his stomach. Just as she had opened her weapon and blocked the arrow that had been thrown at her, Kagome took in a deep breath as she yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

Without a second thought, Kagome ran and jumped, killed and purified anyone and anything demon that had dared to get in her way as she made her way toward Inuyasha's side. Just as a demon was about to attack him, Kagome threw her open fan weapon at the demon as she placed a barrier over Inuyasha. Just as she had done so, Kagome had failed to notice the danger that she had just put herself in. And before Rin could even try to reach her in time, they all watched in horror as Kagome was pulled back and pinned against Naraku as he held a sword to her throat. After getting rid of the few remaining demon that stood in their way, Rin let out a low growl as she began to change and said, "Let her go Naraku."

"Oh, well it would seem that this is truly turning out to be a grand old reunion." Naraku growled with a grin on his face. "Did you know my pet that your once best friend Lady Ryoko is here with us?"

"I knew…I also gave her a chance to get her past powers back." Kagome hissed as she continued to struggle so that she could get to Inuyasha's side while catching her weapon in time just as it returned to her.

"Oh, is that so…but will she really risk your life?" Naraku mocked as he pressed his sword against her throat with just enough pressure so that she would bleed.

"Big mistake." Kagome whispered with a grin on her face.

"Oh and way is that." Naraku growled as he tried to lick her blood only to be blasted off of her.

"I've kept some of my old tricks…with the help of my miko energy." Kagome hissed out in anger as she created a whip of blood that glowed with her miko energy while her weapon weapons began to change shape so that she was surrounded by spares of ice.

"We go it." Sango was heard as she and Miroku landed in front of her.

"Yeah, just get to Inuyasha before he goes crazy." Miroku added with a grin on his face.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered before she turned around and ran toward the wounded hanyou that was now sitting up. She knew that they would need her weapon more so she had made sure that she had kept her control over the weapons so that they now surrounded Miroku and Sango in a protective manner.

"You'll die this time around you bastard." Rin was heard as she landed just few feet away from him.

"Rin get away from him!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Trust her." Sango hissed, "She knows what she's doing."

"Lady Ryoko…the warrior princess that always kept watch over my pet…I would have used you to control my army…but at last, you chose to stay loyal to her…to the dragons that had imprisoned you to work for them." Naraku growled. "I can't imagine why you would ever do such a thing."

"It is fools like you that make me realize that I'm glad I had waited for the perfect mate and the name is Rin now." She hissed out as she held her sword up and pointed the tip to him. "However since I was given all my memories I was given a chance to remember something that was hidden from me before I had been given to the dragons…do you want to know what it is?"

"I don't have time for this…I will have Kagome and there is nothing you fools can do about it." Naraku growled out in anger as he unknowingly took a step back.

"This ends now…" Rin whispered with a grin on her face as she began her attack.

**A/N: well there you have it, please let me know what you all think of it so far…there are only just three more chapters to go…and will be ready for you. I would just like to for your help…I have just finished typing out the next story that I will posting and am currently working on editing it but I can't seem to come up with a good name. I will post the summary in the next chapter. Any ideas as to what the title should be will be welcomed and I will greatly thank you for your help since I can't seem to come up with the prefect summary…anyway REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

While Sango and Ayame watched with a grin on their face, Kagome took in a deep breath as she prepared herself for Rin's attack. Although the others would watch in shock in worry since she was still within range, Kagome would use this to her advantage and break free of Naraku's hold. Just as Naraku was surrounded with black veins that had red poison filled thrones on them, Kagome took in a deep breath as she felt them dig into her body and fill her with the poison while Naraku quickly let her go so that the attack would focus on Kagome.

If he had to he would wait another couple of centuries to get her again and that would have him more time to come up with stronger creations so that he wouldn't go through all of this trouble in getting her once more. Just as he had jumped back, Naraku in joy as he heard Miroku's panic filled voice yell out, "Rin what the hell are you doing? That's Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…you need to rest." Sesshomaru whispered to his brother as he recently helped him back up and onto his feet.

"I need to get to her." Inuyasha growled out as he griped the Tetsusiga.

"Chill out, she knows what she is doing…the two of them have such trust in each other that I don't think anyone could break it…not even a bond with a mate." Sango told Miroku.

"Fools, you just give me what I wanted." Naraku growled out as he began to approach Kagome as she lay on the ground.

"You wish…made you think it was an attack, but hell whatever floats your boat…right Kagome?" Rin was heard with a wide grin her face as she stopped her attack and pulled all the veins from Kagome.

"Right…indeed." Kagome answered as she took in a deep breath so that she could control her new found powers. _'This isn't going to last long…hell I'm only going to have once chance with a descent attack thanks to Rin's help…now I just need an opening.' _

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he quickly took to her side and as soon as he had reached her, the wound that had hurt like hell began to fade away as her aura began to surround him.

"Sorry baby…but can you give me the chance I need?" Kagome whispered low enough so that he was the only one that heard her.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask as he kept his eyes locked on Naraku.

"Come pet…if you keep me waiting too long I'll be forced to keep myself entertained with one of your friends." Naraku's tainted voice was heard.

"Don't have time to explain, just trust me love." Kagome whispered before he disappeared from her side only to block the hidden attack that would have hit Sango before going straight through her.

"Kagome you do know that we're the ones that are supposed to be protecting you right?" Sango was heard as she and Kirara got ready for battle.

"Sorry, but I need you guys to help Inuyasha while I get ready to do my final attack, I only got one shot at this so I have to make it count." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she jumped back and landed behind the two.

"Do you need me to watch your back?" Miroku asked.

"Um…no, I'm cool but thanks…just keep the ass whip busy…I'll do the rest." Kagome promised as she sat down only to be completely surrounded by her miko energy.

"You heard her, let's get going." Sango told Miroku with a grin on her own before Kirara and she took off and into battle.

While Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin charged at the giant spider demon that was once Naraku, Kagome began to build up her new found power and began to work on controlling it so that she would not have to worry or risk hitting those she cared about as well. When Rin's veins had hit her she was filled with herbs, poisons, and some of her blood from her past life that she had hidden in Rin's sword long ago. _'I must have had a strong sight…Rin I hope you can forgive me for framing you…for getting you to be a prisoner of my family…I will make it up to you…I promise.' _Kagome thought as she used mixture that Rin had injected her with so that she could finally finish this once and for all.

Inuyasha had just jumped back only to watch as his brother had blocked the oncoming attack that would have surely missed him. He was pulled out of his shock when he heard his brother amused filled voice say, "Damn it Inuyasha stop fighting like a pup and forget about her…just trust you're intended to do the right thing and fight with a clear head."

"Feh, look who's talking." Inuyasha growled out as he unleashed his attack onto Naraku for the fifth time during the battle.

But the two were brought out of their little moment when they heard Rin's panic filled voice yell out, "Sesshomaru watch out!"

Realizing that he only had seconds to react, Inuyasha shook his head as he shoved his brother out of the way and used his words to block most of the attack. Just as Sesshomaru had jumped further back and toward Rin so that he could prove to her that he was perfectly fine, Miroku and Sango watched with mouths open as Inuyasha was sent flying across the filled as his blood began to surrounded him through the air. Enraged by the state his brother had been left in, Sesshomaru turned his now blood trusty eyes toward Naraku and roared out, "You will pay for harming a member of my family!"

"Sesshomaru wait!" Rin called only to run into battle alongside him.

She had almost finished building up her power, she had almost had what she needed to finally distory Naraku once and for all but everything, all the energy she had build up, all the power she that she had gotten under her control had been for nothing when she had snapped her eyes open as she heard one of her best friends worry filled voice call out to her intended. It had been at that moment that she had watched as her own intended was thrown across the filed by a powerful attack. He was covered in small wounds and the wound on this stomach had yet to stop bleeding. As she took in a deep breath, Kagome ran to his side and used most if not all of her miko energy and began to heal him. Just as she began to open his eyes, Kagome turned around and watched the oncoming attack as she heard Rin yell, "Kagome get out of there!"

"You bitch…Kanna still won't wake up…I'll fucking kill you!" an enraged Kagura was heard as she appeared a few feet away from the two.

"If you bring me my pet I'll awaken your sister, hell I'll even give you your heart back…just get her to me." Naraku's amused filled voice was heard.

"I really don't have time for this…Kanna should wake up soon, just go and see for yourself and get the hell out of my fucking way unless you want to die alongside this bastard." Kagome hissed out as she stood over Inuyasha's wounded body in a very protective manner.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled.

'_What the hell is that girl doing…all that power…is she really going to put it toward protecting him…hell I would do the same thing but…but it would be much faster if she would just kill Naraku instead of protecting Inuyasha.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she watched and stood ready to jump in if Kagome needed help.

"Sorry love…but I have to deal with this bitch…going to need your sword first." Kagome stated as she reached for Inuyasha's sword.

"Kagome don't!" Sesshomaru roared but was too late.

While everyone backed away from the hanyou as much as they could, Naraku could be heard laughing at the fools who though that the inu hanyou that he had easily knocked out. Before he could even question what was going on, Naraku looked up only to find the hanyou standing in front of him with an evil grin on his face. Just as Naraku had moved to attack, Naraku cried out in fury and pain as Inuyasha ripped off one of the tentacles that he had attached to his side. While Rin moved to go and check on Kagome, Sesshomaru followed after her so that he could try to stop Kagura.

"Seems like your dog is uncontrollable…no matter, you'll be dead soon enough." Kagura hissed out in anger.

"Get away from her!" Rin was heard as she easily pushed Kagura back.

"Rin…what did I just do?" Kagome asked in shock as she looked at the uncontrollable hanyou that she was in love with.

"Don't worry; everything will be alright…now come on because we need you out there." Rin answered while Sesshomaru stood in front of them.

"Kikiyo should be here soon…" was all Kagome had to say before she gripped the still transformed sword and ran to join the others in their fight.

Just as she had reached their side, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha took hold of her and pulled her out of the way before she could be hit with one of Naraku's attack. While Sango pulled Miroku back as the poison began to overwhelm him, Kagome glared at Naraku and hissed out, "Why kill me if you were only going to come looking for me in the future! Why couldn't you just leave me the fuck alone!"

"I got rid of you so that your mother would be able to go with me…so that she would no longer be forced to live in a small prison since she had already given birth to you for her father's happiness…she would have left with me to, if only she hadn't grow so fond of you." Naraku growled out in anger.

"You are a freak, of course she had grown fond of me, she give birth to me, raised me…I was her fucking daughter you idiot!" Kagome roared in anger as she pulled away from Inuyasha while handing him his weapon so that she could reach for her fan weapons.

"Just say back bitch." a demon Inuyasha was heard.

"Inuyasha…sit." Kagome hissed as she dropped his sword onto his chest when the fact that she had given his sword back to him had no helped.

"Finally just the two of us my pet." Naraku growled as he licked his lips.

"You haven't answered the rest of my fucking question." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to glow with pure, raging miko energy. "You haven't told me as to why you are after me now."

"Since your mother chose death over living as my mate knowing that I had killed you I figured you would be the next best thing." He answered as he licked his lips once again. "Of course you're human now but as soon as I make you my mate and force you to drink the blood I drained from your mother that will all change."

"You bastard…how dare you think…I am no longer a dragon demon, I am nothing like my pervious mother and for you to think of such a thing, you'll regret ever coming after me, my friends, my family…and my intended." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to get a hold of the power she had built up before Inuyasha had been hurt.

"You're the fool, I kept some of your blood as well…I drank it…you will be unable to harm me even if you managed to change now." Naraku growled out.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Naraku as she hissed out, "You knew about my mother, my blood and figured that I would once again be born to rule…but you didn't count on a few things."

Everyone watched with open mouths at Kagome's now glowing weapons as Naraku began to laugh. Just as his laughter began to die down, Naraku began to say, "Foolish…" only to stop once he was hit and partly purified by Kagome's weapon as it flew by him.

"What the hell?" Naraku growled as he quickly began to heal himself.

"Blessed by the strongest of miko's during our time…before I was killed I had another friend who didn't want to be known…can you guess what that friend was?" Kagome's bone chilling voice was heard as he easily caught her weapon.

"Bitch!" Naraku roared as he charged at her with her weapon in hand.

"Not yet I'm not." Kagome whispered as she jumped out of the way at the last second while keeping Inuyasha surrounded in a barrier so that Naraku's wouldn't be able to get to him.

"Now it's our turn." Rin growled out as she was swung her sword once Naraku had dropped Kagome's still glowing weapon.

"Dragon strike." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

After placing his spiritual power filled stuff on Sango's weapon, Miroku threw some scared sutra's as Sango was heard yell out, "Hiraikotsu!"

"Inuyasha love…wake up." Kagome whispered once her barrier had disappeared from view since she would need all of her spiritual power for her final attack, for the attack that would finally end all of this.

Just as Naraku had landed with his right hand holding the place where his left hand used to be, he let out a loud growl. He couldn't believe this was happening, he had the blood within him yet the moment he had been hit by the girls weapons he had felt the dragon blood that he had drank disappear, it was no longer giving him the strength he needed to take the girl for himself.

Just as Kagome had landed next to Sango and Miroku, Kagome smile at Sango and said, "Don't worry, I'll heal him…just watch my back."

"Will do." Sango answered as she had Kirara watch the other side.

Just as she had finished healing Miroku, Kagome was pulled back and pinned to the floor with a sword going through her shoulder as they hard Naraku growl out, "I'll take you know, you will be mine and there is nothing and no one that will be able to help you now," as he put up a very strong demonic barrier around the two of them.

"Getting desperate?" Kagome mocked with a grin on her face as she tried to ignore the pain that began to surround her while pouring all of her spiritual power into her weapons. _'These weapons could have killed me as a dragon demon…but as a miko…they are under my complete control.' _

"No, I'm just getting very annoyed." Naraku growled as he towered over her.

"I'd watch what was going on outside the barrier if I were you." Kagome told him as she managed to kick him on the stomach without moving so much so that she wouldn't hurt herself that much before she and Naraku were surrounded by thousands of black Sakura petals that looked more like dragon scales.

"You think this will kill me…that master of poisons really is of no value to you if this is all she could do." Naraku mocked as he quickly and easily pinned her down her other shoulder so that she could no longer more. "Further more, I have no intention of worrying about what goes on out there since they are of no importance."

"Did you know that my weapons had been made by two thousand of my scales?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face as one of the first scales in her control charged at Naraku and just grazed him. "It was a very long process but in the end it was worth it."

"Kagome!" Rin was heard as she and the others began to surround the barrier so that they could try to help their friend.

"Like that matter, they cannot hurt me." Naraku growled as he moved to tower over her so that he could begin to remove her clothing, "The only thing that matters to me at the moment is making you my mate."

"Once again Naraku, I advise you to keep watch and look what is happening outside your barrier." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she began to turn the small drop of blood that she had collected from her dragon scale into pure poison.

"Oh and why would I want to go and do that?" Naraku growled out in lust as he began to rip her shirt open for all to see.

"We're the reason." Inuyasha growled before he broke the barrier and allowed Rin's attack to surround them.

**A/N: Well we are getting toward the end soon…this story might be a bit longer then even what I had planned but please bare with me as I try my hardest to finish editing so that I can post it up faster. And as promised the following is a summary of the story I am currently have under editing as well. If you have any ideas for a title I welcome them all since I can't think of a good title. I would very much appreciate your help. **

_Summary: Memories are ones greatest treasures in life, but what happens when the loss of these memories turn her sister into a bitter, hanyou hating person? What happens when she forgets her childhood love, and why is it that everyone seem to keep the memories of her past sealed from her. Will she become the controllable doll that she was turned into by her own flesh and blood or will she fight to regain all of the memories, good and bad, so that she could finally become the person she was meant to be all along? _

__**Well long summary I know, but I'm going to work on…please let me know if you all get any good ideas for a good title, I know I want to have the word 'Memory' in the title but I can't come up with anything. Once again your help is welcomed. **

** Darkiceone **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Miasma? You fools think you can kill me with Miasma." Naraku growled out as he began to laugh out loud.

"Not really…but my cousin Kikiyo could properly change things." Kagome was heard as Inuyasha pulled the swords free.

Before Naraku could ask what the hell she was talking about, Naraku turned around to see a grinning Kagura holding Kanna in her arms and a pissed of miko with so much energy that it would kill him if he were hit and two grinning wolf demons with laughter in their eyes. Before he could move, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away as Naraku reached for her and used her as a shield against the miko. With a grin on her face, Kagome formed a weak barrier around the two of them and said, "What's the matter Naraku? Not ready to die you bastard."

"You'll die with me…she wouldn't shoot when you're the one that would be taking the hit of that miko filled arrow." Naraku growled out as he couldn't help but mock them as he called them on their bluff. "They wouldn't kill the princess again…would they?"

"That's what you think." Kagome whispered into his ear before she looked up and yelled at Kikiyo, "What the hell are you waiting for, a fucking invitation?"

"This is the last favor I'm doing you!" Kikiyo roared back before she let go of her air.

With a grin on his face, Naraku stood still while pushing Kagome forward so that she would be hit with the arrow and so that he would not be pinned or even grazed by the arrow since he had made sure that the arrow would hit her wounded shoulder. With a grin on her face, Kagome controlled one thousand of the two thousands scales that made up her weapon as she formed the orgainal form of her weapons. Just as the arrow was heard to hit her, Kagome grin as she caught it with her weapon while she whispered out, "You really are a coward, it's no wonder that my former mother wanted nothing to do with a bastard like you."

"You will pay dearly for this!" Naraku roared in anger as he began to fill her barrier with very poisonous miasma.

'_Shit…if this reaches the others they'll be killed or almost killed…I got one shot at this so I better make it count.' _Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath and held it in so that she wouldn't breathe in the miasma that now filled her barrier.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he moved to charge forward only to stop when he heard Kikiyo call out to him.

"Don't do it Inuyasha…this is all part of her plan…she is going to be alright." Kikiyo promised as she reach the group.

Before Rin could even be stopped, she stormed up to Kikiyo and slapped her across the face as she roared out, "I should fucking kill you where you fucking stand! What right gave you to shot at her like that with that much fucking miko energy?"

"Exactly…Rin if you would have stopped freaking out you would have noticed that Kagome was just getting a boost from Kikiyo…not anything else." Sango was heard as she pulled her friends back.

"Uh guys…I don't mean to make anyone worry but is that supposed to be happening?" Miroku was heard as he pointed over to the barrier that was now filled by black smoke.

"That bastard…he found a way to control Hell's Miasma." Rin whispered out in worry before turned to Sesshomaru and saying, "We need to get out of there…that miasma is strong enough to kill you if even touch it."

"I'm not leaving Kagome." Inuyasha growled out as he gripped the Tetsusiga.

"She is doing this to protect all of us…we need to move away so that she can release the barrier." Ayame growled out in annoyance.

"Wench should have just let us help her." Inuyasha growled back.

"Holy shit." Miroku was heard as he kept his eyes on the barrier.

Once everyone had turned around to see what it was that had surprised Miroku, they all watched as the once black dragon scales that had been under Kagome's control were pure white and glowing with so much power that it was slowly purifying the miasma. Whatever kind of power she had tapped into she was in full control and using it so that there wouldn't be so much miasma once she was done with her battle. _'Damn it Kagome…for all of our sakes…you better be alright.' _

Kagome had just unlocked the final level of her weapons, a level that would have taken her two centuries under the watchful eye of her mother she had just master. With a grin on her face, Kagome closed her eyes and began to use her other senses so that she could locate Naraku and finish this was and for all. But just as she was about to try to send out her scales in a raged attack, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she heard Naraku land behind her and growl out, "I will have you now."

Knowing that it she was probably going to get yelled at but also know that her intended would have the power to save her, Kagome let out a small grin of her own as she allowed Naraku to turn her around so that she could face the demon that had killed her mother in the past and that now threaten to kill her friends before she said, "Big mistake."

And before Naraku could give her the medicine so that she wouldn't die from the miasma she had just breathed in, the pure white scales that had protected her and that had surrounded her reappeared as they began to dig into Naraku and inject the poison that had been made out of his own blood. As she watched with a grin on her face, Kagome knew that the poison would make him explode and knew that she would have to get rid to pass out in pain as the miasma began to take its effect over her body. With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Naraku to whisper, "See you in hell…" as she walked away from him.

Everyone watched with worry filled eyes as Kagome was caught up in the explosion as Naraku was finally killed by her miko energy. While Kikiyo fell to her knees out of pure exhaustion as she used the little energy she had to protect them from the miasma that was released from the now broken barrier, Rin ran forward and to the edge of the barrier before she began to take control over the miasma that could kill hundreds and destroy most of the kingdom. It wasn't until he had seen his mate to be run forward that he realized that his brother was gone. Once Rin had gotten it under control and had poured the miasma into her sword, she turned to a tired Kikiyo and said, "You can lower it now."

"Uh…" Kikiyo whispered as she tried not to pass out.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared out as he noticed that his brother had escaped the barrier.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame were heard as the two ran forward to go and join the search.

"Well this is all nice but will all the power we used up here I'm sure that the king and queen have already send their best men to come and investigate." Miroku was heard as he turned to Koga and Sesshomaru.

"What are you suggesting monk?" Koga growled.

"He is not suggesting a thing, however I request that you go and make sure that they do not find us until after my brother had found his intended." Sesshomaru growled out before adding, "Unless you wish to see my brother as the uncontrollable beast he had been once more."

However the group froze and quickly turned around when they heard Inuyasha worried filled voice yell out, "Rin! Rin she needs you!"

"This can't be good." Miroku stated before he ran off.

"Definitely not good." Koga growled before he took his leave to go and keep the army from reaching the others.

"Rin you better not push yourself!" Sesshomaru roared out in worry as he went in search of his brother so that he could find Rin.

"Kikiyo…what should we do?" Kagura was heard as she stayed by her friend's side with her sleeping sister in her arms.

"I suggest you get out of here…I'll see you at school…or in a few days…whenever I'm feeling better." Kikiyo whispered as she forced herself to stand up so that she could go and help Koga.

Just as Sesshomaru had reached his brother, he found that Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Rin had already reached the two. It wasn't until he had seen how Kagome was when he realized just how bad this was going to be and just the kind of trouble they were going to be in once the girls were caught with their weapons. Just as she had finished looking over her friend, Rin locked eyes with Inuyasha and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Feh, it doesn't matter if I trust you or not…just heal her." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to keep his demon under control.

"Yes it does…do you trust me?" Rin hissed out in anger as she began to grow a few plants by Kagome's side.

"Rin…what's going on…you can save her right?" Sango was heard in a calm and worried filled voice.

"I know I can, but I need this idiot to answer the fucking questions." Rin hissed out as she turned to lock eyes with Ayame before adding, "I need your dagger…the plane one you have on you."

"What for?" Ayame growled out as she pulled out the weapon that her friend had jut asked her for.

"To help Kagome…" Rin answered before she locked eyes with worried hanyou before asking for the last time, "do you trust me."

"Yes! Just help her!" Inuyasha roared out in rage as his control finally broke and his demon took full control.

"Perfect." Rin whispered before she grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and cut her wrist.

While Sesshomaru kept an eye on his brother to make sure that he would not attack Rin, the others watched as Rin allowed her to bleed out from the cut she had given Kagome on the wrist as she began to heal the wounds on her shoulders. Just as she had finished applying the healing herbs that would help the her friend, Rin covered the wounds that she had created with the dagger before she turned to the now demon Inuyasha and let out a low and challenging growl. Before anyone could say a word, Sesshomaru glared at Rin and growled out, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Saving my friends life…now shut up." Rin whispered as Inuyasha locked his eyes with her.

When Inuyasha didn't move again, Rin repeated the same noise and waited. After the third time, the others watched while Ayame held Sesshomaru back as Inuyasha jumped at Rin. But before the hanyou could really hurt he, Rin grinned as he easily pushed him down and pinned him to the ground. Once that was done, she reached for his arm, cut his wrist open and allowed his pure demon blood to flow out of his and down Kagome's throat.

"So that was the only way to save her?" Sango whispered out in relief.

"Thank god, but what the hell are we going to tell the king and queen?" Ayame growled out in worry as she let go of Sesshomaru when he stopped struggling.

"I'm sure that Kagome will be able to think of something…Rin how long will the changes take?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Ummm…since she needs to heal first it'll probably take about…two days….she'll be out cold for most of the time…" Rin explained as she pressed her finger into Inuyasha's wound so that the blood could be forced out faster.

"That…hurts." Inuyasha growled out as he began to get control over his demon blood again.

"Well, that is to be expected." Rin stated with a grin on her face.

"So now what?" Sango was heard once Rin had let go of Inuyasha's arm.

"Now we give her back and wait for her at school like we usually do when she gets hurt this badly." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"Of course…like our dear friend said, there is no rest for the wicked." Ayame added with a grin on her face as she turned around to leave.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for Koga?" Miroku asked.

"He is my intended but I don't have to wait for him for everything….besides, I'm the fastest runner and could probably get our weapons to Rin's house the fastest." Ayame stated with a grin on her face.

"Well, we'll see you later then…come on; I don't think Koga and Kikiyo can hold them off any longer." Rin was heard as she stood up.

"This is going to be hell." Inuyasha growled out as he picked Kagome up and began to follow after his brother and Rin.

"Sango? Are you not going to follow them?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Um…I would but…I'm not sure how my father would react to all of this…I should just go home another way." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll take the full blame, now come on, I'm sure you would at least want to make sure that our dear friend is taken by the proper people this time." Miroku teased with a grin on her face.

And just as they had figured, Kagome had been taken from Inuyasha's arms and back to the king and queen where she would be looked after by a 'proper' healer. Rin had yelled at them and had almost attack one of the guard that had laughed at her. While Sango had glared at him and taken note of which guard it had been that upset her friend, she said her goodbye when Miroku was told that he was to report to the castle for questioning.

All in all that had all happened about a week ago and no one had yet to heard from Kagome. Rin was sure that she would be in her hanyou form by now and was sure that she was not wrong and that Kagome should have come looking for them by now. While this little fact made her worried, it only tore and pulled apart Inuyasha's heart as he began to realized that there was a chance that he would not be allowed to see his intended once more. It was lunch time and their finals would be starting tomorrow morning. The first snow had just finished falling, so the group currently found themselves at their own table in the warm cafeteria.

"And this sucks…I have to start studying…I figured I could put it off until Kagome got here to explain all of this shit but now I need to fucking study." Rin hissed out in worry.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't stayed a thing?" Sango was heard as she locked eyes with her friend.

"You're fucked." Ayame was head as she sat in her intended arms.

"What subject is it…perhaps I can help you?" Kikiyo offered.

After everything had happened and after a few days of rest, Kikiyo and Kagura had shocked the whole school when they had not only started to sit with the misfits during their lunch hour but when they had started to dress the part and blend into the little group. All in all it had been a great day for the misfits since they couldn't help but laugh at the whole schools reaction.

"I'm taking advanced system management…I'm working right now and since they needed someone to take over I offered to take this class so that I could finally get promoted." Rin answered as she locked eyes with Kikiyo and added, "So please tell me you've taken this call and that you can help me."

"I haven't, I'm sorry." Kikiyo answered.

"I always stayed away from that advance class…I never heard any good things about it." Kagura added.

"Feh, I took that class my freshman year at a different school." Inuyasha was heard as he spoke for the first time for that day. "I can help you if you need it."

"I would love it…thanks…should I go over or do you want to come over." Rin asked with a smile on her face as she noticed the slight shock look in her intended's eye. _'I guess he doesn't really talk at home either…Kagome what the hell is taking you so long?' _

"Feh, you can come over, I'll let my mother now, she's been asking about you, not sure if Sesshomaru told you or not." Inuyasha answered as he pushed his tray of food away from him before adding, "I'm done, I'll see you all later."

Once he was gone and out of ear shot, Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "He's gotten worse, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he won't even talk at home, my mother has been crying and she wanted me to tell you that she wished to speak with you about this whole matter." Sesshomaru answered in a calm voice.

"Did you tell them the whole truth?" Ayame asked.

"No, but I've been thinking about it." Rin answered.

"The question now is…why has Kagome stayed away from us for so long…she is only hurting Inuyasha." Kikiyo was heard.

"I'm more worried if she needs help breaking out…the king won't even let us see her." Ayame growled out in anger.

"So now what girls?" Kagura was heard with a serious voice. "Are we really going to break into the castle just to make sure that Kagome is alright? You know as well as I do that there is a possibility that Kagome is staying there and away because she wants to…right?"

"No, she would have told us the truth and told us that she could no longer see us…something is wrong and we need to find out." Sango explained.

"yeah, she would never do this short of thing." Ayame added.

"But the king won't even see me or any of our families…he is holding her and is not letting us see her for a reason…"Kikiyo whispered.

"So…what now?" Rin asked.

"Now we make plans and if she doesn't show up for the finals we'll make plans and go in after the semester lets out." Sesshomaru growled out as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I need to go and check on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled out.

"I take it we're all in on this?" Ayame asked as she turned to look at Kagura and Kikiyo.

"Yup." Kagura answered with a grin on her face.

"It would seem so." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her own.

"Alright then, we'll have a meeting at my place in two days." Rin stated as she stood up to go after her intended.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

She had woken up days ago and had found herself in an unfamiliar room. She had thought back to the last thing she remembered and realized that her friends had probably been forced to hand her over. After let out a long sigh she had gotten out of bed and had made her way toward her closet only to find nothing but 'proper' clothing for her to wear. After she had locked the door she had gotten to work and had created a dress that was in her own style.

After she had done so, she had requested to be taken to the king and queen only to find that they had other matter to tend to and had told her that she was to rest for a bit long until they would see her. Of course that did not sit well with her since she was their daughter and wanted to be treated as such rather than a subject that was living with them. She had of course made things clear to them when she had barged into the room and demanded that all of the guards and advisors left the room so that she could speak with her parents. She remembered her father's words as clear as day, _'What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be resting!'_

After she had made her point and had answered her question, Kagome had turned around to walk away only to be stopped by her father. He had told her that if she left the castle to go and see her friends before they were given a chance to talk everything out that he would arrest them and lock them up because of her failure to follow orders. Of course her mother had sided with her and had promised to prevent such a thing from happening but she was still not willing to risk it.

"I really need to get the hell out of here…Inuyasha…I want to see you." Kagome whispered out and into the hall she was walking down.

She knew she was alone since she had transformed into her hanyou form five days ago and she had kept it from her parents since she knew that they wouldn't believe her story and that she was just transformed and not yet mated. Just as she had turned the corner, Kagome smiled when she heard her brother's voice say, "Kagome, Kagome-nee-chan. Come on, you promised to help me with my training today, and you said you would spar with me."

"I know what I said, come on, before we're caught." Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she began to follow after her brother to the dojo.

But just as they had reached the door to the dojo the two siblings were stopped as they found a guard waiting for them. As she pushed her brother to stand behind her, Kagome glared at the guard and said, "We are going to use the dojo and I would very much appreciate it if you moved out of our way."

"By the order of the King, he requested for me to make sure that you did not train with your brother. He has also requested that you being you're training to be a proper lady and a proper princess." The guard answered.

"Let's just go sis…I don't think he is going to move…we'll train a different day." Sota stated.

"Enough is enough," Kagome whispered to her brother before she locked eyes with the guard and asked, "Where is my father?"

"He is in the throne room, he is in a meeting and should not be disturbed." The guard answered.

"Very well, thank you…Sota follow me." Kagome stated as he began to walk the other way and toward the throne room.

Once they had reached the hell that would lead them to the throne room, Sota looked at his sister and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to end this…I want to see my friends again, I want to go to school like the others and most of all I want this to end." Kagome answered in a calm voice.

"So you don't want to live with us?" Sota asked in a slight hurt voice.

"Trust me kid, if I didn't want to live here I would have been gone long ago. But I'm tired of them expecting me to be something I'm not and I'm tired of them trying to control me when they should realize that this is all new to me." Kagome explained to her brother before she added, "But don't' worry, because I'm not going anywhere…I like you…you're my favorite little brother."

"I'm your only little brother." He told her.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned up added and reached for the door. It wasn't until she was about to push them open that she realized who was with her father and mother in the throne room. Before the guard could stop her or announce that she was coming in, Kagome used her demon strength and threw the doors open just as she heard her father say, "I am sorry to hear about such things but you both must understand…the royal blood line must be kept pure."

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Kagome enraged filled voice was heard.

"Kagome we have talked about this…if you cannot wait until you are announced you will take the proper lessons that will teach you how to be a proper princess." The king was heard.

"Prince Kagome…" Izayoi and Inutaisho greeted as they bowed to her.

Knowing that it would be rude if she requested them to stop it, Kagome glared at her father and said, "I don't' need those lessons, as I've told you before I chose to act the way I act because it is who I am."

"Kagome dear please, we need you to be read for when we present you to your people." The queen tried to reason with her.

"I really don't care about that at the moment mother, what I do wish to know is why they are here requesting for their help only to be denied by the king when they will be family soon enough." Kagome stated in a calm and even tone. _'They want to see proper…I'll give them proper alright…' _

"This matter is something that does not concern you my dear, please just leave and take your brother to the dojo if that is what you are upset about." The king stated.

"Do you really think that would make me drop this matter so easily, if you believe that then you truly have yet to know me sir." Kagome hissed out in anger as she walked over to stand by Izayoi only to add, "Further more, according to the law that was established long ago, the law that is the binding treaty between our family and the Taisho family, that no one, not even the king himself is allowed to intervene while an inu demon or hanyou chooses his mate."

"She has a point dear." The queen was heard.

"I am well aware of that law, however the law also states that the king is to chose his heirs 'mate' since it is was importance that nothing taints the royal blood line." The king pointed out.

"Oh, and I suppose just because my intended is a hanyou he is tainted." Kagome asked in a diplomatic voice. "You sir are very wrong there. He is a pure hearted man and would never taint me or anything that he were to get his hands on. I love him and there is nothing you can do to keep me from him. I have put up with this long enough and I will not stand for it."

"You have no choice but to stand for it since you are a princess and nothing more." The king roared before added, "Now this discussion is over with, you will marry the man that I chose for you."

"I will not." Kagome hissed out with a grin on her own.

"Oh, and what reason do you have or think that you could possibly use to avoid all of this?" the king asked.

"Simple…" Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she locked eyes with her father. "I am my mother's daughter and the royal blood line that so you care for flows through **MY **veins. If I so chose to, I have the very right to question your throne because of the laws that you risk breaking and believe me when I say that I will win."

"Kagome dear please, you are too young to rule." Her mother was heard in a worried voice.

"I am no younger then the younger queen to have ruled before she had been killed by the evil demon that short to over throw our ancestors…" Kagome pointed out with a grin on her own.

"And it is why we have placed an age limit once we realized the mistake that had been in the past." the king pointed out.

"It was only placed because of you hungry powered men that think just because you marry into our family that you are the strongest. If you wish to hide behind that then so be it…but I still have the right to over throw you should you over step your boundaries with the matter of my intended." Kagome stated in a calm voice as she walked over to the king and the queen.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" the king asked.

"Please, peace…we can discuss this without violence." The queen was heard in a distressed voice.

"I won't use violence; however I will challenge you if you still plan on keeping me from my intended." Kagome hissed out as she stood before her father and mother.

"By law we are to ignore your challenge, now go one do as your told, you are not properly trained to be sitting here with us today." The king stated in a stern voice that left no room for discussion.

"Dear, that was a bit over the top." The queen hissed at her husband before she added, "Perhaps we should listen to what she has to say."

"The royal blood line will not be tainted and that is the end of it!" The king roared before he turned to face Inutaisho and his mate to add, "I suggest you take that as your answer and take your leave and I also suggest that you tell your son at once."

"Tainted…tainted?" Kagome roared out in fury as her power began to grow and rage around the room to the point that no one would be able to make a move without her say so.

"Oh may." Izayoi was heard.

"Yes, tainted…no matter if the children you would have produced with their hanyou son, they would have demon blood in them that would taint your royal blood." the king added with a sad smile on his face before gently adding, "Please understand that this is all for your own good."

"You claim that his son would taint the royal blood line when it is a fact that the 'royal' blood line as you co kindly placed it, is in fact demon blood that runs through our veins in a dormant state." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"How did you know that? All demons were forced to keep this a secret." Inutaisho was heard.

"How is it that you knew this…did you step foot in the ruins…the forbidden lands?" the King growled out.

"Kagome dear, please tell me that you did not…" Izayoi soft voice.

"I had every right to…it was my home long so long ago after all." Kagome answered in a cold and old voice that promised death, power, and knowledge that no had yet to learn.

"What are you talking about? You are my daughter and you may be a princess but these facts will not save you from the law." The king answered in a regretful voice.

As she locked eyes with her mother, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I had every right to walk where I place because these are my lands and that will never change. The fact that I was reincarnated into this family should be proof enough. I am Princess Kagome now but I am also the reincarnation of Princess Midoriku…the last true princess before the blood line was handed to humans…and trust me when I say that I remember everything and know enough to prove myself and to prove my claim."

"Oh dear god…" Izayoi was heard.

"Wow, never saw that one coming." Inutaisho was heard as he held his mate.

"I do not believe you, furthermore acting like a child should be beneath you now…now I will not tell you again, go to your room and we will discuss the matter of your future husband at a later date and time." The king ordered before he called in the guards.

"Is that your final answer?" Kagome asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"Dear…I suggest you take her word for it…you know my gift, the one that I inherited…and with it and I know that our daughter speaks the truth." The queen was heard as she turned to lock eyes with her husband before adding, "Do not stand in her way."

"I will not bend to the will out our child." The king growled. Much like all the man that married into the royal family they took pride in being the best so that they would be respected by not only their kingdom but by the woman they married so that their throne would never be taken away and he would be damned if he lost his power to this child.

As soon as the guards had filled the room, Sota had run to his sister's sides hoping to convince her to leave the room while she could leave it willingly. But just as he had reached side, much like Inutaisho and Izayoi who were not bowing down to her to show their respect, Sota froze when he heard his sisters demon like voice say, "I dare you to attack me…Princess Kagome heir to the throne, the reincarnation of Princes Midoriku…the next dragon to take rule."

Just as the king was about to yell at his daughter for the last time, he watched with an open mouth as her demon aura began to fill the room alongside her miko powers. He watched as the guards quickly dropped their weapons and bowed down and kept their heads down while bearing their neck as they showed her that they would submit to her rule. But most of the all the king was forced to watch as his own wife, stood up only to walk and stand alongside his daughter. Before he could even try to make amends, he froze in place as the color from his face drained when he heard his wife say, "As the queen of these lands and as the carrier of the royal blood line, I hear by remove you from the throne so that my daughter, Princess Kagome, can take the crown and rule over her lands as she should have so long ago."

"Step down peacefully or face my fury…father or now, you have not only disrespected me, my intended, my mother and my right to rule; but you have disrespected my intendeds' family. I will not warn you again now will I repeat myself…leave this throne room for you are no longer need." Kagome hissed out in hate, rage, and anger as her summoned her old weapons, weapons that the family had known about but had never see since they had never been found.

"As you wish…my queen." The king growled out in a bitter filled voice as he stepped down and walked out of the room just as she had roared.

Once the king had walked out of the room and after she had dismissed the guards, Kagome hugged her brother as she turned to face her mother, Izayoi and Inutaisho was a happy smile on her face before she was heard ask, "Now, where were we?"

**A/N: Well there you have it; the last chapter is coming up. Please let me know what you all think. I will try to start posting up my next story as soon as I can. Once again flames are welcomed. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Soon the week flew by and they were on their last day of finals. While those that had finished their last finals just sat in their class room waiting to be dismissed, those that hadn't studied enough were trying to finish their work before the dead line. Just as Rin had finished the last of her final she froze in her seat when the school system had gone on. Just as she had taken in a deep and calming breath, just as they heard the school's assistant say, "Attention all students, well the senior class student council and the three misfits please report to the principal's office…once again, Sango Taijiya, Rin Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho, Miroku, Koga Wolf, Ayame Wolf, Kikiyo Takahashi, Kagura Oni, and Inuyasha Taisho please report to the principals."

"Rin Taisho are you done with your final?" the teacher called as all eyes were turned to the now demon girl.

"Yes." Rin answered as she stood up with her backpack in hand so that she walk out and go to the principal's office.

"Very well then, go to the principal's office, once you are done there you are free to leave." Her teacher told her as she began to grade the girls work.

"Yes sir." Rin answered as she began to walk out of the room with a thoughtful look on her face. _'It's thanks to Inuyasha's help that I know I passed that damn exam…but what the hell is going on…we all agreed to meet after finals.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she made her way to the office. Just as she had reached the second floor stairs, Rin turned around to greet her friends with a smile on her face as she heard Sango growl out, "They're the lucky ones that are already up there."

"I would agree, they're not the ones that have to take the stairs." Miroku added.

"Yeah, I guess…hey do you guys know what the hell is going on?" Rin asked as she began to walk along side Sango once Miroku had stated to make his way up the stairs.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure its nothing good…the only time this could have been was if Kagome was here." Sango pointed out in a sad voice.

"I take it we're all going to go and see her?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face before adding, "I mean we're all going to go and safe her…correct?"

"That would be correct Monk, are you going on your way too?" Koga was heard as he met them on the third floor of the building.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a final?" Sango hissed out.

"Not like he would leave Ayame alone, five bucks says he was sent to come and get us." Rin answered with a grin on her face before adding, "Isn't that right…Koga?"

"Of course you're right as always." Koga growled out in an annoyed voice.

"Well let's go see what this is all about." Miroku stated they reached the top of the stairs only to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting outside of the office with Kikiyo and Kagura at their side.

"Can you guys smell anything?" Koga growled out.

"No, we can't see what they won't until we were all together." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Ayame had to go to the bath room." Inuyasha pointed out before Koga could even ask where she was.

"Thanks for the help for my test…it really helped a lot." Rin was heard as she offered Inuyasha, her soon to be brother-in-law, a smile.

"Feh, it was nothing…now would one of you go and get that wolf...I want to get the hell out of here as soon as we can." Inuyasha growled out.

"You only want to go and safe Kagome already since you think she's in danger…ever think she was getting to know her family." Koga growled out.

But before anyone of the group could yell at the wolf demon for his comment, since they all knew that Kagome saw them as her family and no one else, they watched with a smile on their face as he was hit so hard over the head that he thrown to the floor before they heard his intendeds pissed off voice growl out, "You idiot! We're her family and that's that so shut it if you don't have anything smart to fucking say."

"Good, I was afraid I'd piss you off if I knocked your boyfriend out." Sango's cold voice was heard.

"I was afraid you would hate me again for purifying the first layer of his sink." Kikiyo pointed out with a wicked grin that reminded them of Kagome.

"Can we please just go in now?" Rin was heard as she noticed Inuyasha's enraged glare that was sent at Koga.

"Of course." Sesshomaru growled with a smile on his face as he opened the door for his intended.

As they each walked in one by one, they each took a seat that was set up for them to take. Once they were all in the room and once they had all settled down, they had all taken in a deep and calming breath so that they could be prepared for whatever it was that the king had to tell them. Just as finished calming down, Kagura let out a low growl before she was heard say, "Why the fuck did they have to call us if they were just going to keep us waiting."

"It would seem that the rumors I have been hearing are true…has the president really corrupted you so much?" the principals voice was heard as he walked into the room with the King's advisor.

"She didn't corrupt us…we're who we have always been behind closed. Now I highly recommend that you tell us what this is all about before I get upset." Inuyasha growled out as he surprised everyone when he came to Kagura's defense.

"I made sure that you were all given enough time to finish your finals for one purpose and one purpose only." The principal was heard.

"Oh and what would that be? You know we have been waiting and yet you let us wait. I do not see that as proper manners…wouldn't you agree as well…" Kikiyo's cold voice was heard as she locked eyes with the King's advisor.

"I would agree in other cases however since I do not wish to show you children the respect that is needed for **PROPER** lords and ladies I say otherwise." The king's advisor was heard.

"To think that Kagome would have knocked some sense into you by now." Ayame growled out in anger.

"And I for one demand the respect that we are owed." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

"Of course…forgive me." The king advisor was heard as he gave them a short bow.

"Now I have called you all here today because you have been called on by the King…any finals that you are missing to take, which I've checked and these were your last ones, would have automatically been given a perfect score." The principal was heard.

"What the hell does the king want now? He's already fucked up my life and I sure as I don't want to see him now." Inuyasha growled out in rage.

"If you ignore know this summon you will regret it, I also heard that the princess is currently been sitting in with her father in the throne room and meetings so that she could get the experiences she would need to one day rule the kingdom." The principal was heard.

"I was sent to escort you to the King." The King's advisor added.

"Alright…but be warned…if we see that our friend is unhappy we will fight to get her back." Rin growled out with promise as she waited for him to lead them out.

After the others had convinced Inuyasha to come along with them, they all retrieved their belongings and made their way to the front where the care now waited for them. Just as they had all been seated and buckled in, the door was shut and they were taken to the castle. Just as they had reached the gate, Sango turned to Rin and asked, "Do you think this is all a trick?"

"They can try to trick us…but you know me…I'll get even real quick." Rin growled out with a grin on her face.

"I take it you will be needing back up?" Sesshomaru mumbled to his brother as he turned to lock eyes with him.

"Yeah…I need you guys to hold the guards off while I at least leave my mark…we can always finish the mating ceremony once everyone isn't around." Inuyasha answered.

"What are you going to do if still won't allow it?" Koga couldn't help but ask.

With a grin of his own, Inuyasha locked his slightly red demon eyes with the wolf and whispered, "Then I'd take her right then and there to prove to any everyone that is mine and will always be mine."

Before anyone could even say a word, they all froze and began to gather their things as the car came to a complete stop. Once they had all made sure that nothing was left in the car, the group of nine began to follow after the King's advisor as he led the way to the room. But when they had been let into a more privet room, and when they had realized that he was not leaving the room to go and get the king, Inuyasha glared at the demon before him as he picked him up by his shirt and growled out, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Shouldn't you go and tell your king that we have arrived?"

"No, I'm sure that the queen will have already told him. She has the gift of the 'dragon's eye' which allows her to see all." The advisor answered as he waited to be put down.

"Something isn't right here…the little bastard would have fought back by now." Sango stated as she leaned over to Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Kikiyo.

"I would have to agree…but we don't know what's going on or if we are just reading too much into it." Kagura growled out.

"No, I would have to agree…just look at his eyes…something inside of him has been broken and another part of him as given up on something." Kikiyo pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Ayame growled out as they watched Inuyasha throw him across the room and onto the farthest couch that was away from them.

"Now what?" Miroku was heard.

"Now I guess we wait." Koga growled out as he sat down.

"That bastard has three minutes before I storm out of here and go find my intended." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Actually he has two and a half minutes…I gave him five the moment we were all in this room." Sesshomaru was heard.

"And then what are you going to do? Destroy the castle?" Kagura growled out, "You have got to think of a plan before we move."

But before anyone could even say a word, the main door were thrown open as they heard the Queen's voice say, "I would prefer it if you did no such thing."

"Of course…but we were told that the king had called for us." Sango was heard as she walked over to the queen before giving a low bow.

"Oh, is that so?" The queen asked as she turned to glare at the demon that was hidden in the corner.

"Were we misinformed?" Rin asked as she walked over to stand next to Sango.

"No, however you were taken to the wrong room. I suppose we don't have that much time for explanation…but then I'm sure that my daughter might have canceled her plans for the day at the moment. I'm sure she'll be with us shortly." The queen answered with a smile on her face.

"Is Kagome really going to come and join us?" Inuyasha's soft and gentle voice was heard as he staid standing where he was, which happened to be by the main door.

"Of course…my mother would never lie after all." A familiar voice was heard.

"Kagome!" They all yelled in relief but stayed where they were at when they noticed how she was walking and the two guards that had walked in alongside her.

Once she had noticed her friend's stares, Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to glare at the guards that had walked in with her, despite the fact that she had ordered them to stay outside and growled out, "I had stated for you to wait for me outside and now I suggest you do so before I get upset."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he blocked out the sounds of the guards.

"Just what the hell is going on? Is your mother helping you to escape from the King? And why the hell haven't you gone to see you…you missed your finals." Ayame growled out.

"This better be big news or I'm going to kill you myself." Rin growled out as the ground shook under them.

"If you would stop speaking my daughter would be given the chance to explain things to you all…remember dear you don't have that much time…I'll go and stall for you but this cannot wait…you have to finish this by today." The queen was heard before she left the room of teenagers alone.

Once the queen was out of the room, Inuyasha glared at Kagome and growled out, "Just what the hell is going on here wench."

With a grin on her own, Kagome locked eyes with her intended and hissed out, "And that is no way to speak to your intended…nothing has changed…well I would be lying if I said nothing."

"Just what is it that you have done here?" Kikiyo asked.

As she kept her eyes locked with her intended Kagome took in a deep and calming breath before she said, "I had you all brought here for my coronation. You will be the knew council…Inuyasha and I will be ruling on equal footing…it will no longer be left to the queen…or King but the two of us…if he will stay by my side."

"Do you has to ask?" Inuyasha growled out before he appeared next to her so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"What? What the hell did your father do?" Koga growled out. "Your to young to rule."

"I'm not younger then what I was before." Kagome hissed back.

"I take it that bastard of a father of your tried to keep you from your intended?" Rin asked with a grin on her face.

"Of course that ended badly for him…so how about you all report to your room and get changed for the coronation." Kagome stated as she stayed in Inuyasha's arms.

"What am I doing here?" Kagura was heard. "I was never that well trusted and after what happened I figured you would never trust me."

"I hold nothing against you; however it was brought to my attention that I would need a new advisor…since the one that worked for my father could not be trusted." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"I will be respected and Kanna should never have to work?" Kagura growled out in a cold voice.

"She will be working alongside, since it would both Inuyasha and I that would be ruling together." Kagome explained.

"But we don't have our families robs here with us." Sango pointed out with a grin of her own.

"I have already spoken with all the families involved, your robes are in your room and your families have already been seated…now we need to move, I don't want to keep my mother waiting." Kagome stated as she began to lead Inuyasha out of the room.

While her friends had gone to get ready, Kagome had brought Inuyasha to the coward so that she could present to them her future mate, and the man that would be ruling aglone side her. She knew that they would be fought and that they would only want to see Inuyasha rule but she was his equal, if anything she would be the one on the throne if they so wished it to follow the one that was the strongest and wises. _'I may had ended up a princess, but I will never stop being the misfit princess…after all…I have a whole lot of my gowns to look over and restyle.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as her mother placed the crown on Inuyasha's head before the two walked into the throne room to face their people.

**A/N: Well there you have it, please let me know what you all think…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


End file.
